Final Fantasy VII: Rêves et Résilience
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Au sein de Gaïa, il reste des combats encore à mener. Une quête est en passe de s'accomplir. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un poème est le fruit d'une trame que la Déesse a tissée. Si certains acteurs de Gaïa doivent emprunter un chemin obscur, pour d'autres, enfin, il est temps de rejoindre la lumière de leurs souhaits...
1. 1 : Anamnèse

_ Note de l'autrice : (remaniée le 09/10/18) : Bonjour à tous,_

 _Cette fic sera longue et aura de multiples POV. Il y aura des OCs, dont certains seront particuliers. Non non non non, ne partez pas, bon sang _. Ces OCs, ils ont un background, une histoire, et ne sortent pas de nulle part. Ils sont issus de Gaïa comme tout autre personnage, quoi. Ils n'influent en RIEN sur ce que l'on sait de l'histoire de FF VII dans son intégralité. La seule chose qu'ils apportent, c'est juste un nouveau regard. S'ils doivent avoir un rôle important, c'est en parallèle, et après les événements de Dirge of Cerberus. J'espère que c'est clair._

 _Je sais la guerre que livrent certains lecteurs et auteurs contre les OCs. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous dire que les miens sont géniaux, mais je vous assure qu'ils se rapprochent le plus de n'importe quel personnage de FF VII. Laissez de côté vos préjugés. De plus, j'insiste sur un point : signalez-moi si mes OCs commencent à faire n'importe quoi, à faire tache. Par contre, je n'accepterai aucune critique méchante non justifiée._

 _Une dernière chose : je n'évoque que très peu Sephiroth et les Incarnés. Ils ne sont pas du tout le centre de cette fic, qui se base plus sur le reste, en fait. L'univers de FF VII est tellement riche que je me suis permis cette fantaisie – ouh, le beau jeu de mots. Bon, OK, je sais où est la porte XD._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_

 _PS: L'anamnèse (en grec « souvenir ») est le récit des antécédents. Il a divers sens en psychologie, en médecine, en liturgie et en ésotérisme._

 _PS2 : La chronologie… Quelle vaste blague. Il n'y en a PAS UNE SEULE qui s'accorde. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas si celle que je sers ici est bizarre. J'ai fait au mieux. Je me suis toutefois énormément basée sur la chronologie proposée par le forum « les ailes immortelles ». Tapez ça suivi de « FF VII » sur google, vous trouverez facilement._

 _Voici quelques repères quand même (en me basant sur les différentes chronologies trouvées sur Internet et sur celle de « La légende de FF VII ») :_

 _1976 : naissance de Genesis_

 _1977 : naissance d'Angeal_

 _1978 : naissance de Sephiroth_

 _2000, c'est là que débute Crisis Core pour moi (non, je ne repars pas à zéro en « era 0000 ». J'ai eu assez de mal à me dépatouiller les différentes chronologies, je préfère ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux davantage _!)_

 _2007, c'est là que commencent les événements du jeu FF VII._

 _2009, ce sont les événements de Advent Children._

 _2010, les événements de Dirge Of Cerberus._

 _PS3 : au cas où des petits malins me feraient remarquer que je ne respecte pas les espaces avant les points-virgules : je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, le site me les mange ! Croyez-moi bien que ça m'horripile..._

 _Voilà._

 _Dernier point pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui suivent le fandom Kingdom Hearts et/ou qui aiment les crossovers (les autres, passez directement à la lecture de la fic) :_ _ _Je la publie sous mon compte « Cihanethyste » mais sachez que certains passages auront aussi leur place dans mon projet sur les Légendes du Multivers, dont les fics sont publiées sur mon compte « Cihanethyste 2 ». Elle fera partie du cycle "Cœur's Tale", qui concentrera les fics dont les événements se passeront avant « Hikari no Kage », et « Filii ex Nihilo ». Elles relateront le passé de certains personnages dans leur première vie, avant qu'ils ne se réincarnent au Jardin Radieux, aux Îles du Destin – Cloud, Squall, Laguna, Aerith… On retombera sur le principe du « POV » par chapitre. Le POV sera coupé en deux chapitres si l'histoire du personnage est trop longue, bien sûr.__

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney_ _ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Anamnèse

 _2500 ans avant les événements de Crisis Core_

Un ciel gris et maussade accueillit la svelte jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux lorsqu'elle sortit d'une petite habitation toute en os et en coquillages. Jadis, une sous-espèce céphalopode, cousine de l'ammonite, siégeait au sein de cette étrange architecture, dans la dernière loge. Deux millions d'années plus tôt, des êtres vivants comme celui-ci régnaient sur Gaïa. Ils possédaient la particularité d'être anormalement grands, ce qui s'expliquait par le potentiel magique fort élevé de la Planète. Ce n'était pas un hasard que la Rivière de la Vie eût choisi de s'y réfugier quelques milliers d'années plus tard.

Ce fragment d'histoire oublié, les Cetras l'avaient déterré grâce à leurs recherches et leur savoir. Ces nomades, qui venaient de l'espace, avaient voulu s'établir sur Gaïa dix mille ans plus tôt. Ils s'étaient rebaptisés de cette manière après avoir pris la décision de rester sur la Planète. Leur peuple racine, les Cristalyns, s'était divisé en plusieurs groupes, dont le leur. D'autres, qui s'étaient renommés les Invokeurs, avaient suivi leur exemple sur un monde appelé Héra. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls, bien sûr (1).

Tant de connaissances... mais rien qui pût l'aider. La jeune femme qui avait pour nom Jade serra les poings. Son cœur, petite chose si fragile, eut quelques ratés. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle était en proie à des émotions comme l'angoisse.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, la main sur sa poitrine, le temps qu'il se calmât. La plus grande magie ne parvenait pas à guérir ce mal dont elle souffrait. La chirurgie n'avait donné aucun résultat. Son organisme détruisait son nouveau cœur aussi rapidement que l'ancien (2). Cette maladie les dépassait tous... Malgré de nombreux examens, aucun médecin n'avait su expliquer pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Finalement, la biologie leur réservait encore bien des secrets, eux qui pensaient tout connaître d'elle.

La jeune Cetra rouvrit les paupières; ses yeux d'un vert pâle fixèrent la route qui la conduisait à la sortie d'Ajito. Elle serait aisée jusqu'aux Falaises de Gaëa. Ensuite, elle ne voulait pas y songer. Une de ses mains serra la bandoulière de son sac. Elle réussirait, il le fallait. Cette quête était sa seule et unique chance de vivre.

De ses lèvres jaillit cette prophétie, énoncée par le mage Erhis, environ cinq cents ans avant sa naissance :

 _Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte,  
La déesse descendra des cieux.  
Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et  
Elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel._

Ah, une vie éternelle... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle désirait, Jade préférait cette fatalité plutôt que de mourir trop tôt.

Son regard se fana. Quand en plus de problèmes cardiaques, on ne pouvait procréer, une existence sans fin pouvait paraître douce.

Sa silhouette habillée d'un sari vert d'eau s'évanouit entre les troncs blancs des arbres qui protégeaient Ajito. La Forêt Endormie l'accueillit quelques battements de cœur plus tard. La jeune Cetra utilisa son affinité avec la Terre afin de se repérer et prendre le bon chemin pour aller jusqu'aux Falaises Gaëa, renommées ainsi par son peuple; c'était Gaïa, mais pas tout à fait. Les montagnes qui les bordaient recelaient un immense potentiel magique, qui attirait malheureusement des énergies pas toujours bénéfiques.

La jeune femme n'avait pas peur : Gaïa veillerait sur elle. Elle était peut-être fragile, mais savait user de la magie pour se défendre, comme tous ses pairs.

oOo

O

Jade était épuisée par tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour arriver à ce plateau enneigé. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres avant de parvenir jusqu'à cette grotte. Ensuite, un voyage souterrain commencerait afin d'atteindre le Cœur de Gaïa.

Endroit qui deviendrait plus tard le Cratère nord.

Durant son périple, elle avait accepté la compagnie de plusieurs personnes. Là, dans ces contrées éloignées, elle était de nouveau seule. Les falaises de Gaëa étaient considérées comme maudites. Néanmoins, Jade pressentait que le dénouement de sa quête se trouverait au-delà de ces dernières. La Déesse lui avait envoyé une épreuve, alors elle devait absolument la remporter ! Tant pis pour les conséquences !

Elle sortit une petite galette de pain fabriqué avec des plantes qu'ils cultivaient dans Ajito. D'une belle couleur dorée, l'aliment lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Pourtant, elle devait faire attention à ses réserves jusqu'à être parvenue à sa destination finale.

Tandis qu'elle mâchonnait un morceau, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Méfiante, elle s'arrêta, posa la galette, et se saisit d'une dague cachée sous ses vêtements en fourrure de Béhémoth – seule matière qui protégeait suffisamment du froid. Une voix familière s'éleva derrière elle alors qu'elle le sortait, à la fois amusée et lasse :

— Si je voulais te tuer, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde, Jade...

La jeune femme se releva et soutint le regard bleu de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs raide qui lui faisait face. Il était aussi chaudement habillé qu'elle, ce qui prouvait beaucoup de choses.

— Tu m'as suivie depuis le début.

Il hocha la tête, puis franchit les derniers pas entre eux avant de l'attirer contre lui. Jade hésita, le cœur en proie à diverses émotions, mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Elle nicha son visage dans son torse.

— Sharken... Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Ma quête…

— Je ne veux plus te laisser ! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu es ma femme, Jade !

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de celle-ci.

— Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps ! J'ai déjà failli m'évanouir plusieurs fois au cours du trajet...

— Raison de plus pour que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la Vitæ de Gaïa, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ce nom désignait simplement le Cœur de la Planète. Jade leva ses mains vers le visage de son mari.

— Écoute. Nous ne pouvons demeurer ensemble. Guide-moi jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, mais ensuite, je devrai me débrouiller. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. C'est une quête que je dois entreprendre seule.

— Tu cours après la vie éternelle, mais n'est-ce pas pire que de savoir que tu peux retourner à la Planète n'importe quand ? Voir les gens mourir autour de toi, alors que tu restes figée dans le temps, n'est-ce pas un supplice bien plus insupportable ?

La gorge serrée, Jade baissa la tête. Elle avait commencé cette quête. Elle devait l'achever maintenant, peu en importait le prix. Après tout, elle avait déjà tout perdu, y compris son mari, même s'il l'ignorait encore.

— Jade...

Les mains du jeune homme cueillirent le visage de sa bien-aimée.

— Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la grotte. Je respecterai tes désirs, même si cela me coûte, parce que je t'aime.

Il la relâcha pour qu'elle terminât son maigre repas, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle boucla son sac, puis leva les yeux vers le pic qui semblait les narguer. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il restait seulement deux jours de voyage si elle ne prenait pas trop de pauses. La froideur piquante de la neige faillit la persuader de demeurer encore un peu ici, au chaud, vers ce feu qu'elle avait eu du mal à allumer. Sharken se chargea de l'éteindre, puis la serra contre lui quelques secondes.

Les pieds gourds malgré l'épaisseur de leurs bottes se mirent en route avec peine. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le plateau enneigé, ils se retrouvèrent ensevelis jusqu'aux genoux. Jade étant sensible aux climats extrêmes et à l'effort physique, son compagnon la porta sur son dos. Il ignorait ses protestations.

Un mince croissant de lune perça les ténèbres de la nuit environnante. Sa seule lumière les guida jusqu'à un chemin ascendant.

oOo

O

Il était temps pour eux de se quitter. Pourtant, c'est avec des larmes aux yeux que Jade se rhabilla en silence. Sharken s'était endormi, même s'il avait cherché à veiller pour guetter son départ. Au moins, il avait pu goûter à la douceur de sa peau une dernière fois avant de peut-être la perdre pour toujours. Ils s'étaient unis au sein de cette grotte, où la chaleur du feu avait eu raison de leur frilosité. Leur séparation les avait aussi poussés à manifester une ultime preuve d'amour.

Lorsqu'elle noua le lacet de sa seconde botte, Jade se releva et fixa son mari. Ses lèvres qui exhalaient un souffle paisible. Ses yeux qui bougeaient sous ses paupières, signe qu'il rêvait. Ses traits néanmoins tendus. Ce n'était pas un sommeil calme... mais cette fois, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.

Doucement, elle se détourna de lui et entreprit de s'enfoncer dans le boyau de la grotte, après avoir pris ses affaires. L'achèvement de sa quête était pour bientôt... ou pas. Son cœur avait du mal à suivre. Il se serrait de nouveau d'angoisse. Parfois, la jeune femme ressentait de légers pincements au sein de sa poitrine.

Guidée par son seul instinct de Cetra, elle emprunta divers chemins et couloirs naturels pour rejoindre la Vitæ. Son attention était tournée tout entière vers la complainte de la Planète. C'était lui qui lui permettait de savoir si elle s'éloignait ou se rapprochait de son but.

Jade ne croisa aucun monstre durant son périple, contrairement à l'extérieur. L'explication était simple : ils ne s'aventuraient pas dans ces tunnels. Gaïa laissait émaner une protection qui les repoussait – œuvre malheureusement détruite quand la Calamité des Cieux échoua sur cette contrée, deux mille cinq cents ans plus tard.

La jeune femme fit de nombreuses pauses, dont trois pour dormir. Heureusement, la température demeurait supportable.

Une légère odeur piquante lui chatouilla les narines au bout d'un moment, même si elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Du soufre volcanique ? Des effluves d'algues, de mousse, de végétaux qui ne s'épanouissaient qu'ici, dans les entrailles de la terre ? Un peu tout cela à la fois ? Un hoquet franchit ses lèvres lorsque son cœur s'agita trop vivement, et elle tomba à genoux en cherchant son souffle.

L'air qu'elle respirait ne lui convenait pas. Pourtant, elle devait continuer pour achever sa quête ! C'était stupide, elle en avait conscience, mais son instinct d'Élue lui hurlait de poursuivre. Elle avait beau se battre contre ce dernier, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, comme si une partie d'elle n'était plus du tout sous son contrôle !

Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, à attendre que cela se calmât ? Assez longtemps pour que la faim se fît ressentir de nouveau, en tout cas, alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de ses réserves. Jade parvint à s'asseoir, but quelques petites gorgées d'eau et mangea une bouchée de galette. Elle devait à tout prix être proche de la Vitæ. Sinon...

Avec beaucoup de peine, elle se força à se relever en fixant son attention sur les murs bruns et légèrement recouverts d'humidité, à peine éclairés par le cristal qu'elle transportait en guise de source de lumière. Il provenait du sol d'Ajito, et il fallait simplement le recharger à l'aide de la magie. Elle fit un, deux pas, et plusieurs autres – elle arrêta de compter dès qu'elle avisa une lueur blanche au loin. Son cœur se remit à battre de manière frénétique, mais la jeune Cetra semblait hypnotisée par ce phénomène qui la tirait en avant. Au sein d'elle, cette partie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas soupira de soulagement. Ses yeux vert pâle brillèrent de cet héritage qu'elle ne se doutait pas de porter.

Le morceau de Cristal (3) originel scellé en elle réagit plus fortement au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

Soudain, la douleur à sa poitrine fut tellement insupportable qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Sa vision vacilla, puis se teinta de rouge. Elle cédait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Jade hoqueta. Si près du but…

Des spasmes gagnèrent son corps éprouvé par les derniers efforts fournis. Elle ne se rappela plus quand elle ferma les yeux, mais sentit les ténèbres la dérober à la lumière sans demander leur reste.

oOo

O

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la grotte une semaine plus tard, Jade eut un faible sourire tout en posant la main sur son ventre; sa quête était achevée, ainsi que sa maladie et tous ces mystères qui l'entouraient depuis sa naissance ! Sharken devait sans doute l'attendre non loin de là.

Les larmes dévalèrent sur son visage encore amaigri par toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies. Lorsqu'elle avait cru mourir, une douce chaleur avait enrobé son être et calmé ses tourments. Ce fut avec le sentiment d'être légère comme tout qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, noyée dans les ténèbres et ces filaments de couleur bleu-vert autour d'elle. Elle avait marché pendant quelques minutes sans percevoir de changements, puis Minerva était apparue devant elle.

Jade était tombée à genoux en tremblant. Au fond d'elle, la vérité avait éclaté comme une bulle trop fragile : le but de sa quête était erroné. Cependant, elle l'avait accompli sans faillir, ou presque. Minerva l'avait regardée, puis avait attendu qu'elle réfléchît vraiment aux paroles de la prophétie d'Erhis.

Elle avait fondu en larmes lorsque la Déesse lui avait révélé que la solution à ses problèmes se trouvait en elle. La maladie qui la rongeait avait été le point de départ de son périple, et c'était ce qui l'avait caractérisée en tant qu'Élue. Elle avait remporté l'épreuve parce qu'elle avait été jusqu'au bout et avait été soignée par Gaïa, mais elle devait découvrir le Don qui lui avait été vraiment offert.

Jade caressa de nouveau son ventre, et fixa son mari qui courait vers elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Minerva lui avait révélé que c'était ses problèmes cardiaques qui étaient à l'origine de sa stérilité. Les paroles d'Erhis avaient alors pris tout leur sens. Oui, elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver... sauf le droit d'être mère. Don qui lui était accordé, maintenant qu'elle était guérie.

Ce n'était pas la Vie Éternelle qu'elle devait porter au sein d'elle.

— Sharken..., souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon. J'ai réussi... et nous serons bientôt trois.

Son mari se raidit de surprise, puis la serra davantage contre lui pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Leurs prières avaient finalement été entendues. La quête de Ai no nai (3) n'avait ni été inutile ni piégeuse ! Il n'avait jamais cru complètement à cette prophétie ni à cette histoire d'Élus de Minerva.

Jade se sépara de lui avec un soupir, puis sortit un petit carnet de voyage de la poche interne de son manteau. En silence, elle relut la sentence d'Erhis sous les yeux perplexes de Sharken. Il la vit marquer « Prologue » juste au-dessus du quatrain, puis « Acte 1 » à la suite. Après tout, le Cetra n'était pas un des Élus. Ce n'était qu'un mage qui avait annoncé la venue de ces derniers – dont elle faisait partie.

Sous la plume en graphite qu'elle avait fabriquée à l'aide de la pierre, d'une penne de Phénix et d'encre de saphoria (5), ces quelques mots se dévoilèrent :

 _Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini  
Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol  
Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau  
L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos._

Son compagnon lui demanda :

— Que vas-tu en faire ?

— Tout comme Erhis jadis, je vais le graver sur une des tablettes mystiques. Le prochain Élu tombera dessus et partira effectuer sa quête à son tour. Il se trompera également dans son interprétation, et ensuite... advienne que pourra.

— Est-ce nécessaire qu'il se fourvoie ?

— Oui, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Il n'insista pas. Jade lui en sut gré. Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, mais avant, il fallait rentrer. Révéler à son mari qu'elle était porteuse d'un fragment du Cristal Originel – source de toute vie – risquait de le déstabiliser. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un hasard qu'elle possédât le nom d'un joyau !

Elle se souvint aussi la demande de la Déesse avant qu'elle ne la renvoyât parmi les vivants. Elle rangea son carnet dans sa poche interne, puis sortit une matéria de couleur ambrée. Elle avait comme appellation « Vitale », et d'après Minerva, c'était une clé à insérer le moment venu. Il en existait sept, et chacune était associée à un Élu. Lorsqu'ils auraient tous accompli leur quête d'Ai no nai, ces matérias se « réveilleraient ».

Jade n'en savait pas plus, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation. Désormais, elle pouvait enfin mener une vie paisible. Il fallait juste qu'elle ramenât la matéria vers ses six autres consœurs. Chaque Élu devrait répéter ce processus un peu mystérieux, avec la matéria clé qui lui serait propre; un cheminement logique aux yeux de Minerva.

Elle la cacha de nouveau sur elle, puis fixa son compagnon. Le regard azuré de ce dernier brillait de curiosité, mais il respectait le désir de son âme sœur de ne rien dire pour le moment. Le plus important était qu'ils étaient ensemble, avec leur rêve le plus cher de réalisé.

oOo

o

 _ _Banora,__ _ _1984__

La bibliothèque était modeste, mais remplissait tout de même tout un pan de la grande salle de lecture. Une baie vitrée laissait entrer les rayons chauds et doux d'un soleil estival. Les lourds rideaux en velours violet étaient attachés. Les murs, d'un brun clair rehaussé de boiseries, permettaient à la pièce d'être lumineuse et conviviale. Un tapis d'une couleur rouge était posé sur le plancher. Plusieurs divans et fauteuils étaient disposés çà et là pour tout lecteur venu chercher son bonheur.

Planté devant les rayonnages, un petit garçon de huit ans aux cheveux roux semblait indécis. Il avait lu toutes les histoires pour enfant que ses parents lui avaient achetées déjà, et ce des dizaines de fois. Il en avait un peu assez. De plus, elles racontaient toujours la même chose…

Ses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le vert refirent un tour d'horizon, pour de nouveau s'arrêter devant la tranche d'un livre rouge; en lettres dorées, il y était écrit « Loveless ». Depuis tout à l'heure, celui-là l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il choisit de le prendre.

Genesis se leva sur la pointe des pieds, puis après avoir grogné contre sa petite taille, parvint à se saisir du livre. S'il voulait devenir Soldier plus tard, il faudrait vraiment qu'il mange plus de soupe ! Enfin ça, c'étaient ses parents qui ne cessaient de le lui dire. Comme s'il allait gober leurs âneries ! Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se nourrisse de manière équilibrée, cela suffisait !

Il s'empressa de fixer l'ouvrage; aussitôt, une émotion de ravissement s'empara de lui : il était beau, comme les livres anciens ! Il caressa la couverture de ses mains d'enfant. Dévoré par la curiosité, il entreprit de l'ouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la disposition des mots. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait affaire à un long poème en tournant les autres pages.

N'importe quel gamin aurait pu être déçu; toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas de Genesis. Il aimait bien les poésies apprises à l'école, et il fallait avouer qu'il adorait en entendre. « Loveless » semblait être un poème pour adultes – pas dans le sens « interdit au moins de dix-huit ans », bien sûr ! –, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il saurait le comprendre et l'apprécier s'il était beau.

Sans faire de bruit, il quitta la salle de lecture pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et découvrir ce nouveau trésor sur lequel il avait mis la main. Tant pis si ses parents le disputaient. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se fâcher parce qu'il adorait lire, non ? Ce serait la meilleure !

* * *

 _(1) : Références aux autres mondes de Final Fantasy._

 _(2) : Pour moi, les Cetras étaient très évolués technologiquement aussi avant l'arrivée de Jenova. Un peu comme les Nox de Stargate. Des êtres en harmonie avec la nature, pacifiques, qui ont l'air primitifs, mais qui en réalité ont une puissance technologique énorme et cachée, en plus de connaissances magiques très poussées._

 _(3) : Pour les connaisseurs de Final Fantasy, à quelques exceptions près, un des pivots principaux des jeux est une quête en rapport avec le Cristal (ou ses fragments). Dans FF VII, j'ai voulu réintégrer cette notion, même si c'est plus ou moins fait déjà avec la cristallisation de la Rivière de la Vie, les Matérias..._

 _(4) : « Loveless », en japonais (ici, en Cetra)._

 _ _(5) : Plante utilisée pour créer des colorants ou des encres. Elle est de mon invention.__


	2. 2 : De l'insouciance au deuil

_ Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,_

 _Voilà le chapitre 1. La suite dans un mois ! Reviews appréciées ;)._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney_ _ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : De l'insouciance au deuil

 _Corel, 1985._

Près d'une source alimentée par une cascade paresseuse à flanc de roche, deux enfants s'amusaient à celui qui se mouillerait le plus à grandes giclées d'eau fraîches et revigorantes. L'aîné, un petit garçon portant fièrement ses huit ans, veillait sur sa sœur, une fillette de quatre ans à peine, pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Ils chamaillaient sur les pierres plates; si jamais elle tombait, elle aurait largement pied.

— Rivus ! Mes cheveeeeeeeeux ! beugla-t-elle,.

Ils lui arrivaient jusque dans le dos et étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Comme ceux de sa mère et de son frère. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

— Oh allez, Fally... Tu sais très bien comment ça se termine à chaque fois.

— T'es méchant, je ne veux plus jouer, grommela-t-elle avant de s'asseoir et de croiser les bras.

Rivus leva les yeux au ciel. Fallen – mais lui et son père la surnommaient tout le temps Fally – était adorable quand elle essayait de bouder. Il la « récompensa » en sautant dans l'eau et l'éclaboussa. Elle protesta davantage et se releva pour se réfugier sur une autre pierre plate et rejoindre la rive.

— Héééé ! Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, va..., l'implora le petit garçon.

Fallen darda son regard d'un bleu tirant sur le violet dans les siens, de la même nuance. Elle n'était pas « rare » sur Gaïa, tant s'en faut. Trente-quatre pour cent de la population possédaient des iris de cette couleur, au même titre que les yeux verts. Les deux enfants avaient hérité de leur père de ce côté-là. Elle croisa de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine et lui servit une moue qu'il trouva adorable. Il insista avec un ton cajoleur :

— Alleeeeeeeez... S'il te plaît...

— … Maaaaaaaaaaaaais ! C'est pas juste ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse, démentie par les coins de ses lèvres qui se retroussaient.

— Tu te retiens de rire, tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? la railla-t-il.

— Même pas vrai, d'abord !

Elle sauta à pieds joints dans la rivière et recommença à l'éclabousser de plus belle. Rivus fit semblant de ne pas pouvoir esquiver. La petite Fallen rit aux éclats et s'acharna sur lui. Le soleil éclairait l'endroit d'une douce lumière dorée, et bien que la végétation soit rare – la région était considérée comme désertique –, les deux enfants étaient suffisamment protégés par les frondaisons tordues de plusieurs acacias parasol. Leur écorce grise était fissurée sur une grande partie du tronc, et leur période de fleurissement était passée depuis longtemps.

Ils vinrent se réfugier sous l'un d'eux et s'assirent pour déballer leur goûter, qui consistait en une simple gourde remplie d'eau pour chacun et des dattes. Fallen aurait préféré manger une pêche, mais la saison était déjà finie, hélas.

— Maman va encore nous engueuler, je le sens bien..., soupira l'aîné en mordant dans un des fruits séchés.

— On dit gronder, d'abord. C'est pas très beau les gros mots.

— Je sais, petite sœur..., lui répondit-il avec un rire.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un sourire malicieux; leur propriétaire ne manqua pas de riposter. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à le chatouiller et décida plutôt de s'éloigner de lui pour s'installer plus confortablement. Elle suçota une datte après avoir bu de grandes gorgées d'eau.

— De toute façon, on ne la voit pas beaucoup, sauf le soir. Elle travaille.

— Hm...

— Papa dit qu'elle passe plus de temps à écrire à la place du patron de la mine qu'à la maison.

— C'est le patron de l'entreprise minière, Fally, pas de la mine. Elle est sa secrétaire, donc il est normal qu'elle écrive beaucoup, qu'elle s'occupe de son courrier, de ses dossiers...

— Au moins, quand papa est là, on est bien.

Rivus sentit son cœur se serrer. Danaé et Shean Valmoon, leurs parents, ne se ressemblaient pas du tout au niveau du caractère. Il s'efforça de ne pas montrer que les paroles de sa sœur l'avaient ébranlé et lui sourit.

— C'est vrai. J'espère que ce soir, il va terminer de nous raconter _La_ _Princesse des étoiles_ !

— Oh oui ! C'est la meilleure histoire qu'il nous a lue ! J'adore quand elle s'envole pour aller les colorier avec le bout de ses cheveux ! Comment elle fait, déjà ?

— Elle les transforme en pinceau, souviens-toi, lui répondit le petit garçon. Moi, mon passage préféré pour l'instant, c'est quand elle apprend à danser dans le ciel et qu'elle finit par y arriver. Ses ailes sont assez fortes même si elles se déchirent facilement si elle ne fait pas attention.

Fallen hocha la tête avec une grimace. Son visage se détendit ensuite, et c'est avec une expression rêveuse qu'elle avoua :

— J'aimerais pouvoir voler... mais c'est pas possible, grand frère, hein ?

— Si, tu peux, lui révéla-t-il.

— C'est vrai ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et une lueur pétillante s'y installa. Rivus disait-il la vérité ? Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Elle posa sa gourde par terre après l'avoir bien fermée et prit garde à ne pas trébucher lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle s'accroupit vers lui, et il baissa la tête vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

— Si tu veux voler quand tu seras grande, il faut que tu t'entraînes pendant que tu dors.

— Je ne comprends pas... Mes rêves arrivent tout seuls. Je ne peux pas y faire ce que je veux.

— On ne peut pas toujours, c'est vrai. Mais tu peux essayer. Des fois, ça marche.

— Comment ? chuchota-t-elle, de plus en plus intriguée.

Rivus eut un air mystérieux et conspirateur. Il l'invita à se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Fallen obéit et l'écouta tout en suçant son pouce.

oOo

O

 _Même lieu, un an plus tard._

Lorsque le soleil étendit sa lumière sur la bourgade endormie et chaude, ces derniers s'enrobèrent de la poussière qui persistait à gainer les rues et les chemins. Ce n'était pourtant pas une ville de western, même si beaucoup d'enfants jouaient aux chocoboys (1) à cause des films qu'ils adoraient regarder à la télévision. Ils étaient diffusés par une branche de la Shinra qui s'occupait de la télécommunication et des infrastructures sur Gaïa. Comme pour tout le reste, la compagnie commençait à avoir le monopole... que cela plaise aux habitants ou non.

Un rayon doré chatouilla les joues et le front de Fallen. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de se tourner sur le côté et d'ouvrir les paupières en silence. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se lever et elle fixait quelque chose dans le vide. Au fond de ses yeux lavande, nulle lueur de joie ne s'y tapissait.

Deux jours plus tôt, leur père les avait quittés.

Elle serra plus fort contre elle sous les draps un petit carnet qu'il avait conçu de ses propres mains. Lorsqu'il le lui avait donné, il y a huit mois, et qu'il avait commencé à être bien malade au point de ne plus être capable de travailler à sa boutique, il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait écrire dedans ce qu'elle voudrait quand elle aurait appris à le faire à l'école. Il en avait fabriqué d'autres, mais elle les cachait.

Doucement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Fallen reconnut les pas même si elle était dos à la source de bruit. Rivus... Lui aussi était anéanti que leur père soit retourné « à la Rivière de la Vie ». C'était lui qui lui avait expliqué comme ça la mort. Leur mère n'avait pas daigné le faire.

Pour tout dire, depuis que leur père avait été enterré, Danaé ne s'occupait plus d'eux. C'était tante Shona qui s'acquittait de cette tâche, et elle était à la maison depuis trois mois maintenant. Elles se disputaient très souvent, et Rivus emmenait toujours sa sœur ailleurs quand c'était comme ça. Là, il souhaitait aller au bord de la rivière. Deux jours sans coup de sang, c'était un miracle en soi. Shona repartirait à la charge contre leur mère.

Il savait pourquoi, mais Fallen était trop jeune pour comprendre.

Il secoua doucement l'épaule de la petite, mais celle-ci ne cilla pas. Le cœur serré en voyant son état, Rivus chuchota à son oreille :

— S'il te plaît, viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul. Tu pourras te blottir contre moi pour être tranquille.

Ces paroles magiques amenèrent un semblant de vie chez Fallen, qui se redressa et chercha du regard ses habits et ses chaussures. L'aîné les lui apporta en remerciant tout bas tante Shona d'y avoir pensé. Elle agissait envers eux comme une seconde maman. Il lui avait laissé un mot pour la prévenir où ils se rendaient. Quant à leur mère, ce n'était même pas la peine.

Silencieux, les deux enfants marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie, puis descendirent l'escalier étroit en chêne tout en évitant de tourner la tête vers le salon ou la cuisine lorsqu'ils passèrent devant. Rivus ouvrit la porte en bois massif et fit signe à Fallen d'y aller. Ce qu'elle fit comme si elle était un robot. Il lui serra la main avec tendresse et ils quittèrent la cour de leur maison pour prendre la direction du nord.

Le petit garçon avait déjà réfléchi à la question, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre leur mère. Avant que leur père fût condamné à ne plus pouvoir bouger de son lit, elle s'occupait d'eux, leur achetait tout ce qu'ils désiraient, ne leur criait pas dessus. Elle était toujours là pour leur expliquer certaines choses de la vie qui leur seraient utiles. De temps en temps, elle déposait un baiser sur leur front, mais c'était souvent quand ils partaient à l'école, par exemple.

À la maison, c'était leur père qui les prenait dans ses bras pour de longs câlins, lui qui leur racontait des histoires le soir. Lorsque la maladie avait gagné du terrain sur lui, il avait envisagé d'aller à Midgar pour tenter de se soigner. Leurs parents avaient fait venir un médecin renommé de Costa Del Sol, et celui-ci avait annoncé que le cancer dont il souffrait était trop avancé. C'était ce que Rivus avait entendu en les espionnant, alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre où un lit médicalisé et plusieurs poternes avaient été installés pour lui.

— Dis, Riv'...

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et fixa sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis deux jours.

— Oui, Fally ?

— Papa... Il s'appelait Shean, c'est ça ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Pour que je ne l'oublie jamais, lui répondit-elle, l'air grave.

Rivus darda son regard lavande dans celui de la fillette. Il comprenait, bien s'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle venait de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur. Il la rassura avec un sourire :

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Il veillera toujours sur nous, même là où il est.

— Hm.

— Tante Shona est là aussi.

— Elle va bientôt repartir. Maman le lui a demandé hier, argua Fallen d'une voix lugubre.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moyen de nous rendre visite.

— Peut-être.

Rivus baissa la tête tout en continuant à marcher vers leur destination. Il désirait croire en ses mots avec force. Il le fallait. Pour tenir le coup.

oOo

O

 _Midgar, 1986_

Hojo regardait un enfant aux longs cheveux d'argent en train de s'entraîner au combat, dans une pièce où deux loups de Nibel – monstres de niveau faible – lui faisaient face. Six ans, et il était déjà si prometteur !

Empli de convoitise, il reprit toutefois un air sévère lorsque le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés posa ses yeux félins d'un vert pénétrant sur lui. D'un geste, il lui enjoignit de poursuivre. Il se replongea ensuite dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec Sephiroth – le nom d'un dieu ! –, il irait voir où en étaient les deux Cetras. Il avait demandé aux scientifiques de leur injecter un produit qui les endormirait et leur permettrait d'être en contact avec Gaïa. Puisqu'elles ne voulaient pas coopérer, alors il employait les grands moyens.

Il renifla de mépris en songeant à son collègue, le professeur Hollander. Ce dernier continuait ses observations sur ses expériences G. Hojo, lui, les trouvait ratées. Les enfants, qui avaient dix et onze ans, semblaient tout à fait normaux. Excepté peut-être leur intelligence plus vive et plus élevée, leur force plus accrue, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Le professeur tourna la tête vers un magazine qui ne lui appartenait pas, bien sûr; un de ses disciples avait dû l'oublier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture. Une affiche de la pièce de théâtre, _Loveless_. D'un air écœuré, il se détourna. D'après certains chercheurs spécialisés dans d'autres domaines que le sien, le poème dont elle se serait inspirée était incomplet et faisait en réalité partie d'un véritable mystère à résoudre.

Pour lui, tout ceci ne représentait que des sornettes. _Loveless_ n'était ni plus ni moins que des vers pondus avec mauvais goût par un Cetra un peu trop mélancolique. Ou alors, par un troubadour dont le nom n'avait même pas été retenu. C'était dire son importance.

Hojo finit par retourner à ses préoccupations du moment, qui se concentraient en cet enfant de six ans à la force surhumaine. Au niveau de ses capacités intellectuelles et de sa beauté, Sephiroth dépassait toutes ses espérances. Lucrécia avait accompli un excellent travail.

L'espace d'un instant, une minuscule lueur de regret transparut dans le regard du scientifique. Elle s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il contempla de nouveau son « précieux spécimen ».

* * *

 _(1) : Je n'allais pas écrire « cowboy ». ! Les animaux majoritaires de FF VII sont des Chocobos ! alors voilà..._


	3. 3 : Secrets de famille

_ Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,_

 _Chapitre 3, avec un peu de retard ^^. Désolée, j'ai eu quelques soucis IRL.  
_

 _La suite dans un mois !_

 _Merci à Lunagarden et à revieweuse anonyme pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney_ _ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Secrets de famille

 _Banora, 1986_

L'air profondément ennuyé, un jeune garçon de dix ans était occupé à répondre à un questionnaire qu'il jugeait ahurissant. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et grisonnants, un peu enveloppé, habillé d'un tee-shirt orange avec un logo de Banora sur une bannière rouge bordée de blanc, le lui avait donné. Il ignorait que son ami Angeal avait eu droit au même traitement de faveur.

Les yeux plissés de concentration, il acheva de cocher les dernières cases, puis tendit sa feuille au professeur, qui lui sourit.

— Merci, Genesis. Tu peux aller jouer dehors, maintenant. Je vais discuter avec tes parents.

L'enfant soupira de soulagement. Il était temps ! Toutefois, il était curieux de savoir ce que cet homme voulait à leur famille – enfin, surtout à lui. Il se contenta de sortir non sans avoir pris un gilet brun, tandis que sa mère et son père s'installaient à la grande table en bois du salon où, quelques minutes plus tôt, il était en train de plancher.

La porte se ferma derrière lui. Pourtant, Genesis colla son oreille contre le battant. Il commença à percevoir quelques échos…

— … Sa croissance est plus rapide que celle des autres enfants, c'est très bien …

— Vous êtes sûr qu'il lui faut passer des examens supplémentaires ?

Soudain, il entendit les pas de son père se diriger vers la sortie. Il déguerpit sans avoir demandé son reste. Il ne tenait pas à se faire attraper ! Les punitions, il en avait horreur. Elles avaient tendance à l'embraser de colère. Un jour, pour plaisanter, sa mère avait lâché qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir surgir des flammes dans son dos tellement son visage rougissait en pleine fureur. Genesis avait été vexé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il marcha jusqu'au verger de la propriété pour monter dans le plus gros pommesottier qui s'y trouvait. Il donnait les meilleurs fruits du village. Sa famille les avait commercialisés sous forme de boissons et divers produits dérivés. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la pommesotte était légendaire. Il avait lu à la bibliothèque de Banora que le fruit n'était digne d'être mangé que par certaines personnes.

Lui, il pensait que c'était vrai; après tout, ses parents ne permettaient pas à n'importe qui d'en prendre ! Lui aussi, d'ailleurs… Seul Angeal en avait le droit. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de l'enfant bientôt adolescent.

oOo

O

 _Canyon Cosmo, 1986_

Les yeux tournés vers la voûte étoilée bien qu'ils fussent cachés par d'épais verres teintés, un homme flottait à quelques mètres du sol à côté de l'observatoire. Il méditait. À cette heure-ci de la nuit, les habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs rêves. La Bougie Cosmo brillait toujours avec autant de vaillance.

Le maître mot des guerriers du village.

Le savant resserra les pans de sa veste bleue. Un air frais caressait son crâne chauve. Il se passait bien des choses en ce moment, à Midgar… Les légendes commençaient à sortir de leur sommeil. Le ciel n'arrêtait pas de le murmurer.

Bugenhagen sentit la tristesse s'emparer de son cœur. Avec Bugah l'aîné, ils avaient discuté pendant de longues heures sur l'avenir de la Planète, les Cetras… De bien sombres événements allaient bientôt s'abattre sur eux. Le professeur Gast en avait été un déclencheur inconscient. Pauvre homme, paix à son âme.

Jenova se réveillait, et le savant le percevait au plus profond de lui-même.

Les Gi étaient étrangement agités ces derniers temps. Y avait-il un rapport ? La Planète tentait-elle de lui communiquer un message. Bugenhagen l'ignorait.

Une autre énigme ne cessait de courir de bouche en bouche. _Loveless_. Une œuvre dont il connaissait les origines, mais il ne pouvait en parler. Il n'était pas censé dévoiler ce savoir, de peur que les Élus y goûtent et que leur parcours soit faussé.

Ils devaient se fourvoyer pour mieux se retrouver. Telle était l'épreuve commune.

Un pli soucieux se dessina sur le front du vieil homme. Si la quête de Loveless se déroulait de façon plus ou moins normale, et ce depuis plus de deux mille ans, « Jenova » n'était pas prévue dans l'équation toutefois. Les Cetras avaient tout fait pour sceller cette menace, et leurs descendants, qui étaient désormais dénués de pouvoirs et avaient perdu le contact avec Gaïa, la libéraient pour faire des expériences sur elle ! Comme elle devait se gausser d'eux…

Gast lui avait plus d'une fois fait part de ses profonds regrets. Hélas, il n'avait été qu'un pauvre pantin instrumentalisé par la Shinra et surtout par ce monstre d'Hojo.

Bugenhagen contempla le ciel avant de se résoudre à rentrer dans son observatoire. Une nouvelle nuit de recherches et de travail l'attendait.

oOo

O

 _Corel, 1986_

Quelques mois passèrent avec lenteur, mais s'approchèrent inexorablement de l'été. La chaleur commençait à devenir accablante, alors la classe se terminait plus tôt dans la journée. Pour l'instant, dans la cour spacieuse d'une école en pierres rouges qui avait été retapée récemment, des enfants profitaient de leur récréation prévue à dix heures.

Rivus emmena Fallen loin des camarades avec qui elle jouait, même s'il aurait voulu la laisser avec eux et ne pas avoir à lui parler. Juste avant que la cloche sonne, ils avaient achevé le cadeau de Fête des Mères, qui était demain.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des bancs à l'ombre du préau après avoir demandé gentiment aux enfants qui y étaient de partir parce qu'ils devaient s'entretenir d'un sujet sérieux. Fallen, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus, le fixa avec incompréhension. L'aîné se racla la gorge. Ses mains tenaient celles de sa sœur.

— Tu sais, le cadeau de Fête des Mères...

La fillette fronça les sourcils en le voyant au bord des larmes. Elle le pressa :

— Oui ?

— Ne le donne pas à maman, s'il te plaît.

Fallen baissa la tête. Rivus resta silencieux. Elle insista :

— Parce qu'elle a jeté ceux d'avant à la poubelle, hein ?

Le petit garçon tressaillit; il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Les années précédentes, lorsqu'ils offraient leurs cadeaux à leur mère, elle attendait quelques jours avant de s'en débarrasser. Là, elle n'aurait même pas cette délicatesse et le ferait devant eux.

— Alors tu es au courant...

— Je ne suis pas bête ! s'exclama Fallen qui bondit de son banc, la lèvre tremblotante. Je l'ai vue faire une fois !

— Tu veux dire l'année dernière ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Euh... Oui.

Rivus ne pouvait que le supposer; à cinq ans, Fallen n'avait pas encore la notion du temps qui passait.

— Bon...

— Je vais le jeter dans la rivière où on va souvent jouer, lui dit la fillette avec gravité. De toute façon, c'est un truc moche. Je ne sais pas faire des origamis et je suis nulle en dessin.

— A toi de voir. Moi, je vais garder ce que j'ai fait pour moi, mais le mettre dans notre cabane secrète. C'est un porte-clé.

La « cabane secrète » appartenait en fait à un vieil homme de Corel, mais il n'y venait jamais; c'était là où habitaient ses feus parents. Il n'avait jamais vendu la petite bâtisse à trois pièces pour des raisons sentimentales, et avait autorisé les enfants du quartier à squatter quand ils le désiraient à une seule condition : qu'ils ne cassent rien. Chacun avait son petit coin à lui. Fallen et Rivus y allaient aussi et se réfugiaient dans le salon, vers un piano désaccordé.

La cloche retentit et interrompit leur discussion. Avec un gros soupir, Rivus serra sa sœur contre lui et se dépêcha d'aller se ranger avec ses camarades. La classe de Fallen restait dix minutes supplémentaires, parce qu'ils étaient sortis plus tard et qu'ils étaient en maternelle. Les enseignants et enseignantes de l'établissement veillaient à ce que tous les niveaux ne viennent pas en même temps à la même heure, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une école rurale. Ainsi, ils évitaient les accidents entre un petit de maternelle et un « grand » bien que généralement, ces derniers faisaient très attention et avaient tendance à être brutaux plutôt avec des enfants de leur âge.

Une fois son frère parti, la fillette ne rejoignit pas ses copains et ses copines tout de suite. Même si elle avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre malgré la mort de leur père, il y avait des moments où elle avait besoin d'être un peu isolée. Sa maîtresse, qui s'appelait Jeane Solva, avait appris à ne plus s'en inquiéter comme les premières fois et à faire en sorte que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

La jeune femme, qui était seule à surveiller sa classe pour l'instant, retint un soupir. Elle en avait même touché deux mots à la mère de la petite, Danaé Valmoon. Celle-ci avait paru ne pas du tout se préoccuper de la situation, mais lui avait répondu que cela finirait par s'arranger. Cependant, Jeane n'était pas idiote : elle savait très bien que si Fallen allait mieux, ce n'était pas vraiment grâce à sa mère, qui ne semblait pas très attachée à ses enfants. Hélas, elle n'était qu'institutrice, pas psychologue. Elle n'avait rien à dire, et son jugement pouvait être erroné.

Elle s'alarmerait et mettrait en route un possible réseau d'aide si jamais les résultats scolaires de Fallen venaient à chuter. Pour l'heure, tout se passait bien. Elle était toujours une bonne élève.

Son regard se porta vers d'autres enfants; Fallen s'en aperçut, et c'est tout tranquillement qu'elle repartit jouer avec ses camarades. Derrière son sourire, déjà, se cachaient beaucoup de choses.

oOo

o

 _Nibelheim, 1989_

Avec un sourire timide, une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns à peine âgée de deux ans s'approcha de la barrière en bois qui séparait son jardin de celui du voisin. Ses parents lui avaient interdit de franchir cette limite et la surveillaient du banc où ils se tenaient assis. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça ! Il y avait un petit garçon tout seul dans le jardin d'en face, et elle avait envie de jouer avec lui !

Il avait une tignasse blonde, mal coiffée, et un regard bleu rempli de douceur. Parfois, il était triste. Tifa ignorait tout des méchantes rumeurs qui couraient sur la mère de l'enfant. À deux ans, on ne se préoccupe pas de ces choses-là. Par contre, ses parents en débattaient, surtout pour plaindre leur voisine en réalité. Son mari l'avait abandonnée d'après les racontars, mais il était plus logique de penser qu'il était mort et que son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Personne ne connaissait son métier.

Tifa observa encore une fois le petit garçon, qui s'appelait Cloud. Étrange comme prénom. Pourtant, il n'avait pas les cheveux en forme de nuage… Bah ! Elle lui fit un signe de la main, puis se décida à répondre aux sollicitations de ses parents.

oOo

O

 _Costa Del Sol,_ _printemps_ _1990._

La chaleur était écrasante, mais heureusement, un vent frais et légèrement iodé l'apaisait un peu. Fallen laissa son frère mettre de la crème dans son dos, même si elle était nerveuse. L'adolescent de treize ans écarta ses cheveux mi-longs et les repoussa devant elle. Sa voix en pleine mue la sortit de ses pensées :

— Allez, Fally, c'est agréable d'être ici, non ?

— Ce n'est pas ça..., soupira la fillette de neuf ans.

— Ah... On dirait que la chose dont nous a parlé maman te préoccupe, fit-il, soucieux.

— Oui.

Rivus étala la crème sur les omoplates.

— Hé... Il reste deux semaines avant qu'on rentre à la maison. On va s'habituer à sa présence. On ne l'a même pas encore rencontré ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un chic type !

— Peut-être. Excuse-moi, Riv', fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Même si je suis consciente que maman n'est pas vraiment une maman avec nous, elle s'occupe bien de nous. Et... je ne voudrais pas que ça change.

— Même si elle a son petit ami qui vient vivre avec nous ? Je ne pense pas. Elle tient quand même à son image, à Corel. Comme elle désire y rester, elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de nous abandonner sans s'attirer les foudres des citadins. Ça finirait par se savoir.

— C'est vrai...

Elle se retourna et se serra contre lui. Avec un air amusé, Rivus l'enlaça à son tour et caressa ses cheveux.

— Allez, Fally. De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule.

— Sauf quand je serai grande, bien sûr, fit-elle avec un rire clair et cristallin.

— Même quand tu seras grande, si jamais tu as des ennuis, je serai toujours là pour toi, lui dit-il avec sérieux. Sauf s'il m'arrive malheur.

— Non ! Ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plaît. Papa disait la même chose.

La voix de Fallen tremblait. Rivus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la berça pour la calmer.

— C'est vrai... Excuse-moi.

— Fallen ! Rivus !

La fillette sentit son frère se tendre quand leur mère les appela. Zut, ils étaient bien sur la plage, tranquilles, à profiter du beau temps et de la mer ! Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce ton « snob » qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à eux. Elle se releva, frotta la robe bleue pour enlever le sable qui s'y était agglutiné, et regarda leur génitrice.

Un homme habillé en noir, avec des yeux et des cheveux comme les siens et ceux de Rivus, mi-longs et assez bien coiffés, l'accompagnait. Il les fixait sans rien dire derrière ses lunettes carrées. Une fine balafre un peu plus pâle que le reste de sa peau partait de sous son œil gauche et courait le long de sa joue pour se perdre sous la mâchoire. La fillette se fit la réflexion que cet homme avait presque les iris de la même teinte que ceux de leur père, mais ce dernier n'avait aucun frère. Une coïncidence. Puis de toute façon, Shean avait les cheveux bruns, pas noirs comme eux et leur mère. Des gens qui avaient des yeux couleur lavande, ils en avaient croisé à Corel, Costa Del Sol, ou dans un village dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom. Ils y avaient été en vacances l'année passée. Alors c'était le fruit du hasard, point barre.

— Je vous présente Dylan. Mon futur compagnon, leur dit sans ambages Danaé, qui replaça une mèche enrobée d'ébène derrière son oreille avec élégance.

Son regard marron se tourna ensuite vers le dénommé Dylan.

— Il s'agit d'un Turk, qui travaille pour la Shinra.

Rivus comprit le message. Un frisson glacé courut le long de son échine, et il sentit que Fallen était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Dylan les dévisagea et leur dit avec une voix douce :

— Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Je n'ai jamais connu votre père, mais je sais de votre mère que j'ai les mêmes yeux que lui.

— Les vôtres sont un peu plus pâles et bleus, le reprit-elle.

— Hm.

Fallen n'en avait rien à faire, en réalité; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller se baigner et ne plus les voir. Elle n'aimait pas ce type, et elle avait l'impression que c'était réciproque ! Rivus serra sa main et elle l'entendit déclarer :

— Je m'appelle Rivus, et ma sœur Fallen.

— Je le sais déjà.

Un long silence fila à tire-d'aile suite à cette courte discussion. Danaé finit par leur ordonner :

— Laissez-nous seuls, maintenant.

Fallen et Rivus ne se firent pas prier et se précipitèrent vers la mer, même s'ils sentaient le regard inquisiteur du Turk sur eux. Rivus songea que l'homme cachait beaucoup de choses et qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère au niveau du caractère. Ce n'était pas étonnant si elle s'était mise avec lui...

L'adolescent souhaita juste que Fallen ne soit pas malheureuse.


	4. 4 : Rêves

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Merci à Revieweuse anonyme et à Lunagarden pour leurs commentaires. Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

 _Auc_ _un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rêves

 _ _Midgar, 1990__

Du haut de ses treize ans, Angeal était plongé dans ses pensées tout en étant assis contre le tronc d'un pommesottier. Au-dessus de lui, perché sur une branche avec nonchalance, son meilleur ami lisait son livre favori. Une de ses jambes était repliée contre son ventre, l'autre se balançait dans le vide. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'adressa à lui :

— Dis, tu connais ton poème par cœur, non ? Un jour, je ne serai pas étonné que tu avales ce bouquin.

— Hmpf, très drôle.

Genesis leva les yeux au ciel après avoir lancé sa réplique.

— Si seulement mes parents me laissaient aller regarder la pièce de théâtre…

— Faut que tu bouges jusqu'à Midgar, Junon ou au Village Fusée pour ça, soupira Angeal.

— Ils estiment que je devrais me consacrer à mes études plutôt que d'occupations futiles ! grommela l'adolescent roux avec une voix mélodramatique.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Angeal se releva et s'étira avec nonchalance.

— Personnellement, j'aimerais entrer dans le Soldier.

— On est deux. Par contre, je ne te vois pas faire ça pour la gloire, Angeal…

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire amusé.

— En effet. Non, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un métier noble à mes yeux. Protéger les autres et leur montrer que nos valeurs ne sont pas perdues est mon credo.

— Hmmm…

— Toi, c'est évident.

— Eh ! Oui, j'ai besoin de reconnaissance, mais quand même ! protesta Genesis.

— De toute façon, on a encore le temps pour ça. On n'est qu'au lycée, et pour nos parents, il n'est pas question qu'on entre au Soldier maintenant.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Genesis descendit de l'arbre d'une pirouette après avoir refermé son livre, le rangea dans son sac, puis s'exclama, la voix théâtrale et les yeux tournés vers le ciel :

 _Peu importe où les vents souffleront_

 _Mon ami, ton désir_

 _Est ce qui donne la vie, le Don de la Déesse_

D'un air blasé, Angeal lâcha, les bras croisés :

— Loveless, Acte 3. Tu aurais pu te retenir…

— Je voulais te taquiner un peu, lui retourna Genesis, une expression malicieuse sur le visage.

— Hmpf.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le manoir des Rhapsodos, situé sur la colline se dessinant devant eux. Un chemin ombragé de pommesottiers les y emmenait. Le soleil chaud de l'après-midi leur avait donné soif, et ils savaient que la mère de Genesis leur avait préparé le goûter. Sur les derniers kilomètres, comme des enfants, ils se mesurèrent à la course jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

oOo

o

 _Corel, fin automne 1990_

La nuit était belle. En ce premier jour d'automne, Fallen et Rivus étaient dehors, dans le jardin situé derrière la maison. Assis sur des transats, ils admiraient le ciel et discutaient de choses diverses et variées. Enthousiaste, la fillette lui dit :

— J'ai hâte d'être au collège. J'aime bien notre école primaire, mais...

Elle grimaça. Rivus s'esclaffa.

— Mais tu n'es pas avec moi.

— Oui.

— C'est un petit établissement, hein. Pour le lycée, je ne sais pas comment notre mère va faire. Peut-être que quand on y sera, elle nous mettra en internat.

— À Junon, oui, répondit-elle avec douceur. Tu t'en rapproches.

L'adolescent de treize ans soupira.

— Quelque part, tant mieux. Par contre, tu seras vraiment toute seule à la maison, sauf les week-ends.

Fallen hocha la tête.

— De toute façon, il reste un an avant que ça arrive. En attendant...

— Tu vas devoir encore me supporter, frangine.

Rivus ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de la fillette, qui protesta pour la forme.

— Hé ! Arrête, j'aime pas ça ! Tu le sais en plus !

— Chuuuuut... Ils dorment. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils nous voient dehors à cette heure-là.

Fallen haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle jouait avec un caillou.

— Ils vont se marier bientôt. Bah ! Dylan nous parle à peine, donc ça va.

— Oui. Il a l'air détaché.

— Hm...

Rivus prit un morceau d'herbe entre ses lèvres et souffla dessus; la curiosité de sa sœur s'éveilla :

— Euh, Rivus, si tu essayes encore de la faire chanter...

— Je finirai bien par y arriver, grommela-t-il, boudeur.

Elle éclata de rire et lui tira la langue.

— Il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à siffler.

— Ah, parce que toi, tu y parviens ?

Fallen lui servit un sourire adorable, puis sa bouche s'arrondit et laissa échapper quelques sons timides. Admiratif, l'adolescent s'exclama :

— Ouah ! Comment tu réussis ça ?

— Je te montrerai demain, après l'école, lui répondit-elle.

— Je rentre plus tard que toi...

— Et alors ? Il nous restera du temps.

Fallen s'étira et étouffa un bâillement. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la voûte céleste. Chaque fois qu'elle la contemplait, elle avait l'impression d'être avalée par l'immensité de cet espace dans lequel elle n'irait jamais. Bien trop vaste, pas fait pour elle. Elle ne deviendrait pas astronaute. Flirter avec les étoiles était un rêve, mais pas comme ça. Elle avait appris en sciences qu'il n'y avait pas d'air, et qu'il fallait partir de la planète. Compliqué…

— Je vais me coucher.

— D'accord... Eh, Fally ?

Celle-ci, qui venait de se relever, le fixa avec étonnement. Rivus darda son regard lavande dans le sien et lui demanda avec sérieux :

— Alors, est-ce que tu voles dans tes rêves ?

— Euh... Parfois, avoua-t-elle avec une petite voix, mais il faut que je m'entraîne encore.

— Tout comme le chant. Tu peux transporter les cœurs et les âmes des autres grâce à ton talent.

Interloquée par ce compliment sorti de nulle part, la fillette rougit.

— Oh... Non.

— Ne t'arrête pas. J'adore t'entendre chanter. Papa serait fier de toi, tu sais.

La gorge de Fallen se serra. Oh oui, leur père serait peut-être heureux. Rivus excellait dans tous les domaines, et c'était un gros travailleur surtout. Pas de miracle. Elle lui sourit, puis agita la main.

— Bonne nuit, Riv'.

— Bonne nuit, petite sœur.

Après qu'elle eut tourné les talons et fut rentrée dans la maison, l'adolescent croisa les bras sur son ventre et fixa le ciel avec mélancolie. Leur père lui manquait; à Fally aussi, il en était certain. Leur vie serait mieux s'il était encore là... Il soupira. Il ne servait à rien de réinventer le présent. Il fallait se débrouiller avec celui dans lequel ils étaient déjà et savourer les instants heureux. Se donner la peine de les chercher.

Lorsqu'il serait au lycée, il rapporterait certaines choses de Junon à Fally. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la ville, qui était d'essence guerrière; le peu qu'il savait d'elle et les images qu'il avait vues dans les manuels d'histoire ne l'attiraient pas du tout. Cependant, il existait une grande bibliothèque dans l'établissement où il irait peut-être, et il emprunterait des livres pour sa sœur. Il essayerait de négocier aussi pour qu'elle suive des cours de chant à Junon en parlant avec une professeure de musique réputée, ce qui impliquerait qu'elle se rende dans un collège qui propose l'internat. Ainsi, ils seraient ensemble en quelque sorte et pourraient construire leur vie.

Malheureusement, Danaé n'accepterait jamais que sa fille si jeune soit à Junon, Rivus en était conscient. Pas qu'elle s'en souciât vraiment, mais bon. Une telle idée occasionnerait des frais « inutiles », surtout.

oOo

o

 _Midgar, 1992_

Avec une nervosité teintée d'impatience, ils attendaient leur tour, coincés dans leur rang de candidats potentiels pour faire partie du Soldier. Hélas, ils avaient été séparés lorsqu'ils avaient été répartis par un homme qui leur avait hurlé dessus. Un subalterne, sans doute… C'était bien le cadet des soucis d'Angeal pour l'instant.

Il chercha du regard son meilleur ami qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas une fière allure. L'ambiance était à couper au couteau… Il fallait qu'ils soient pris pour rejoindre le Soldier; sinon, ils se couvriraient de déshonneur face à leur famille respective ! Pire encore : s'ils avaient des enfants plus tard, la honte se répercuterait sur eux ! Il secoua la tête.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs grinça des dents. Certains candidats étaient plus jeunes qu'eux et moins aptes à supporter la vie au Soldier. Ils avaient donc toutes leurs chances ! De plus, ils étaient excellents en sport et dans certaines matières. Ils avaient été diagnostiqués « Hauts Potentiels ».

— Allez, avancez tas de Grands trouffions ! beugla un lieutenant à deux mètres d'eux.

Si Genesis avait été dans son état normal, il aurait vertement répliqué. Pour l'instant, il se contentait d'imiter les autres hommes – et femmes, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas nombreuses. D'ailleurs, Angeal avait entendu parler d'une Soldier qui avait officié dans les années quatre-vingt. Elle s'appelait Aubra Sol et avait pris sa retraite peu de temps auparavant.

Bientôt, les portes se rapprochèrent d'eux. À quelle sauce seraient-ils mangés ? Angeal aurait voulu le savoir. Quoique… pas sûr. L'angoisse aurait été peut-être plus prégnante, mais il ne se serait désisté pour rien au monde. S'il avait choisi d'intégrer le Soldier, c'était pour de solides raisons et avec une foi inébranlable.

Leur tour vint. Ils passèrent en même temps par une entrée différente. Leur sort en fut jeté.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : oui, Sephiroth a 1**_ _ **4**_ _ **ans lorsqu'il est 1ère Classe et qu'il se distingue par ses hauts faits pendant la guerre du Wutaï, donc en 199**_ _ **2**_ _ **. Encore une fois, aucune chronologie ne s'accordait, alors j'ai**_ _ **repris celle de « les ailes immortelles ». Genesis et Angeal étant plus vieux que Sephiroth selon moi, je les ai fait naître en 1976, 1977 et Sephiroth, en 1978.**_

 _ **Ensuite, oui, j'ai osé mettre qu'il y avait une possibilité que des femmes embrassent la carrière de Soldier, bien que ce fût exceptionnel. Je ne prévois pas d'OC**_ _ **principal**_ _ **féminin faisant ce métier, toutefois. Je laisse ça à d'autres auteur(e)s ;).**_


	5. 5 : Vaillance

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

 ** _Voici le chapitre 5. Merci à Revieweuse anonyme et à Lunagarden pour leurs commentaires. Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

 _Auc_ _un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Vaillance

 _Midgar, 1993_

Le regard vide de toute expression, une petite fille aux courts cheveux roux et frisés fixait la grosse pendule du bureau. Le fondateur de l'orphelinat, Jerry Unheal, allait certainement lui faire la morale. Un frisson glacial la saisit. Elle ne supportait plus de voir cet homme. Elle ne supportait plus cette prison dans laquelle elle avait échoué depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

La fillette de neuf ans se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Le cœur battant comme un tambour, elle sentit toutefois son angoisse s'atténuer. Ce n'était pas Jerry qui venait, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Plus curieuse qu'effrayée, elle attendit.

Bientôt, un homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux marron et avec une barbe naissante pénétra dans la pièce ; sur sa joue gauche, une cicatrice s'y étirait jusqu'au cou. La fillette jugea qu'il devait avoir environ quarante ans. Il lui sourit.

— Bonjour.

Elle ne répondit pas ; à la place, elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et ramena ses genoux contre son ventre. Ses iris noisette disparurent sous ses paupières tandis qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Pourtant, cela ne découragea pas l'homme.

— Je m'appelle Veld. Je suis le dirigeant des Turks.

Un jour, Jerry lui avait touché deux mots à propos d'eux ; il lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle les rejoindrait le moment venu, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle reste une « petite fille sage » pour cela. Or, depuis plusieurs années, elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer des scénarios et de les tester pour s'évader de l'orphelinat ! Jamais elle ne pourrait tenir jusqu'à l'adolescence pour entrer dans l'élite des Turks ! Elle mourrait avant…

— Je souhaite te parler d'une proposition assez… spéciale. J'ai eu vent de tes derniers exploits.

Pas un tremblement. La fillette était aussi immobile qu'une statue.

— Je me suis entretenu avec Mr Unheal. Nous avons jugé plus sage que tu me suives.

Elle releva la tête, le souffle coupé. Elle ne le fixa pas dans les yeux. Ça, elle ne le pouvait plus. D'une voix rauque pour son âge, elle murmura :

— Vraiment ?

— Oh, il était réticent. Il a argué que tu étais bien trop jeune. Cependant, tu possèdes une intelligence plus élevée que la normale, et cet orphelinat ne te convient pas. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'intégrer l'école des Turks. Tu sembles avoir les épaules solides et le cœur bien accroché.

— Je veux partir d'ici. Peu importe le prix à payer, répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres de Veld. Il sentait bien que cette fillette cachait un bien sombre secret, dont elle ne parlerait sans doute jamais. Il s'agissait, en tout cas, de son moteur pour la pousser à rejoindre leurs rangs.

— Par contre, tu vas devoir changer de prénom, tu le sais.

— Oui. Toute façon, celui que j'ai ne me va pas.

Le Turk tiqua face à cette réplique. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux stores qui empêchaient la lumière extérieure d'éclairer la pièce. Une ampoule nue pendait au plafond, mais sa brillance était si faible qu'elle rendait les lieux sinistres. Il se racla la gorge.

— Très bien, Witielle (1)… Tu vas chercher tes affaires ?

La fillette, qui porterait bien plus tard le nom de Cissnei, acquiesça. Elle se releva et, le regard toujours baissé vers le parquet, commença à marcher. Une fois qu'ils furent dans un corridor sombre malgré la présence de nombreuses fenêtres – tous les rideaux étaient tirés –, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier raide qui menait aux dortoirs. Elle s'assurait de temps à autre que l'homme la suivait. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle sentait que lui, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Enfin, elle quitterait cet enfer. Restait à savoir si elle pourrait vivre malgré tout, tout en taisant à jamais cette honte dont elle avait été victime. Elle y était parvenue pendant plusieurs semaines, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

 _oOo_

 _o_

 _Corel, 1993, vacances d'hiver._

Fallen venait de terminer d'écrire la réponse d'un problème simple – où il fallait utiliser le théorème de l'Hypothénuse (2) pour prouver que le triangle était bien rectangle. Elle reposa son stylo au moment où la voix de celui qui était devenu son beau-père s'éleva :

— Fallen !

Avec difficulté, l'adolescente de douze ans retint un soupir. C'était l'heure de manger... Enfin avant, elle devrait aider son frère et servir tout le monde. Le tout sans un mot, sans une maladresse. Dylan ne le tolérait pas.

Rapide, elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit quatre assiettes, quatre verres, et les emmena au salon. Dylan s'y trouvait avec Danaé et ils discutaient près de la petite bibliothèque. Fallen ne chercha pas à s'enquérir du sujet de leur conversation. Elle n'était pas une adulte et, surtout, elle n'avait pas « à écouter aux portes ». Elle mit la table après un aller-retour pour prendre les couverts. Dylan lâcha d'une voix forte :

— Cela va de soi que demain, Fallen fera le ménage entre huit heures et dix heures. Elle t'aidera à faire à manger aussi, en plus de ses tâches habituelles.

Ce fut Rivus qui intervint, alors qu'il posait le plat de lentilles :

— Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui m'occupe de ça d'hab...

— Je parle à ta mère, claqua-t-il sèchement. Tu sauras en temps et en heure.

Le jeune garçon de seize ans serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère. Fallen le fixa avec inquiétude, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Danaé. Celle-ci but une gorgée d'eau.

— Fallen, je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose..., remarqua le Turk, l'air neutre.

En effet : l'adolescente n'avait pas été chercher ni le sel, ni le poivre... Erreur réparée par Rivus, qui revint avec les deux épices et s'installa à côté de Dylan. Elle commença à servir sa mère en premier, puis son beau-père, et enfin son frère et elle-même. Chacun se mit à manger dans un silence de mort, toujours présent lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Le tic tac de l'horloge murale égrenait ses secondes au rythme des fourchettes frôlant l'émail des assiettes. Rivus et Fallen avaient les prunelles rivées sur la leur, tandis que Danaé se plongeait dans ses pensées avec un air songeur. Seul le regard de Dylan – Katana de son nom de code – furetait entre les trois membres de la famille.

Il but son verre avec lenteur, puis darda ses iris sur Rivus.

— Je tiens à t'annoncer quelque chose d'important, Rivus.

Le jeune garçon releva avec politesse les yeux vers son beau-père.

— Oui ?

— Tu es officiellement devenu une future recrue parmi les Soldiers de la Shinra. Tu passeras les tests demain. Nous partirons tôt. Toutes mes félicitations.

Une fourchette tomba sur le plancher, mais ce n'était pas Rivus qui l'avait lâchée de stupéfaction. Pâle, Fallen fixait Dylan avait un air éperdu. Son frère sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Il le savait... Il le savait qu'un jour où l'autre Dylan trouverait le moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Bientôt, il ferait pareil avec Fallen. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger... La colère remplaça l'hébétude sur son visage, et c'est avec brusquerie qu'il se leva et serra les poings.

— Je refuse ! L'engagement dans le Soldier se base sur le volontariat. Je n'irai pas.

— Tu n'as pas le choix, Rivus, lui rétorqua le Turk avec une voix glaciale. Soit c'est ça, soit je te mets à la porte. Tu as l'âge légal pour commencer un travail honnête, et je t'en donne la possibilité.

— Un travail honnête, hein ? ricana le jeune garçon. C'est vrai que comparé au tien...

— Rivus..., tenta de le calmer Fallen, affolée.

— Assieds-toi, mon fils, lui demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Ton beau-père ne discutera pas dans ces condit...

— Ce n'est pas mon beau-père ! Tout comme tu n'es pas ma mère ! éructa-t-il, ivre de colère. Tu ne nous aimes pas, moi et Fallen !

— Rivus, arrête ! l'implora l'adolescente en lui agrippant le bras. Arrête...

— Pour une fois que ta sœur dit quelque chose de censé, écoute-la, lui répliqua Dylan avec une voix douce.

En tremblant, Rivus finit par obéir, non pas parce qu'il avait peur pour lui-même, mais pour Fallen. Il craignait que son coup d'éclat ne retombe sur elle. Il se contint à grand-peine et attendit. Danaé essuya ses lèvres avec sa serviette et prit la parole :

— Tu deviendras un Soldier et pourras assurer ta vie. Cela vaudra mieux. Tu n'iras pas bien loin sinon.

— J'ai de très bons résultats scolaires. Mon rêve était d'être architecte, lui rétorqua avec âpreté le jeune garçon.

— Un tel métier n'a pas d'avenir. Pas plus que la... passion de Fallen.

Dylan arbora un air écœuré lorsqu'il mentionna les cours de chant de l'adolescente, auxquels Danaé avait accepté de l'inscrire, plus pour « bien faire » que par réelle motivation de voir sa fille s'épanouir là-dedans.

— Termine de manger, et couche-toi tôt. Demain, nous nous lèverons à cinq heures du matin pour être à Midgar à onze heures. De plus, il est temps que ta sœur apprenne un peu mieux à s'occuper de la demeure.

Fallen ne broncha pas même si elle tressaillit. C'était comme ça à la maison : marcher droit, faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Ne pas protester, ne pas s'insurger, ne pas répondre même lorsqu'elle était grondée injustement.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance morose. L'adolescente sentait le poids du regard de Dylan, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Les répliques blessantes, si elle pouvait les éviter... Hélas, ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec :

— C'est quand même un monde que tu ne te tiennes pas correctement. Tu as vu comme tu es habillée, en plus ? Une véritable racaille.

— C'est un pantalon et une veste de survêtement. Je compte aller courir, osa-t-elle lui expliquer.

— Tu aurais pu te changer après manger. Là, ce n'est pas convenable.

Rivus se retint à temps de répondre à la place de sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle s'en empêchait, parce qu'elle se prendrait une gifle sinon. Il savait qu'elle risquait d'éclater en sanglots, car elle avait horreur de ça. Il resta silencieux, le cœur serré de peine. Ce soir, il profiterait de l'absence momentanée de Dylan – qui devait aller voir un de ses collègues – pour parler à Fallen. Lui demander d'être forte, bien qu'à ses yeux, elle l'était déjà. Courageuse, aussi... Il la supplierait de tenir bon. Il ne voulait pas devenir un Soldier, mais il n'aurait pas le choix. Il le ferait pour elle. Il pourrait ensuite la tirer de cette maison de fous quand il serait adulte.

oOo

O

 _Midgar, 1994_

Dans une petite robe d'un bleu vert aussi chatoyant que ses yeux d'ange, une fillette de neuf ans à peine s'occupait des fleurs du jardin avec sa mère adoptive. Le soleil parvenait à dispenser ses pâles rayons sur elles malgré la pollution de la ville-pizza. Surnom donné par la plupart des autochtones…

Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, Elmyra avait pu constater une pousse extraordinaire de la végétation. Un don que cultivait Aerith, et cela s'expliquait. Elle qui caressait l'espoir depuis si longtemps de posséder un véritable havre de paix, voilà qu'un autre de ses rêves se réalisait ! Celui d'avoir un enfant s'était placé en première position dans son cœur. Gaïa le lui avait aussi exaucé malgré le deuil dont elle avait été affligée : la perte de son mari.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Tseng était encore venu leur rendre visite hier, en exhortant Aerith à revenir à la Shinra. Elle était une Cetra, elle pouvait les emmener à la Terre Promise et sauver Gaïa ! Que de mensonges… Bien qu'elle ne fût pas ouvertement hostile à la compagnie, Elmyra ne leur pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir volé son mari, mort pendant la guerre de Wutaï.

Ils n'avaient pas eu la décence de lui renvoyer ses affaires personnelles. Pourtant, ils étaient censés le faire, même si le corps et la plaque militaire d'identification n'avaient jamais été retrouvés ! Elle leur avait réclamé ce qui appartenait à son mari par courrier recommandé. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse ; les biens de son feu mari avaient dû être jetées et revendues depuis longtemps. Qu'y pouvait-elle, elle, pauvre citadine des Taudis ?

Aerith parlait très peu de son passé dans les laboratoires. Elle était avec sa vraie mère, qui en était morte lorsqu'elles étaient parvenues à fuir, en 1992. Elle disait ne pas entendre les murmures de la Planète ou même ne pas être une Cetra. Elle reniait cette vérité, mais c'était pour mieux se protéger ! Ainsi, la Shinra était incapable de remettre la main sur elle si elle cachait ses dons qui, pour le moment, lui portaient malheur.

Planter des fleurs, par contre, il s'agissait d'un acte innocent. Par miracle, elles réussissaient à pousser ! Toutefois, rien ne prouvait que c'était grâce à elle.

— 'Man ! Regarde, j'ai enterré les bulbes des tulipes ! s'exclama la voix joyeuse de la fillette.

Elmyra se releva et essuya son tablier blanc ; elle était en train de s'occuper de pensées (3). Elle lui répondit :

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Elle plaça les mains sur ses reins avec une grimace, puis s'approcha de la petite fille. Un sourire tendre s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est très bien. Maintenant, il faut tasser la terre avec ta pelle, comme ça…

Elmyra s'agenouilla pour lui montrer comment procéder. Aerith l'observa avec un intérêt non feint. Elle adorait accomplir des choses simples.

oOo

O

 _Corel, 1994_

Les yeux fermés, dans sa chambre avec le casque sur ses oreilles, Fallen chantait à pleine voix en suivant la musique. Elle rêvait de mettre ses gribouillis sur des mélodies, mais elle n'en était pas encore capable. De plus, pour ça, il fallait qu'elle trouve d'autres personnes qui acceptent de l'aider. Des personnes qui jouent des instruments, qui savaient aussi manipuler une table de mixage, des câblages pour tout ce qui était micro, enceintes...

Plongée dans son univers, le seul où elle parvenait à se sentir bien du haut de ses treize ans, elle ne prit pas garde aux pas précipités dans les escaliers. Elle sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Dylan, les lèvres serrées, pénétrait dans sa chambre. Le cœur battant, elle retira son casque et se raidit. Il siffla :

— Avec ton bazar, tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre, évidemment... Cela fait cinq fois que je t'appelle.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux et se força à avoir une attitude neutre.

— Excuse-moi.

— C'est ça... Tu me casses vraiment les tympans. Les voisins aussi se plaignent.

Fallen eut l'impression de sentir un coup de poignard lui fouiller les côtes. Elle savait que Dylan était un esthète, un adorateur du beau. Le fait qu'il lui dise qu'elle chantait mal, et qu'en plus d'autres personnes le pensaient la rendit malheureuse. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— Descends, lui ordonna-il avec gravité. Ton frère nous a envoyé une lettre. Ta mère et moi l'avons lue, c'est à ton tour.

L'adolescente n'aima guère son expression, mais elle préféra se taire et passa devant lui en rangeant son lecteur mp3 et son casque dans la petite sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Depuis que Rivus était parti, l'enfer s'était agrandi à la maison. Avant, elle le supportait parce qu'il était là pour la soutenir, la consoler, voire la couvrir parfois. Depuis un an, Fallen avait appris à tout contenir en elle. Absolument tout. Pire que depuis la mort de son père...

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine à peine éclairée par la lueur d'un jour pluvieux, elle croisa le regard de sa mère, assise à table. Celle-ci lui tendit la lettre. Fallen s'installa à son tour sans oser demander si elle pouvait la lire dans sa chambre. Elle ne désirait pas récolter de remarques acerbes. Elle déplia le morceau de papier, puis commença à la parcourir des yeux.

 _Chers parents, chère Fallen,_

 _Comme vous l'espériez tous de moi, je suis devenu Seconde Classe. Au bout d'un an, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est honorable. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je pense que j'ai un bon avenir. La vie n'est pas si mal, au Soldier. Je suis tombé sur des personnes qui m'enseignent beaucoup de choses._

 _Ce n'est pas une promotion qui a été décidée à la légère, cependant. Je vous apprends par la même occasion que je suis envoyé en renforts à la guerre au Wutaï. J'ignore à quel régiment je serai affecté, par contre. J'ai un peu d'appréhension, mais ils ont besoin de mes capacités là-bas._

 _Ma lettre est courte, mais il ne me reste plus que dix minutes avant de partir. Mes affaires sont prêtes. En espérant que vous recevrez cette missive,_

 _Rivus._

— Je trouve qu'il exagère un peu. N'importe qui se débrouillant bien a une mission au Wutaï, maintenant, lâcha Dylan d'un ton laconique.

Danaé tortilla une de ses mèches autour de son doigt, et approuva du chef.

— C'est sûr. Enfin, je pense que cela le fera grandir.

Cette pique, Fallen ne put la supporter ; malgré la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, une flamme rebelle s'alluma en son être. Lentement, elle se releva en posant la lettre bien à plat sur le bureau, puis cracha d'une voix sourde :

— La guerre n'apprend pas à grandir. Elle détruit n'importe qui, oui. Toi qui es notre mère, comment peux-tu lâcher autant d'horreur sur nous et te regarder dans une glace tous les matins ?

— Fallen, je te prie de cesser, siffla Dylan.

— Non ! Toi, tu n'as rien à dire ! Je me suis tue jusque-là, mais vous êtes des monstres !

Rouge de colère, elle recula, serra les poings, et hoqueta :

— Je vous hais !

Elle cria de douleur lorsque la main du Turk s'abattit sur sa joue. Néanmoins, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal, ce furent les mots de sa mère :

— Depuis que votre père n'est plus, toi et ton frère n'avez plus aucun sens.

Fallen n'ignorait pas que sa mère n'avait aucun instinct maternel. Elle avait aimé leur père, et peut-être qu'elle les avait désirés, Rivus et elle, mais après... De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas savoir le pourquoi du comment. L'adolescente était devenue orpheline à partir du moment où sa génitrice avait lâché ces mots cruels.

— Je te prierai de remonter dans ta chambre, maintenant. Je confisque ton mp3 et ton casque, intervint Dylan avec une voix bien trop doucereuse.

Tremblante d'émotions mêlées, Fallen les extirpa de sa petite sacoche et les remit au Turk. Si elle résistait, il était capable de bien pire. Il n'avait jamais été au-delà de simples gifles ou paroles blessantes, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'il pouvait exploser quand il le voulait. Il n'avait aucune morale.

Une fois ceci fait, sous le regard hostile de ces deux personnes que son cœur craignait tout autant qu'il les détestait, Fallen sortit de la cuisine et se força à ne pas se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle refusait que Dylan lui coure après pour lui « enseigner les bonnes manières ».

Quand elle s'allongea sur son lit, les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux. Elle pleurait rarement, mais lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir, elle était vidée de ses forces. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses éventuels sanglots, même si elle avait appris à être silencieuse. Tellement silencieuse que les spasmes qui secouaient son corps frêle provoquaient des douleurs physiques, vu qu'elle planquait tout au fond d'elle.

 _Riv'... J'ai peur…_

* * *

 _(1) Le véritable prénom de Cissnei. Il est dérivé de "wit" qui signifie "blanc" en néerlandais._

 _(_ _2_ _) Le théorème de Pythagore. Cela va de soi que je n'allais pas employer le prénom de ce scientifique qui est propre à « chez nous »._

 _(3) Non, ce n'est pas une faute. Il s'agit bien du nom d'une fleur qui existe vraiment._


	6. 6 : Collatéralité

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

 ** _Voici le chapitre 6. Je suis en retard, mais tout s'explique: ma mère et moi avons déménagé ! Nous avons pris notre grand-mère avec nous, donc ceci explique cela. Le temps de s'installer, etc. Bon, d'autres choses IRL font que je n'ai pas publié plus tôt. Pfiuh._**

 ** _Merci à Revieweuse anonyme et à Lunagarden pour leurs commentaires. Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

 _Auc_ _un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

 _Chapitre_ _6 : Collatéralité_

 _Wutaï,_ _1996_

Un éclat de shrapnel effleura la pommette de Rivus, dont le casque avait été réduit à néant quelques minutes plus tôt par un monstre qui s'était jeté sur lui. Il l'avait achevé d'un sort de glace, mais c'était de justesse. Un liquide chaud coula le long de son visage. Il jura entre ses dents.

 _Putain de guerre. J'en ai ras le cul._

Il se baissa à temps dans la tranchée nauséabonde qui était devenue sa maison depuis de trop longs mois. Avant, c'était une guerre de mouvement, où chaque régiment se déplaçait stratégiquement et plantait ses tentes le soir. La phase suivante, où ils se planquaient dans les tranchées, n'avait pas tardé à lui succéder, et le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans n'en pouvait plus.

Il essuya le sang qui dégoulinait jusque sous son menton et commençait à imprégner le col roulé de sa tenue de Soldier. Il n'avait pas très envie d'attirer les rats qui grouillaient déjà pas mal dans la boue et les détritus ! Il puait la crasse, mais ce qui alléchait surtout les bestioles et les monstres, c'était l'odeur métallique de l'hémoglobine.

Depuis quelque temps, en plus des Wutaïens qui se jetaient sur eux, il y avait la faune locale. Les Oiseaux de tonnerre, les Garudas et les Gorkis étaient les plus terribles, parce qu'ils attaquaient par les airs, mais les Stanifs savaient se montrer fourbes, eux aussi. Rivus en avait tué un tout à l'heure. Le boulet du monstre avait été responsable de la perte de son casque.

Des hurlements surgirent à plusieurs kilomètres de lui, dans une autre tranchée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'agenouilla pour reprendre son souffle. Encore un mort... De la chair à canon. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Cette guerre était absurde. Le Général Sephiroth avait raison. Malheureusement, Rivus était affecté à un régiment dirigé par un 1re Classe dont il avait oublié le nom. Ils manquaient d'effectifs.

Deux ans déjà. Il doutait de revenir vivant un jour.

— _Rivus_ !

Il sursauta et se précipita vers l'un de ses camarades, Colin. Il tenait son moignon de bras alors qu'il était assis de tout son long contre la paroi boueuse. Rivus hoqueta en voyant la blessure. Colin ne survivrait pas. Il n'y avait même plus de quoi nettoyer une plaie bénigne dans leurs besaces, donc il fallait prier pour ne pas qu'une simple coupure s'infecte.

 _T_ _u es foutu._

Pourtant, le jeune homme s'agenouilla aux côtés de son aîné de deux ans de plus que lui. Il balbutia :

— Ça va aller, mec. On va trouver un endroit sécu...

Il fut interrompu; à trois pas d'eux, une chose non identifiée chuta avec mollesse et explosa dans des bruits de succion. Rivus entendit un petit sifflement, ou plutôt un « Pschiiiiiiiit ! » continu. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il vit une fumée blanchâtre et épaisse se diriger vers eux.

— Rivus... Sauve-toi !

Colin le poussa pour l'obliger à partir. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. C'était une grenade chimique qui venait de libérer son gaz...

Rivus se releva avec peine et courut pour échapper au souffle mortel. Malheureusement, il s'y était pris trop tard. Les premières émanations de chlore et de soufre chatouillèrent son nez, et il tomba à genoux. Elles contenaient aussi des agents neurotoxiques et des asphyxiants, entre autres. Des produits qui pouvaient même tuer un Soldier.

Ses mains se portèrent à sa gorge, comme s'il cherchait à faire sortir ces serpents de gaz qui envahissaient ses poumons. Ses yeux couleur lavande, hantés par la Mako qu'on lui injectait depuis six semaines pour l'endurcir, se levèrent vers le ciel. La hiérarchie avait envisagé de le passer 1re Classe, d'où le traitement.

 _Fally... Je suis désolé..._

Des fleurs pourpres se dessinèrent devant lui à la place des nuages gris étouffants, signe qu'il perdait la vision et n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir dans les bras de la mort. Il sentit à peine contre sa joue la boue glacée lorsqu'il tomba en avant, toujours en toussant comme un cancéreux. Sa conscience finit par céder la place aux ténèbres.

oOo

O

 _Corel, un mois plus tard_

Anxieuse, Fallen attendait le facteur qui libérerait son cœur de ses inquiétudes. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère. Il envoyait une lettre à la famille pour les tenir informés. Il était parfois un peu en retard, mais pas autant.

Elle serra le pendentif d'argent en forme de plume qu'il lui avait offert en secret lors d'une de ses rares permissions, un an plus tôt.

L'adolescente eut un soupir; quand il était revenu à la maison, elle n'avait pas reconnu cet homme qui avait forci et pris du caractère. Il avait poussé d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres aussi et la dépassait aisément. Il était même plus grand que Katan. Fallen quant à elle, faisait à peine 1 m 50. Sa croissance n'était pas terminée néanmoins.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur cachette favorite hors du village, le masque impassible et dur qu'arborait Rivus était tombé, et ils avaient longuement discuté, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et innocents.

S'il ne lui racontait presque rien de sa vie dans le Soldier et à la guerre de Wutaï, il lui relatait ses voyages, ce qu'il avait appris sur les Turks qui travaillaient parfois avec eux. Katana passait pour être l'un des plus cruels. L'adolescente avait été forcée de parler de son quotidien. Seule la possibilité qu'elle aille dans un lycée-internat à Junon lui permettait de tenir le coup. Le regard empli de détermination, Rivus lui avait assuré que de toute façon, lorsqu'il aurait son propre chez lui et qu'il rentrerait de la guerre de Wutaï, il serait très heureux de l'accueillir souvent même s'il ne pouvait pas prétendre être son tuteur légal.

La bise matinale caressa son visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux mi-longs. Fallen les rabattit machinalement derrière ses oreilles, et se contint pour ne pas toucher un bouton qui ornait sa joue. Une grimace de dégoût la saisit. Elle n que c'était un passage obligé, mais son acné juvénile était douloureuse malgré un traitement pour la soulager.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit d'un moteur. Une voiture de couleur marron clair s'arrêta devant le portail en bois de la maison. Fallen s'y précipita avant que le facteur ne mette le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres en ferraille. Elle se força à ne pas regarder tout de suite les intitulés des missives qu'elle tenait et salua poliment l'homme. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle prit l'épaisse enveloppe noire marquée par le sceau pourpre de la Shinra. Une angoisse sourde serrait son cœur tremblant. Elle l'ouvrit même si elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait dû tout donner à Katana; elle tomba sur un paquet de feuilles, mais ce qui arrêta le temps autour d'elle et lui enfonça un poignard en plein dans l'âme, ce fut de voir les plaques de son frère glisser vers le bas. Elle les rattrapa, de même que sa carte d'identité de Soldier.

Avant même de lire la lettre, elle savait.

 _Rivus, non..._

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, mais l'adolescente n'eut pas le loisir de se laisser aller à la douleur. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'une poigne ferme s'empara de tout ce qu'elle tenait et qu'elle fut poussée en arrière. Blême, elle tituba tout en fixant Dylan qui se contentait de vérifier que rien ne manquait. La Shinra versait un dédommagement à la famille endeuillée, mais elle devait remplir un dossier pour être sûre de toucher son dû. Haletante, elle gronda :

— Tu l'as tué...

Katana fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et poursuivit son examen. Fallen serra les poings et s'avança vers lui.

— Tu as tué mon frère...

— Il est mort à la guerre, Fallen. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, lui répondit-il d'une voix condescendante.

— Des choses qui arrivent ? Il n'était pas fait pour être Soldier !

— C'était un bon à rien. Il fallait bien qu'il prouve sa valeur. Je pensais qu'il y parviendrait, mais visiblement non.

— Sale bâtard ! Comment oses-tu parler de mon frère comme ça ?!

Elle ne broncha même pas lorsque sa joue la brûla sous le soufflet; depuis six mois, elle prenait du poil de la bête et contestait. Elle ne pouvait plus souffrir ce type qui se croyait Dieu le Père, et qui rendait sa mère encore plus immonde. Ils avaient tué son frère... Ils l'avaient prémédité !

— Monstre ! Assassin ! _A_ _ssassin_ !

Dylan la saisit par le collet et la plaqua contre le mur de la maison. Il serra sa gorge et siffla avec haine :

— Je te prie tout de suite de te calmer, petite garce.

— Monsieur Blank ? Tout va bien ?

Leur voisin le plus proche les interpellait; Blank était le nom de famille de Dylan. Les enfants de Danaé, par contre, avaient gardé celui de leur père : Valmoon. Les doigts du Turk s'écartèrent avec grande difficulté. Fallen se massa le cou en toussant. D'une voix affable, il répondit à l'homme, qui venait d'arriver à leur portail :

— Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Fallen n'entendit pas les excuses qu'il servit pour les insultes et les hurlements de sa part; ni une ni deux, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula contre la porte refermée pour donner libre cours à sa détresse. Rivus était mort. Katana l'avait tué en l'envoyant dans le Soldier. Il allait trouver le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle aussi...

Une sourde colère envahit l'adolescente. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Rivus ne voulait pas qu'elle subît le même sort. Sa décision était prise.

Il était temps de quitter cette maison de meurtriers.

oOo

O

 _Nibelheim, 1996_

Le regard vide, Tifa fixait la neige qui échouait sur la place centrale du village à la fenêtre. Les flocons arboraient une teinte cendreuse, malade. Il en était toujours ainsi du plus loin qu'elle se souvînt. Nibelheim était un village que le soleil parvenait à peine à éclairer. Une épaisse couverture de nuages masquait le ciel. C'était pire depuis que la Shinra avait fait construire au Mont Nibel son fichu réacteur Mako. Les monstres étaient plus nombreux.

La fillette frissonna et détourna la tête. Elle haïssait la neige depuis le jour où sa mère était morte.

C'était il y a un an, en plein hiver. Il lui avait ravi la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Même du haut de ses neuf ans, Tifa ne savait pas ce qui l'avait emportée dans la Rivière de la Vie; son père n'avait pu se résoudre à lui en parler. La maladie de sa femme était trop cruelle pour être expliquée à une gamine de son âge. Il s'était réfugié dans la pratique des arts martiaux, mais n'avait pas pour autant délaissé sa fille. S'il en venait à la perdre également, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le piano. Elle commençait à en jouer depuis peu de temps. Elle désirait continuer pour être aussi douée que sa mère lorsqu'elle serait adulte.

Elle se força à se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle devait faire ses devoirs, de toute façon… Si son père le lui avait autorisé, alors elle aurait invité son voisin pour qu'ils regardent un dessin animé ensemble. Ou ils auraient choisi la bataille navale ou le jeu du chocobo (1).

Seul problème : depuis un an, il lui interdisait de s'approcher du petit garçon. Ce dernier l'avait mise en danger ! Pourtant, Tifa avait eu beau se récrier du contraire, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que l'enfant si sage qu'elle incarnait était la seule responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle était partie dans les montagnes pour rejoindre sa mère. Cloud n'avait fait que la suivre. Il avait tenté de la sauver lorsqu'elle était tombée. Il s'en était tiré avec des blessures plus légères qu'elle, mais était-ce de sa faute ? Tant mieux pour lui, non ? Les gens du village pouvaient se montrer méchants parfois… Pire que les enfants dans une cour de récréation !

Un jour, elle parviendrait à faire entendre raison à son père. Il était hors de question qu'il continue à croire des choses fausses.

Tifa monta les marches de l'escalier d'un pas lourd.

oOo

O

 _Corel, 1996_

La lune était aussi noire que l'encre de la nuit lorsque Fallen enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre. Pour tout vêtement, un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull à col roulé, ainsi que des baskets et une veste. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Elle serra un peu plus les bretelles de son sac à dos, qui contenait tout ce à quoi elle tenait, dont les carnets que lui avait offerts son père, des livres légendaires rapportés par Rivus, des habits, des économies, une trousse de premiers soins... et les plaques de son frère, qu'elle avait subtilisées. Pour être sûre qu'ils ne remîssent jamais la main dessus, elle les avait même cachées dans un repli secret de l'un de ses carnets. Son père était très doué pour cette forme d'art.

Le tout était de ne pas se faire remarquer par Dylan, qui avait le sommeil léger. Comme il ne lui avait jamais appris à manipuler des matérias, Fallen ne savait pas les utiliser alors qu'elle en avait l'âge légal (2). Elle avisa le sol en dessous d'elle, puis l'arbre dont les branches effleuraient parfois sa fenêtre. Elle inspira un grand coup et sauta sur l'une d'entre elles. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement et ne bougea plus, le cœur dans la gorge. Elle pria pour que Katana, s'il avait été réveillé, crût à un banal frottement contre la vitre.

L'adolescente attendit de longues minutes tout en s'agrippant au pommier. Ses ongles à demi rongés s'enfonçaient dans son écorce tendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis fixa le contrebas. Quand elle était petite, elle n'avait pas le vertige; cependant, avec l'âge, une légère appréhension se développait. Elle se força à se calmer, puis se colla au tronc à moitié et engagea son pied droit sur la branche en dessous de la sienne. Sans le moindre bruit, elle descendit de son perchoir et une fois qu'elle fut à une hauteur respectable, elle atterrit doucement sur l'herbe grasse.

Elle s'accroupit aussitôt au cas où Dylan ou sa mère se seraient levés pour boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine, dont la fenêtre donnait sur le jardin. Elle déglutit, puis avança à croupetons vers un angle de la maison où elle ne serait pas aperçue. Elle enjamberait la haie pour être dans le verger de la voisine, et se sauverait par le portail de sa propriété pour rejoindre la rue principale et courir loin de tout.

 _Allez Fallen, tu as fait le plus dur..._

Elle se redressa et passa de l'autre côté, non sans s'écorcher les mains à cause des plantes employées pour former la séparation fine – pas trop haute heureusement. Il s'agissait d'une variété de genévriers, d'après la voisine, qui l'avait clamé à voix haute deux ans plus tôt avec fierté. Pliée en deux, Fallen se faufila jusqu'au portail qui n'était jamais fermé. Elle resta sur le trottoir et rasa les murets et les haies des différentes maisons tout en prenant de la vitesse. Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, les habitants du village la repéreraient et la signaleraient à la police de la ville la plus proche.

Elle tourna à droite pour emprunter la sortie sud. Elle tomba dans une rue à peine plus large que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Les maisons étaient plus simples aussi, mais tous les volets étaient clos. Presque. Elle y était presque. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de bifurquer par le centre du village pour...

L'adolescente ne vit pas l'ombre qui se déploya au-dessus d'elle quand elle passa sous un grand arbre. Elle sentit juste la morsure du macadam usé par la poussière sur sa pommette lorsqu'un pied frappa son dos, sur le sac, et s'appuya dessus pour la maintenir à terre. Cette manière d'agir... Affolée, Fallen chercha à lui faire lâcher prise tout en hurlant « Au secours ! ». Les gens entendraient et essayeraient de l'aider, c'était certain !

Ivre de rage, Dylan lui asséna des coups de poing qu'elle ne parvenait pas à esquiver. Son sac l'entravait dans ses mouvements, de même que sa position actuelle !

— Arrête... _A_ _rrête !_

La haine envahit le Turk à tel point qu'il bloqua Fallen à la gorge; son autre main se tendit devant elle. Il portait un bracelet de mithril avec une matéria verte. Le regard glacé, il lui lança un sort pour la réduire au silence.

La pupille mangeait tout l'iris dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle frémit d'horreur et se débattit malgré les blessures qu'il lui avait déjà infligées à mains nues lorsqu'elle le vit dégainer sa Murasame. Il allait la tuer, sans aucune autre forme de procès. Le Turk abattit son katana sans attendre sur sa cuisse droite. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit à cause du sort. Elle roula sur le côté et réussit à se mettre debout. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre !

Des portes claquèrent, des fenêtres grincèrent, signe que les habitants de la rue avaient entendu le tapage nocturne. Des badauds se regroupèrent autour d'eux, mais sans intervenir.

 _Ils vont venir m'aider. Pitié, non, ils ne vont pas me laisser..._

Katana était fou de rage. Il ne mesurait plus du tout ni ses gestes. Il ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences. Il verrait tout ceci après, lorsqu'il se serait occupé de son cas !

Il plongea sur elle et profita de son esquive maladroite et boiteuse pour entailler son omoplate. Elle tituba et sentit le baiser glacial de la lame au milieu de son dos.

Sa vision vacilla en même temps que ses jambes. Le bout de l'arme ripa en diagonale et se perdit sur la hanche gauche de Fallen, pour terminer sa course vers l'intérieur. Elle s'écroula sans grâce dans la rue et eut un soubresaut lorsque le Turk frappa l'os de sa hanche une seconde fois. Il écorcha son ventre, et quand elle leva sa main droite pour tenter de protéger son visage, il la lui saisit et enfonça la pointe de Murasame dans son avant-bras.

 _À l'aide ! À... l'aide..._

Les yeux de l'adolescente devinrent vitreux. Les gens s'attroupaient sans oser arrêter le Turk. Pas un seul ne bougea le petit doigt pour la tirer de là. Couverte de sang, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il jeta son katana au loin et l'insulta :

— Sale peste ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire !

Fallen ne le vit pas sortir son téléphone et composer un numéro. Elle n'aperçut plus les badauds silencieux autour d'eux. Elle était déjà loin.

 _Riv'..._

Elle sombra dans les ombres glacées de sa nuit intérieure.

* * *

 _ _(1) : Équivalent du jeu de l'oie.__

 _ _(__ _ _2__ _ _) : Je pense qu'à partir de l'âge de quinze ans, tout habitant de Gaïa peut utiliser des matérias, mais pas avant.__


	7. 7 : Vita semper

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

 ** _Voici le chapitre ^^. Merci à revieweuse anonyme pour son commentaire, auquel j'ai répondu dans mon "coin pour les anonymes" (cf mon profil). Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

 _Auc_ _un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

 _Chapitre_ _7 : Vita semper_

 _Junon, 1996 (quelques jours après « l'accident »)._

Une gangue de pierre semblait l'envelopper. Cette sensation refusait de la quitter. Elle avait froid, si froid, mais elle était incapable d'y remédier. Son corps ne répondait pas. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, elle n'y parvenait pas non plus. Tant de « pas », tant de « impossible »...

— Fallen ?

Une pression sur sa main gauche. Le contact était tiède. Ses muscles faciaux coopérèrent davantage. Lorsque ses prunelles se dévoilèrent, elle grogna d'inconfort. Trop blanc... Trop de lumière...

— Doucement, ma puce...

Une seule personne l'appelait comme ça. Shona. Sa tante était à ses côtés. Une grosse boule monta le long de la gorge de l'adolescente. D'une voix éraillée, elle laissa échapper :

— Soif...

— Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Ne bouge pas.

Fallen l'entendit marcher dans la chambre d'hôpital – où pouvait-elle bien être autrement ? Un son ténu parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Un liquide qui coulait dans un verre en plastique.

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser et un bras se glisser derrière ses épaules. Fallen rouvrit les paupières, fut soulagée de constater que sa vision s'accommodait un peu mieux à la luminosité, puis avisa le gobelet et la paille. Elle la saisit entre ses dents et but à petits coups. Sa gorge sèche était douloureuse comme si elle avait avalé du gravier.

Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda Shona qui reposait le récipient vide sur le plateau fixé à son lit. L'adolescente fut choquée en voyant les cernes violacés qui soulignaient les yeux rougis de sa tante et son air hagard.

— J'ai cru que tu étais morte. Ils ont dû te brancher sous respirateur artificiel pendant quelques heures, pendant qu'ils t'opéraient. Ce salaud a failli te tuer...

Un violent frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Fallen. Elle articula d'une voix rauque :

— Une opération ?

— Oui. Tu as eu une transfusion de sang aussi. Tu en avais perdu tellement... Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est Dylan qui a appelé les secours. Après t'avoir battue à mort.

Le poing de Shona se serra. Elle tremblait.

— Non seulement tu garderas des cicatrices de ses coups, mais en plus, ta hanche sera à jamais fragilisée. Ils ont dû racler un peu l'os après l'avoir replacée correctement.

— Est-ce que... je ne marcherai...

Les mots refusaient de sortir.

— Si. Tu le pourras. Les médecins ont bon espoir que tu seras aussi apte à pratiquer des activités sportives. Cependant, je ne te cache pas que tu seras quand même handicapée.

Fallen ferma les yeux; les larmes ne venaient pas. En fait, elle paraissait comme... abrutie. Déconnectée.

— D'ici quelques heures, tu devrais ressentir ton corps à nouveau... et la douleur qui va avec.

— Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

— Une semaine et demie. Tu es restée dans le coma.

— Où est... ma mère ?

L'adolescente avait posé sa question à contrecœur tout en fixant de nouveau sa tante, dont l'expression s'assombrit.

— Elle sera ici dans une heure. Elle et Dylan t'ont rendu visite deux fois, juste pour s'assurer que l'acte de Dylan ne sera pas considéré comme un meurtre.

Écœurée, elle ajouta :

— Tu es dans le journal. Pas en gros titres, mais l'article qui parle de toi a pour nom « accident de rue ». Je te passe sous silence ce qui a été déclaré pour l'instant. Tu dois te reposer.

— Un accident de rue... Hin, hin, hin...

Ce simple rire nerveux suffit à la faire tousser et à provoquer une brève douleur vers sa hanche. Elle grimaça. Shona lui saisit la main.

— Tu viendras chez moi, à Junon. J'y habite pour un temps. D'ailleurs, tu es à l'hôpital du centre-ville.

— Mais, ma mère et...

— Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Ta convalescence va être difficile. Les médecins t'interdiront de te déplacer ou de voyager. Je ne vois pas Danaé ou Katana s'occuper de toi, alors je me suis proposée.

Fallen hocha la tête. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose pour l'instant : oublier. Tout oublier. La mort de son frère. Les coups de katana de son beau-père. Elle tressaillit.

— Dors, maintenant... Tu en as besoin.

Avant de se plonger dans un sommeil lourd, l'adolescente put sentir la petite caresse des doigts de sa tante sur son front.

oOo

O

 _Wutaï, 1996_

Une toux violente le secoua à tel point qu'il en eut la nausée, et il eut juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté pour soulager son estomac. Il sentit à peine que l'on glissait quelque chose sous son menton, trop occupé à vomir à triples boyaux. Des spasmes agitèrent son pauvre corps qui semblait avoir été piétiné par un Béhémoth enragé.

— Eh là... Doucement...

Cette voix... Elle lui perçait les tympans même si elle était grave et un peu bourrue. Il émit un borborygme incompréhensible tandis qu'on le recouchait sur le dos et qu'on lui essuyait la bouche avec délicatesse.

— On peut dire que tu as de la chance, mon p'tit gars...

 _Non, je ne le sais pas..._

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir celui qui lui parlait. Ses rétines furent brûlées par l'éclat du jour qui inondait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et une langue de feu s'épanouit au fond de sa gorge où la géhenne avait élu domicile.

— Doucement... Je crois que je vais t'injecter un peu de magnadum (1) pour te faire dormir.

Non... Il ne le voulait pas. Pas avant de s'être rappelé...

 _Qui suis-je ?_

Il sentit à peine l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans la peau de son bras, puis le produit dans ses veines. Malgré sa résistance, son esprit fut emporté par les ténèbres.

oOo

O

 _Junon, trois mois plus tard._

Appréhensive, Fallen finit par franchir la porte de la salle de classe de mathématiques; après son « accident de rue » – elle ne parvenait pas à avaler le fait que la Shinra ait ni plus ni moins maquillé la vérité avec une dénomination aussi grotesque –, elle n'avait commencé son année scolaire au sein de cet établissement qu'un mois après la rentrée officielle.

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers l'adolescente; elle inclina la tête brièvement, puis alla trouver une place libre vers le deuxième rang, à côté d'une fille qui était en train de sortir ses affaires. Le professeur arriva au moment où elle en faisait de même juste après avoir posé sa béquille au sol. Une scène banale... mais elle ne demandait rien de plus. Elle savait qu'en retournant chez Shona, ce soir, elle aurait une vie normale. Sans stress.

Lorsqu'elle obtiendrait sa chambre à l'internat – sa tante ne l'hébergerait pas éternellement à cause de ses activités qui l'obligeaient à changer de ville très souvent –, elle pourrait conserver la même quiétude. Les seuls moments qu'elle aurait à craindre seraient pendant les grandes vacances. Là, elle serait contrainte de revenir chez ce qui lui tenait lieu de parents jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine.

Quant à son avenir, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape son retard scolaire.

Elle se plongea avec attention dans le cours du professeur – M Edeger, si elle avait bonne mémoire. Elle ne fut pas trop perdue grâce au travail qu'elle avait déjà entrepris chez Shona pour se remettre à niveau. Ne pas pouvoir bouger durant un mois et demi lui avait permis de disposer de son temps de cette manière.

Ensuite, la rééducation à la marche avait été laborieuse. Encore maintenant, Fallen se déplaçait avec une béquille, et il lui était interdit de trimballer plus d'un kilo sur son dos. Du coup, son sac était très léger... Comme elle se débrouillait seule pour se rendre au lycée avec les transports en commun, il lui était impossible d'amener toutes les affaires de la journée, les faire porter par sa tante, ou ranger dans le casier ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour la matinée.

Par conséquent, l'adolescente laissait chez elle tous ses livres scolaires, et elle avait une autorisation spéciale pour en emprunter d'autres exemplaires au centre de documentation et d'informations de l'établissement. Elle venait chercher ceux du matin et les troquait contre ceux pour l'après-midi; à chaque fois, elle s'y prenait dix minutes avant la sonnerie. À la fin de la journée, elle les rapportait avant de partir.

Elle possédait un cahier unique pour tous ses cours et un porte-vue pour les fichiers, les feuillets individuels et les photocopies bien que, normalement, elle doive utiliser un classeur ou un livret par matière; vu ses antécédents médicaux, les professeurs comprenaient qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, même celle d'histoire-géographie. Elle avait la réputation justifiée d'être une « sacrée peau de vache ».

À la sonnerie, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires, mit le sac à dos sans se lever, puis s'empara de sa béquille. Une brève douleur la saisit à la hanche, mais elle l'ignora. C'était son quotidien depuis bientôt trois mois. Elle s'y était habituée. Elle sentit le regard de plusieurs élèves curieux sur elle, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle savait que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son handicap.

Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid au mois d'octobre, qualifié aussi « d'été wutaïen (1) » dans la région. Pourtant, elle portait un pull – même s'il était en coton fin – et un jean, ainsi que des mitaines qu'elle ne retirait pas en cours.

Si l'établissement l'avait forcée à arborer l'uniforme, alors Fallen serait venue avec au moins des bandes blanches pour couvrir ses avant-bras. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la « reconnaisse » grâce à ses cicatrices. Son nom n'avait pas été cité dans le journal, mais l'étendue des blessures et séquelles de « l'accident de rue » y avait été étalée. Déjà qu'aller au lycée avec une béquille pour marcher, et un mois après la rentrée officielle, c'était assez « douteux » pour que l'on se pose des questions...

 _Si Rivus était là, je serais bien plus forte que ça._

Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'elle clopinait jusqu'au portail bleu écaillé par les ans.

oOo

O

 _Quatre mois plus tard_

L'inconnu sans nom fixait ses mains tout en s'interrogeant sur la façon dont il s'était fait cette cicatrice au majeur. L'homme qui s'occupait de lui n'était pas originaire du Wutaï. Il s'agissait du docteur Hans Dropen. Il avait débarqué sur le continent quelques mois plus tôt pour en apprendre la médecine. Avec son équipe et la permission des forces armées du Wutaï – son métier lui conférait ses petits avantages, puisque son credo était de soigner, jamais de tuer, philosophie partagée par les Wutaïens –, il s'était déplacé vers l'une des tranchées où les Soldiers de la Shinra s'étaient établis afin de voir s'il y avait des survivants. Ils en avaient découvert cinq.

Le docteur Hans Dropen et le jeune interne qu'il avait pris en charge, Erwann Ownway, comptaient tous les ramener au Village Fusée. Il avait promis au chef Kisaragi de ne pas se mêler de cette guerre. En échange, il lui avait aussi rendu des services en acceptant comme patients ses hommes pendant un temps.

L'inconnu sans nom gratta sa cicatrice avec un soupir. D'après Erwann, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, il se trouvait sur le front à Wutaï parce qu'un conflit s'y déroulait. Il gisait sous le corps d'un autre Soldier... et étrangement, c'était cela qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il restait de l'oxygène à peu près respirable au ras du sol; l'ennemi avait balancé des grenades chimiques. Il était donc un Soldier. Seul problème : il ne s'en souvenait pas. Toute la mémoire de son passé s'était envolée, _pfuit_ ! Une conséquence des gaz qu'il avait malgré lui inhalés... et encore, si l'homme qui était couché sur lui n'avait pas été là, il serait mort !

 _Je suis vivant... mais vide à l'intérieur._

Il frotta sa tignasse. Il faudrait qu'il la coupe un peu. Ensuite, entre ses doigts, il saisit le pendentif d'argent en forme de feuille qu'il portait et ne le quittait jamais. C'était l'unique lien qu'il entretenait avec le passé... mais qui le lui avait offert ? Il n'était même pas capable de se rappeler son propre nom !

Des bruits de pas l'interrompirent dans sa contemplation méditative. Il leva les yeux, puis fixa un homme d'une petite taille, aux cheveux mi-longs blond pâle attachés en queue de cheval.

— Bonjour, Chêne.

Erwann l'avait baptisé ainsi le temps qu'il se souvienne de sa véritable identité, puisque son bijou représentait une feuille de cet arbre.

— Alors, tu es prêt à partir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Il le faut bien, non ?

Erwann le regarda avec le cœur serré. Ils devaient se dépêcher. La Shinra avait eu vent de la nouvelle à propos de ces Soldiers survivants, et un Turk nommé Rod était venu voir le docteur Hans Dropen quelques jours plus tôt. Il leur avait répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs plaques militaires sur eux, donc qu'il ne pouvait pas les « reconnaître ». Ce qui était en partie vrai.

Hans Dropen les avait arrachées des cous des rescapés pour les renvoyer à la Shinra avec celles des autres Soldiers morts. Il ne voulait plus que ces hommes retournent à la guerre, ou pire encore, finissent entre les mains d'Hojo. Pas avec les horreurs qu'ils avaient déjà subies ! Erwann aussi avait toujours été contre une telle barbarie, et il n'avait jamais approuvé l'un de ses meilleurs amis quand celui-ci était entré dans le Soldier.

Au Village Fusée, il aurait plus de liberté pour permettre aux blessés de se remettre et de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, car il pourrait ouvrir son propre cabinet. Hans Dropen avait jugé qu'il était prêt à obtenir le diplôme, même s'il devrait passer un dernier examen à Junon. Toutefois, le jeune interne savait qu'il risquait de se faire attraper tôt ou tard par la Shinra, surtout grâce à ses Ombres – ses assassins sans foi ni loi. Les Turks. Un frisson glacial le parcourut.

Chêne darda ses iris dans ceux, bleu océan, de son interlocuteur, qui semblait inquiet. Pourquoi ? Erwann se racla la gorge, retira les mains de sa blouse dont le blanc jaunissait, puis lui lâcha avant de se retourner vers la sortie :

— D'ici dix minutes, nous prendrons un véhicule qui nous emmènera jusqu'à la place. Un bateau nous conduira au Continent du Centre, vers la région de Fusée. Heureusement, ce n'est pas loin.

— Hm...

Une fois seul, Chêne retomba dans la contemplation de ses mains. Il songeait aux rêves qu'il faisait en ce moment, trop flous pour qu'il s'en rappelât clairement.

oOo

o

 _Midgar, 1998_

En silence, Aerith pleurait.

À seulement treize ans, elle était déjà une fugitive, une sorte de paria de la société. Elle était toujours en train d'éviter les malintentionnés qui ne voulaient d'elle qu'un pouvoir bien précieux qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher et de protéger. Pourtant, elle ne demandait qu'une chose : aider les autres. Pour cela, elle s'occupait des fleurs, redonnait le sourire à des personnes tristes. Elle s'y consacrait avec cœur et courage. Lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus grande, alors elle en vendrait.

Pour l'instant, Aerith se contentait d'être près du parterre de fleurs dans l'Église des Taudis, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle ne les caressait pas de ses doigts légers et fins aux ongles toutefois cassés. Elle ne chantait pas non plus... L'unique son qui pouvait sortir de sa cage thoracique se résumaient à quelques pleurs silencieux.

Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de sécher ses larmes. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ces idiots d'AVALANCHE voulaient la capturer afin de renverser la Shinra; quant à la compagnie, elle ne désirait qu'entreprendre des expériences sur elle... comme sur sa mère. En plus, ils s'étaient tous écroulés sur le parterre alors qu'ils la pourchassaient et avaient abîmé la plupart des fleurs. Il fallait qu'elle recommence tout.

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'omoplate de l'adolescente à la robe blanche. Timidement, elle se retourna. Elle reconnut alors son tuteur, Tseng. Froid et hautain à son habitude, avec elle il exprimait toujours une once de sympathie et de compassion. Elle essuya ses larmes et se releva.

— Oh, Tseng...

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort.

— Hmmm. Juste un coup de blues, enfin...

Aerith haussa les épaules. Déjà à son âge, elle dissimulait ses sentiments derrière un visage avenant et un sourire doux, ce qu'elle fit ici. Tseng remarqua tout de même que ses yeux verts persistaient à être embrumés. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Qu'aimerais-tu, pour être un peu tranquille ?

L'adolescente réfléchit quelques secondes tout en mettant sa main gauche sous le menton. Puis elle finit par lui répondre :

— Savoir me défendre.

Il hocha la tête, l'expression songeuse. Elle observa l'étrange point qu'il avait au milieu du front, puis sur ses cheveux noirs. Le Turk posa ses paumes sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

— Quand tu seras prête, je t'apprendrai.

Il s'écarta d'elle tout en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Aerith ne réussit pas à interpréter ses paroles. Elle entortilla ses mèches avec ses doigts, fixa pensivement le dos du Turk tandis qu'il partait. Il laissa échapper cette phrase laconique :

— Pour l'instant, il est trop tôt. Tu n'as pas connu assez.

* * *

 _(1) Équivalent de la morphine. Cette substance est produite à partir de protéines issues du monstre « Magnade », que l'on trouve dans le Grand Glacier._


	8. 8 : Grisaille

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

 ** _Le chapitre 8 est en ligne ! Merci à revieweuse anonyme et à Xialdene pour leurs commentaires. Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

 _Auc_ _un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Grisaille

 _ _Corel, 1998__

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Dylan fixait sa femme avec un air plutôt tranquille. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. En cette heure matinale, ils profitaient de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Avec lenteur, il porta sa tasse de café noir à ses lèvres et ferma les paupières tandis qu'il savourait son goût.

Sans sucre. Pour capter toute l'essence de la délicieuse liqueur.

Danaé l'imitait non sans admirer encore une fois cet homme ayant pour nom de code « Katana ». Maître de lui, son charisme naturel inspirait le respect. Toutefois, à leur bonheur, une ombre persistait…

— Des nouvelles de ta fille ?

Danaé haussa les épaules. Son châle blanc glissa. Elle le replaça avec nonchalance.

— Ses études se passent bien.

— Encore heureux. Avec un peu de chance, elle construira correctement sa vie.

— Hm…

Un pli soucieux creusa le front de la mère de Fallen.

— Es-tu lavé de tout blâme ?

Le Turk fronça les sourcils face à cette question.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Par rapport à l'incident de rue.

Il s'esclaffa.

— Oui. J'ai réussi à trouver les arguments pour qu'ils lâchent l'affaire. Puis cela remonte à deux ans, maintenant. Tant que Fallen se tiendra loin de nous, je ne risque pas de me laisser… emporter.

— Il vaut mieux. Elle nous cause déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. La mort de son frère ne l'a pas arrangée.

— Hm…

Danaé acheva de boire sa tasse, puis tourna la tête vers Dylan. Elle soupira tandis que son regard s'assombrissait. Dylan crut même distinguer au sein des iris noirs une lueur de regret.

— Tu sais, je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis chagrinée pour Rivus.

Il leva le nez vers elle avec perplexité. D'un ton mesuré, il lui dit :

— C'est normal d'éprouver de la tristesse lorsqu'on perd un de ses enfants, Danaé. Cependant, tu dois aller de l'avant.

— Oui. Je ne dois pas oublier que j'ai pu me libérer de certaines chaînes. Je suis redevenue une femme libre.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres du Turk.

— Pas encore, il reste Fallen.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Le jour viendra où je n'aurai plus à m'occuper d'elle. Il est proche.

— Possible.

L'homme s'étira.

— Je prends une douche. Te joindrais-tu à moi ?

— Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix ronronnante, le regard brillant.

Elle attrapa les tasses pour les mettre dans l'évier. Elle tira juste un peu le store vénitien afin de bloquer les rayons du soleil et la chaleur qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à causer. Elle suivit son mari en quelques enjambées tout en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

oOo

O

 _Village Fusée, 1998_

— Chêne !

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux de la sculpture à laquelle il venait de s'attaquer – une plume, taillée dans du bois de pommesotier qu'Erwann lui avait offert –, puis se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il posa son ouvrage sur la table à côté de la ponceuse et quitta l'atelier éclairé par la lueur faible d'une lampe-tempête accrochée au mur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Il serait peut-être temps de dormir un peu. Il est plus d'une heure du matin.

Chêne eut un sourire amusé. Erwann et lui vivaient en colocation. Les quatre autres Soldiers, eux, étaient partis aux quatre coins du monde sous une nouvelle identité pour refaire leur vie. Han Dropen était retourné au Village Glaçon après qu'Erwann eut obtenu son diplôme de docteur à Junon. Quant à Chêne, sa mémoire lui échappait encore, même si de temps à autre, elle lui revenait sous forme de flashs brefs, incompréhensibles, ou de rêves dont la saveur était toujours celle de la confusion.

Il ferma la porte du cabanon et leva la tête vers la Lune; elle n'était plus pleine depuis avant-hier soir. Il porta le regard ensuite sur Erwann, qui l'attendait à l'entrée du petit chalet qu'il avait acheté deux ans plus tôt. Il se trouvait quasiment dans les bois qui entouraient le village, et c'était tant mieux pour eux. Aucun voisin gênant pour venir les espionner... Le jeune médecin avait ouvert son cabinet dans le bourg même, pas à domicile.

Chêne avait retapé l'intérieur et l'extérieur de leur chalet pour le rendre habitable. Il possédait une certaine habileté manuelle et, plus d'une fois, Erwann s'était émerveillé de ses talents. À croire qu'il s'était trompé de voie en s'engageant jadis dans le Soldier.

— Qu'étais-tu en train de fabriquer ?

— Je sculptais, cela me détend.

— Une plume ?

C'était courant chez lui d'en confectionner en dehors des bibelots usuels. Il n'en faisait pas commerce toutefois. Il ne s'aventurait presque jamais dans le village sans porter des lentilles et une perruque. Erwann lui avait expliqué qu'il était possible qu'il soit reconnu.

Chêne eut un soupir. Il en savait si peu sur lui-même, sauf qu'il était un Soldier déclaré mort au Wutaï. Erwann, lui et quatre autres hommes avaient échappé à la surveillance de la Shinra après avoir constaté qu'ils étaient en vie. Le médecin ne cautionnait ni la guerre, ni les actions de la Compagnie sur tout Gaïa. Il jouait un jeu dangereux, mais qu'y pouvait l'amnésique ?

Il fixa Chêne avec un regard empli d'inquiétude, mais n'insista pas et tourna les talons. Celui-ci le suivit en silence, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu. Une fois dans le salon, il monta l'escalier pour se laver et se coucher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, allongé sur son lit étroit fabriqué de ses propres mains – sauf le matelas, bien sûr... –, il contemplait le plafond d'un air pensif.

 _Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Combien de temps ce calvaire durerait-il ? Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, sans âme. D'être dépourvu d'identité. Il le vivait à peine mieux qu'à sa convalescence. Il ferma ses yeux tristes et attendit Morphée, en espérant qu'_ _il_ _lui accorderait un sommeil clément à défaut de fragments de son passé via les voies oniriques._

 _o_ _Oo_

 _O_

 _Junon, 1999_

— Fallen ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Jeannie, qu'elle pouvait considérer comme étant sa meilleure amie actuelle.

— Oui ?

— Ben on t'attend. Le Bachel (2), on ne l'a pas tous les jours !

— Hm...

Elle eut un soupir, lissa son collant en coton formé d'un damier rouge et bleu, puis sa jupe gothique aux dentelles tirant sur le blanc. Elle vérifia que ses bottes plates aux lacets orange étaient bien mises, puis suivit son amie dans le couloir gris des chambres de l'internat. Ce soir, elles allaient fêter leur réussite, mais Fallen était soucieuse. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa tante ni de l'université où elle désirait faire ses études pour devenir institutrice. Elle s'était décidée lors de sa deuxième année au lycée et ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Hélas, si elle n'était pas prise pour effectuer sa licence en Enseignements et Pédagogie, elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de retourner chez « Papa et Maman ».

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'internat en un rien de temps. Elles avaient la permission de sortir exceptionnellement. Jeannie rabattit une mèche blonde et bouclée derrière son oreille, puis fixa Fallen avec inquiétude.

— Dis, je trouve que tu es un peu habillée, euh...

Fallen tourna la tête vers elle et leva un sourcil.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller comme ça ?

Une voix cristalline et familière se fit entendre à quelques pas du lampadaire où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

— Fallen, franchement ! Tu ne t'es même pas maquillée.

— Si, un trait de crayon. Ça te pose un problème ?

La nouvelle venue, un joli brin de fille aux cheveux châtain clair relevés en queue de cheval et aux yeux verts, pointa le doigt sur sa veste courte en cuir. Elle-même était vêtue en toute simplicité – une robe beige qui lui arrivait aux mollets et au décolleté sage, ainsi que des bottines noires et un sac assorti.

— Tu te la joues gothique, mais tu ne l'es pas.

— Chiara..., essaya d'intervenir Jeannie, en dardant son regard brun dans celui de l'autre jeune fille.

Fallen la coupa.

— Je m'habille comme ça me plaît. Je ne suis pas une mode en particulier. Je n'aime pas le fond de teint.

— Tu devrais en mettre à cause de ton acné.

Fallen ne broncha pas sous la remarque. Pourtant, Jeannie savait qu'elle était à la fois agacée et blessée. Elle répondit d'une voix sèche :

— Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu es vraiment chiante, là.

— Oh, mademoiselle emploie des mots vulgaires, maintenant ?

Excédée, Fallen l'ignora. Jeannie la suivit avec un soupir. Elle sentait à quel point son amie se retenait d'exprimer sa pensée. Elle contenait toujours ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. Sa question la prit au dépourvu :

— Tu n'as pas froid avec ton short et ton collant fin ? Tu n'as même pas de veste.

— Euh, non. Mais, Fallen...

— Viens. Nous allons être en retard.

Jeannie baissa la tête. Un vent frais dérangea leurs cheveux libres.

Par moments, elle voulait tenter de percer la carapace de son amie, mais en vain. Même lorsque sa hanche était douloureuse, elle ne se plaignait jamais. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille blonde n'avait jamais su comment elle avait été lésée à cet endroit.

Fallen remonta à peine la mitaine de son bras droit pour mieux cacher la cicatrice qui y siégeait. Elle s'arrêta pour refaire le lacet de sa botte plate. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Jeannie ni à personne d'autre de son passé. Elle n'accordait pas assez de confiance pour cela, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se dévoiler si c'était pour être trahie ou blessée plus tard.

Tandis qu'elles se remettaient en route et que Jeannie restait muette comme une carpe, Fallen regarda le mince croissant de lune qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans le ciel, bien qu'obscurci par la pollution citadine. Durant sa scolarité, elle avait vécu des amitiés qui s'étaient mal terminées, comme pour n'importe qui. Hélas, « l'éducation » que Katana et sa mère lui prodiguaient, la mort de son frère, et « l'accident » avaient agrandi la faille de doutes et de paranoïa qui fissurait son être. Elle se blindait comme elle le pouvait et ne voulait pas prendre de risques plus que nécessaire.

Sa seule ambition aujourd'hui était d'intégrer la faculté pour devenir institutrice, être indépendante et avoir une vie normale. Peut-être même qu'elle parviendrait à couper les ponts avec sa famille.

Les choses ne se déroulaient jamais de manière aussi simple.

oOo

o

 _Midgar, 1999_

À seulement quinze ans, elle se distinguait déjà par ses exploits. Ses collègues la surnommaient non pas sans raison parfois « la Furie ». Pour toutes les missions où elle devait chercher la vérité, elle était une des meilleures.

Après tout, plus que n'importe lequel Turk, elle avait été éduquée dans la paranoïa.

Cissnei visa encore une fois le mannequin d'entraînement et, sans pitié, renvoya son shuriken qui le décapita d'un coup sec. Ses coups s'étaient plus qu'améliorés, elle en tirait une certaine fierté. Elle était la membre la plus jeune. Elle s'occupait de ses missions avec un apparent sang-froid. Ne donner sa confiance à personne, ça, elle savait le faire.

Sauf peut-être à Veld. Il était l'une des seules personnes capables de l'approcher.

— Hé, tu pourrais me laisser la place maintenant, non ?

Avec nonchalance, un Turk aux cheveux rouges et attachés en une queue de cheval basse arriva à côté d'elle pour charger un revolver. Cissnei arqua un sourcil.

— Ce n'est pas ton arme.

— Ouais, mais il faut apprendre à en manier d'autres. C'est mieux si un jour, tu te retrouves dans la panade.

L'adolescente lui accorda ce point. Avec un sourire, Reno lui retourna un clin d'œil.

— Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui. Une véritable lionne.

— La ferme, Reno, grogna-t-elle.

Autant elle ne supportait pas lorsque Legend venait la charrier ou l'emmerder avec ses tentatives de drague assez pénibles – elle pourrait être sa fille, bon sang ! –, autant elle avait conscience que même si Reno était un coureur de jupons, jamais il ne lui sauterait dessus. Malgré tout ce que les gens déblatéraient à son sujet, il éprouvait un certain respect envers les femmes.

— Tu veux pas t'entraîner avec moi ?

Il lui tendit un second revolver. Cissnei hésita; elle n'avait rien prévu de spécial, et quitter cette petite salle ne l'enchantait pas. Elle appréciait l'endroit malgré le manque de lumière et les murs gris. Elle finit par hocher la tête et s'en saisit.

oOo

o

 _Forêt de Mideel, 2000_

Shona regarda Tia Hellgry et Shark Fortha s'en train de de replier la dernière tente de leur campement. Elle frottait avec nervosité son poignet serti d'un bracelet tressé par six fils : quatre d'une nuance précise de vert, un noir, et un sixième formant la plume de leur groupe.

Feyther (1) devait de nouveau plier bagage. Ils avaient été dénoncés par un habitant du village.

La quarantenaire fixait de ses yeux de jade le groupe d'hommes et de femmes, qu'elle « dirigeait ». Un bien grand mot, parce qu'en réalité, il n'existait pas de grades, même si chacun occupait une fonction spécifique. Elle était perçue comme une « coordinatrice », ce qui était déjà pas mal. Elle avait monté ce groupe des années plus tôt afin de s'opposer à la Shinra.

Toutefois, contrairement à AVALANCHE, ils préféraient révéler des connaissances perdues et entreprendre des recherches dessus plutôt que d'être responsables d'actes violents. Feyther était contre toute forme de barbarie ! Alors oui, ils se défendraient le jour où ils y seraient contraints, mais ils ne verseraient pas le sang en premier !

— Shona, on a fini !

La tante de Fallen se tourna vers Tia, une jeune Noire aux courts cheveux. Elle lui sourit.

— Tout est prêt ?

— Je viens de le dire. Tu es un peu dans la Lune, non ?

— Eh, comment oses-tu charrier ton aînée ?

Shona pouvait se montrer taquine parfois. Elles éclatèrent de rire malgré l'heure matinale. De toute façon, là où le groupe s'était établi, ils ne dérangeaient pas le village. Sauf les espions, bien sûr. Tia posa sa main sur son épaule.

— On ne se laissera pas démolir par des imbéciles. Shark a promis qu'il enquêterait pour découvrir qui nous a dénoncés.

— A quoi bon ?

— Cela pourra toujours servir si jamais cette personne se déplace pour « prévenir » la Shinra à chaque fois.

— Ce n'est pas faux, mais…

Tia eut une grimace.

— Je sais, je suis légèrement paranoïaque.

Shona eut un faible sourire. Shark les héla d'une camionnette :

— Bon, vous venez ?

Elles s'empressèrent de le rejoindre pour monter par l'arrière. Adieu, Mideel et sa tranquillité. Dommage, ils étaient parvenus à rester plus de six mois sans devoir déménager à nouveau… Contrairement à AVALANCHE, ils ne possédaient pas de QG fixe. Ils craignaient trop que la Shinra ne leur tombe dessus et qu'ils n'aient aucun moyen d'agir !

Ils cherchaient toutes formes de vérité que la Shinra souhaitait cacher aux yeux des citoyens; l'identité de Jenova, mais aussi l'histoire de la compagnie, qui avait tendance à vouloir occulter trop de faits peu reluisants. Par exemple, les trafics douteux à Costa Del Sol – le Turk Legend y avait trempé, information qui avait été révélée malgré les nombreuses tentatives de ses collègues pour le camoufler. –, ou encore le bombardement de Kalm. Une tragédie pour le directeur des Turks; il avait pourtant commandité l'opération, et y avait perdu sa famille…

Shona se secoua pour ne plus penser à ces sombres événements. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait pour sa nièce, Fallen. Avec une mère aussi abominable que Danaé et un beau-père faisant partie de l'élite des Turks, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle n'était jamais parvenue à comprendre sa sœur, plus âgée qu'elle d'un an. Elle avait aimé Shean; ça, Shona en était certaine. Elle avait désiré Rivus et Fallen… Toutefois, dès l'instant où ils étaient nés, cela n'avait pas été plus loin. Danaé n'avait aucune fibre maternelle. Une injustice pour Shona, qui était stérile.

oOo

o

 _Midgar, 2000._

Fallen sortit de la salle d'examens en ayant l'impression que son cerveau était devenu de la marmelade bouillie. Normalement, tout s'était bien passé. Elle irait en deuxième année de licence. Après, elle serait institutrice. Plus que deux ans.

Elle serait vraiment indépendante.

Elle salua d'un signe un jeune homme qui était dans la même promotion qu'elle et quitta la cage d'escalier aux murs bleu pâle. Elle n'avait pas hâte de rentrer chez elle, dans sa chambre d'étudiante de neuf mètres carrés, mais elle ne désirait pas pour autant s'attarder à l'université.

 _Au moins, j'ai réussi à négocier trois semaines pour rester ici._

Ne pas retourner chez Danaé et Katana la soulageait; si le Turk ne levait plus du tout la main sur elle, il ne demeurait pas moins acerbe et mesquin avec elle. Sa « mère », n'en parlons pas. Fallen serra les dents. D'ici peu, elle serait libre. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle ne voulait pas que Katana la file jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Hélas, c'était probable. Malgré elle, elle faisait partie de la famille.

Une pluie fine accueillit la jeune étudiante de dix-neuf ans. Pour se vider la tête, elle se rendrait sur le forum de littérature où elle s'était inscrite il y a quelques mois. Cela lui changerait les idées. Elle aimait bien lire, et quelque part, c'était une échappatoire. De plus, la plupart du temps, le site se concentrait sur les mythes et les légendes de Gaïa. Le dernier sujet auquel elle avait contribué concernait les Gi du Canyon Cosmo. Elle avait trouvé un ouvrage à la bibliothèque universitaire et avait proposé son titre – « L'âme des guerriers sans repos » – avec ses références. Ainsi, les intéressés du forum pourraient se le procurer.

D'un pas traînant, Fallen parvint au quartier situé quatre rues plus loin de la faculté, puis pénétra dans l'un des grands immeubles qui abritaient en eux les chambres ou logements pour les étudiants non sans avoir utilisé son badge au préalable. Elle emprunta l'ascenseur et monta au dixième étage avant d'être chez elle.

La première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant fut d'aller aux toilettes – qui n'étaient pas sur le palier, heureusement ! Elles étaient rassemblées avec la douche dans une sorte de cabine intégrée à la chambre, comme à l'hôtel. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était bonne pour changer de sous-vêtements; ses règles étaient arrivées en avance. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle brancha sa thermos et sortit du frigo un tupperware. Une salade composée, et basta.

Elle s'installa à sa table proche de la fenêtre – et du lit – après avoir aussi pris des couverts, un verre et une tasse. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle naviguait sur le forum. Internet était décidément très capricieux, ce soir. Elle entra son identifiant et son mot de passe et, bientôt, elle fut connectée sous le pseudonyme de Lucéole.

Quelqu'un avait répondu à son commentaire sur le sujet des Gi; des remerciements, sans rien ajouter de plus. Songeuse, Fallen avisa une nouvelle catégorie nommée « Grain de plumes ». Lorsqu'elle la consulta, elle remarqua que c'était déjà organisé en plusieurs sous-ensembles : poésies, chansons, nouvelles, extraits de roman. Elle finit par comprendre qu'ici, ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient y soumettre leurs textes amateurs ! Très surprise par l'initiative, elle la trouva sympathique.

 _Il faut voir sur le long terme._

Un autre fil de discussion de la partie « théories sur les textes légendaires » attira son attention. Il concernait le poème « Loveless », ainsi que la pièce de théâtre, deux œuvres très différentes. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir la seconde ni d'assister à une représentation au secteur huit, mais elle connaissait très bien le premier. Elle en possédait un exemplaire, offert par Rivus lors de sa première année dans le Soldier. Il l'avait recopié à la main. Elle gardait ce précieux bien, ainsi que sa plume d'argent montée en pendentif. Deux cadeaux, deux souvenirs de lui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout... Elle conservait aussi les plaques militaires de son frère et sa carte d'identité.

Elle se massa la nuque et cliqua sur le sujet « Le Don de la Déesse ». Avec attention, elle lut les théories des fans, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sauf quelques-unes, qu'elle jugeait intéressantes. Selon une certaine « Medley », qui ferait partie d'un club nommé « Cuir Rouge », ce fameux don serait une rencontre avec la divinité; d'après l'internaute « Diamo », il s'agirait plutôt de la Planète. Pourquoi pas... Soudain, elle aperçut un nouveau commentaire, écrit par « Orate » : il s'agissait d'un présent accordé à un ou plusieurs Élus, pas à tout le monde.

Fallen mordilla sa lèvre inférieure; elle hésita, mais finit par publier aussi son avis sous son pseudonyme « Lucéole ». Pour elle, le Don de la Déesse ne s'obtenait qu'au bout d'une quête et d'épreuves imposées par la Déesse, réservées à certaines personnes. Des Élus ? Elle ne se prononça pas là-dessus. Sitôt le commentaire mis en ligne, elle se déconnecta, puis saisit son téléphone portable pour appeler Mikaël, un de ses copains de fac.

Tous les deux faisaient partie d'un groupe de musique plutôt rock, et elle voulait savoir si la répétition prévue demain soir était toujours maintenue. Ils étaient cinq en tout, et s'étaient baptisés « Maudange ». Avec eux, Fallen se sentait à peu près bien, et pouvait se laisser aller sans avoir la crainte d'être dénigrée. Elle avait tout de même quelques difficultés pour chanter parfois, car elle se bloquait. Du coup, sa voix lui échappait.

Le jeune homme décrocha au bout de trois sonneries. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Fallen.

* * *

 _(1) Un groupe rebelle comme AVALANCHE, sauf que leurs actions ne sont pas axées sur le terrorisme. Oui, pour moi, je pense qu'il y a une possibilité que d'autres groupes luttant contre la Shinra existent, bien que plus discrets. D'ailleurs, la fic va pas mal tourner autour de Feyther._


	9. 9 : Théâtre d'existence

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

 ** _Le chapitre 9 est en ligne ! Merci à Melio Silverdjane pour son commentaire. Bonne lecture, et joyeux fêtes de fin d'année :).  
_**

* * *

 _Auc_ _un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Théâtre d'existence

 _ _Canyon Cosmo, 2001__

Shona fixa avec inquiétude Joshua Groundstone (1), un homme natif du Village des Ossements, qui avait rejoint Feyther depuis peu. Son regard couleur noisette était empli d'anxiété. Elle s'efforça de le rassurer.

— Si tu ne peux pas descendre dans la grotte… je comprendrais.

À côté d'eux, Bugenhagen les observait avec fébrilité à côté d'une entrée béante. Trois membres du groupe étaient déjà partis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il leur ouvrait le passage scellé menant au repaire des Gi… Il s'y était résolu, parce que les membres de Feyther désiraient retrouver des traces de récits anciens. Il les protégerait autant que possible de l'influence des Gi.

— Si. Ça ira. Je pense que je peux le faire.

— De toute façon, Tia, Shark et Lesle te couvriront. Moi, je serai derrière toi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés hocha la tête. Il se gratta la nuque, se décida à saisir l'échelle de corde, puis à l'emprunter pour arriver en bas. Silencieuse, la tante de Fallen le suivit. Bugenhagen ferma la marche; solennel, il leur montra d'un geste le vaste labyrinthe de cavernes qui les attendait. Çà et là, des torches éclairaient les lieux, mais pas suffisamment certaines zones d'ombres. Shona se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif, de même que Tia.

— Il vous faudra faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Certaines des salles contiennent des mécanismes à actionner pour pouvoir avancer, contourner certains monstres, en piéger d'autres…

— Génial…, grogna Shark, tout en frottant son menton.

De constitution frêle, il possédait pourtant une force assez peu commune. En même temps, il était ceinture noire dans différents arts martiaux. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les parois. Les remugles et odeurs rehaussées par l'humidité irritaient sa gorge.

— Je vous conseille de ne pas vous rendre dans les deux premières grottes. À moins que vous ne vouliez vous mesurer à des Marches sournoises ou à tout autre créature des environs…

— Je pense que nous nous en passerons, rétorqua Tia.

— Vous ne pourrez pas éviter certains combats.

— Peut-être, mais autant limiter les dégâts, répliqua Shark.

Joshua fixa un des pans de murs en fronçant les sourcils.

— Une minute. Je crois discerner des inscriptions. Permettez-vous que je regarde ?

Les autres membres du groupe hochèrent la tête; Shona s'approcha à son tour. Avec patience, le jeune homme commença à déchiffrer les caractères. Du Cetra ancien. Son émerveillement chassa quelque peu ses appréhensions.

Une dizaine de minutes lui suffit pour prendre une photo potable. Le problème avec ces appareils, c'était qu'il fallait une bonne lumière, et l'ère du numérique n'était pas encore arrivée. Avec un soupir, Joshua rangea son polaroïd dans sa sacoche, puis ils se remirent en route.

Après avoir actionné un mécanisme dans la troisième caverne, ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouvel endroit, qui leur réserva de mauvaises surprises. Ils durent affronter plusieurs spectateurs Gi, Piqueurs ou des Hegs venimeux ! Difficile de combattre dans une embuscade ! Shark protégea Joshua à plusieurs reprises. Bugenhagen les assista de sa magie pour tenir à distance les monstres. Hélas…

— Arg !

Tia se plia en deux sous la douleur; un Heg venait de la mordre à la cheville. Joshua prit son courage à deux mains et tira sur la créature à l'aide de son revolver. Heureusement, Shona administra à la jeune femme un antidote.

\- Ils sont vicieux, bon sang ! grogna Shark.

Bugenhagen hocha la tête, tandis que Tia se relevait.

— L'influence maléfique des Gi est très forte. Ce sont des âmes torturées qui n'ont jamais pu trouver le repos.

— Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? lui demanda la tante de Fallen, tandis que Joshua sortait son polaroïd après avoir aperçu de nouvelles inscriptions sur une des parois de la grotte – et des peintures !

— Les Gi formaient une tribu humaine qui vivait dans un autre canyon. Ils étaient les ennemis du peuple qui veillait avant moi et les actuels gardiens sur le Canyon depuis les temps immémoriaux : une espèce féline possédant une grande intelligence et une très longue espérance de vie.

— Pour quelle raison y avait-il des conflits entre eux ? s'enquit Tia en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suppose qu'ils désiraient accéder à la connaissance, mais pas de la bonne manière. Leur chef était un guerrier.

— Excusez-moi, mais comment appelle-t-on les anciens gardiens du Canyon ? l'interrogea Shona.

— Des Felidans (2). Il en reste encore, vous savez. Vous les avez peut-être déjà croisés. Il s'agit de Nanaki et Deneh.

— Oui, répondit Tia. Ils ont l'air très jeunes.

Bugenhagen confirma avec un sourire; Joshua revint vers eux non sans souffler :

— Incroyable… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Loveless pouvait se retrouver ici.

Shona le fixa avec ahurissement.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

— Non. Le troisième acte est sous nos yeux. Ce qui corrobore nos hypothèses que le poème a été écrit par plusieurs mains.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Ça… C'est à nous de le découvrir.

Le groupe se remit en route pour explorer les autres salles.

oOo

o

 _Midgar, 2001_

Sans se préoccuper des regards de Mikaël, Fallen continua à chanter le texte qu'elle avait écrit trois jours plus tôt. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. La situation à Midgar était on ne peut plus tendue d'après les affirmations de Katana. Elle venait de passer deux semaines de vacances chez ses « parents » et, malgré elle, avait entendu des bribes de conversation du Turk avec sa mère.

La guerre menée contre Wutaï était terminée. Katana, qui avait été dépêché là-bas avec d'autres Turks, reviendrait sur Midgar et pourrait reprendre sa surveillance discrète sur elle. Tout ceci commençait à la fatiguer. Elle craignait toujours que le Turk finisse par se pointer chez elle et découvre le moyen de la faire disparaître, tout comme il s'était débarrassé de Rivus. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'occasion pour cela, mais... elle savait qu'il essayerait. Elle n'en avait soufflé mot à Mikaël, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un an environ et que leur couple était solide. Au moins, Katana et sa génitrice n'avaient pas émis d'objections à ce qu'elle sorte avec lui.

Pourtant, Mikaël avait déjà vu et exploré son corps plus d'une fois... s'il avait eu des soupçons sur elle, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Peut-être avait-il reconnu en elle la victime de « l'accident de rue », mais il n'avait jamais évoqué la question. Elle non plus. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. La seule chose qu'elle avait accepté de lui dire, c'était qu'elle avait eu un frère mort pendant la guerre au Wutaï. Rivus. Il avait saisi qu'elle l'avait énormément aimé et n'avait pas insisté sur un tel sujet douloureux.

Elle grimaça lorsque sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle s'arrêta, puis reprit au même endroit. Ah, ce n'était pas encore ça... mais c'était mieux que de ne pas chanter du tout. Mikaël, le guitariste du groupe, avait rejoué l'accord après avoir échangé un regard avec les autres musiciens. D'ici trois jours, ils feraient un petit concert dans un des bars du secteur quatre. Après, ils fêteraient l'événement jusque tard, puis chacun partirait de leur côté. Enfin presque. Elle et Mikaël passeraient la nuit ensemble.

— Bon ! On fait une pause. Fallen, bois un peu d'eau, lui ordonna Clarisse, la batteuse.

— OK. Au fait, tu as publié nos bandes-son et nos chansons sur le forum de littérature où je suis ? Ils ont une section spéciale où les fans peuvent déposer leurs créations, et comme la plupart de nos textes citent des légendes de Gaïa...

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y en a même qui ont commenté.

Clarisse lâcha un rire amusé.

— En tout cas, ils en redemandent. Un certain « Orate » qui adore ta voix !

— Orate ? Ah oui, je vois de qui tu parles...

De temps à autre, ils échangeaient quelques mots via les sujets du site, ou le chat. Ou alors, plus rarement, par MP. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais livré leur véritable identité, et ça leur convenait. Ils étaient là pour discourir sur Loveless, les légendes de Gaïa et la musique. Une fois, elle avait mentionné le groupe dans lequel elle chantait, et il avait voulu savoir si un jour, il aurait l'occasion d'entendre sa voix. Elle avait répondu un vague « peut-être ».

Elle s'assit avec un peu de difficultés sous le regard soucieux de son compagnon. Il vint embrasser le sommet de sa tête, puis s'installa en face d'elle. Les trois autres membres de Maudange sortirent du petit local dans lequel ils se trouvaient pour fumer une cigarette. Il appartenait à Clarisse. Du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, elle parvenait à bien gagner sa vie en tant qu'agente de sécurité.

— Tu es fatiguée...

— Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup reposée.

— Un jour, me présenteras-tu tes parents ?

Fallen ne réagit pas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui posait la question en trois mois. Elle ne savait que lui répondre. Elle serait bien obligée un jour, hélas. Il lui avait fait connaître les siens – un couple tranquille et agréable. Elle but une gorgée d'eau et lui dit, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser :

— Oui, bientôt. Pendant les grandes vacances. Ce sera plus facile, tu ne crois pas ? Avec ton travail d'ingénieur en biomécanique, et moi mes études...

— Je comprends.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui promettre.

oOo

o

 _Corel, 2001_

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle vide et aux murs gris, assez spacieuse. Parfaite pour expérimenter…

— Alors, les locaux vous conviennent ?

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts fixa Katana.

— Oui. Par contre, pouvez-vous m'assurer que je conserverai ma tranquillité ?

— Corel n'intéresse ni Hollander ni Hojo, si telle est votre question. Vous pourrez donc mener vos propres projets ici.

— Je prévois également de m'implanter ailleurs. Vous comprenez, la microbiologie est un domaine aussi riche et vaste que ceux qu'étudient mes collègues.

— Hm…

Katana le dévisagea en silence.

— Même si l'attention du Président est focalisée sur les projets G et S, il vous fait confiance pour le vôtre et vos ambitions.

— Je ne le décevrai pas, fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

— Hmpf. Je viendrai de temps à autre pour savoir comment vous avancez. À moins que ce ne soit Shot Gun ou Rod.

— Oh, vous voulez parler de Calamity Jane et l'agité du bâton ?

Le Turk le foudroya du regard.

— Je vous prie de m'épargner votre humour pitoyable.

Narulon leva les mains avec un rictus gêné.

— Excusez-moi. C'est l'excitation du projet, vous voyez…

Il gratifia la pièce d'un dernier coup d'œil.

— Vous êtes sûr que je disposerai de tout le matériel dont j'ai besoin ?

— Évidemment. L'installation commencera demain.

— Cela me convient.

Les deux hommes sortirent du complexe en silence. Un complexe niché dans le cœur du Mont Corel. Il avait été fermé suite à l'abandon d'une étude des matérias, trente ans plus tôt. Bientôt, pour héberger un nouveau projet, il servirait de nouveau : la microbiologie. Un filon peu exploité par la compagnie, alors qu'elle était plus que prometteuse !

Narulon avait un sourire d'enfant collé aux lèvres lorsqu'ils empruntèrent un chemin direct menant au village. Plutôt mourir que de passer par ces rails de malheur ! Quelle idée… Ils déformaient le paysage.

oOo

o

 _Midgar, 2001_ _(u_ _n mois plus tard_ _)_

Un soir, Fallen rentra à une heure avancée chez elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Heureusement que le lendemain, elle n'avait pas cours. Les cauchemars la hantaient de telle sorte qu'elle reculait le moment de rejoindre Morphée. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa tante Shona. Elle avait peut-être dû disparaître dans la nature, encore une fois... Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Fallen alluma son ordinateur portable après s'être préparé un café et s'être calée contre le mur, assise sur son lit étroit. La tasse était posée sur la table de chevet. Elle se connecta à « Gaïa Messenger » (GM) dans l'espoir de croiser Shona... en vain. Elle était hors ligne. La jeune femme regarda les demandes « d'amis » et commença à les supprimer en soupirant. Toujours la même chose. Ils devaient sans doute attraper son adresse sur le site où elle était inscrite, ou bien ailleurs. Les voies de l'Internet demeuraient impénétrables sauf pour quelques initiés. Enfin, elle retourna voir qui était là parmi ses contacts. Elle avisa alors Orate. Ce dernier l'avait ajoutée sur GM il y a quatre mois environ. Depuis, de temps à autre, il venait lui parler. Ou elle, lorsqu'elle surmontait sa timidité. Orate était un personnage assez influent sur le forum.

Fallen cliqua sur son icône et sentit un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres. En image de profil, Orate avait mis un phénix. Son message d'humeur était le suivant : « L'onde calme précède l'ouragan ». Elle leva un sourcil intrigué. Alors qu'elle consultait ses mails, une petite fenêtre de conversation s'alluma dans sa barre des tâches. Elle l'agrandit.

[Orate dit : Bonsoir, Lucéole. Je m'excuse de mon absence. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je quitte le forum définitivement, et que si tu désires communiquer avec moi, ce ne sera que par ce moyen.]

Ils se tutoyaient depuis qu'ils se parlaient par GM, Orate y avait tenu. Ahurie, elle s'empressa de lui écrire :

[Lucéole dit : Bonsoir. Oh, ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas du style à courir après les absents, d'autant plus que nous ne nous connaissons que peu au final. J'espère que tu ne pars pas du forum à cause de certains membres vraiment pénibles. J'ai cru voir que plusieurs d'entre eux t'avaient pris la tête.]

Fallen lui envoya le message en mordillant l'un de ses ongles. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, mais la rendit perplexe :

[Orate dit : Oui et non. Surtout non. C'est compliqué. Normalement, je ne devrais pas me connecter et j'aurais dû couper les ponts avec tout le monde, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis peut-être fou, je ne sais pas... Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, mais à chaque fois, ça a été un véritable échange. J'aime bien discuter avec toi, et en ce moment, j'en ai besoin.]

[Lucéole dit : Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?]

[Orate dit : Si, c'est très grave... mais je ne veux pas m'étaler. Merci de t'inquiéter. Tu ne devrais pas. Il y a d'autres personnes qui demandent ta sollicitude.]

Un peu piquée au vif, Fallen tapa le message suivant en priant pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal :

[Lucéole dit : Excuse-moi, mais tu viens sur GM me prévenir que tu quittes le forum, tu me dis que tu ne vas pas très bien alors qu'on se connaît peu... C'est très bête de ta part de me raconter tout ça si tu refuses que je m'inquiète pour toi.]

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui écrire ces mots, mais quand même ! Elle regarda l'écran. Orate était en train de lui répondre. Elle attendit environ cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne lui envoie :

[Orate dit : C'est vrai. Pardon, je me comporte comme un véritable rustre. J'ai appris des choses effroyables sur moi. Je perds petit à petit tout ce que j'ai, y compris la raison. La seule envie que j'ai, c'est de me venger de ceux qui m'ont causé du tort...]

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il ajouta :

[Orate dit : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te confie tout ceci. Peut-être un besoin... Tu es différente des autres personnes avec qui j'ai pu parler, que j'ai pu croiser, même si nous ne nous sommes jamais vus. Il ne vaut mieux pas, d'ailleurs. Cependant, ça me va que nous continuions à communiquer.]

La jeune femme eut un long soupir devant ce pavé. Cet homme semblait au bord du gouffre. Un tel contraste avec ce qu'il « montrait » de lui d'habitude ! Elle lui tapa la réponse suivante après avoir réfléchi :

[Lucéole dit : Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, enfin te soutenir moralement. Peu importe ce que tu as découvert sur toi. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu éprouves quand même quelque chose, même si c'est de la colère, de la tristesse. Sinon, tu serais un monstre... et je serais peinée que tu penses ça de toi à cause de ce que tu as appris.]

[Orate dit : Tes paroles sont belles et me font du bien. Je sens que tu es sincère. Après, peut-être que tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours si tu savais qui j'étais.]

[Lucéole dit : Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je m'en fiche de le savoir. Tu es une personne avec qui j'aime bien discuter et qui va mal.]

Un faible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Fallen à la réponse d'Orate :

[Orate dit : Pour un peu, je te remercierais en tant qu'ami...]

[Lucéole dit : De rien :)]

Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Comment faire pour remonter son moral ? Elle tapa :

[Lucéole dit : As-tu écouté notre dernière chanson, au fait ?]

[Orate dit : Oui, mais je n'ai pas trop aimé le texte. Je l'ai trouvé un peu trop niais.]

Fallen eut une grimace. En effet, il avait été écrit par une amie de la fac qui avait demandé au groupe de le mettre en musique. Elle voulait absolument que ce soit Fallen qui la chante.

[Lucéole dit : Oui. Il est de la main d'une autre personne. C'est un cadeau que nous avons souhaité lui faire.]

[Orate dit : le texte n'est pas mauvais, mais je n'aime vraiment pas, même si tu la chantes :).]

[Lucéole dit : Tu aimes toujours autant m'écouter chanter ?]

[Orate dit : oui, vraiment. J'aime aussi beaucoup de tes textes. Bon, pas tous, mais c'est normal.]

[Lucéole dit : Absolument. Il y en a un que tu m'as quand même aidé à reformuler.]

[Orate dit : Tout le plaisir était pour moi :). Dis-moi, il est tard. Jolie demoiselle, ne ferais-tu pas mieux d'aller dormir ?]

La jeune femme eut un sourire et, sans réfléchir, lui envoya :

[Lucéole dit : Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je ne dors pas beaucoup.]

[Orate dit : Ah oui ? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cela ?]

[Lucéole dit : Rien de patirculier.]

[Orate dit : Tu es une si mauvaise menteuse que même par écrit, je ne te crois pas. De plus, j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je parlais de quelque chose qui te rendait mal à l'aise, tu fais des fautes d'inattention.]

Ouille... Que répondre à cela ? Fallen resta pétrifiée devant son écran. Elle vit alors Orate ajouter :

[Orate dit : Après, je ne te forcerai pas à te confier. Tu es une personne qui ne dit jamais rien, que ce soit sur toi-même ou sur les autres. Je respecte cela, mais je m'inquiète un peu. J'espère que ta vie... est paisible.]

Fallen serra les dents. Il ne la connaissait pas ! Enfin, rien de trop personnel sur elle. Il ignorait même sa véritable identité ! Était-il en train de lui insinuer que par ce peu qu'il savait d'elle, il pouvait deviner certaines choses ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un « lisait » en elle... Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais l'idée était là. Elle finit par lui répondre :

[Lucéole dit : Comme tout le monde, j'ai vécu des moments difficiles, mais ça va. Je crois que nous traversons tous les deux une mauvaise passe, même si moi c'est minime par rapport à toi.]

Avec ça, elle espérait le rassurer. Elle ajouta :

[Lucéole dit : Par contre, tu as raison. Je me coucher. Je te dis à bientôt, puisque j'ignore quand on conversera de nouveau.]

[Orate dit : Je ne sais pas non plus. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Lucéole. Merci d'avoir été là ce soir :)]

[Lucéole dit : De rien... Bonne nuit à toi aussi :).]

Elle soupira quand elle se déconnecta, puis éteignit l'ordinateur. Elle était perturbée par cet échange. Parfois, Orate la taquinait lorsqu'elle faisait une faute d'étourderie – souvent, elle inversait deux ou trois lettres. Néanmoins, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait deviné que c'était à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet sensible ou qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette ! D'elle, il ne connaissait que sa voix, quelques petites choses comme ses goûts littéraires, musicaux, ce qu'elle faisait comme études... Ça s'arrêtait là !

C'est l'esprit confus qu'elle finit par se coucher et par plonger dans un sommeil agité. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte, mais le mois d'avril était plutôt doux cette année.

* * *

 **Petite précision : non, Fallen n'est membre d'aucun fan-club. Je préfère le dire, parce qu'elle n'a pas du tout un tempérament à ça.**

* * *

(1) OC. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il s'agit d'un des hommes vivant au Village des Ossements. Comme aucun ouvrier, scientifique là-bas n'a de nom, j'en invente un pour celui-là, pour les besoins de l'histoire.

(2) : Je n'ai fait que reprendre le nom latin de « Félidé » et de changer la dernière lettre par un « n ». Après tout, il n'est jamais précisé dans les jeux le nom que porte l'espèce de Nanaki… On sait juste qu'il s'agit d'une espèce féline possédant une longévité exceptionnelle et une intelligence aussi développée que celle des humains.


	10. 10 : Débandade

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Avec du retard (beaucoup), voilà le chapitre 10. Je me concentre beaucoup sur mes projets originaux ces derniers temps, surtout dans les phases finales de correction pour tentative d'envoi à des maisons d'édition. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Débandade

 _Village Fusée, début 2002_

Une pluie monotone s'écrasait sur le toit du chalet et égrenait sa musique pourtant si douce. Elle berçait Chêne, qui écoutait la radio. Assis dans un fauteuil à bascule, il fermait les yeux. D'après les nouvelles, la guerre du Wutaï était enfin terminée. Peut-être que la Shinra allait se concentrer sur d'autres projets, mais il n'était pas encore libre.

Il ne se rappelait toujours pas son passé.

Erwann l'avait ausculté dans son cabinet privé et, comme il n'aboutissait à rien, l'avait emmené dans un prestigieux hôpital à Junon. Bien sûr, Chêne avait décoloré ses cheveux pour les teindre correctement en une nuance proche du blond plutôt que de choisir une perruque. Le port de lentilles lui avait été impossible à l'intérieur de l'établissement, par contre. Pour pouvoir procéder à des examens de son cerveau, il avait dû se soumettre à plusieurs tests optiques. Heureusement que les spécialistes qui s'étaient occupés de lui étaient sous le sceau du secret professionnel et qu'ils ne travaillaient pas directement sous les ordres de la Shinra.

Il était en parfaite santé et n'avait gardé aucune séquelle. Sa perte de mémoire était provoquée par le traumatisme vécu et, pour le moment, c'était son subconscient qui bloquait tout. La seule solution était d'attendre. Il pouvait très bien recouvrer ses souvenirs très bientôt, comme dans dix ans. Saurait-il patienter jusque-là ?

Ses doigts tapotaient les accoudoirs en rythme avec le déluge extérieur. Il s'en rendait à peine compte. Dernièrement, il avait beaucoup discuté avec Erwann à propos de son l'idée de quitter le village pour parcourir le monde. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il forcerait les barrages de son subconscient. Il voulait aussi essayer de retrouver une personne dont il rêvait souvent. Il avait parlé d'elle à Erwann et, selon celui-ci, elle pouvait l'aider à briser le joug de son amnésie. Après, devenir un « nomade » et voyager sur Gaïa l'inquiétait. Il avait demandé à Chêne de le laisser y réfléchir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le médecin, qui déposa ses sacs de course sur la table de la cuisine. Elle était séparée du salon où se tenait Chêne juste par des battants mouvants, comme dans les westerns que les deux hommes appréciaient regarder. D'une voix un peu nerveuse, il lâcha :

— Heureusement qu'avec tout ça, nous en aurons pour plus d'une semaine. Il ne fait pas bon de s'aventurer dans le village en ce moment !

— Ah ?

— Oui. Il y a des militaires partout. Je crois même que j'ai croisé des Turks. Ils sont toujours à la recherche des Soldiers qui ont récemment disparu.

— C'est assez préoccupant...

— À qui le dis-tu ?

Erwann jeta un coup d'œil torve par la fenêtre.

— Je pense que dès que nous aurons terminé nos provisions périssables, nous...

— Oui ?

— Nous partirons bientôt vers Corel.

Rien qu'à ce nom, Chêne se tendit comme un arc et sembla se pétrifier sur place. Une lueur d'angoisse traversa ses iris.

— Chêne ?

— Est-ce obligatoire ?

— Non, mais l'endroit est tranquille. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Chêne se posait des questions. Pourquoi avoir réagi de manière aussi brutale à l'annonce ? Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Il fixa ses mains et finit par marmonner :

— Non. Désolé.

Erwann l'observa avec attention.

— Tu as peut-être vécu quelque chose de désagréable à Corel...

— Possible.

Il ajouta avec détermination :

— Finalement, il faut s'y rendre. Ma mémoire se débloquera sans doute un peu...

— D'accord. D'ici quatre ou cinq jours, nous partirons. De toute façon, nous n'y resterons pas plus d'un mois.

Chêne hocha la tête. Le délai était raisonnable. Ensuite, ils aviseraient.

Il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il raterait sa rencontre à quelques semaines près avec la personne dont il rêvait.

oOo

o

 _Village Fusée, 2002 (quelques mois plus tard)_

Lorsqu'enfin, Fallen sortit de la grande bâtisse marron aux colombages noirs, elle sentit comme un poids lui tomber sur les épaules. L'année scolaire avait été compliquée et difficile. Bien entendu, elle connaissait les problèmes de beaucoup d'enseignants débutants.

Cette année, elle avait en charge plusieurs classes : des trois ans, des quatre ans, des cinq ans et des six ans. Quatre niveaux. Elle avait été confrontée à des parents d'élèves qui avaient exercé sur elle une forme de harcèlement, mais elle n'avait jamais pu se défendre contre eux. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à la discréditer face aux autres ni face à ses collègues ! Par contre, la jeune institutrice avait souffert de divers maux chroniques. Son médecin avait tenté de le mettre en arrêt maladie, elle avait refusé. À la place, elle avait eu un traitement à base d'antidépresseurs.

Aujourd'hui, elle en était dépendante.

L'année touchait à sa fin, et Fallen était incertaine quant à son avenir. Elle ignorait si elle serait enfin considérée comme une enseignante titulaire ou si elle devait repasser sur le banc d'essai.

Katana ne tolérerait pas un échec. Pourtant, qu'elle ait réussi ou non, il était plus probable qu'il pense qu'elle avait raté sa vie.

Fallen se dirigea vers une maison où un couple lui louait une chambre. D'ici quatre semaines, la Shinra lui enverrait par courrier sa prochaine affectation. Selon celle-ci, elle saurait si elle aurait un poste fixe. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : elle recevrait un énième coup de fil de Katana. Depuis un moment, il n'arrêtait pas. C'était aussi en partie à cause de lui et de son « flicage » qu'elle avait sombré dans la dépression.

Quant à Mikaël, elle avait rompu avec lui six mois plus tôt. Il n'était pas d'accord pour qu'elle parte au Village Fusée à la base. Il ne comprenait pas ses choix. De son côté, la jeune femme avait senti que ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé. Elle le considérait plus comme un grand frère, et cela avait été très dur de le lui dire. Heureusement, il ne lui en avait pas voulu.

Le destin était ainsi, parfois.

Elle ne parvenait plus à tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle était toute seule et n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Shona. Encore moins d'Orate, et ce depuis un an. Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie du jour au lendemain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, parce que bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés, elle s'était attachée à lui. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

De plus, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, il lui avait paru plus sombre. Plus mal en point . s'étaient presque disputés. Orate s'était excusé de s'être mal comporté par la suite. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était probable qu'ils se perdent de vue, parce qu'il avait beaucoup de missions à accomplir. Notamment, préparer sa vengeance contre la Shinra, qui était responsable de ses malheurs. Fallen supposait que la compagnie avait dû lui causer énormément de torts.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un arnaqueur, mais quel intérêt ? S'il travaillait pour la Shinra ou Katana, alors Fallen aurait subi leurs foudres depuis longtemps, vu tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié !

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison des Shier, elle entendit du bruit à la cuisine. Dont une voix familière. Ahurie, elle s'y précipita et pâlit en y avisant Dylan, en grande conversation avec le couple. Pétrifiée, elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Hyénore se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire gêné. Quant au Turk…

— Ah, te voilà.

Il jeta une enveloppe brune sur la table. Avec ironie, il lui lança :

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu réussirais à décrocher un poste de titulaire à Mideel. De belles perspectives, en somme.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se figea au sein de sa poitrine. Il avait osé consulter le courrier qui lui était dû ?

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Fallen. Je me devais de savoir si tes études et ton… travail avaient porté leurs fruits.

— J'aurais aimé le découvrir par moi-même.

Il lui avait été difficile de ne pas s'exprimer sans trembler. Pourtant, Fallen y était parvenue avec exploit. Le regard de l'homme se durcit.

— Je vois.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en passant à côté d'elle, non sans effleurer son épaule. Un frisson glacial la saisit.

— Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler avec ta mère, cet été.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Fallen et le couple Shier se fixèrent. Le mari, Gal, s'excusa :

— Nous n'avons pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer, désolé…

— Ne vous justifiez pas. C'est un Turk.

Elle avait lâché ces mots avec un rictus. « Balto » – elle avait été surprise du surnom donné par les habitants de Gongaga, une anecdote confiée par sa tante Shona (1) – se croyait tout permis. Sa froideur et sa cruauté n'avaient d'égal que son sens aigu de la beauté. Toutefois, la jeune femme doutait sur ce dernier point.

— Je suis fatiguée. Je vais me reposer un peu.

Elle tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre non sans refréner ses larmes. Comment s'en sortirait-elle ?

oOo

O

 _Église des Taudis, 2002_

L'air sévère, Tseng fixa Fuhito et Shear. Un observateur penserait qu'il faisait barrage avec son corps même si, derrière lui, plusieurs hectares de fleurs avaient été piétinés. Cela s'était produit quand, pour la énième fois, AVALANCHE s'était confronté aux Turks. Ici, il s'agissait de l'Église des Taudis qui en avait pâti. La dernière tentative de la capture de la Cetra remontait à un mois. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là, mais les Turks attendaient Fuhito en embuscade.

Pour l'heure, Tseng leur avait demandé de se replier à l'extérieur, le temps d'avoir une « petite » discussion avec lui et Shears. Elfé, exceptionnellement, était absente. Il croisa les bras et déclara :

— Laissez Aerith tranquille. Je suis persuadé que si nous désirons accéder à la Terre Promise, elle doit coopérer de son plein gré.

Fuhito secoua la tête après avoir rajusté ses lunettes; d'une voix plutôt grave malgré sa faible corpulence, il lâcha :

— Non, Tseng. La Planète a besoin d'elle !

— Vous voulez dire que vous, vous avez besoin d'elle. La Zirconiade en Elfé ne vous suffit pas ?

Shears fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

— On a causé assez d'emmerdes comme ça…

— Langage, Shears.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Eh, où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? gronda Tseng.

Il avait horreur de perdre son temps avec ces guignols d'AVALANCHE. Pourtant, voilà précisément ce qu'il était en train de se passer !

— Déguerpissez d'ici. Vous savez que les hommes attendent, et qu'il leur suffit d'un claquement de doigts pour intervenir. Si vous cherchez encore une fois à capturer la Cetra sans mon consentement, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Fuhito bouillonnait de rage, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fixa son coéquipier, qui réajusta son foulard. Ce dernier avait besoin d'être lavé – tout comme ses cheveux, d'ailleurs. Ils se concertèrent du regard, puis finirent par quitter les lieux. Le Turk, les bras croisés, ne put s'empêcher de leur lâcher une pique :

— De plus, vous avez encore massacré les plates-bandes de fleurs. Aerith va vous passer un savon si jamais elle vous revoit dans les parages.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Shears, mais Fuhito qui se permit une flopée de jurons bien sentis. Le jour où il ferait la peau à cet enfoiré de Wutaïen, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie ! Il traînait toujours dans leurs pattes, lui et ses collègues, alors qu'il agissait au nom de la sacro-sainte science. Comme Hojo, Hollander, ou le moins connu Narulon...

oOo

O

 _Village Fusée, 2002_

Ce bruit répétitif contre ses volets finit par la tirer de son sommeil agité.

Tout en grognant, Fallen se dépêtra tant bien que mal de ses couvertures. Elle ouvrit le battant et le poussa avec prudence. Si c'étaient des monstres qui étaient à l'origine de ces coups… Elle regarda en l'air. Rien. Soudain, sous sa fenêtre – située au premier étage –, elle entendit une voix étouffée s'adresser à elle.

— Fally !

Elle plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité pour tenter de discerner la silhouette de sa tante. Elle avait reconnu son intonation – grave et mesurée, bien qu'indéniablement féminine. Elle souffla avec hésitation :

— Shona ?

— Oui. Prépare tes affaires, je t'emmène avec moi.

Sur l'instant, la jeune femme se figea de sidération. Partir, à une heure pareille ? Pour aller où ? Son esprit eut bien du mal à assimiler que si sa tante venait la chercher en pleine nuit, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple voyage. Elle comptait l'intégrer au groupe Ferret – c'était le nom qu'elle lui avait fourni la dernière fois qu'elles avaient reparlé du sujet.

— Fally, ma puce, je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais il faut que tu te dépêches.

Les mots de Shona eurent le don de la sortir de sa léthargie. Avec des gestes fébriles, elle emporta quelques vêtements dans son sac, ainsi que ses carnets – fabriqués par son père il y a une éternité à présent. Elle y écrivait ses chansons par exemple. Elle ajouta quelques affaires nécessaires, une trousse de premiers secours, puis elle s'habilla. Sous-vêtements, chaussettes, pantalon, rangers, tee-shirt, veste, écharpe. Pour l'instant, cela suffirait.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et héla sa tante :

— Tiens !

Elle passa son sac par l'embrasure, puis le fit tomber. Sans effort, Shona le rattrapa. Fallen entreprit alors d'enjamber le rebord. La douleur – pas si vieille… – de sa hanche se réveilla à l'instant où elle allait sauter. Elle grimaça et ne bougea plus.

— Fais attention, ne te blesse pas, hein ?

— Hm…

Elle serra les dents. Enfin, lorsqu'elle sentit que sa hanche coopérait de nouveau, elle glissa jusqu'au sol et atterrit sur les pieds. Elle eut du mal à garder l'équilibre, et Shona dut lui offrir son soutien.

— Désolée pour ton poste et ta carrière. Tu vas devoir y renoncer un temps.

— Je crois que je n'y serais pas arrivé, de toute façon. Katana m'en aurait empêchée, soupira Fallen.

Elles se dépêchèrent de franchir la petite barrière blanche qui entourait la propriété des Shier. Leurs silhouettes se fondirent dans la nuit et ses ténèbres. Une fois dans la forêt bordant le village, Fallen se permit de questionner sa tante :

— Comment as-tu su que j'avais des problèmes ?

— Je t'espionnais à tes dépens. Ce n'est pas très beau, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas la seule à le faire, mais… c'était pour ton bien.

— Les autres membres de Ferret sont avec toi ?

Shona la corrigea d'une voix douce :

— Feyther, Fally…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as changé le nom du groupe ?

— Oui. « Ferret » veut dire furet, mais ce n'était pas représentatif de nos activités. Tandis que Feyther, si. Il y a un mélange de "Fey", qui est un ancien mot signifiant "fée", et de "feather" qui se traduit par "plume".

— Des fées et une plume ? demanda Fallen, éberluée.

Sa tante eut un petit rire.

— Nous sommes des hommes et des femmes rêvant de liberté, qui nous battons contre la Shinra avec des moyens non traditionnels. La magie, la ruse, les arts en font partie…

— Les arts ? releva la jeune institutrice.

— Oui. La musique surtout.

Fallen sentit une anguille sous roche. Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point sa tante l'avait entourloupée – gentiment, mais bon.

* * *

(1) Information qui me semble véridique, dénichée sur un site spécialisé sur Before Crisis. Hélas, je ne suis pas parvenue à en retrouver l'adresse… Cela me fait drôle que Katana se fasse appeler « Balto ». Bon, à priori, il s'agissait de son véritable nom, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu étrange tout de même.


	11. 11 : Fragmentations

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Oui, oui, voilà le onzième chapitre. Profitez-en :) !**

 **(Au fait, je crois que j'ai oublié de remercier les dernières revieweuses. Gomenasai !)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Fragmentations

 _Gongaga, 2002 (sept mois plus tard)_

Morne, Chêne contemplait le ciel piqueté d'étoiles sans émerveillement ni plaisir. Plus rien ne stimulait son intérêt ou ne le distrayait. Même voyager le lassait. C'était le troisième endroit où lui et Erwann comptaient s'installer temporairement. Le médecin proposait ses services aux personnes les plus pauvres, sans jamais demander quoi que ce soit en retour, et Chêne s'occupait d'effectuer de petits boulots pour leur assurer un peu d'argent. Parfois, certains patients leur offraient le gîte et le couvert en guise de remerciements.

À Corel, cela n'avait rien donné. Sa mémoire ne s'était pas réveillée.

Erwann avait été désolé, lui aussi. Ils avaient tant espéré que cela provoquerait le déclic ! Hélas, rien... Le médecin s'était efforcé de garder son optimiste et avait dit qu'il leur restait beaucoup de régions de Gaïa à parcourir.

Chêne serra les dents et projeta un caillou au loin, dans le désert parsemé de cactus. Il ignorait combien de semaines ils demeureraient ici, mais au moins, la Shinra n'y mettait presque plus les pieds. Erwann était nerveux à l'idée de tomber sur les Turks. Pourtant, Chêne savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent. Dormir allongé ou assis, quelle différence ? Il n'était plus gêné par de telles contraintes depuis qu'il était entré dans le Soldier, même si les premiers temps...

 _Une minute._

Les paupières de Chêne se soulevèrent ; l'espace d'un instant, il ne bougea plus tellement l'espoir cognait au sein de sa poitrine. C'était un fragment de son passé, ça... Il en était certain ! Il essaya de creuser davantage son souvenir émergeant en s'y plongeant, mais il fut incapable d'aller plus loin que cette impression qu'il n'avait pas intégré les rangs de la Shinra de sa propre volonté.

Il finit par se relever et par se masser la nuque. Les rayons de la Lune jouèrent avec le pendentif qui se balançait doucement au bout de son cou. Il venait d'avoir une preuve que sa mémoire ne s'était pas volatilisée et qu'elle se débloquerait un jour. Il lui suffisait de moins se tourmenter l'esprit.

oOo

O

 _Corel, 2003_

Tout brûlait.

Pendant qu'un père de famille sanglotait de douleur suite à la perte de son épouse et de son meilleur ami, qu'il serrait contre lui sa main arrachée par les fusillades des Soldiers chargés de « faire le ménage », pendant qu'un bébé hurlait dans les ruines d'une maison et qu'il se retrouvait orphelin, une femme contemplait les flammes mourantes d'un promontoire.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Scarlett.

Ses cheveux furent dérangés par une brise chaude. Danaé ne savourait pas ce spectacle, qui était tout de même désolant et horrible à voir. Elle n'éprouvait aucune peine non plus. En réalité, au sein de sa poitrine, pas un seul frisson.

Elle ne ressentait rien.

Dylan ne tarderait pas à venir la chercher. Ils avaient un nouveau pied-à-terre, à Kalm. Une des villes les plus sûres de Gaïa à l'heure actuelle. Le Turk était soucieux. La Shinra filait un mauvais coton. Avec ironie, Danaé lui avait répliqué qu'il s'agissait du revers de la médaille. Il ne l'avait pas détrompée. Il n'était pas souvent avec elle, non seulement parce que ses missions pour la compagnie lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était mis en tête de retrouver Fallen.

La traque durait depuis un an désormais.

Tous deux la soupçonnaient d'avoir rejoint Feyther, mais rien ne pouvait le prouver. Ses membres ne s'exprimaient qu'à visage couvert ! Il en était de même pour le groupe de musique qu'ils avaient créé récemment, Sylve. Via leurs chansons et leurs textes, ils commençaient à asséner quelques vérités aux yeux du monde. Comme il s'agissait d'art, les Turks ne pouvaient pas intervenir. Surtout pas en ce moment.

Les Turks devaient régler un conflit interne avec leur chef, qui avait refusé d'abattre sa fille, reconnue comme étant la fondatrice d'AVALANCHE. Ils avaient donc d'autres chats à fouetter. Néanmoins, Dylan trouvait toujours le moyen de se libérer pour tenter de retrouver Fallen.

Danaé serra les dents. Même disparue, elle l'empêchait d'être libre de ses chaînes.

oOo

o

 _Costal Del Sol, 2004_

— Tu es nerveuse.

Fallen se tourna vers Shona non sans tirer sur le bas de son corset rouge. Elle ajusta ensuite son masque vénitien d'une étonnante couleur noire de sorte qu'il cache son front, ses yeux et ses pommettes. Le haut de sa chevelure était ramené en arrière et maintenu par une pince, tandis que le reste cascadait sur ses épaules.

— Oui. Je crains que ma voix soit reconnaissable par les gens qui m'ont déjà entendue chanter.

— Ce sera peut-être le cas, mais le fait que l'on porte des masques nous protégera. Ils ne pourront rien prouver. De toute façon, maintenant que tu es avec moi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Fallen eut un faible sourire. Les applaudissements éclatèrent alors que les membres du groupe Sylve jouaient leur solo d'ouverture au violon, à la guitare électrique et au piano. Fallen et Shona patientaient dans les coulisses. La jeune femme se fixa d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Sa jupe argentée et composée de plusieurs morceaux de tissus volants cachait ses jambes, de même que ses bas résille. Ses avant-bras étaient recouverts de mitaines.

La seule cicatrice qu'elle ne pouvait pas effacer, c'était celle de sa voix. De temps à autre, elle était victime de couacs.

Le solo se termina ; le public applaudit avec chaleur. Shona poussa Fallen discrètement.

— Allez.

La scène avait été construite sur la plage. Elle déglutit, puis se montra avec l'impression monstrueuse que des nœuds se tortillaient au sein de son estomac. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de son micro.

— Bonsoir à tous. Vous savez, c'est ma première fois.

Fallen sourit. Elle se retint de réajuster son masque, puis reprit :

— Je suis Nalfel.

Les spectateurs manifestèrent leur enthousiasme et la coupèrent dans son élan. Elle parvint à récupérer le fil de sa phrase lorsque le silence fut de nouveau complet :

— La première chanson qui va suivre parle du Don de la Déesse. Alors non, je ne vais pas chanter Loveless, mais plutôt un texte de mon cru sur notre interprétation de cette quête.

Elle baissa la tête et attendit que la guitare commence les quatre premiers accords. Elle porta ensuite le micro à ses lèvres. Des lumières bleues et vertes éclairaient sa silhouette et celle des musiciens.

— C'est l'histoire...

 _ **[Parlé]**_

 _L'histoire d'un don_

 _Lové dans notre âme_

 _Pourtant, nous l'oublions_

 _À la surface de nos lames_

 _C'est l'histoire d'un don, oui... mais aussi l'histoire de Gaïa, d'un combat que nous menons contre nous-mêmes. Regardez bien votre miroir, vos démons peuvent vous renvoyer l'image d'un monstre. Pas de repos pour le guerrier qui refuse ses ailes._

La jeune femme redressa la tête et attaqua sur un air de violon et de guitare :

 _ **[Chanté]**_

 _Un don..._

 _Une destinée_

 _L'eau s'est ridée_

 _Tout fond..._

 _Pour voler jusqu'aux cieux_

 _Il doit toucher les plumes_

 _De sa liberté au goût silencieux_

 _De ceux que Minerva écume_

Sa voix accusa une faiblesse ; son cœur sembla se suspendre dans sa poitrine. Mais…

 _ **Quelle sera ma quête ?**_

 _ **Je tombe, je tombe**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas la bombe**_

 _ **Que je porte en mon être**_

Fallen se déplaça un peu avec le micro, puis fut tout à fait dans le rythme endiablé de la musique. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps, mais désormais, elle était en osmose avec sa propre voix. Tant pis si celle-ci défaillait, elle continuerait malgré tout.

 _L'eau peut être l'azur_

 _Le don s'y cache et s'y perd_

 _Il se sent trop impur_

 _Le mystère persévère..._

 _ **Quelle sera ma quête ?**_

 _ **Je tombe, je tombe**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas la bombe**_

 _ **Que je porte en mon être**_

 _Je ne vois pas la bombe_

 _Que mon cœur apprête…_

Lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit, elle consentit enfin à laisser sa main gauche se desserrer. Aux applaudissements, Fallen sut que leur public de ce soir promettait d'être enflammé ; le but de Sylve n'était pas de plagier la pièce de théâtre, mais plutôt de proposer une autre vision de ce que pourrait signifier le poème. Ils comptaient aussi faire passer certaines vérités sur Gaïa et sur la Shinra à travers leurs chansons.

Ils risquaient leurs vies à leur façon, ni plus ni moins.

oOo

O

 _For Condor, 2004_

Être enfermé six pieds sous terre ne lui convenait guère. Toutefois, Chêne savait que ce serait leur meilleure cachette pour longtemps. La Shinra n'y était pas la bienvenue, et les hommes du Condor défendaient ardemment le Réacteur sans relâche. Ils préservaient aussi un secret que le jeune amnésique et Erwann n'avaient pas encore découvert eux-mêmes.

Quelque part, les lieux lui rappelaient sa vie dans le Soldier, en beaucoup plus agréable. Il avait repris les entraînements, et Erwann était devenu le médecin en chef. Ils étaient bien payés pour ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, pour le moment, adieu les voyages.

De bonnes nouvelles circulaient néanmoins : Chêne avait de plus en plus souvent des flashs de son passé. En même temps, cela faisait sept ans qu'il avait réchappé de la guerre au Wutaï, il était temps que sa mémoire se manifeste enfin !

Ses rêves lui donnaient également de précieux renseignements. Tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir jusqu'à l'échelle menant à la boutique d'armes, Chêne était pensif. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que la jeune fille qui hantait ses songes depuis tant d'années devait être de sa famille. Sa sœur, peut-être...

Il commanda un bijou d'argent et un anneau de foudre au vendeur une fois devant le comptoir. Il laissa son regard courir sur la rocaille où des alcôves avaient été creusées pour y entreposer des objets, des armes... L'endroit était propre, mais manquait de quelque chose : la lumière du jour. De temps à autre, en plus des entraînements, Chêne sortait de la base pour prendre l'air et ainsi ne pas devenir complètement fou.

L'adolescente qu'il « voyait » dans son sommeil avait les mêmes yeux et cheveux que lui. Parfois, il rêvait aussi d'un homme à la crinière moins sombre que la sienne et aux iris d'un bleu violet plus prononcé. Une cicatrice barrait son visage, qui n'en perdait pas moins sa beauté. S'agissait-il de son père ? Pourtant, quand il pensait à lui, un frisson de dégoût et de colère l'envahissait. Pouvait-on haïr ses parents ?

Lorsque la transaction fut terminée, Chêne emprunta une autre échelle afin de monter à la surface. Avec un peu de chance, son équipe serait envoyée dans la forêt la plus proche pour se faire la main sur quelques monstres. Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu.

L'apparence de sa mère, par contre, ne lui revenait pas. À moins que ce soit cette femme très jolie aux cheveux aile de corbeau et aux pupilles cerclées de brun...

Chêne cligna des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour, forte mais bienfaisante ; comme d'habitude, il était le premier arrivé. Erwann devait être à l'infirmerie, en train de s'occuper d'un homme qui avait perdu sa jambe la semaine dernière à cause d'une mine posée par la Shinra.

Parmi tous les visages qui « l'assaillaient » quand il dormait, il y en avait d'autres que sa mémoire avait retenus : par exemple, celui d'un jeune homme roux aux iris cyan qui brillaient comme les siens – d'après Erwann, c'était parce qu'on lui avait injecté de la Mako, qui était pour ainsi dire « le sang de Gaïa » –, habillé d'un manteau de cuir rouge... Un Soldier, lui aussi, mais d'une autre classe que la sienne – sans jeu de mots.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un soldat à peine moins âgé que lui, qui le salua d'un signe de tête.

oOo

O

 _G_ _ongaga, 200_ _4_

La matinée venait à peine de toucher à sa fin ; pourtant, Shona était déjà en sueur. Ce village perdu au milieu des collines et d'une forêt dense subissait la chaleur du soleil. Le climat, la faune et la flore s'étaient considérablement détériorés depuis que Gongaga avait été défigurée par une catastrophe étouffée par la Shinra. Le réacteur qu'ils avaient fait construire avait explosé quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils avaient assuré aux habitants que leur vie s'en retrouverait changée à jamais.

En un sens, ils ne leur n'avaient pas menti. Plus jamais le village ne regagnerait sa prospérité de jadis. Du moins, pas tant que la compagnie existerait.

— Tatie ?

Fallen apparut à côté d'elle non sans froncer les sourcils. Elle plissa le nez…

— Il y a une odeur de brûlé.

— Oui. Elle vient du réacteur. Le cœur est encore chaud même si ce n'est pas au point de s'incendier de nouveau.

— Tu es sûre qu'il est sage que nous nous installions par ici ? La Shinra pourrait revenir voir…

— Je ne crois pas, Fally. Ils sont bien trop occupés avec d'autres soucis. AVALANCHE, par exemple, et la Zirconiade. Ils sont aussi sur leurs gardes par rapport aux scientifiques qui travaillent chez eux, à qui il peut arriver n'importe quoi.

— Shona s'interrompit pendant plusieurs secondes, puis ajouta :

Quelques années plus tôt, le professeur Rayleigh possédait des informations sensibles sur la compagnie et les Soldiers, et AVALANCHE voulait à tout prix les récupérer. Au final, ces données ont été volées, sauf qu'AVALANCHE cherche toujours le moyen de contourner la sécurité qu'elle a mis en place. On ne peut y accéder que via ses empreintes digitales. Enfin… C'est leur problème, pas le nôtre.

— Ah, oui… Tu crois qu'il est possible qu'ils nous demandent de l'aide ?

— Peut-être, mais ce sera sous nos conditions. Pas de tentative de kidnapping, d'acte terroriste ou autre.

Fallen hocha la tête.

— Nous avons presque fini de monter de campement. Par contre, ce sera dans la forêt.

— On sera plus tranquilles.

— En espérant qu'il ne nous arrive pas la même chose qu'à Mideel.

Fallen grimaça. Ils avaient été trahis par un villageois. Shona tourna les talons tout en rattachant ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon lâche. Sa nièce la suivit tout en chassant les moustiques à l'aide de gestes nerveux et inutiles.

Depuis le concert, une semaine s'était écoulée, et ils n'avaient pas arrêté.

Avec les membres de Feyther, ils passèrent la journée à parler des incidents causés par la Shinra ces dernières années. Corel, Gongaga, Nibelheim, le Village Fusée, Modeoheim… Cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Sans parler de tous ses Soldiers d'élite, déclarés morts.

Le soir venu, après s'être lavée à la rivière, la jeune femme s'allongea avec bonheur sous sa tente après avoir noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle était fourbue ! Silencieuse, elle se décida à ouvrir son petit ordinateur portable. Quasiment tous au sein de Feyther en avaient un, et ils possédaient leur propre réseau intranet grâce à un hacker de génie parmi eux : Shark. Il avait également inventé plusieurs logiciels très sécurisés. Ils évoluaient dans un virtuel inaccessible à la plupart des habitants de Gaïa et de la Shinra. Un Internet caché, ni plus ni moins.

Hélas, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'utiliser. Des trafiquants, des tueurs à gages, des personnes aux fantasmes les plus noirs et sordides s'y planquaient. Toutefois Feyther, du moins Holy, avait développé une sorte de « bulle » autour de leurs activités sur le Web. Comme les Shinra l'avaient fait pour les leurs. Eh oui : les Turks rôdaient aussi sur l'Internet caché ! Après tout, c'était l'unique endroit sur Gaïa où tout le monde pouvait se targuer d'être anonyme…

Sauf les imprudents.

Enfin, Shark et Holy veillaient au grain. Toute attaque envers leur réseau était aussitôt contrée. Fallen craignait à tout moment que les Turks ne parviennent à les infiltrer, mais Shona lui assurait que face à leur duo de hackers, ils ne risquaient rien. La technologie cryptée leur était d'un grand secours.

Elle attendit que son ordinateur soit prêt, puis elle lança le logiciel de messagerie instantanée « Abyssum Messenger ». Il n'était utilisé que par les personnes évoluant dans l'Internet caché, et pour Feyther, il était très pratique quand leur groupe était éclaté. Pour l'heure, c'était le cas. Feyther avait été scindé en deux : Shona et une partie des membres s'étaient installés à Gongaga, Tia et les autres au Village des Ossements. Si Fallen s'était connectée, c'était pour communiquer avec la jeune Noire, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié.

Alors que son statut s'affichait, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit ; elle fixa la demande d'invitation avec une profonde stupéfaction. Son cœur s'arrêta au sein de sa poitrine.

Elle venait d'Orate.

La panique monta en elle un bref instant. Les membres de Feyther pouvaient accepter l'invitation de n'importe qui. S'il s'agissait d'une personne malveillante, Shark et Holy bloqueraient l'attaque. De plus, Fallen ne comprenait pas qui pouvait à la fois se procurer son pseudonyme à elle – Nalfel, elle avait abandonné « Lucéole » – et savoir qu'elle avait parlé à un certain « Orate » pendant des mois quelques années plus tôt.

Elle déglutit. Elle cliqua sur « Oui ».

Nerveuse, elle vit le statut d'Orate se mettre en ligne. L'avatar qu'il avait choisi acheva de balayer ses doutes. C'était le même qu'il utilisait sur « Gaïa Messenger ». Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau lorsqu'une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit.

[Orate dit : Bonsoir Lucéole. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Nalfel. Désolé pour le long silence.]

Fallen écrivit :

[Nalfel dit : Bonsoir… mais opurquoi as-tu cherché à me contacter ? ut ne risques iren ?]

Trop tard, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore tapé trop vite. Mortifiée, elle attendit la réponse d'Orate, qui la fit rougir d'embarras :

[Orate dit : Tu es toujours aussi adorable avec tes fautes. Quant à ta question, c'est que… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Enfin si. Tu es une des seules personnes sincères sur qui je peux compter désormais, même si on ne s'est jamais vus.]

[Nelfel dit : Tu sais que tu m'as déjà sorti ça ?]

[Orate dit : Peut-être :).]

Fallen ne sut quoi répondre. Après tout ce temps… Elle secoua la tête. Elle remarqua qu'il avait envoyé de nouveau quelque chose :

[Orate dit : quand j'ai affirmé qu'on ne s'était jamais vus, en fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.]

[Nalfel dit : Comment ça ?]

[Orate dit : Vous étiez à Costa Del Sol. Je vous ai écouté jouer et toi chanter.]

De nouveau, la jeune femme sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Elle écrivit :

[Nalfel dit : Oh…]

[Orate dit : J'ai reconnu ta voix. Je me plonge très souvent tes chansons lorsque je ne vais pas bien…]

[Nalfel dit : _grommelle_ arrête, tu vas em faire rougir…]

[Orate dit : Je parie que c'est déjà fait ^^.]

La jeune femme sourit.

[Orate dit : Est-ce que tout va bien de ton côté ? Intégrer Feyther, tout ça…]

[Nalfel dit : Il le fallait.]


	12. 12 : Accélération

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 :_ _Accélération_

 _Village Glaçon,_ _2004_

Lorsque Joshua lui jeta un coup d'œil, Fallen arqua un sourcil. Qu'essayait-il de lui transmettre comme message ?

Tous deux s'étaient rendus dans le bar du village. Assis à des tables différentes, ils étaient chargés d'écouter les brèves de comptoir, ni plus ni moins. Feyther œuvrait dans la discrétion ces temps-ci. À plusieurs reprises, certains de leurs membres avaient eu des démêlés avec les Soldiers et les Turks.

Au moins, leur déguisement leur tenait chaud. La jeune femme avait enfilé une perruque brune dont les mèches étaient courtes et négligées. Elle avait appliqué de l'autobronzant sur la peau de son visage et de son cou. Engoncée dans une parka d'hiver bleue, un pantalon noir d'alpiniste et des rangers, elle avait l'air de n'importe quelle touriste. Joshua, lui, avait opté pour des cheveux postiches d'un blond décoloré, une combinaison de ski vert bouteille, des lunettes assorties, un passe-montagne et des bottes de neige.

Shona avait fait part de son inquiétude à Fallen à propos de Katana. Ce dernier avait failli parvenir à retrouver leur trace un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient à Kalm. Ils étaient partis en catastrophe.

Comme souvent.

Elle coula un regard en direction d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour du bar. Joshua y dirigeait le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils en avisant du mouvement au-dehors. Elle comprit, puis se leva pour feindre d'aller aux toilettes. Elle s'y enferma – il n'y avait qu'une cabine pour les femmes, dotée d'une fenêtre. Parfait.

Malgré sa hanche malade, ce n'était pas très haut. Fallen put ouvrir le battant et se glisser à l'extérieur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'endroit où Joshua avait cru voir quelque chose. Alors qu'elle se redressait, des bruits de voix lui parvinrent. Elle n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière d'épais buissons qui bordaient le mur. À travers le feuillage, elle aperçut une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, un homme du même âge allongé sur le sol… et Genesis Rhapsodos.

Elle pâlit. Que faisait ce Soldier ici ? Tout le monde le pensait mort après les événements de Nibelheim ! Un geignement de souffrance jaillit de l'homme à terre tandis que la jeune femme inconnue tremblait. Fallen s'efforça de détacher son regard de Genesis – qui semblait plus que malade ! – pour mieux la contempler. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés sur le devant, et dans ses iris bleus brillaient des larmes de gratitude. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés.

Elle saisit en un éclair. Genesis avait sauvé cette fille d'une tentative de viol.

— Vous êtes un ange venu du ciel… Merci…, soufflait l'agressée, tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui.

Le Soldier recula d'un pas et lui jeta un coup d'œil glacial. Fallen se ratatina davantage sur elle-même.

— Ma beauté et ma force. Mais bien sûr...

Il la toisa avec un mépris évident, puis lâcha d'une voix sarcastique :

— Et tu crois que je suis un héros ? Quelle idiote…

Piquée au vif, elle voulut se justifier :

— Mais, vous m'avez…

— Je n'aime pas les humains qui pensent que je ne peux pas être un monstre à cause de mon apparence angélique.

— Je vous jure que…

— Va-t'en. Retourne chez toi à présent.

Il lui tourna le dos et déploya son aile. En larmes, la jeune femme finit par capituler. Le cœur serré, Fallen la regarda partir tout en se disant que Genesis aurait pu se montrer moins dur avec elle. Toutefois, elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était adressé à elle avec autant de rudesse.

Tout à coup, le Soldier pivota et fronça les sourcils. Fallen crut qu'une pierre venait de tomber au fond de son estomac. Elle n'osa plus bouger, plus respirer. La panique l'assaillit davantage lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer avec lenteur vers les buissons. Pétrifiée, elle se ratatina sur elle-même. La voix de l'homme à terre rompit le silence ambiant.

— Enfoiré… J'vais te dénoncer…

Genesis contempla les végétaux avec intensité, puis tourna la tête vers lui. D'une voix calme, il lui rétorqua :

— Je ne t'en laisserai peut-être pas l'occasion.

Il tira son épée tandis que l'homme, blême, se repliait contre une des haies de l'arrière-cour.

— Eh, d'accord mec… j'dirai rien…

— Tu as dix secondes pour déguerpir. Je ne garantis pas de t'épargner après cela.

L'agresseur ne se fit pas prier ; il se releva comme un diable sur ressorts, puis se précipita vers la porte arrière pour pénétrer dans le bar de nouveau, plus sobre qu'il ne l'avait été pour la première fois depuis des mois. Fallen entendit Genesis pousser un soupir; l'instant d'après, il n'était plus là. Juste quelques plumes noires à l'endroit où il s'était tenu.

Elle attendit au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de se décider à sortir de sa cachette, transie de froid. Elle avait obtenu quelques informations pour Joshua et Feyther. Cependant, elle tairait le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Genesis, et pas seulement à cause de ses cheveux devenus blancs, sa peau grise, son manteau élimé et sale…

Le regard du Soldier était si triste.

 _oOo_

 _O_ _  
_

 _ _Canyon Cosmo, 2006__

Le regard bleu et glacé de Fuhito se braqua sur Bugenhagen, de même que l'arme qu'il tenait en main.

— Ouvrez le passage. Immédiatement. Sinon, je serai contraint de recourir à des méthodes pas très jolies.

— Je ne vous obéirai pas. Pas plus que je ne vous confierai les informations que vous recherchez, rétorqua le vieux Sage, la voix empreinte de calme. Je vous ai parlé de la Rivière de la Vie, je vous ai donné toutes les connaissances qui vous seraient utiles, mais je ne vous livrerai pas ce que vous souhaitez maintenant.

— Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

— Vous ne me tuerez pas. Vous savez ce que vous risquez.

Fuhito serra les dents de rage. Bugenhagen avait raison. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la colère. La main qui tenait le revolver trembla, mais finit par se baisser.

— Je m'en vais.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, le scientifique sortit et retrouva les autres membres d'Avalanche. Elfé était de plus en plus souvent malade. Le potentiel de la Zirconiade leur échapperait complètement s'il restait les bras croisés ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas en éliminant le vieux Sage qu'il obtiendrait quelque chose…

Après un long soupir, Bugenhagen joignit ses paumes devant son ventre.

— Grand-père…

Il se retourna vers un Felidan qui venait de se glisser vers lui. Le regard brun et doux de ce dernier était plein d'inquiétude.

— Ah, Nanaki… Es-tu prêt pour demain ?

— Il le faut bien. Je veux prouver à Deneh que je ne suis pas un trouillard.

— Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas uniquement agir pour cela, mais aussi pour le bien de la Planète.

— Oui, oui, Grand-père. Je ne ferai pas comme mon père, argua le Felidan avec un ton hargneux.

Bugenhagen garda le silence. Le jour où Nanaki devait apprendre la vérité à ce sujet n'était pas encore arrivé, hélas…

— Hm…

Une fois seul de nouveau, le vieux Sage s'enferma dans son laboratoire pour méditer une bonne partie de la nuit. La Planète souffrait, Avalanche n'était qu'une bande de brutes épaisses… S'il devait y avoir un espoir, alors il se faisait attendre.

Pourtant, il y croyait. La Quête devait s'accomplir.

oOo

O

 _ _Manoir Shinra, 2006__

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vincent l'avait su dès que Veld était venu le trouver. Pourtant, ils marchaient dans les entrailles du Manoir et se dirigeaient vers la cachette secrète.

Il ne s'agissait pas du laboratoire d'Hojo en lui-même – personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer, surtout depuis la fuite des « cobayes » ! –, mais d'une pièce annexe où était entreposée une matéria spéciale.

— Je ne comprends pas. Ne peux-tu pas l'extraire de son corps ?

— Elle en mourrait, comme toi si l'on cherchait à retirer celle qui est niché en toi.

Vincent serra les dents. Il ne l'avait pas volée, celle-là.

— Pourquoi invoquer la Zirconiade ? Tu n'ignores pas quelle désolation cela apporterait.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Fuhito tient ma fille à présent, et à tout moment, je…

Sa voix se brisa. Vincent se morigéna intérieurement. Il ne savait vraiment pas faire preuve de tact.

— Et la Shinra ? Je suppose qu'elle est à tes trousses ?

— Les Turks ont refusé de me tuer. Leur loyauté envers moi est touchante…, répliqua-t-il avec un rire amer.

Il pensait surtout à Cissnei. Cette petite fille devenue femme et aux yeux fuyants. Il secoua la tête. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec Elfé, et pourtant… Oui. Il pouvait la considérer comme son enfant. Elle n'avait plus l'âge d'être protégée, mais au sein de son cœur, il en serait toujours ainsi.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la pièce.

oOo

O

 _Mont N_ _ibel, 2007_

Encore une fois, Fallen ne comprenait pas le choix de sa tante. Pourquoi s'établir dans un endroit aussi dangereux, qui avait été le théâtre de bien des drames ? Shona avait argué que personne n'aurait l'idée d'y rechercher le groupe…

Hélas, la jeune femme n'était pas tranquille.

Shona et plusieurs membres étaient partis à la pêche aux informations dans le village de Nibelheim, reconstruit il y a peu par la Shinra. Quant aux autres, ils dormaient dans des tentes séparées. Fallen se trouvait dans l'une d'entre elles, mais le sommeil se refusa à elle. Pourtant, elle avait pris un somnifère.

Alors qu'elle attendait péniblement Morphée, elle entendit des bruits de pas près d'elle. Elle n'y prit pas garde. Sans doute un insomniaque du groupe, qui se promenait…

Cependant, elle tressaillit lorsque la fermeture éclair de son abri de toile glissa jusqu'en haut. Quelqu'un cherchait à y pénétrer. Engourdie par le médicament, en plus de sa hanche malade, Fallen n'eut pas l'occasion de se redresser : elle fut plaquée sur le dos. Deux hommes l'y maintinrent. Puis, une sensation de piqûre à son cou.

Elle sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

oOo

O

 _ _Profondeurs du Jugement, Banora, 2007__

Tout son corps se résumait à une plaie vivante ; le regard éteint, Genesis leva les yeux vers un pan de ciel, qui était visible de l'avent – du moins, de là où il se trouvait.

Assis contre la statue de la Déesse, il finit par fermer les paupières, puis par sortir un objet fuselé. Il appuya sur un bouton. Un air familier résonna dans cette partie de la grotte souterraine. Ses ondes paraissaient rebondir sur les murs suintants d'humidité et parsemés çà et là de cristaux. Un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une voix limpide jaillit de son lecteur de musique.

Ne pas oublier ce que je cherche

L'aurore caresse mes blessures

Ne pas m'effondrer sur la perche

Du destin aux yeux de murmures

 **Je vais au gré du chemin**

 **Le dos en sang, les ailes dans mes mains**

 **Je les ai arrachées en rêvant**

 **De ne plus être un monstre**

Il aimait les chansons de Sylve, surtout lorsque Lucéole – Nalfel – chantait. Elle l'apaisait… son âme n'en était que plus légère. Malgré toute la souffrance, malgré son errance, elle parvenait à raviver un certain espoir au sein de lui.

La fin est le commencement

On m'a dépouillé de ma fierté

Je vais aussi nue qu'un enfant

Qui vient de naître et de pleurer

J'aime, j'avance, je hais, je dors

Tout s'éclipse en ce jour pâle

On guide mes pauvres pas de mort

Jusqu'au héraut messager fatal

Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas un monstre sans cœur, puisqu'il était capable de ressentir des émotions lorsqu'il écoutait la chanteuse inconnue, dont les paroles écrites de sa main ne cessaient de le toucher.

 **Je vais au gré du chemin**

 **Le dos en sang, les ailes dans mes mains**

 **Je les ai arrachées en rêvant**

 **De ne plus être un monstre**

 **De guérir le firmament**

 **Et le monde**

Les pieds écorchés, je ne sais plus où aller pour trouver le don.

Les Profondeurs du Jugements parurent s'emplir d'une légère chaleur pendant que le Soldier se laissait bercer par la voix de la jeune femme. Peut-être que sa mort serait rapide après son affrontement contre Zack, qu'il attendait de pied ferme. « Le Chiot » incarnait le héros qui devait le terrasser. C'était écrit dans Loveless.

oOo

O

 _ _Midgar, 2007__

Un rayon de soleil doré se perdit sur la peau claire d'une jeune marchande de fleurs, affairée à prendre soin des multiples fleurs jaunes et blanches qui l'entouraient telles des sentinelles. Une expression songeuse se dessinait sur son visage ; ses ongles, un peu plus solides que quelques années plus tôt, se posèrent sur la terre ; une énergie douce se diffusa jusqu'aux murs de l'Église.

Elle pensait que tout cela ne venait pas d'elle.

Soudain, intriguée par les échos tristes de la Planète, elle leva le menton. Que se passait-il ?

Elle se mit debout ; sa robe rose accompagna chacun de ses mouvements. La jeune femme sentit les premières gouttes d'une pluie cristalline tomber sur sa chair. Ses traits se figèrent, ses mains se joignirent alors ensemble, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Plus jamais...

Non, plus jamais elle ne reverrait Zack. La Planète était en deuil avec elle à présent. Elle se rappela les paroles de Tseng, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Elle était une Cetra. La dernière descendante.

Elle secoua la tête avec violence. Elle savait. Encore une fois, elle venait d'avoir une preuve infaillible de sa différence alors qu'elle s'efforçait toujours de renier ses dons. Elle se remémora d'autres propos du Turk.

« Quand tu seras prête... »

D'un pas décidé, alors que la pluie diluvienne se calmait doucement au rythme des battements de son cœur, Aerith marcha jusqu'à la sortie de l'Église.

Afin de retrouver Tseng.

Elle y parvint. Il se trouvait au parc. Il regardait négligemment quelques enfants s'amuser et rire avec insouciance tout en parlant du ciel. Ce ciel dont elle avait toujours eu aussi peur, ce ciel même qui lui avait arraché sa mère, puis Zack... Aerith se mordit la lèvre avant de plaquer un rictus contrit sur ses traits harmonieux.

Elle tapota l'épaule du Turk, qui ne réagit pas. Il l'avait sans doute entendue arriver. Elle lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

— Je suis prête à apprendre. Enfin, je crois.

Il demeura de marbre. Aerith attendit, tout en serrant les pans de sa veste rouge contre elle. Un petit garçon faillit la percuter, puis s'empourpra en la dévisageant. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre ; il baissa la tête et repartit jouer, tout en lui jetant quelques coups d'œil.

Tseng lui répondit :

— À l'Église des Taudis, ce soir.

Elle tint parole et fut présente lorsque la nuit déposa ses jupons sur les reliefs de la ville-pizza. Après avoir pénétré dans le bâtiment, elle avisa le Turk vers un des bancs. Il la salua d'un bref hochement de tête, sortit d'un étui long quelque chose, qu'il lui tendit.

D'un air circonspect, elle regarda le bâton de garde. Les deux extrémités étaient renforcées et aplaties, donnant une impression de force. Elle le tourna et le retourna entre ses mains.

— Tu ne seras pas une combattante, loin de là. Mais avec ça, tu sauras te défendre et tu auras assez de rage au cœur pour affronter tes ennemis.

— Hum, Tseng, mais...

— Je peux t'apprendre quelques techniques, qui te seront bien utiles par la suite. Sois consciente que ton plus grand potentiel se situe dans la magie.

D'une voix glaciale, Aerith lui répondit :

— Vas-y, s'il te plaît.

Il soupira. Quand admettrait-elle enfin qui elle était ?

Quand elle aurait mûri de quelques années, sans doute.

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis lui expliqua les rudiments du maniement, ainsi que l'efficacité de certains coups. La jeune femme l'écouta sans broncher. Son esprit assimilait avec rapidité. Tseng lui fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force, mais qu'elle pouvait jouer avec l'agilité de son corps et sa vitesse d'action.

L'entraînement commença.


	13. 13 : Les ailes du cygne

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 13 ! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Les ailes du cygne

 _Nibelheim, 2007_

Morte. Elle était censée l'être. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. La vie la tenait toujours entre ses serres et avivait sa douleur à chaque respiration. Pourtant, elle avait tant cherché la Faucheuse ! En vain. Celle-ci avait décidé de se faire désirer.

Cissnei ne voulait pas jouer.

Elle scruta ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient closes en un sourire faux; encore plus que naguère, où un ersatz de sincérité semblait se glisser lorsqu'elle regardait les autres évoluer autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre sans risquer d'être piégée par la Shinra. Par la mort.

Les yeux éteints, elle contempla Nibelheim et ses nouvelles maisons. La jeune femme frissonna, puis baissa le menton. C'était ici que Zack avait perdu beaucoup de choses, cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait été retrouvé par Hojo après la catastrophe qui s'était produite avec Sephiroth, puis avait été enfermé dans une cuve de mako pendant cinq longues années. Il était parvenu à s'enfuir quelques mois auparavant, mais pas seul. Cissnei avait été chargée de « retrouver les cobayes », lui et un jeune Soldat de troisième Classe, Cloud Strife. Toutefois, elle les avait aidés à s'échapper. Depuis, l'ex-Turk se cachait pour que ses collègues ne lui remettent pas la main dessus. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la Shinra. Plus jamais.

Cissnei regarda encore une fois le puits situé au centre, puis tourna les talons en marchant avec lenteur. Elle avait cherché à achever sa vie au bout de quelques semaines d'errance de ville en ville, de village en village. Elle avait craqué à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'était découvert un caractère prompt à craindre la solitude et incapable de résister à la pression. Elle n'avait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. Heureusement, malheureusement ? Cissnei l'ignorait.

Le cœur lourd, elle se dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait Nibelheim. Elle devait se poser quelque part. Elle risquait d'être retrouvée, mais elle aviserait à ce moment-là. Le vagabondage, ce n'était pas pour elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. La jeune rousse se mordit les lèvres; un goût métallique ne tarda pas à envahir sa gorge sèche.

Fatiguée, affamée, elle ne sut jamais comment elle parvint jusqu'au village Fusée sans être dévorée par les monstres, ou tout simplement morte d'épuisement. Quelle ironie de soupirer de soulagement parce qu'elle était encore vivante ! Quelques jours plus tôt, devant Nibelheim, elle faisait moins la fière ! Un rire triste la secoua lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'auberge et loua une chambre.

La nuit qui suivit, elle ne la vit pas défiler, ni le matin. Cissnei dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, le premier depuis longtemps. Une partie d'elle s'était résolue à une évidence : il lui fallait renier son passé.

Le soir venu, elle contemplait la fusée penchée tandis qu'elle était appuyée sur une barrière qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ses iris bruns étaient perdus quelque part entre deux mondes – et il n'était pas certain que ces deux mondes-là soient tangibles. Depuis que le projet spatial avait été abandonné, la Shinra ne se rendait quasiment plus au village, sauf pour quelques broutilles. Pourtant, Cissnei devrait se méfier si elle comptait rester ici, elle le savait au fond d'elle.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Plus jamais elle ne se battrait, elle l'avait décrété. Elle avait fait couler assez de sang. Elle avait gardé son shuriken Rekka parce qu'il était son seul port d'attache, la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait un peu. Orpheline, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de posséder ne serait-ce qu'un bijou de la part de ses parents. Quand étaient-ils morts ? Elle ne se rappelait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, surtout.

Cissnei frissonna, serra les dents; l'espace d'un instant, ses paupières se fermèrent pour cacher encore plus le minuscule morceau de douleur qui s'y tapissait. Ses collègues disaient d'elle que même lorsqu'elle parlait aux autres, même lorsqu'elle les regardait, elle avait toujours les yeux fuyants. Une attitude qui en déroutait plus d'un, y compris Zack – cependant, peut-être que lui avait perçu ce petit quelque chose. Après tout, lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de partir, elle l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux sans réfléchir. C'était l'unique fois qu'elle le ferait en toute lucidité, sans être influencée par un facteur extérieur.

oOo

O

 _Midgar, 2007_

Tseng plissa le front tandis qu'il conduisait hors de la ville; le ciel, plus sombre qu'il ne l'était en temps ordinaire, ne le rassurait pas.

Même s'il n'était pas un Cetra, il sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose sur la Planète. L'invocation de la Zirconiade n'avait pas été sans conséquence, bien qu'avec ses hommes, il était parvenu à l'arrêter.

Bien qu'il soit Turk, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait empêché cette folie. Il n'avait jamais approuvé au fond de lui l'utilisation d'une telle matéria !

Fuhito avait commis tant de crimes, à commencer par le vol du disque dur du Dr Rayleight en 2001 par Avalanche et par l'élite des Ravens, formée par le scientifique. Aucun des super-Soldiers n'a survécu alors qu'ils étaient persuadés de servir la planète. Essai, Sebastian…

Tseng secoua la tête avec tristesse. Il jeta un œil sur les deux passagers qu'il transportait; la première avait le bras et la cuisse bandés, tandis que pour le second, il s'agissait du torse. Tous deux étaient attachés.

Tseng comptait les emmener en lieu sûr. Pour échapper à la sentence de la Shinra, il avait fait semblant de les tuer. L'honneur des Turks était sauf, ainsi que la vie de ces deux personnes.

La première n'était autre que la leader d'Avalanche. La seconde, le chef des Turks.

Les deux hiérarchies seraient bouleversées.

Son pied appuya davantage sur la pédale d'accélération. Il faudrait reformer l'élite des Turks. La plupart s'étaient enfuis afin de protéger leur existence suite à la décision du Président. Ayant sauvé Elfé tout en mettant en péril la Planète d'une certaine manière, ils étaient désormais vus comme des traîtres. Seuls lui, Reno et Rude seraient épargnés, parce qu'ils étaient restés jusqu'au bout et avaient suivi les ordres.

Du moins, en apparence.

Même Katana s'était évaporé dans la nature; pourtant, vu le personnage, un tel fait était plutôt étonnant, mais Tseng se doutait des véritables intentions qui animaient le Turk. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il traquait le groupe Feyther depuis des années…

Tandis qu'il roulait vers la ville de Kalm dans un premier temps afin d'acheter le nécessaire pour la survie de Veld et Elfé, d'infimes tremblements secouèrent la Planète.

oOo

O

 _Région de Kalm, 2007_

Après un sifflement de dépit, Rod serra les poings tandis qu'il fixait l'immense engin volant, qui tournoyait au-dessus des champs bordant Kalm depuis cinq bonnes minutes. A côté de lui, Legend préparait ses fameux explosifs.

— Putain… Comment veux-tu qu'on abatte ce truc ?! Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des Soldiers pour ça ?

— Tais-toi, rétorqua Legend. Nous retournerons à nos existences après nous être occupés de l'ARME Jade. Est-ce clair ?

— Comme si on avait le choix…

— Nous sommes des Turks, nous ne faillirons pas cette fois. De plus elle nous prend pour cible. Nous devons nous défendre.

— Mouais.

— Les autres doivent certainement quadriller la zone. En coordonnant bien nos attaques, nous pourrons éloigner l'ARME d'ici, puis l'anéantir.

— Pourquoi elle s'est réveillée maintenant ?

— Parce que la Planète est en danger à cause de la destruction de la Zirconiade.

Un soupir blasé jaillit de la bouche du plus jeune.

— On est mal barrés, quoi.

— Ne sois pas si défaitiste. Je suis là, moi, répliqua Legend, amusé.

— Hmpf. Toujours aussi vantard.

Les deux Turks attendirent que Two Gun les contacte avant d'agir. La moindre erreur, et l'ARME pouvait raser une région entière avec ses bombes. Elle se comportait comme un avion de chasse redoutable. Si seulement Reno leur avait accordé un hélicoptère, cela aurait été plus simple !

oOo

O

 _Village Fusée, 2007_

Le cœur serré, Cissnei regarda une dernière fois le village Fusée, duquel elle devait partir pour ne pas être rattrapée par son passé. Elle y avait vécu trois mois paisibles qui lui avaient permis de se reconstruire un minimum et de retrouver le goût de la vie. Avalanche allait bientôt arriver en ces lieux; elle le savait à force d'entendre les rumeurs circuler. Pour l'heure, ses membres se trouvaient à Costa Del Sol, et se remettaient de la catastrophe du bateau qu'ils avaient pris pour y revenir. Une catastrophe qui n'était autre que Sephiroth.

L'ex-Turk frissonna. Elle connaissait les circonstances qui avaient conduit le Général à devenir un tueur sanguinaire sans foi ni loi. Elle avait aussi conscience de ce que cherchait le leader du groupe, même s'il l'ignorait lui-même, et cela l'effrayait. Ils ne devaient jamais la croiser, non. Jamais. Elle n'existait plus pour personne, autant continuer dans cette voie. Cloud Strife ne la reconnaîtrait pas tout de suite. Cependant, il était probable que cela interpelle sa mémoire abîmée.

Cissnei emprunta un sentier menant jusqu'à la mer qui séparait Corel de la région du Glaçon. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester sur le continent. Par contre, comment se rendre de l'autre côté... mystère. Essayer la clandestinité alors qu'Avalanche l'avait pratiquée quelques jours plus tôt était une mauvaise idée.

La jeune femme réfléchit à ce problème et le temps de trajet jusqu'aux côtes ne fut pas de trop. Elle avait fini par opter pour une alternative intéressante : monter à bord d'un cargo sous une fausse identité. Pour aller sur le continent des Anciens – de son second nom –, elle avait même pris un déguisement sommaire. La Shinra n'était pas très regardante sur de tels voyages, parce qu'ils avaient des priorités, toutes dirigées sur Avalanche.

Elle demeura discrète et ne sortit que très peu à l'air libre; toutefois, la grande question était de savoir où elle s'établirait : au village des Ossements, qui offrait du travail et une vie tranquille, ou bien le village Glaçon, qui était beaucoup plus retranché dans les montagnes ? Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée lorsqu'elle arriva sur le continent, et c'est avec peine qu'elle effectua son choix.

La jeune femme se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit la précarité dans laquelle vivaient les habitants du village des Ossements. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre. Elle frissonna. Si la Shinra avait de quoi exploiter une source de mako ici, ce serait sans doute pire. Quelques années plus tôt, elle ne l'aurait pas affirmé, parce qu'elle était profondément fidèle à la compagnie, à tel point qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses... trop, même.

Sans rien dire, l'ex-Turk marcha dans une allée entravée d'objets divers et variés – affaires personnelles, matériaux de construction, outils..., monta une échelle branlante après en avoir demandé l'autorisation à l'un des ouvriers, puis repéra la tente du chef des fouilles. Deux braseros étaient postés à l'entrée de cette dernière et réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère fraîche et humide. Un immense crâne surmontait le tout et faisait office de toit.

Cissnei entrouvrit la tenture épaisse, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Un archéologue d'une cinquantaine d'années était en train de discuter avec une femme et deux hommes. Il leva les prunelles vers elle et une expression de perplexité se dessina sur son visage. Cissnei le salua en inclinant la tête, puis décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot :

— Bonjour. J'aimerais participer aux recherches.

— Hm... Vous êtes là pour la harpe lunaire ?

Cissnei haussa un sourcil. Les yeux de l'homme luisaient d'étonnement.

— A priori, non... Dans ce cas, pourquoi souhaitez-vous entreprendre des fouilles ?

— Par appât du gain.

Elle ne pouvait pas affirmer que c'était par envie; il ne l'aurait pas cru. L'archéologue la fixa un instant, puis finit par acquiescer. La femme du groupe rétorqua d'une voix sèche :

— Vous ne semblez pas avoir le profil d'une chasseuse de trésor.

— Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, lui répondit doucement Cissnei.

Ses réflexes d'ancienne Turk surgissaient au plus mauvais moment qu'il soit ! Cependant, le chef de l'expédition leva la main pour arrêter la discussion, puis s'adressa à Cissnei :

— Nous allons en parler maintenant. Quant à vous, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il s'exprimait comme un soldat. Avait-il travaillé dans l'armée de la Shinra ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas été bien loin... Cissnei connaissait la plupart des membres de seconde et première Classe. De plus, il n'y avait aucune trace de mako en ses iris ni en son organisme. Elle l'aurait senti.

Les autres personnes sortirent sans plus poser de questions, malgré un regard appuyé de la jeune femme brune qui avait interpelé Cissnei. L'archéologue se présenta :

— Je m'appelle Jordan.

— Et moi Rekka.

— Bien. Je ne te demanderai pas tes papiers d'identité. Je sais que ta bouche ment – avec adresse, je l'accorde –, mais tu as tes raisons. Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses avant de te faire visiter les lieux des fouilles.

oOo

O

 _Continent Nord, 2007_

Enfin, il lui était permis de trouver le repos duquel elle avait été tiré par la Planète. Après neuf combats forts éprouvants – qu'elle perdit –, Jade sentait pourtant une sorte de paix l'animer. En parallèle, elle avait conscience qu'une catastrophe sans précédent menaçait Gaïa.

Toutefois, elle avait effectué sa mission en tant qu'ARME.

Il était temps pour elle d'être rappelée par le Cristal qui sommeillait au sein d'elle et de se rendormir. Il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir avant de quitter définitivement Gaïa.

Après, une nouvelle histoire se profilerait.

L'esprit de Jade se délita dans les ténèbres bienheureuses. Elle ne ressentait plus l'urgence ni la douleur de Gaïa. Ce seraient aux autres acteurs de jouer leur rôle, désormais.


	14. 14 : Décadence

**Note de l'autrice : Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 ! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Décadence

 _Midgar, 2007_

Sans faillir, Aerith évoluait dans les rues du secteur 7 afin de vendre quelques fleurs. Elle n'en vivait pas, loin de là, mais au moins, elle redonnait de l'espoir aux gens qui prenaient la peine de s'arrêter pour s'en procurer.

Un sourire serein fleurit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant une canalisation qui semblait en très mauvais état. Un peu de Mako s'en échappait. Lentement, elle joignit les mains devant elle pour effectuer une courte prière. Elle entendait le Chant de la Planète. Elle s'y était ouverte grâce à Zack, malgré sa peur.

Avec grâce, elle finit par se relever. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la surprenne ! Elle risquait de passer pour une folle… Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus tomber sur les Turks. Aerith savait qu'à tout moment, ils pouvaient l'envoyer dans les laboratoires d'Hojo. Elmyra ne la protégerait pas éternellement.

Même si Tseng lui avait appris à se défendre un minimum, il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau le jour où il la forcerait à se rendre. Lié corps et âme à la Shinra, il ne faisait qu'obéir à son devoir.

Aerith secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées, puis se dirigea vers la grande rue menant au secteur 8. Au-dessus d'elle, une affiche de Loveless, que peu de personne prenaient le temps de contempler.

Après tout, tout le monde avait déjà vu la pièce au moins une fois.

oOo

o

 _Village des ossements, 2007_

Cissnei se releva en posant ses mains calleuses aux ongles abîmés sur ses reins meurtris. Pourtant, son visage était enthousiaste. Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois – non pas que tomber sur des potions ou des éthers ne l'était pas, mais au bout d'un moment, on ne savait plus quoi en faire, à part les vendre. La jeune femme ramassa l'objet avec précaution ; elle était étonnée qu'il ne fût pas placé dans un coffre. Pourtant, il avait assurément une certaine valeur magique.

Elle le considéra sous tous ses aspects. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif en argent ; ce dernier représentait un cygne aux ailes déployées. Elle leva le bijou vers ses compagnons de fouille et les interrogea du regard. Intrigués, ils se penchèrent, et l'un d'eux s'en saisit pour l'examiner de plus près. Eux aussi sentaient la magie qui en émanait.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Hm... On pourrait en tirer un bon prix, souligna une certaine Tania, une blonde aux yeux verts.

— Moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour le vendre. C'est un objet qui va au-delà d'une vulgaire valeur marchande, fit Will, son compagnon, en secouant la tête.

— Que veux-tu que l'on en fasse alors ?

Cissnei ressortit du trou par l'échelle, s'assit sur le bord, puis épousseta son pantalon kaki. Elle proposa :

— Dans ce cas, l'un de nous peut le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il l'offre à quelqu'un.

— C'est une idée intéressante, affirma Will.

— Après, il faut trouver qui serait digne de porter une telle merveille, ajouta la jeune rousse avec un sourire hésitant.

— Hm... Je crois que je sais, intervint Tania d'une voix grave.

Elle se saisit du bijou, puis le posa dans les mains d'une Cissnei ahurie. Celle-ci bredouilla :

— Mais...

— C'est toi qui l'as trouvé. De plus, il t'irait vraiment bien. Je sens qu'il doit te revenir.

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers le pendentif, le cœur serré. Il battait avec une violence qui lui faisait mal à la poitrine, qui manquait l'écarteler pour en jaillir. Elle respira à fond pour se calmer, mais discrètement. Elle ne tenait pas à inquiéter Tania et Will. Elle souffla :

— Je ne mérite pas tant...

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui fit la jeune femme avec douceur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens en toi une grande pureté, aussi belle que celle qui émane de ce bijou.

Cissnei pâlit et évita son regard. Elle répondit d'une voix faible :

— Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus sous les prunelles intriguées de ses compagnons de fouille. Elle serra le bijou dans sa paume et contre son cœur. Non, elle n'était pas pure. Loin de là. S'ils savaient, ils hurleraient le contraire. Cependant, elle ne devait pas en parler. Jamais. C'était un secret. LEUR secret. Elle déglutit, puis reprit une expression normale et accrocha le pendentif à son cou. Elle l'ôterait plus tard et s'en débarrasserait.

La misère, Cissnei la portait aussi en elle. Par contre, jamais elle ne devait la mettre à nu. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça, pour sauver le peu de lumière qui pouvait subsister en elle. C'était vital pour sa survie, mais aussi pour entretenir ce semblant d'espoir de pouvoir guérir un jour. Comme si c'était possible... Il était des choses qui marquaient à jamais, qui mutilaient jusqu'au plus profond des os de l'âme, pour peu qu'elle en possédât comme un vulgaire corps de chair.

Lorsque le soleil acheva de mourir entre les bras du crépuscule, Cissnei s'était retirée dans sa tente, un peu écartée des autres. Si elle soulevait la tenture du fond, elle avait un accès à la Forêt Endormie. Bien sûr, l'ex-Turk ne souhaitait pas s'y aventurer, mais lorsqu'elle cherchait le sommeil – en vain parfois –, elle pouvait se laisser bercer par le chant de quelques oiseaux téméraires. Peu d'animaux demeuraient au sein de ces bois, comme si quelque chose les repoussait.

La jeune femme se glissa dans son sac de couchage et, sans réfléchir, serra le pendentif en forme de cygne dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle soupira, le relâcha et se tourna sur le côté. Son regard tomba sur Rekka, son shuriken délaissé. Demain, elle enlèverait le bijou et le placerait dans le petit emplacement à matéria de son arme. Pour l'heure, elle était trop fatiguée pour se relever et le faire maintenant. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. Comme toujours.

oOo

o

 _?, 2007_

Le froid. Le bruit. La solitude. C'était son quotidien depuis plusieurs mois.

Assise sur sa couchette, Fallen avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine. D'ici cinq minutes, ils ne tarderaient pas à venir la chercher pour le traitement quotidien. Elle en éprouverait une grande souffrance, mais Narulon n'en avait que faire.

Pour lui, elle était un cobaye comme un autre.

Aujourd'hui, il avait bon espoir de tirer enfin quelque chose d'elle. Entre deux périodes d'inconscience, Fallen était parvenu à capter une conversation entre un apprenti et le scientifique roux aux yeux verts : ils se servaient d'elle pour créer des armes biologiques. Pour cela, ils…

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit ; Fallen ouvrit des yeux épuisés et creusés par les cernes pour fixer les deux Soldiers de troisième classe, qui la saisirent par les bras et la poussèrent sans ménagement hors de la cellule. Ils la conduisirent dans ces couloirs gris, glacés et puants, puis dans cette salle trop blanche, près du lit sanglé qui n'attendait qu'elle.

Fallen ne chercha pas à se débattre. Elle avait déjà essayé, sans succès. C'était pire si elle résistait. Elle fut allongée et entravée. Ensuite, ils préparèrent son bras gauche à la prochaine injection.

La jeune femme aurait préféré que ce fût de la Mako. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Bientôt, Narulon pénétra dans la pièce. L'air neutre, il la dévisagea tout en enfilant ses gants.

— J'espère que ce test se révélera moins décevant que les autres fois. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me débarrasse pas de toi, c'est parce que Katana me paie grassement.

Fallen ne broncha pas. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle préférait mourir, mais même cette éventualité lui était refusée.

Elle avait tout perdu, y compris le droit de disposer d'elle-même.

Elle ne regarda pas le médecin préparer la seringue, ni lui injecter le produit dans les veines. Elle serra les dents, prête à ressentir les premiers effets de la Douleur. A force, son organisme s'y était habitué, et Narulon ne lui donnait jamais des doses létales.

Des virus. Il lui en administrait afin qu'à terme, elle en produise à son tour. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que son organisme avait sécrété suite à ces injections étaient des anticorps pour de probables vaccins. Ce n'était pas ce que recherchait Narulon.

Il était tel Hojo ou Hollander, mais son domaine, c'était la microbiologie.

Bientôt, des sueurs froides s'emparèrent d'elle. Des spasmes s'ensuivirent ensuite… puis des gémissements, tandis qu'elle se tordait de souffrance malgré les sangles.

oOo

o

 _Canyon Cosmo, 2007_

Le regard éteint, Shona contemplait le ciel étoilé sans prêter attention à la présence de Bugenhagen. Elle regrettait presque d'être venue ici se réfugier avec son groupe, même si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien avec la Shinra.

Son cœur était déchiré par la souffrance. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Fallen avait été enlevée, ainsi que deux autres membres de Feyther qui venait fraîchement d'arriver, ses nuits étaient courtes. Très courtes.

Ils avaient déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour tenter de les retrouver ; hélas, en vain… Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser sa filleule toute seule.

La voix grave de Bugenhagen la coupa dans ses réflexions :

— Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Shona ne répondit pas. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, alors il ne pouvait pas penser à la même chose qu'elle. Elle se contenta de répondre, laconique :

— Encore faut-il ne pas l'avoir déjà égaré.

— Si vous abandonnez le combat maintenant, vous le regretterez.

Intriguée, Shona tourna la tête vers lui.

— Votre groupe a subi des pertes à cause de la Shinra. Si vous ployez, c'est qu'ils auront gagné.

— Quelles paroles sibyllines.

— Je ne peux me montrer plus clair, hélas. Mon combat n'est pas le vôtre, mais nous tendons tous vers le même but.

— Hm.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il l'abandonna face aux étoiles et à l'immensité de sa peine. Mis à part Shark, Holy ou Tia, personne ne pouvait mesurer à quel point elle culpabilisait.

Pourtant, elle n'abandonnerait pas, quitte à devoir tomber sur le cadavre de sa filleule. Au moins, elle pourrait faire son deuil si tel était le cas.

Son intuition la poussait à croire toutefois que Fallen était vivante. Katana – c'était lui qui avait opéré – était bien trop machiavélique pour se contenter de la tuer, ce qui ne rassurait pas Shona.


	15. 15 : A deux pas de l'Enfer

**Note de l'autrice : Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : À deux pas de l'Enfer

 _Corel, lieu non déterminé, 2007_

Le regard de Katana s'intensifia une fois que Narulon acheva son rapport. D'une voix calme, il lui murmura :

— Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle est surtout une productrice d'anticorps et que pour la plupart des virus mortels que vous lui injectez, son système immunitaire y répond en créant une défense pouvant faire l'objet de futurs vaccins ?

— Exactement ! Oh, ce n'est pas la première cobaye à qui ça arrive. Comme vous le savez, ces anticorps sont conservés dans une pièce spéciale et scellés. Cependant, je ne perds pas espoir, puisque ce matin, son organisme a libéré un virus inconnu !

— Vraiment ? s'enquit le Turk.

— Oui. Je suis formel. J'étudierai cela plus en détail. Bien entendu, je l'ai extrait de son corps, même si cela n'a pas été sans mal. J'ai cru qu'elle claquerait entre mes mains ! Heureusement, son système immunitaire a aussitôt conçu un anticorps pour ce virus précis…

— Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Ce virus, pourra-t-il bientôt être mis en action ?

— Oh, oui ! s'exclama le scientifique aux cheveux roux, les yeux brillants. Je suis sur le point de devenir aussi important qu'Hojo, ce n'est pas peu dire !

— En même temps, vous bénéficiez d'une certaine aide pour cela.

Katana se releva.

— Est-ce que vous désirez la voir ?

— Pas aujourd'hui. À moins que vous ne soyez sur le point de m'apprendre qu'elle a encore essayé de s'échapper…

— Non.

— Dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

Narulon regarda le Turk partir non sans retenir un soupir de soulagement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait informé d'une tentative d'évasion de son spécimen, non seulement il avait été la trouver dans sa chambre, mais avait failli la mutiler d'une jambe à force de la cogner ! Or, il avait besoin qu'elle soit en bonne forme physique ! Sa blessure à la hanche, ancienne certes, ne lui permettait pas de jouir de la meilleure santé possible, hélas…

Il se releva ; il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'un autre cobaye. La création d'armes biologiques n'attendait pas.

oOo

o

 _Village des Ossements, 2007_

Cissnei marchait lentement sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au laboratoire de la Shinra. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle avait conscience qu'elle rêvait, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Le même scénario allait-il se répéter, ou est-ce que les choses se passeraient différemment ?

Elle soupira, puis s'assit sur un rocher situé vers le carrefour qui conduisait soit au Mont Nibel, soit au manoir. Dans ses songes précédents – mais elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'au réveil –, elle errait vers l'extérieur de Nibelheim, vers l'endroit où elle interceptait Zack et Cloud pour les arrêter. À chaque fois, la scène où elle finissait par les laisser partir se rejouait, et chaque fois, le regard du Soldat pénétrait le sien. Il lui soufflait avec une voix triste :

— Tu dois te débarrasser de ce fardeau.

Cissnei se mettait alors à trembler de tous ses membres. C'était un élément propre à son rêve qui s'était ajouté – Zack ne lui avait pas dit un mot ce jour-là. Confier son fardeau à qui ? Elle ne le devait pas ! Il était bien trop honteux, trop lourd. Elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Rien que d'y repenser, Cissnei ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle cligna des paupières, puis avisa deux personnes qui se traînaient sur le chemin qui conduisait au manoir. Elle les reconnut, et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Elle sut pourquoi ce songe, pourquoi elle était consciente d'y être plongée. Lentement, elle se releva ; une petite pluie fine commença à tomber sur eux. La jeune rousse n'en eut cure et marcha jusqu'aux deux Soldats pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle garda le regard résolument braqué à la droite de Zack et, en un murmure, elle dit :

— S'il faut que je me décharge de ce fardeau, alors quelqu'un devra me l'arracher de force. Je ne peux pas. Je...

Le temps se figea autour d'eux comme si un sort de glace s'était occupé de ses aiguilles horlogères. Cissnei retint son souffle. Zack et Cloud ne bougeaient plus, mais les iris du premier étaient remplis de tristesse. Elle comprit que même s'il savait quel était ce fardeau, il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Une énorme vague de détresse s'abattit sur la jeune femme, qui tomba à genoux et commença à haleter de douleur.

Les yeux grand ouverts, le corps pétrifié dans son sac de couchage, Cissnei peina à émerger de son rêve. Pas une larme ne coula ; pas une seule. Pleurer lui était impossible. Pourtant, cela lui aurait fait un peu de bien.

oOo

O

 _Fort Condor, 2007_

Chêne cligna des yeux lorsque la lumière du jour l'éblouît. Rester trop longtemps sous terre avait influé sur sa vue. Toutefois, il savait que le problème serait réglé d'ici quelques jours.

Il fixa Erwann, qui portait un package sur le dos aussi imposant que le sien. Ils quittaient cet endroit où ils avaient vécu pendant plusieurs années. Chêne avait pris sa décision. Quelque chose le poussait à s'établir dans la région de Kalm. Bien entendu, il passerait incognito, avec ses lentilles de contact noires et ses cheveux presque rasés. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la Shinra remette la main sur lui !

— On en a pour quelques jours de marche. Il faudra faire attention aux Canines de Kalm, aux Rôdeurs et aux Sweepers.

— On a affronté pire que ça, soupira Chêne.

— Hm.

Les deux Soldiers s'éloignèrent du Fort Condor, toujours ignorants du secret qu'ils renfermaient, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas leur préoccupation.

Au cours de ces dernières années, Chêne avait récupéré quelques bribes de son passé. Hélas, pas suffisamment pour qu'il sache qui il était autrefois. Son prénom ne lui revenait pas. Résigné, il avait fini par se dire que s'il recherchait cette femme qui lui ressemblait tant, et qui était sans doute sa sœur, sa mémoire se débloquerait enfin. Cette hypothèse, Erwann l'avait approuvée.

Ils s'installèrent dans la Mine de Mythril, à la lisière séparant la région de Junon de celle des prairies, au crépuscule. Ils vérifièrent qu'aucun Rampeur ou Madouge ne s'y était établi. Avec les Dragons Voûtés, ils pouvaient se révéler être très coriaces. Leurs précautions leur furent salutaires : ils se débarrassèrent de plusieurs ennemis qui leur auraient causé des problèmes durant leur sommeil.

Alors que Chêne allait asséner le coup de grâce à un Madouge, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Un sifflement aigu lui perça les tympans. Une odeur de chair pourrie lui parvint aux narines. L'espace d'un instant, il ne vit plus que de la boue, puis un étroit passage envahi de cadavres de Soldiers. Il y avait un survivant, à sa gauche, qui lui jetait un regard suppliant. Il ne tarderait pas à mourir. Sa blessure était trop grave…

Erwann s'aperçut de son état et acheva le monstre à sa place. Inquiet, il se précipita vers son ami pour voir s'il n'avait pas été empoisonné par inadvertance.

Il sursauta et fut obligé de reculer lorsque Chêne hurla d'une voix emplie de souffrance :

— _Colin ! Noooooooooooon !_

oOo

O

 _Région du Glaçon, 2007_

Son regard couleur mako fixa la danse de la neige. Il abhorrait le froid et l'hiver, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix que de se rendre en ce lieu où même la Shinra ne s'aventurait pas. Au moins, il pourrait s'y cacher quelque temps.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe aux mains de la Deepground.

D'un air dépité, il observa son manteau, déchiré par endroits. Un paria, un cobaye, voilà ce à quoi il était réduit. Même s'il était sauvé de la Dégénérescence grâce à Minerva, il n'avait toujours pas recouvré la liberté.

Sa haine envers la Shinra ne cessait de le posséder. À cause d'elle, il avait tout perdu. Les rares personnes à qui il tenait et qui ne le considéraient pas comme un monstre, qu'étaient-elles devenues ? Ces personnes, comme...

Il se dirigea vers une grotte à moitié ensevelie sous des monticules de neige. Parfait. Peut-être qu'un Dragon s'y terrait, mais il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

oOo

O

 _Forêt Endormie, 2007 (u_ _n mois plus tard_ _)_

Cissnei considéra le sentier menant à la Forêt Endormie avec une expression songeuse. Maintes fois, elle avait brûlé d'envie d'aller s'y perdre un peu, mais des rumeurs inquiétantes circulaient à son sujet. D'aucuns disaient que l'on n'en revenait jamais une fois que l'on y mettait les pieds, et d'autres affirmaient que la Forêt plongeait dans un profond sommeil ceux qui s'y risquaient et les transformaient en arbres. Les moins fantaisistes déclaraient que l'on retournait automatiquement sur ses pas.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'ex-Turk était encore en train de fixer le passage lorsqu'une clameur lui fit tourner la tête. Elle marcha jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité qui bordait l'immense trou qui formait l'entrée du village et qui abritait aussi un crâne d'une taille respectable sur lequel avait échoué un avion. Elle pâlit en reconnaissant la tignasse blonde du jeune homme qui parlait à l'un des vendeurs. Elle serra les poings et avisa les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Avalanche. Elle ne devait pas rester ici.

Sans jeter un seul regard aux curieux qui pourraient la voir agir, Cissnei rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa planque, puis emballa le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. Elle écrivit un mot en hâte pour Jordan, puis le laissa à l'intérieur de la tente avant de prendre un des sentiers tortueux qui serpentaient à l'extérieur du village. Elle eut bien du mal à demeurer invisible aux yeux d'Avalanche, et à un moment, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber et attirer leur attention. Pourtant, elle ne céda pas à la panique ; elle se dépêcha de gagner la forêt – pas la Forêt Endormie – qui la conduirait au Village Glaçon.

Durant le trajet, qui la fit passer par de nombreux détours à cause de la particularité géographique du continent – était-ce un squelette qui entravait le relief la plupart du temps ? –, l'ex-Turk se posa beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi continuait-elle à fuir, au fond ? Il était vraiment peu probable qu'elle soit reconnue. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et toujours attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait maigri à tel point qu'elle frôlait l'anorexie. Elle portait aussi souvent des lunettes de soleil depuis qu'elle était aux fouilles...

Cissnei frissonna et se bénit d'avoir pris des vêtements chauds avant de s'enfuir. Ses bottes fourrées, ainsi que son pantalon en toile épaisse, son pull en mohair et son manteau lui permettaient de résister au froid de plus en plus glacial qui s'installait. Les lumières lointaines des maisons du Village Glaçon semblèrent l'accueillir à bras ouverts lorsqu'elle les aperçut, et la jeune rousse pressa le pas. Dans un état second, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge, réserva une chambre pour deux nuits et y monta s'y réfugier. Cela lui laissait aujourd'hui et demain pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Le Crépuscule acheva de mourir devant ses prunelles tandis qu'elle le contemplait par la fenêtre. Ses jupons pourpres bleuissaient davantage sous l'atmosphère gelée des lieux, et la forêt de sapins offrait un côté fantastique au paysage. Cissnei ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle appréciait toujours autant ces manifestations de la nature car, étrangement, elles l'apaisaient, l'espace de quelques minutes bien trop courtes.

oOo

O

 _Ajiito, 2007_

La quiétude, une chose de plus en plus rare sur cette Planète qui agonisait lentement; la tranquillité, une notion qui se perdait au fur et à mesure que les hommes prenaient un malin plaisir à vouloir tout quantifier, même le plus abstrait. Aerith le ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles tandis qu'elle posait le pied en cet endroit qu'elle avait longtemps fui, tout comme ce passé qu'elle aurait désiré ne jamais qualifier être comme sien.

Ajiit. La Terre d'asile des Cetras. Leur commencement et leur fin s'étaient murmurés ici, en doux chants qui jaillissaient des âmes que la Rivière accueillait le temps qu'elles trouvent la paix pour continuer le cycle. La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir de tristesse. Chaque fibre de son être percevait avec force et lucidité toute parcelle d'émotion qui y avait siégé, y compris les sentiments négatifs. Globalement, la cité irradiait d'une puissante aura, rassurante et calme, mais il y avait tout de même des relents de peur, de mort... Une odeur qu'Aerith avait appris à déceler dès son plus jeune âge. La Shinra lui avait inculqué ce savoir après tout.

Elle s'engagea sur le carrefour qui se séparait en quatre chemins. Ils pointaient exactement les quatre points cardinaux. Elle prit celui du nord, menant au lac sacré, menant à l'immense maison mi-squelette mi-coquillage, qui serait le principal d'accès à l'autel. L'antre du Sacre, quelque part, même si ce dernier sommeillait dans le ruban qui entrelaçait ses cheveux.

Aerith eut un autre sourire triste. Il lui avait été offert par celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, il y a sept ans... Oh, et Cloud lui ressemblait tellement ! Des prémices d'émotions pures la submergèrent avant qu'elle ne les ravale avec force et courage. Enfin, ce n'était plus le moment de ressasser le passé. L'avenir marchait main dans la main avec les fils du temps. Oui, il était temps d'achever son ultime mission. Ses amis lui en voudraient peut-être, ou alors ils ne comprendraient tout simplement pas. Néanmoins, c'était la seule chose à accomplir.

La jeune Cetra pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure frappée par un soleil clément. Elle irradiait et la chaleur des rayons s'appesantissait malgré le blanc des murs. Aerith commença à remonter la structure en colimaçon pour arriver au centre même de la maison. Une barrière de corail bloquait l'accès; elle posa la main dessus, le visage dépourvu d'expression. L'obstacle chauffa doucement sous sa paume, avant de disparaître dans un éclat bleu. Désormais, des marches brillantes et transparentes lui faisaient face.

Avec une lenteur gracieuse, la jeune femme les emprunta. L'escalier, une immense spirale entourant des piliers en cristal qui protégeaient une sorte de chapelle ouverte avec plusieurs tourelles, la conduisit droit à l'autel niché au sein de cet ensemble magnifique. L'eau du lac ne cillait pas et reflétait la pureté des lieux.

Il restait quelques pas, puis elle se retrouverait sur la plateforme ovale translucide. Les poteaux l'invitaient à s'y rendre pour prier une dernière fois... et mourir. La peur enserra sa gorge et son cœur, mais Aerith se refusa à y céder. Elle porta la main à ses yeux, qui lui paraissaient brûlants de larmes. Elle inspira à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à esquisser un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres.

La voilà désormais sur la plateforme. La jeune femme se mit à genoux, joignit les paumes devant elle, replia les doigts; sa respiration se fit plus lente. Ses prunelles se levèrent avant qu'elles ne soient submergées par le noir rassurant de ses paupières. Enfin, de sa poitrine émergèrent les premières notes, alors que son esprit commençait à se connecter à celui de Gaïa. Sa voix, pure et plus humaine que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, emplit l'espace; elle transcenda le cristal, s'immergea dans la chapelle pour escalader les cieux artificiels des lieux et se répandre dans Ajiit.

Le premier à l'entendre fut Cloud, qui fut brutalement sorti de son sommeil. En son cœur résonnait cependant l'impitoyable sentence. Il savait qu'il échouerait à la sauver, mais il voulait tellement y croire ! Sans tarder, il réveilla ses compagnons, les pressa de retourner à l'immense maison du lac. Leur amie se trouvait là-bas, il en était plus que sûr.

Au rythme de sa course effrénée, Aerith continuait d'égrener ses notes, les paumes serrées contre sa poitrine. Son corps se détendait. Son esprit s'était enfin résigné à accepter son sort avec un calme olympien, une certaine joie à pouvoir être l'ultime espoir de tout un monde. Sa voix ne résumait à un murmure lorsque Cloud descendit le long de la spirale infernale. Il n'appréciait pas la beauté des lieux ni sa grâce angélique. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Tout ce qui importait, c'était la revoir une dernière fois, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Ses compagnons sentirent une main de fer broyer leur cœur alors que la vérité cruelle s'insinuait aussi en eux. La jeune Cetra laissa ses lèvres closes et baissa la tête pour achever sa prière; ses amis étaient désormais à quelques pas d'elle. Le cœur de l'ex-mercenaire cavalait. Et s'il arrivait à temps pour...

Sans réfléchir, il sauta de marche en marche pour la rejoindre. Il n'entendait plus sa voix, son chant était mort au sein de la petite chapelle. Il cligna des yeux en se rapprochant d'elle. Si calme, si belle... Non ! Pourquoi brandissait-il son épée sur elle ? Il se maîtrisa comme il le put, avec force grognements et efforts. L'Autre en lui cherchait à le rendre coupable, mais il parvint à lutter et à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Aerith leva ses iris émeraude vers lui. Il fut stupéfait par leur dernier message, qu'il mettrait des années à déchiffrer, à accepter. Elle lui pardonnait tout, absolument tout. La gifle, son passé, ses horreurs futures... Elle savait, comprenait mieux que quiconque. Sauf Tifa, qui était l'exception. Elle aussi le connaissait si bien. Fasciné, il retint son souffle; Aerith lui sourit. L'instant suivant, une ombre se déploya au-dessus d'eux et faucha la jeune Cetra avec son épée de Damoclès. Sephiroth, Masamune... tout se passa très vite. Cloud ne put hurler lorsqu'elle bascula en avant après que le sacrifice fut consommé. Elle ne l'entendit pas, du moins.

La douleur embrasait ses sens et sa chair. Sa respiration était dévorée par la mort, avide et cruelle, qui rompit son ultime lien de vie alors que les cheveux de la jeune Cetra se dénouaient et que le Sacre roulait et bondissait sur les marches. Il entonna les dernières notes qu'elle n'avait pu murmurer. Les eaux d'Ajiit l'engloutirent pour la soustraire aux ténèbres du Cauchemar, qui récupéra son épée et la nettoya de l'hémoglobine qui la maculait grâce à un simple mouvement du poignet. Il regarda son pire ennemi avec un sourire d'ange... un ange déchu.

Aerith ressentit à peine le choc de son corps sur la pierre de l'autel. Le sang empourpra sa robe, ses yeux émeraude se fermèrent alors qu'en son être, une lutte s'engageait sans que personne, même elle, n'en ait conscience. Elle n'assista pas au combat ni aux larmes de ses amis et de celui qui l'avait aimée à sa façon. Elle n'était qu'absence et néant.

Aerith ne goûta pas à la fraîcheur du lac lorsque Cloud l'y déposa, l'expression neutre et figée. La sienne demeurait paisible, dénuée de souffrance, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non, elle n'était pas parfaite ni surhumaine; elle en avait fourni la preuve, même si son être était différent. Elle ne vit pas son corps ne faire plus qu'un avec les eaux, s'y enfoncer tandis qu'elle était recueillie par la Planète. Au contraire des autres humains ou des monstres, il ne s'était pas dissous en volutes de lumière pour rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Elle était une demi-Cetra, après tout. Elle avait encore un rôle avant de se fondre au flux.

L'âme d'Aerith avait quitté son corps et se trouvait quelque part, comme en attente... et déchirée en deux. Seule Gaïa le savait. Alors que Cloud la regardait sombrer dans le lac d'Ajiit, il ne remarqua pas qu'une faible lueur émana du cœur de la défunte. Elle se sépara de la chair et commença à voguer dans les eaux bleues, à errer sans fin, à rechercher dans un premier temps le tout dont elle faisait partie, qui avait fusionné avec Gaïa, la Rivière...

Cette lueur abandonna et se laissa porter. Qu'était-elle, exactement ? Une subsistance de ce que fut la jeune fille aux fleurs ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Elle était là, en tout cas. Un nouveau destin l'attendait. La mémoire du passé s'effaça. Elle s'oublia (1).

Aerith, du moins l'autre morceau d'âme qui avait rejoint la Rivière, fut entourée par une lumière blanche et bienfaisante. Gaïa l'appelait, chuchotait son nom. Une mission s'offrait à elle : voyager à travers la Planète, s'accepter enfin complètement, guider les âmes pour sauver et protéger Gaïa, même si la Planète lui murmurait qu'elle n'était pas entière. Peut-être à cause de sa nature de demi-Cetra. Ou alors, était-ce cette autre chose qu'elle avait oubliée, déjà ?

Qui le sait, au fond ?

Aerith se laissa porter par les remous de la Rivière et obtempéra. Ils l'attendaient, et elle avait besoin d'eux.

oOo

O

 _Corel, lieu non déterminé, 2007_

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre, à un détail près : Fallen avait failli mourir.

Branchée sous respirateur artificiel, elle reprenait petit à petit connaissance. Lorsque Narulon jugea qu'elle était tirée d'affaire, il le lui ôta.

Lorsque le tube sortit de sa gorge en feu, la jeune femme se pencha sur le côté et vomit. Le médecin l'avait retenue de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. Tandis que ses derniers spasmes se calmaient, il murmura d'un ton condescendant :

— Fais attention, tu sais que ton beau-père me punira si tu succombes. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

— En effet.

Katana pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas lent. Ses yeux lavande fixèrent Fallen, qui trouva le courage de lui rendre la pareille malgré son état. Il lâcha un profond soupir.

— Même sur ce point-là, tu es tellement médiocre. Gaïa se passerait bien d'un parasite comme toi.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle tremblait de froid et ne sentait plus certaines parties de son corps.

— Katana, si vous pouvez me permettre une suggestion…

— Oui ?

— Peut-être devrions-nous espacer les expériences. Au moins, je serai sûr d'obtenir un nouveau virus.

Fallen n'écoutait plus. Elle n'existait pas, elle n'existait plus, elle n'avait jamais existé, elle existait peut-être – elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Enfin, si. Elle savait. Elle n'était qu'un numéro, un spécimen destiné à fournir des armes de guerre même si, jusqu'à présent, son organisme avait surtout été un incubateur de remèdes.

Elle ne comptait plus les jours ni les semaines ni les mois. Elle se demandait pourquoi vivre. Le souvenir de Rivus se rappelait à elle, puis celui de Shona, de la troupe de Feyther… Celui d'Orate, immanquablement. Que ferait-il dans sa situation ?

Elle sentit qu'on la rallongeait sur le lit et qu'on lui prenait le bras gauche. Elle ne tressaillit même pas lorsque l'aiguille de la perfusion pénétra une veine. Un sommeil glacial s'empara d'elle.

* * *

(1) Naissance de la Simili d'Aerith, Sahara. Ce personnage ne sera pas présent dans cette fanfiction, mais dans d'autres liées au projet « Les Légendes du Multivers ».


	16. 16 : Délivrance

**Note de l'autrice : Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 ! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Délivrance

 _Falaises de Gaëa, fin 2007_

Cissnei grinça des dents et continua de parcourir les grandes plaines glacées qui bordaient les falaises de Gaëa. Trois heures qu'elle s'y trouvait pour retrouver des touristes égarés... Trois fichues heures ! Où avaient-ils bien pu aller, bon sang ? Elle soupira, puis réduit la vitesse de son scooter des neiges. La température était vingt degrés en dessous de zéro, mais ce n'était pas pire que dans les falaises en elle-même.

Avalanche devait s'y terrer en ce moment même, en route pour le cratère de Sephiroth. Cissnei l'avait appris alors qu'elle était loin du Village Glaçon à ce moment-là. Elle l'avait quitté pour assister Holzoff. Bien lui en avait pris, parce qu'Avalanche avait séjourné brièvement à l'auberge... et les Turks aussi. Ces derniers n'auraient pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir qu'elle y créchait... Pour l'instant, l'ex-Turk s'estimait sauvée. Ni l'un ni l'autre groupe ne reviendrait de sitôt.

Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par un éclat rougeâtre provenant de sa gauche. Intriguée, elle ralentit encore l'allure, puis avisa une caverne isolée. Avec tous ces arbres, et toute cette neige, elle ne l'aurait pas aperçue ! Elle fit demi-tour, puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée étroite. Devait-elle se risquer à aller voir ? Après tout, peut-être que les touristes égarés s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur, et que cette lueur rouge était une balise lumineuse de détresse...

Par précaution, elle avait pris son shuriken avec elle. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais l'utiliser, mais comme elle avait été assignée à l'équipe de sauvetage du village... Cissnei soupira, puis se plaqua contre la roche gelée pour pouvoir entrer. Elle se courba aussi, sinon elle se serait ouvert le front facilement. Le boyau s'élargit au bout de quelques minutes et la fit déboucher dans une salle assez grande. La luminosité rouge provenait d'immenses stalactites qui descendaient d'un plafond écorché par l'érosion.

La jeune femme laissa son regard parcourir les lieux. Personne ici. Par contre, elle ressentait l'odeur du danger. Elle ne devait pas rester, sinon elle allait passer de vie à trépas plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Un sifflement près de son oreille, puis une chaleur sourde confirma son impression première. Cissnei se préparait à courir vers l'entrée avant de recevoir un autre sort de brasier.

Cependant, elle commit l'erreur de tourner le dos l'espace de quelques secondes ; le mystérieux agresseur en profita pour se jeter sur elle et la plaquer contre la paroi glacée et suintante d'humidité. L'ex-Turk poussa un cri de surprise et lâcha son shuriken. Elle leva les iris vers l'inconnu – c'était assurément un homme ou une femme –, chercha à donner un coup de genou... mais se figea au dernier moment en reconnaissant ce regard mako.

Elle pâlit et, incrédule, le laissa la dévisager avec autant d'intensité. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il avait été porté disparu pendant des années et des années ! Certaines rumeurs disaient même que son corps avait été emporté par les Profondeurs du Jugement après que Zack l'eut défait. Alors comment se pouvait-il que...

— Je te connais...

Le cœur aussi endiablé qu'une valse, Cissnei garda le silence face à cette affirmation. Par contre, elle détourna le visage. Non, elle ne pouvait pas fixer autrui dans les yeux. Jamais. Cette réaction suffit à raviver la mémoire de l'homme.

— Cette façon de fuir les regards... De traîner un fardeau bien plus horrible que tous ceux que j'ai éprouvés... Cissnei des Turks.

Pour toute réponse, sans savoir comment elle s'y était prise, la jeune rousse lui décocha une droite en plein visage, ce qui l'obligea à la lâcher et à reculer, la main sur son nez. La colère et la honte se mélangeaient en elle, et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'elle siffla, le cœur en miettes :

— Tais-toi... Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout, Genesis.

Aucun sourire ne fleurit sur les lèvres du Soldat, qui ne cillait pas et qui continuait de la fixer.

— Peut-être.

— Que fais-tu en ces lieux ? Je...

— Tu me pensais mort ? Oh, tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi, je le croyais...

— Que veux...

— Ce que je veux ? la coupa-t-il encore une fois. Je l'ignore. Toutefois, j'ai un rôle important à jouer. Toi également, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons de nouveau...

— Nous ne nous connaissons pas, lui lâcha Cissnei, le cœur battant la chamade.

Genesis eut un sourire triste, puis se rapprocha d'elle et tendit la main vers elle. Cissnei recula encore, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du tunnel par lequel elle était arrivée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme une enfant apeurée.

— Ah, pauvre fillette perdue derrière la femme..., fit-il avec une douceur insoupçonnée chez lui.

L'ex-Turk profita du fait qu'il eût baissé sa garde pour s'enfuir loin de lui ; des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle le haïssait de toute son âme. Pourquoi avait-il sorti ces mots si cruels ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi sincère ? Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi...

Cissnei ne se rendit pas compte que Genesis l'avait suivie ; elle ne s'aperçut pas que, alors qu'elle remontait sur son scooter des neiges, il se tapissait dans les branches épaisses d'un pin gigantesque et qu'il la regardait avec un air mélancolique. Tout comme Zack, il avait vu au-delà d'un brun de ses iris. Il avait compris... C'était tout ce qu'elle retenait de leur rencontre, tandis que ses pleurs l'aveuglaient et faillirent la précipiter dans les bras de la mort plusieurs fois durant sa conduite.

oOo

O

 _Kalm, fin 2007_

Chêne fixa d'un air morose le ciel du village. Erwann avait insisté pour qu'ils s'y établissent après l'incident de la mine Mythril. Le médecin pensait que la Shinra n'aurait jamais l'idée de chercher son ami en un tel lieu.

Cette fois, Chêne s'était entièrement rasé le crâne et se faisait passer pour un homme chauve. Il avait mis des lentilles de contact noisette. Pour l'instant, personne ne s'était approché de trop près de ces deux hommes qui vivaient dans un studio à l'entrée de la ville.

— Eh, ne reste pas là sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas bon pour le moral, intervint Ewrann derrière lui, tandis qu'il était occupé à consulter la fiche d'un patient.

— Je n'arrive pas à vendre mes sculptures.

— Dis plutôt que tu es obnubilé par tes souvenirs. Plus tu forceras, moins ça se débloquera. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir éprouvé un nouveau choc post-traumatique après le combat dans la mine…

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.

Chêne se releva. Son visage s'était rembruni.

— Je sors.

— Prends garde aux patrouilles.

— Je serai prudent.

Il quitta le studio. Erwann poussa un long soupir et se replongea à contrecœur dans ses notes. Les cauchemars de Chêne s'étaient intensifiés depuis l'incident, quelques mois plus tôt. Il aurait pu y voir un bon signe, mais s'inquiétait. Ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux lavande qu'ils cherchaient, malgré les descriptions de plus en plus détaillées de Chêne. Erwann craignait qu'elle ne soit morte, mais n'osait pas en souffler mot à son ami. De plus, la menace du Météore mettrait fin à leur quête.

Lugubre, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

oOo

O

 _Corel, début 2008_

Fallen fixait les murs gris blanc de sa cellule. Couchée sur son lit de fortune, entravée dans une camisole de force, elle s'efforçait de respirer normalement. Ses poumons la brûlaient tant depuis trois jours. C'était à cause de tout ce que Narulon lui avait injecté… Depuis combien de temps était-elle captive, déjà ? Six mois ? Un an ? Elle ne comptait plus.

Elle avait encore maigri. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, mais secs et fourchus. Ses bras étaient parsemés de bleus et de traces de piqûres. Elle n'espérait plus rien... rien. Elle pensait à Shona, à Feyther, à sa vie d'avant. Elle pensait aussi à Orate… Que devenait-il ?

La jeune femme attendait la mort. Son esprit était proche de la rupture.

Soudain, la sirène d'alarme de la base retentit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi que des cris. Pourtant, Fallen n'y prêta guère attention. Des tentatives d'évasion, cela arrivait de temps à autre… Toutefois, elle tourna la tête vers la porte quand des coups violents y résonnèrent. Ah, ce n'était pas normal… Épuisée, elle ne réagit pas davantage. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

La porte céda dans un grincement atroce de métal. Deux personnes se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme, qui n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

— Fally !

Cette voix… Non, il s'agissait d'une hallucination, rien d'autre ! Comme tant d'autres fois où Narulon la droguait pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la Douleur…

— Fally ! Réveille-toi !

Des mains parcoururent sa camisole, qui se desserra au bout d'un moment. Fallen fixa ses sauveurs, stupéfaite. Devant elle se dressaient Tia et Shona. Elle murmura :

— Je…

— Ne parle pas. Ton état est critique, lui enjoignit Shona.

Elle saisit sa nièce entre ses bras sans effort après l'avoir débarrassé de sa camisole coupée. Fallen sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

— Katana… Narulon…

— Ils le paieront, je te le promets, lui jura Shona.

— Nous trouverons aussi un remède pour ton mal.

— Encore faut-il que le Météore nous en laisse le temps...

Fallen voulut en savoir davantage sur cette phrase sibylline, mais elle perdit connaissance à cause de la Douleur, sa compagne quotidienne depuis les injections.

oOo

O

 _Midgar, 2008_

Tseng consulta sa montre avec nervosité. La puanteur des tunnels de Midgar chatouillait son nez. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, Rude, Reno et Elena étaient censés le retrouver après avoir évacué le secteur dont ils avaient la charge. Au fond de lui, sa conscience lui murmurait avec fatalisme que c'était peine perdue.

Le Météore détruirait toute la planète.

Il effectua quelques pas vers la sortie. Au loin, il avisa la silhouette de ses coéquipiers. Haletants, ils s'arrêtèrent vers un bâtiment effondré, qu'ils fixèrent avec inquiétude. Tseng les rejoignit en fronçant les sourcils.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Des plaintes leur parvinrent. Le Turk comprit que des personnes étaient coincées à l'intérieur. D'un geste sec, il ordonna à ses collègues d'agir vite. Reno eut un signe de dénégation. Une secousse les surprit et une énième partie de l'immeuble tomba au sol dans un grand fracas.

— Non, je ne vais pas là-dedans ! On est quatre, Chef… C'est pas assez.

— Eh ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

La voix familière fit tressaillir Tseng. Un homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage fatigué apparut. Il n'était pas seul.

— Veld…

— Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi, Rod, Shot Gun et…, intervint Reno.

— On ne discute pas.

Le ton de l'ex-chef des Turks était ferme. Tseng ajouta avec neutralité :

— Bien. Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois. Il est urgent d'évacuer les habitants, tous autant qu'ils sont. Au travail.

L'air déterminé, Veld et son équipe pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Rude ne manifesta aucune émotion et les imita, de même que Reno, qui râla pour la forme. Il ne resta plus qu'Elena, qui fixa Tseng avec inquiétude. D'un infime mouvement de tête, il lui enjoignit de les suivre. Il lui emboîta le pas.


	17. 17 : Endurance

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 17 ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Endurance

 _Village Glaçon, 2008_

Cissnei regarda le miracle opérer lorsque la Rivière de la Vie jaillit des profondeurs de Gaïa, à divers endroits de la planète, afin de contrer le Météore dont la mission était de tous les exterminer. Cloud et ses compagnons étaient parvenus à leurs fins. Sephiroth avait été défait. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant ; elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Quant à Genesis, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Avait-il été rattrapé par la Deepground, organisation secrète montée par Hojo ? Oui, Cissnei en avait beaucoup appris au cours de ces derniers mois, et ce bien avant tout le monde. Ses sources, elle les tenait de Holzoff, qui était son unique allié dans son existence. Comment était-il lui-même au courant ? Sincèrement, Cissnei l'ignorait, et n'en avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau le ciel, il n'était plus rouge ; non, il luisait de vie, de cette essence qui pouvait autant guérir que tuer. Le sang de la Planète, qu'ils avaient tant exploité – pas seulement la Shinra. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, Gaïa leur venait en aide. Le pardon était accessible à tous. Y compris à elle, la femme sans repère, qui continuait de fuir jusqu'à sa propre ombre.

Pourtant, la jeune rousse ne l'acceptait pas encore. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour cela ? Combien d'existences ? Prise d'un frisson, elle finit par fermer la fenêtre de sa petite chambre nue. Le Village Glaçon, été comme hiver, ne se déparait pas de son manteau virginal. Cela convenait à Cissnei, qui avait l'impression que la neige endormait ses blessures intimes, tout comme elle veillait sur celles de la Planète à cet endroit. Comme le Cratère Nord.

Songeuse, elle regretta de ne pas avoir fait l'acquisition d'un appareil photo. Il lui aurait bien servi, en ces moments de solitude et d'ennui. Machinalement, elle se saisit du pendentif ce cygne, qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était partie du Village des Ossements. Maintes fois, elle avait cherché à s'en débarrasser, et maintes fois, elle avait reporté cet instant. Finalement, elle avait rejeté complètement cette idée lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que d'une certaine manière, le bijou apaisait son âme. Même si elle ignorait comment.

Cissnei se posta de nouveau devant la fenêtre après avoir fait un aller-retour dans la pièce. Elle se serait bien risquée à déserter cet endroit, mais elle ne le désirait pas. Si jamais elle tombait sur les Turks, même si la Shinra était démantelée, ils veilleraient à l'exécuter au nom de leur code d'honneur. À ce mot, Cissnei fut prise d'un rire triste. L'honneur... Un bien vilain terme dans la bouche d'un ou d'une Turk, qui ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'une femme d'un certain âge rentra dans sa chambre et déposa un plateau de nourriture. Cissnei avait demandé ce service à l'épouse de l'aubergiste, qui lui avait donné un gîte et un couvert permanent en échange de menus travaux. Elle ne souhaitait pas se sustenter avec les autres occupants de l'auberge afin d'éviter toute question dérangeante sur sa présence dans ce coin perdu. Même au bout de quelques mois, les langues de vipère pouvaient aller bon train.

La jeune femme remercia son hôtesse, qui partit aussitôt, puis elle se saisit d'un morceau de brioche qu'elle grignota sans grande conviction. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude depuis qu'elle avait démissionné de la Shinra. De toute manière, pour le peu d'activités qu'elle faisait en ce moment... Cela ne lui nuirait pas.

Lorsqu'elle travaillait au sein de l'organisation des Turks, Cissnei faisait toujours attention à avoir une alimentation équilibrée. En fait, en tout point, elle était réglée comme une horloge. Elle se cachait derrière cette façade, et Tseng n'avait jamais été dupe. La jeune rousse le soupçonnait de connaître quelques bribes de son passé, étant donné que c'était Legend, le fondateur des Turks, qui l'avait trouvée à l'orphelinat de Junon. Malgré tout, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle soupira, puis se concentra sur son plateau-repas. Rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à avaler une seule bouchée. Elle reposa sa brioche, et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras plaqués sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que dans une heure, elle pourrait manger sans avoir la nausée. Cissnei ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

oOo

o

 _Kalm, 2008_

Marlène pointa du doigt le Météore assailli par les filaments de la Rivière de la Vie, bouche bée. Elmyra se rapprocha d'elle avec douceur.

— C'est la Dame aux fleurs qui fait ça, hein ?

Surprise par la remarque de la fillette, la mère d'Aerith faillit lâcher la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle tenait. Elle la posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et prit une longue inspiration, avant de lui répondre :

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— J'écoute sa voix. Elle chante. Elle nous sauve.

Marlène parlait avec joie. Les mains d'Elmyra commencèrent à trembler. Elle pleurait encore la mort de sa fille adoptive. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit comme du baume sur son cœur brisé tandis qu'elle observait le Météore en train d'être réduit en pièce. La gorge nouée, elle murmura :

— Tu as raison, Marlène.

Elle s'interrogea toutefois; la fillette disait entendre Aerith. Pourquoi ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir davantage la question. Une clameur d'allégresse jaillissait dans les rues, où les habitants sortaient.

Le Météore était détruit. Gaïa était toujours là.

À l'autre bout de la ville, du toit où il s'était assis, Chêne regardait le miracle s'accomplir tout en sanglotant. Lorsque la Rivière avait englouti la menace, une douleur violente l'avait saisi au crâne. Elle avait duré cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes durant lesquelles il avait vu son ancienne vie défiler.

La mémoire lui était revenue. Il s'appelait Rivus et avait été un Soldier de 1ère Classe. Il recherchait Fallen, sa sœur, pour la tirer des griffes de leur beau-père Katana.

Il serra les poings tout en séchant ses pleurs. Il la retrouverait. Il sentait qu'elle était encore vivante, mais qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

oOo

O

 _Village glaçon, 2008, quelques mois plus tard_

Cissnei saisit avec reconnaissance le bol de chocolat chaud que lui tendit Holzoff, puis accepta son invitation de s'asseoir sur les peaux d'ours posées sur le plancher de sa petite cabane, près du feu. Elle souffla sur sa tasse, puis huma l'odeur agréable des épices que le vieil homme avait ajoutées à la boisson. Il s'installa en face d'elle, puis s'enquit :

— Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Rekka (1) ?

À lui aussi, Cissnei avait menti sur son identité, même s'il l'en soupçonnait. Elle avait pris le nom de son arme. Tout comme Jordan, il respectait son silence. Par contre, il l'informait de tout ce qu'il se passait à la Shinra, sur Gaïa... sans qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit. Il lui apportait son aide discrètement. Elle avala une gorgée de son chocolat, puis lui répondit :

— Oui. Je voulais en savoir plus sur Edge.

Le vieil homme la regarda avec un air étonné, tout en sirotant sa boisson. Ses iris gris-bleu sondèrent la jeune rousse pendant quelques minutes.

— Hm... C'est-à-dire ?

— Pourquoi avoir pris ce nom ?

— Parce que la ville est au bord du désert qui entoure Midgar.

— Je pensais que les habitants auraient souhaité se détacher de la ville-pizza..., fit-elle, songeuse.

— C'est ce qu'ils désirent, mais en choisissant « Edge », c'est une manière douce pour eux de tourner la page, sans renier le passé. C'est une façon de voir les choses assez sage.

— Peut-être...

Cissnei but avec lenteur son bol ; beaucoup de détails lui échappaient, à vrai dire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle vivait depuis trop longtemps coupée du monde, comme une recluse. Holzoff frotta sa tignasse argentée et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Pourtant, l'ex-Turk pouvait sentir à quel point il était attentif au moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots.

— Dis-moi, Rekka... Comptes-tu y aller ?

Surprise par la question, la jeune femme mit du temps avant de répondre en secouant la tête :

— Non, ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

— Tu devrais.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua-t-elle un peu brusquement.

Holzoff lui adressa un sourire amusé et désigna du doigt son pendentif.

— Il m'est avis que quelque chose t'attend dans cette ville. Ceci t'appartient, mais tu dois récupérer autre chose.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Ce cygne doit déployer ses ailes.

Cissnei le fixa avec ahurissement. Que lui chantait-il donc, là ?

— Ce bijou, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

— Au village des Ossements..., commença-t-elle à dire.

— Tu ne t'es jamais interrogée sur sa provenance ? À Edge, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

La jeune rousse soupira et abandonna sa tasse. Son regard s'égara dans le vide tandis qu'elle lui rétorquait :

— L'unique chose qui m'attend là-bas, c'est la mort. Vos intentions sont louables, et vous en savez beaucoup plus sur moi que vous ne le laissez paraître. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas courir le risque.

— Et si c'était ta seule option, Rekka ? Vas-tu pouvoir continuer à fuir ? Est-ce mieux que de trouver la réponse à tes questions, même si la mort t'accueille au tournant ? Est-ce une vie que de passer ton temps à te perdre de plus en plus loin ?

Les paroles du vieil homme frappèrent Cissnei. Elle serra instinctivement son pendentif dans l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre se serrait contre son ventre. C'était ce que son cœur lui susurrait depuis le début, mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Le destin se chargeait donc de prendre des mesures plus radicales pour la mettre en face de ses responsabilités. D'eux-mêmes, ses bras finirent par se croiser sur sa poitrine. Cissnei tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de froid. Doucement, elle souffla :

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

— C'est à toi seule de répondre à cette question, Rekka, lui fit-il.

— Je vois...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cissnei sortait de chez Holzoff pour rentrer au village, l'âme en proie à de nombreux tourments. L'issue était inévitable : elle devrait retourner à ses racines pour mieux se retrouver, même si elle y perdrait bien plus que le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en elle. Elle ne vit pas le regard triste que portait le vieil homme sur elle, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le paysage immaculé bordant les falaises de Gaëa.

oOo

O

 _Nibelheim, 2008_

Fallen se réveilla dans une chambre du Manoir en sueur, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle ne put retenir un cri tandis que la Douleur s'éveillait en elle. Les murs au papier peint défraîchis flanchèrent devant elle – ou plutôt, sa vision vacilla.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tia s'approcha d'elle tandis que Shark la maintenait fermement contre le matelas. Les injections étaient toujours des moments pénibles pour tout le monde. Fallen souffrait le martyr et il n'y avait aucun moyen de la guérir de la saloperie qui la rongeait.

Shona serra les dents. Un jour, elle ferait la peau à Katana et Narulon. Ils avaient brisé sa nièce en la transformant en réceptacle à virus et anticorps. Tous les trois mois, ils étaient contraints de lui en prescrire pour stimuler son système immunitaire. Sans eux, elle mourrait. La seule note positive, c'était qu'elle n'était pas contagieuse. Les virus qu'elle fabriquait ne devenaient actifs envers les autres qu'une fois extraits de son corps. Quant à ceux qu'on lui injectait, ils ne se transmettaient pas par d'autres moyens.

Petit à petit, la jeune femme s'apaisa; sa respiration devint moins erratique. D'une voix rauque, elle marmonna :

— Je dois marcher…

Tia et Shark s'éloignèrent, le regard triste. Fallen ne devait pas rester immobile trop longtemps. Sinon, elle était victime de problèmes circulatoires du sang. Ils la laissèrent se lever, se masser les bras, puis saisir la brosse posée sur la table de chevet pour coiffer ses cheveux, qu'elle avait coupés au ras de la nuque tellement ils étaient abîmés.

Ses iris violets croisèrent ceux de Shona, verdoyants. Elle lui délivra un maigre sourire.

— Nous trouverons comment te guérir, Fally.

— Oui, oui.

— Je te le promets.

Fallen garda le silence. Elle entendit sa tante sortir de la pièce avec un soupir. Elle n'y croyait plus. Dans un jour comme dans un mois, elle pouvait passer de vie à trépas. Il n'existait aucun moyen de la sauver.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses ongles striés et cassés s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu. Ses yeux la brûlaient, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle en était devenue incapable.

Elle se consumait de l'intérieur. La Douleur la possédait à tout moment, jusque dans les contrées de Morphée. Elle ne lui laissait aucun répit. Une toux rauque la saisit, et rien que l'effort la fit se plier en deux.

oOo

O

 _Edge, 2009_

Cissnei regarda devant elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur la route principale menant à Edge. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis que sa raison lui hurlait qu'elle était folle à lier. Son cœur n'en avait rien à faire ; tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver à bon port et de découvrir la ville. Peut-être qu'elle croiserait sans être reconnue certaines connaissances, aussi. Un sourire amer fleurit sur ses lèvres. En tout cas, le désert dominait toujours autant les lieux. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que la végétation ne reprenne ses droits ?

Toutes ces questions sans importance tournoyaient dans son esprit comme des guêpes affolées. Ainsi, la jeune rousse ne se concentrait pas sur d'autres problèmes, qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus sans qu'elle eût pu se préparer à les affronter. Foi de Turk, hein ? Risquer sa peau, mais pas trop. Ça, elle ne savait plus le faire. Parce que ce n'était plus qu'une pauvre fugitive, même si son passé coulait avec force dans ses veines.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'il fallut franchir l'espèce de douane qui avait été installée à l'entrée de la ville. Machinalement, elle vérifia que son chapeau était bien vissé sur son crâne, que ses lunettes de soleil étaient bien fixées, et que sa chemise de flanelle cachait au mieux ses formes. Le pantalon et les bottes ne posaient aucun souci, mais le reste pouvait la trahir aisément. Pour l'heure, elle avait pris l'identité d'un jeune garçon de Gongaga venu chercher du travail en ville.

Les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient – d'anciens Soldiers sans doute, à en juger par leur carrure – la regardèrent sans insister lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle ne fut ni appréhendée ni remarquée. Elle n'était qu'une civ – pardon, un civil – parmi tant d'autres. Cissnei releva la tête, puis se prépara à faire la connaissance de cette ville au bord du désert.

Ce qu'elle vit lui remplit le cœur de tristesse. C'était sombre, lugubre... et à certains endroits, elle avisait de pauvres mendiants ou des malades. Elle n'était pas sans savoir ce que provoquait la Géostigma, une maladie qui faisait beaucoup parler d'elle depuis quelques mois. D'aucuns disaient qu'elle était le résultat des expériences de la Shinra sur la Planète et que cela avait modifié la biosphère et la génétique de beaucoup d'êtres vivants, et d'autres murmuraient que c'était une punition infligée par Gaïa et la Rivière de la Vie. Les deux hypothèses se rejoignaient aisément... mais quelque chose ne collait pas, du point de vue de l'ex-Turk.

Le ciel était d'un gris de plomb ; un gris pâle, comme le teint de certains malades. Cissnei ne supporta pas davantage cette misère-là et courut se réfugier dans la première boutique venue pour se reprendre un minimum. Les larmes ne coulaient pas – non, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Genesis n'était qu'une exception –, mais ses yeux la brûlaient, comme si l'acide de son cœur et des entrailles était remonté jusqu'à eux.

Aussi blême que tous ces gens-là, bien que ce ne soit pas le même mal qui l'affectait, Cissnei fuit vers le centre-ville pour ne plus être oppressée par toutes ces rues qui semblaient rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'y attardait. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se retrouva au pied de la statue d'une femme ailée – un ange, ou une représentation de Minerva ? –, presque à genoux devant elle. Son cœur lui provoquait tant de souffrances... Si seulement elle pouvait se l'arracher et ne plus rien ressentir ! Si seulement...

L'ex-Turk se força à ne plus penser à rien, à se vider la tête. Perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, plus jamais. La dernière fois remontait à plus de dix ans. Et dans la caverne, avec Genesis... ce n'était pas passé loin. Elle avait failli rompre la promesse de rester de marbre quoiqu'il arrive. Ses mains touchèrent la stèle qui se trouvait devant le mémorium – celui de Midgar, ou d'autre chose ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Le calme, la fermeté, la maîtrise.

Lorsqu'elle se releva enfin, Cissnei avait repris son air de tous les jours. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que deux silhouettes cachées derrière l'ombre d'un immeuble l'espionnaient. Pourtant, son instinct de Turk s'était mis en route. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. La jeune femme avait une autre idée en tête, qu'elle poursuivait tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans une ruelle qui conduisait à une auberge éloignée de celle que tenait Tifa.


	18. 18 : Holocauste

**Note de l'autrice : Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le chapitre 18 ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Holocauste

 _Midgar, 2009_

En silence, Cissnei passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'Église des Taudis, le dernier endroit qu'elle aurait visité de nouveau. Pourtant, la voilà qui s'y trouvait, et ce pour une raison précise. À pas lents, elle se dirigea vers le petit parterre de fleurs qu'Aerith la Cetra entretenait autrefois. Un sourire blême apparut sur les traits de la jeune Turk. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait éprouvé quelque chose de fort envers Zack. Elle avait même envié la marchande de fleurs. Cela n'avait pas duré, puisque tout de suite, Cissnei avait verrouillé son cœur et coupé tout lien. Tout cela, ce n'était pas pour elle. Non.

Tout en serrant son pendentif dans sa main, elle s'agenouilla devant les corolles délicates. Jaunes ou blanches, elles reflétaient une pureté et une innocence que Cissnei avait à jamais perdues. Non pas qu'elle ait essayé de croire qu'elle pourrait les retrouver un jour, mais désormais, elle avait baissé les bras.

Elle inclina la tête, puis laissa le cygne d'argent se balancer au bout de la chaîne. La main qui la tenait tremblait un peu.

Elle s'était rendue chez un antiquaire quelques heures plus tôt, et ce dernier avait déterminé et l'origine du bijou, et sa propriétaire légitime. Il avait été fabriqué par un artisan qui avait eu du sang Cetra coulant dans ses veines, et avait transmis son héritage de génération en génération jusqu'à Ifalna. Il était temps qu'elle le récupère, même au-delà de la mort.

— Pardon d'avoir posé mes doigts dessus. En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Cissnei ferma les yeux, puis lâcha le pendentif au milieu des fleurs. Aller à la Cité d'Ajiit était impossible pour elle, alors elle n'avait trouvé que cet endroit où il était probable que la mère d'Aerith l'entende. Ensuite, elle se releva, détourna la tête, puis sortit de l'Église sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle quitta Midgar et remonta sur son chocobo pour repartir en direction d'Edge.

Elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'un grondement de moteur résonna derrière elle. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui était au guidon. Rude. C'est avec un courage surprenant, pêché Gaïa seule savait où que la jeune rousse demeura imperturbable et continua sa route comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée. Elle donna un léger coup de talon à son chocobo, mais l'animal ne pouvait rien contre un engin qui allait deux fois plus vite que lui minimum.

Rude parvint bientôt à la hauteur de Cissnei et lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle décida de lui obéir ; elle avait peut-être une chance, même si elle n'y croyait guère. Elle ralentit et finit par s'immobiliser. Cependant, elle resta sur sa monture et scruta l'horizon avec la peur au ventre. Elle pouvait voir Edge de là où elle était, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était presque arrivée. Le Turk quitta sa moto et s'approcha d'elle en levant le menton. Il plaça la main en visière, puis...

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais dans les environs, Shuriken.

L'ex-Turk se raidit imperceptiblement. Son nom de code... Pas de doute : elle était fichue. Elle fixa Rude avec un air neutre et inclina la tête. Fuir ne servait à rien. Même si elle parvenait à l'assommer, elle se ferait aussitôt rattraper par les autres Turks, qui n'étaient pas bien loin. C'était toujours leur façon d'agir, et elle le savait mieux que personne.

C'est avec résignation qu'elle descendit du chocobo et qu'elle laissa Rude s'emparer des rênes, tandis que Reno marchait vers elle avec un sourire faussement jovial, Elena et Tseng sur ses talons. Derrière, un hélicoptère achevait d'immobiliser ses pales. Tseng... Cissnei sentait son regard sur elle, pénétrant et inquisiteur. Où allait-elle être conduite ? Elle s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'Elena la saisit par l'épaule et l'obligea à avancer pour rejoindre le véhicule.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle poserait les pieds en cet endroit de nouveau. L'ancienne tour Shinra, dans le bureau de l'ex-président de la Shinra. Les vitres brisées accueillaient un soleil timide, qui mettaient en valeur le délabrement complet des lieux. La poussière dansait sans discontinuer et prenait à la gorge.

Si elle s'écoutait, alors elle fuirait le plus loin possible d'ici. Cependant, ses poignets étaient entravés par-derrière, les quatre Turks l'encadraient aussi efficacement que des gardes du corps, et il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle leva à peine les yeux sur l'homme en fauteuil roulant qui la sondait du regard. Rufus Shinra... Un homme diminué par le Géostigma, mais un homme tout de même. Cissnei serra les dents et attendit sa sentence.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les Turks continuaient de servir cette ordure qui était pire que son père. La jeune rousse n'était pas la seule à avoir cette pensée, loin de là. Pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser jaillir. Elena, Rude et Reno quittèrent la pièce sans dire un mot. D'une ton velouté et magnanime, l'ex-président de la Shinra lui souffla :

— Comme c'est gentil de te manifester de nouveau, Cissnei. Cela nous évitera de déployer d'autres moyens coûteux et fastidieux pour te capturer.

Alors comme ça, ils la recherchaient depuis sa disparition et n'avaient jamais cessé ? L'ex-Turk déglutit.

— Plusieurs fois, nous avions retrouvé ta trace, mais tu nous as donné du fil à retordre. Enfin, nous n'en attendons pas moins d'un Turk... lorsqu'il est en poste et qu'il n'est pas accusé de trahison.

— Une... trahison, hein ? murmura-t-elle, morne.

— Une trahison, confirma Tseng, avec une voix glaciale. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Shuriken. Énormément, même. J'espérais une attitude moins ingrate de ta part.

— Je ne souhaitais pas tout ceci. J'aurais aimé que les choses se déroulent autrement.

Cissnei baissa la tête, serra les poings et continua sur sa lancée :

— Il ne m'était plus possible d'exercer mes fonctions, comme vous le dites. Alors j'ai préféré partir, car cela me semblait être la solution la moins mauvaise...

— Démissionner est impardonnable, tu le sais autant que moi. Tu aurais dû venir me voir.

— Je l'ai fait.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je m'impatiente, les interrompit Rufus, avec un froncement de sourcils. Tseng.

— Oui, monsieur.

Rude revint quelques instants juste pour pousser le fauteuil de l'ex-président hors de la pièce. Cissnei regardait de côté et attendait que son ancien mentor fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : sa vie s'arrêtait ici et maintenant. Pourtant, aucun regret n'entravait sa résignation. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle avait pu et donné le meilleur d'elle-même pour survivre dans cette vie.

oOo

o

 _Mideel, 2009_

Chêne – ou plutôt Rivus – observait les environs de Mideel avec méfiance. Il avait entendu parler de la présence du groupe Feyther dans ce village. Hélas, il était arrivé trop tard. Ils avaient déjà bougé ailleurs. Il s'efforçait de savoir où exactement. Cependant, les membres étaient devenus si prudents qu'ils n'avaient laissé aucun indice. En même temps, s'ils étaient traqués par la Shinra ou par les Turks…

Il se frotta la nuque. Erwann avait accepté de le suivre jusqu'au bout. Son meilleur ami ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt, et cela mettait un peu de baume au cœur de l'ex-Soldier. Il avait eu une chance inouïe de survivre à la guerre de Wutaï et, en prime, d'avoir recouvré ses souvenirs, vu le choc et les blessures qu'il avait subis.

Rivus marcha sur le pont donnant sur l'immense lac de mako au fond du nouveau cratère créé au milieu du village. Il pensait naïvement que Feyther pouvait l'aider à retrouver Fallen. Chaque nuit cependant, il rêvait qu'elle était soit morte, soit torturée d'une atroce façon… Il se réveillait souvent en sueur, le souffle court, l'air aux abois.

— Rivus ?

Il se retourna vers Erwann, qui frotta sa tignasse blonde, qu'il avait laissée libre pour une fois.

— Oui ?

— Je crois que j'ai une piste.

Le cœur de Rivus s'accéléra. Plein d'espoir, il suivit le médecin jusqu'à une boutique d'armes qui ne payait pas de mine. Les étagères étaient remplies de marchandises soigneusement ordonnées. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, chauve, leva ses iris sombres vers eux. Erwann fit les présentations :

— Voici Davie. Il dit avoir reconnu plusieurs membres du groupe, dont une femme aux longs cheveux noirs…

Rivus se raidit. D'une voix nerveuse, il demanda :

— Elle a les yeux violets ?

— Non, ils sont verts.

Il serra les dents. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Cependant, il s'agissait de Shona, leur tante. Erwann le considéra avec inquiétude. Il prit une inspiration, puis déclara au marchand :

— Elles font toutes deux partie de ma famille…

— Ah ! Ça m'étonne pas, vous ressemblez à celle que j'ai vue.

Les paumes moites, Rivus attendit qu'il leur révèle où Feyther était parti.

oOo

o

Le Turk ne bougea pas de sa place et se contenta de la fixer. D'une voix neutre, il lui demanda :

— Avant que nous ne fassions nos adieux... Cissnei.

Celle-ci tressaillit. Il l'avait toujours appelée par son nom de code, sauf lorsqu'il lui avait offert ce prénom qui n'était pas le sien. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait presque oublié, l'autre...

— J'aimerais savoir une seule chose.

— Je vous écoute.

— Qui était-ce ?

Cissnei comprit tout de suite à qui il faisait référence. Elle se raidit comme une statue et serra fortement les lèvres. La gorge nouée, elle ne lui répondit pas. Jamais elle ne parlerait. Plus jamais. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait failli devenir folle. Démente. Elle secoua la tête et lui dit simplement :

— Il est mort et enterré maintenant. Laissons-le là où il est.

— Très bien. Je pensais que tu voudrais te débarrasser au moins de ce fardeau avant de franchir l'au-delà.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire doux, aussi fragile que du papier de riz. Il sonnait si faux...

— Cela n'aurait pas marché. Merci, Tseng, mais ce genre de chose ne s'oublie jamais, y compris dans l'au-delà.

Un tic déforma le coin de la bouche de l'homme, mais aucune autre réaction n'anima son visage. Lentement, il leva son revolver vers Cissnei, et murmura :

— Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle entendit le « clic ! » du cran de sécurité ; sa vision vacilla tandis que cette douleur fugitive et brève la saisissait à la tête. Elle tangua comme un navire sur le point de s'échouer, et ses prunelles s'accrochèrent à celles de Tseng, qui eut l'occasion de la regarder en face. Ce qu'il y vit lui broya le cœur, mais il demeura stoïque. Cela ne changeait pas le destin de son ex-coéquipière, de toute façon.

Celle-ci finit par s'écrouler au sol et rendre son dernier souffle, sans plus se battre ou être agitée de spasmes. À peine un seul, le temps qu'elle ferme définitivement les paupières et qu'elle dise adieu à cette vie. Les ténèbres l'agrippèrent pour de bon et l'emmenèrent loin de cette pièce, de cette tour où, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait montré qu'elle était faible. Faible d'avoir cédé à la tentation de fixer Tseng les yeux dans les yeux.

Reno et Elena entrèrent dans la salle et contemplèrent le cadavre de Cissnei. Aucune émotion n'anima leur visage, et ils ne posèrent aucune question à Tseng, qui fit juste un mouvement de tête imperceptible. Le jeune roux s'agenouilla, prit son ex-coéquipière dans ses bras et sortit. Elena observa son mentor, qui lui lâcha simplement :

— Le Fort Condor. Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller chercher là-bas. De plus, c'est un endroit qu'elle aimait à cause du Phénix qu'il abritait...

— Bien.

Une fois Elena à l'extérieur, Tseng se permit enfin de soupirer tout en rangeant son arme. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis...

— Pardon. Toi non plus, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Il tourna les talons et abandonna la tour, où il espérait ne plus jamais remettre les pieds. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'à travers les vitres brisées, les rayons du soleil retenaient comme avec peine un minuscule éclat de lumière qui finit par se soustraire à leur influence et par se perdre loin en direction du désert de Midgar. Un bien étrange morceau de poussière brillant, qui s'était détaché du cœur de Cissnei lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée.

oOo

O

 _Falaises Gaëa, 2009_

Holzoff contempla l'aube et ses jupons ardents de son poste d'observation avec un sourire triste. Sa canne de randonnée fermement plantée dans le sol juste devant lui, il sentit le vent des falaises forcir. Une tempête se lèverait bientôt, il le savait. Cependant, cela n'empêcherait pas au soleil de magnifier la robe de ces montagnes après son passage, comme pour proclamer le triomphe de sa survie...

Le regard gris-bleu du vieil homme s'attarda sur l'horizon. Elle ne reviendrait jamais, il ne l'ignorait pas non plus. Pourtant, il éprouvait l'intuition que c'était mieux pour elle. Une autre vie l'attendait, et elle serait un peu plus douce que celle-ci. Et ses collègues, les Turks... Où avaient-ils décidé de mettre un terme à son existence ? Tout dans l'attitude de cette jeune femme criait qu'elle avait été des leurs et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait fini par être retrouvée.

Quant au pendentif, il soulignait sa fragilité intérieure et l'entourait d'une aura apaisante ; le vieil homme l'avait ressenti. Ce bijou, qu'elle avait trouvé par Gaïa seule sait quel moyen, lui était destiné. Il le sentait, même s'il soupçonnait la jeune femme de ne pas s'en estimer digne. Très observateur, il avait deviné beaucoup de choses chez elle, malgré ses tentatives pour ériger des murailles autour d'elle.

Holzoff se détourna de l'abîme que lui offrait le lieu, puis reprit le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à sa cabane. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et pourtant, rien ne changerait. Il ferma les yeux et envoya une pensée pour cette jeune femme au regard fuyant et triste, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir aider davantage.

Où vagabonda cette pensée ? Nul ne l'apprit, sauf peut-être la déesse Minerva, qui surveillait un petit éclat sibyllin qui s'était perdu dans le désert proche d'Edge depuis sa naissance. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, mais savait qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment d'âme. Il fallait attendre qu'il soit stable. Il n'incarnait pas cette jeune femme même s'il était issu d'elle, mais un nouvel être. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gaïa s'engageait dans un cycle, qui réservait bien des surprises non au cours des années à venir, mais des siècles. Tout ne se faisait pas en un jour. La déesse poussa un soupir de résignation, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange, mais pas tant que cela.

Aux abords d'un village abandonné aux éléments de l'hiver, qui fut autrefois Modeoheim, un homme vêtu d'une veste en cuir rouge déchirée par endroits marchait pour en sortir. Son expression restait songeuse, et il semblait fuir quelque chose. Tout comme Cissnei l'avait fait, en somme. Il repéra des sentinelles spéciales perchées à diverses hauteurs de la montagne où il se dirigeait. Ils l'avaient retrouvé et comptaient se servir de lui encore une fois.

Genesis eut un rire amer et déploya son aile en sachant que cette tentative serait vaine. Ils parviendraient à le rattraper et à le renvoyer dans les sous-sols de leur base. La Deepground, une formidable machine à tuer créée par Hojo. Lui qui le considérait comme une expérience ratée d'Hollander…

Quelle ironie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son envol ; surgis de nulle part, des filaments noirâtres s'enroulèrent autour de lui et l'emprisonnèrent dans une dimension connue d'un seul être : celui qui était le propriétaire de ce pouvoir monstrueux. Les cauchemars se réveillèrent en force au sein du Soldier, et c'est un hurlement impuissant qu'il sortit lorsqu'il s'évanouit après avoir cherché à lutter un bon quart d'heure.

Des silhouettes rejoignirent celle de Nero le Sable, qui mit fin à son sort. Ensuite, il se saisit de Genesis, qui n'était pas mort contrairement à Cissnei. Il jeta un coup d'œil à une femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux formes plantureuses et lui souffla :

— Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant. Weiss nous attend.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit rire de gorge, suivi par celui que l'on nommait Azul le Céruléen, puis ils quittèrent les lieux comme ils l'avaient investi quelques instants plus tôt. D'ici quelques mois, une autre victime tomberait entre leurs mains – et ils l'ignoraient encore. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Minerva, dont le soupir fataliste s'expliquait aisément désormais.


	19. 19 : Absolution

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 19 :). On y retrouve brièvement les Incarnés (eh oui, je suis la chronologie et l'histoire, toujours, sans déformer...). Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :  
Absolution

 _Ruines de Midgar, quelques mois plus tard, 2009_

Kadaj fixa les cieux avec un air mauvais. Ils ne comprenaient rien, vraiment rien de rien ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient !

La Réunion… Ah oui ! La Réunion. Il lui tardait de la terminer, de l'accomplir. Il était impatient de _le_ rencontrer. Lui, le fils chéri de « Mère ».

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la boîte et qu'il l'avait vue, il avait pleuré. Elle, si belle, si… mutilée. Il s'était juré de la venger depuis le début. Surtout de Rufus et de la Shinra. Quant à Cloud, son quatrième frère, il n'était qu'un traître.

Une pensée glaçante avait électrisé tout son être à l'instant où il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage de Jenova, unique relique de son existence; il disparaîtrait pour faire renaître son fils. Kadaj se figea de sidération. Elle venait de le lui murmurer à instant, dans sa tête.

Et lui ? Et Loz ? Et Yazoo ? N'étaient-ils pas également ses fils ?

En l'arrachant aux griffes de Rufus, en promettant de la servir, il ignorait qu'il serait l'hôte de cette âme, cet ange parfait à une seule aile.

Sephiroth.

Il essaya de se rebeller, mais Jenova prenait petit à petit le contrôle.

Désormais, son esprit affolé voyait son corps sous l'emprise de Jenova; il s'avançait vers le traître. Pourquoi Cloud les avait-il abandonnés ? Lui aussi n'était qu'un pantin ! D'ailleurs, Jenova le lui hurla à travers la bouche de Kadaj, tout en soulevant son Souba vers la gorge offerte du jeune homme blond.

\- Meurs !

Kadaj les regarda se battre pendant que Jenova préparait silencieusement son organisme à la transformation. À la réincarnation de l'Autre. S'il avait su ! Avant, il brûlait d'envie d'embrocher ce traître et donner Gaïa à Mère, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Elle voulait juste qu'il devienne le réceptacle de Sephiroth.

Il refusait de disparaître. Pourtant...

Trop tard. Kadaj sentit le Cauchemar s'emparer de lui. Son esprit fut écrasé sous son poids.

Les ténèbres le happèrent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'Incarné était encore plus faible qu'auparavant. Il en comprit la raison quand il croisa les iris bleus de Cloud.

Il l'avait tué. Ils l'avaient tous tué.

Kadaj tenta de le blesser une dernière fois avec son Souba, mais au fond de lui, nulle haine ne subsistait. À sa façon, Cloud lui avait ouvert les yeux. La traîtrise de « Mère » également. Il s'effondra dans les bras du mercenaire en lâchant son arme. De son regard félin, empli de désarroi, il le fixa. Il hoqueta :

\- Grand… frère...

Il regrettait. Cloud lui murmura quelque chose d'un air triste. Il ne voulait pas l'envoyer de vie à trépas. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Soudain, Kadaj entendit une voix douce; il balbutia faiblement, alors qu'une pluie lui irritant le visage commence à tomber :

\- Mère ?

Silence. Puis elle lui répondit :

\- Repose-toi maintenant, tu en as assez fait.

Il percevait avec peine que la voix qui s'adressait à lui n'était pas celle de Jenova ; pourtant, il l'appelait Mère. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'il tendait les doigts vers une main chaude. L'âme reconnaissante, il se laissa emporter. La Rivière de la Vie l'acceptait.

Bientôt, ses frères le rejoindraient, et ils connaîtraient enfin la paix.

Ils rentreraient ensemble.

oOo

o

Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Yazoo ; après les avoir frottés avec difficulté et avoir attendu que sa vision soit à peu près nette, il se releva en haletant. Chaque parcelle de son être paraissait avoir été broyée en mille morceaux. À quatre pattes, tout en essuyant un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers Loz.

Ces foutus Turks les avaient eus. Ils avaient placé des explosifs à la sortie du tunnel, dont le détonateur s'était enclenché juste avant que les deux Incarnés ne puissent en réchapper. Le souffle brûlant les avait cueillis sur leurs motos, qui s'étaient disloquées. L'éboulement avait achevé de les ensevelir.

Une de ses côtes avait dû percer un poumon ; quant à Loz, il était incapable de connaître l'étendue de ses lésions internes.

Jenova ne les aiderait pas alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle ; l'avaient-ils déçue ?

Surtout, ne pas en parler à Loz. Yazoo refusait de le voir pleurer.

Yazoo s'effondra dans un râle. Son temps était compté. Mère ne les sauverait pas cette fois. Pourtant, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle les avait abandonnés. D'une voix rauque et plaintive, Loz geignit :

\- Yazoo… Faut… aller vers… petit frère…

\- Tu peux… bouger ?

\- Nous devons… rentrer… ensemble…

Il avait raison. Dans un hurlement de douleur, Loz se redressa, imité par Yazoo. La poussière issue des roches, du goudron et du métal les prit à la gorge. Une quinte de toux secoua le corps de Yazoo, qui cracha des caillots de sang.

Cependant, il survivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit auprès de Kadaj. Avec Loz.

Toujours à genoux, ils avancèrent dans les décombres. Un trou mince leur permettrait d'en sortir et de rejoindre l'Église des ruines de Midgar via le tronçon de route qui y menait. Ils y retrouveraient Kadaj et le traître, même s'ils devaient y mettre des heures.

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Yazoo. Ils tiendraient jusque là. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir séparés.

oOo

o

 _Près des Ruines de Midgar, 2009_

Elena pensait avoir connu le pire après trois ans de service chez les Turks. Elle se trompait lourdement. Sa capture avec Tseng par les Incarnés la marquait encore profondément dans sa chair aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle regardait les volutes noires de la Rivière de la Vie possédées par Jenova et contrôlées par Sephiroth s'élever dans le ciel au-dessus de Midgar.

Elle avait désiré rejoindre ses deux collègues, Reno et Rude, qui contemplaient le spectacle à partir du tronçon de route qui tenait debout après l'explosion. Le visage impassible, elle fixa Reno, puis lâcha :

\- Cloud est là-bas aussi. Il arrêtera tout ça.

\- J'espère bien, maugréa le jeune homme roux, dont l'expression était vraiment soucieuse.

Rude soupira :

\- Elena. Retourne auprès de Tseng et du Président.

\- Non. Je reste ici. J'assisterai à la fin de ce cauchemar.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchèrent à la dissuader davantage. La voix d'Elena était empreinte d'amertume et d'une dureté qui n'existait pas auparavant. Une lueur de tristesse traversa le regard de Reno. Elle lui rappelait Cissnei lorsque celle-ci était adolescente, et en formation chez eux…

\- Nous devrions nous éloigner, intervint le Turk aux lunettes teintées.

Elena hocha la tête, non sans jeter de brefs coups d'œil vers les ruines de Midgar. Reno déclara d'un ton morne :

\- Ouais, reconstruire la Shinra… C'était une connerie de le penser.

\- Le Président ne voudra pas. Edge est l'espoir des survivants, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Avec le pétrole qu'a déniché Barret, y a moyen d'avancer sans causer de mal à la Planète.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, murmura Rude.

Reno et Elena le fixèrent d'un air intrigué, mais il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Son regard se porta de nouveau vers le ciel aussi noir que l'encre, traversé par quelques éclairs blanchâtres.

oOo

o

 _Nibelheim, 2009_

D'un air désolé, Shona ferma les yeux de Ruben, un des membres de Feyther atteint du Géostigma. La pluie bienfaisante qui s'était abattue sur toute la Planète et qui avait chassé la maladie n'avait pas touché l'homme, resté à l'intérieur de la bâtisse abandonnée. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le sortir tandis que le miracle se produisait au-dehors ; il avait convulsé.

Exceptionnellement, tous les habitants de ce village pourtant réputé comme étant mort étaient à l'extérieur ; comme pour l'événement du Météore détruit par la Rivière de la Vie, ils pleuraient et chantaient dans les rues. Un rictus amer souligna les lèvres de la tante de Fallen. Quelle catastrophe les attendait désormais ?

Lesle pénétra dans la maison qu'ils avaient louée pour un temps, suivi de Shark. D'un regard, elle leur révéla le décès de leur ami. Lesle soupira.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu achever mes études en médecine…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus. Même les plus grands docteurs n'ont pas réussi à endiguer le Géostigma.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un gris perle ; la pluie continuait de tomber.

\- J'espère que Fally va bien.

\- Elle dort à l'étage pour l'instant. Nous partirons pour Costa Del Sol demain.

\- Sa crise a été plus violente que d'habitude ?

\- Tia est auprès d'elle, la rassura Shark.

Shona baissa la tête pour réprimer ses larmes. Ils avaient tenté de traîner Fallen à l'extérieur ; la pluie la guérirait peut-être ? La seule chose qu'il s'était produit avait été une phase aigüe de Douleur, et la peau de la jeune femme avait légèrement rougi, comme si elle avait développé une allergie à cette eau miraculeuse. Les manifestations avaient disparu une heure après, mais ils restaient vigilants.

oOo

o

 _Midgar, Église des Taudis, 2009 (deux mois après les événements)_

Une journée comme les autres, quoiqu'un peu grise et moutonneuse. Ce n'était pas grave ; Edge était habituée. Le soleil brillait dans les cœurs et rayonnait alentour. Une journée grise, comme les ruines de Midgar. Cependant, les dernières se paraient d'une robe de rouille et de verdure au fil du temps, au fil de la vie.

Rien n'était immuable. Même l'Église des Taudis évoluait bien qu'elle puisse conserver sa sérénité et l'aura sacrée qui en émanait. Naguère, une enfant s'y était réfugiée et y avait entretenu les fleurs qui y poussaient. Une enfant devenue femme, mais qui s'éteignit avant de faner sous le fil d'une lame cruelle.

Un homme se trouvait vers le bassin à l'eau cristalline formé lors de l'épisode Géostigma de Gaïa. Son épée posée à côté de lui, ainsi que sa carrure et sa tignasse ébouriffée, ne trompaient personne. L'air mélancolique, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors que ses doigts tripotaient un ruban rouge, attaché sur l'un de ses bras. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur ses traits réguliers, bien qu'un peu durs.

Alors qu'il contemplait le lac, bordé par quelques-unes de ces fleurs, Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Oui, à nouveau... Il y avait bien des choses qui pesaient encore sur sa conscience, malgré qu'il ait réussi à se pardonner toutes les autres. Rien n'était facile, rien n'était acquis.

Ses iris azurés glissèrent de son bras à ses mains, grandes et musclées. La peau y était pâle, comme le reste de son corps. Le sang y avait coulé, en fines rivières pourpres. Ces mains tenaient aussi une épée, pour tuer ce qui est mauvais, préserver, pour trancher...

Ces mains-là avaient aussi causé des maux. Il les crispa avec honte.

Cloud leva le nez vers les fondations de l'Eglise, là où il avait couru avec une jeune femme, autrefois enfant, qui ne souhaitait que la paix... qui voulait juste être ordinaire. Elle, qu'il s'était juré de protéger, mais qu'il avait laissé mourir sous l'arme du Cauchemar... Un acte qu'il s'était pardonné. Cependant, il en restait un qui ne parvenait pas à s'effacer... Un qui marquait son âme à grands coups de traits sales et visqueux.

Il se rappelait encore la démence qui s'était emparée de lui, alors qu'ils venaient de défier l'Horloge dans le Temple des Anciens ; il se remémora aussi la destruction de ce dernier, alors qu'il avait la matéria noire sur lui. Matéria que le Cauchemar lui reprit... Et ses mains blanches, elles avaient meurtri une joue, puis un bras... puis tout le corps. Celui d'Aerith.

Sans retenue, Cloud l'avait frappée et frappée. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, la haine l'habitait comme une folle furieuse. Ses cellules lui hurlaient de le faire ; il leur avait obéi. Une joie sauvage l'avait animé pendant qu'il commettait cet acte immonde. Une joie qui n'était pas la sienne ! Il avait perdu connaissance juste après, tandis que Barret ou Cid, il ne se souvenait plus, l'éloignait de la marchande de fleurs.

S'était-elle évanouie, ou bien avait-elle tenu le coup ? Les avait-elle suivis jusqu'à Gongaga après cela, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était produit ? Tout comme les autres, elle avait sans doute été inquiète par Cloud et sa catatonie.

Le sang avait coulé aussi ce jour-là. Pourtant, Aerith en était dépourvue lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée, par le biais du rêve, dans la Forêt Endormie. Elle lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'en soucier. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, qu'elle devait accomplir son devoir pour Gaïa. Pas un instant, elle n'avait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait.

La gorge nouée, Cloud lui avait couru après ; mais ses pieds demeuraient sur place, alors qu'au loin, la jeune femme s'éloignait en riant, entre les arbres aux feuilles somnolentes. Seul son regard triste et déterminé n'avait pas réussi à le tromper.

Haletant, fiévreux, il s'était réveillé à Gongaga, avec Tifa et Barret à son chevet. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient évoqué ce qu'il s'était produit, mais il entendait encore leurs cris alors que les coups pleuvaient sur la Cetra, juste après que Sephiroth soit parti en lui reprenant la matéria noire.

— Cloud ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Arrête ! Lutte contre son influence !

— Cloud !

Trois jours de coma. Trois jours... Une éternité, alors que son rêve avec Aerith n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Et puis, il y avait eu cette voix qui lui parlait dans sa tête. Pas celle de son meilleur ami, de celui pour qui il devait vivre, non... Il y avait l'autre, celle qu'il avait fini par taire à force de se battre contre elle.

C'était elle aussi qui lui avait susurré d'agresser Aerith, et il l'avait fait.

La marchande de fleurs ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour cela, en plus du reste. Pourtant... Ça, l'ex-Soldat n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Frapper une femme, qui plus est une femme comme Aerith ? Il serra les poings avec colère. Un acte immonde qu'il ne commettrait plus jamais.

S'était-elle enfuie dès la première nuit à Gongaga ? Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée sur l'autel, il n'y avait presque plus aucune trace de ses coups : juste un bleu au niveau de la mâchoire, des griffures sur les bras... Puis, Sephiroth l'avait tuée.

Le sang avait de nouveau coulé. Rouge sur le rose couleur aurore, peau et robe.

Un sourire triste parvint tout de même à fleurir sur ses lèvres : si un jour la folie le possédait, ce qu'il n'espérait pas, et qu'il s'en prenait à Tifa, elle saurait se débrouiller. Oh, elle pourrait le laisser se défouler sur elle, sauf qu'il avait eu une discussion à ce sujet, il y a un mois de cela. Il avait fini par lui avouer qu'il ne s'était pas pardonné pour ce geste envers Aerith et qu'il n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Cette fois, Tifa ne l'avait pas grondé, ne l'avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements. Elle lui avait simplement dit :

— Je te promets de me défendre si jamais cela se produit avec moi.

Il lui avait jeté un regard empli de reconnaissance, puis l'avait enlacée. Ils n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire, ils ne l'ignoraient pas, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait voulu changer cela. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, ils savaient que c'était ainsi qu'ils devaient vivre. L'ombre d'Aerith ne se trouvait plus entre eux, mais les entourait comme une brise légère, tout comme celle d'un grand Soldat au nom oublié. Ce Soldat qui était mort pour Cloud. Zack.

Le jeune homme finit par soupirer et desserrer les poings. À ce moment-là, un vent ténu rida l'eau calme du petit bassin et effleura les pétales des fleurs qui s'y épanouissaient. Un parfum doux, gorgé de vie et des effluves de la terre, titilla les narines de Cloud. Un parfum qu'il reconnut. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, mais au moins, il pouvait offrir ses sourires et son énergie à Tifa, aux enfants, à ses amis... Aerith n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Puis pour chaque coup qu'il avait laissé sur le corps de la Cetra, il pouvait rendre mille bonheurs...

Ne plus se morfondre, mais se reconstruire. Il était temps.

oOo

o

 _Costa Del Sol, 2010._

Silencieuse comme une ombre, Fallen escalada la fenêtre après avoir ajusté ses mitaines sur ses bras décharnés. Elle atterrit avec quelques difficultés sur le sol meuble même si la chambre était de plain-pied. Elle ferma les paupières et s'efforça de maîtriser les battements de son cœur trop désordonnés. Il lui faudrait avaler des bêtabloquants pour calmer son hypertension et sa tachycardie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Elle se baissa pour franchir l'enceinte de l'hôtel sans être repérée. Elle avait pris sa décision avec beaucoup de peine et de douleur. Elle quittait le groupe. Si elle avait réussi à survivre une année de plus, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Elle refusait qu'ils la voient agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances. C'était ce qui l'attendait, après toutes les expériences que Narulon lui avait fait subir.

Fallen vérifia dans son sac qu'elle avait suffisamment de doses de virus. Elle était obligée de s'en injecter une fois tous les deux mois désormais. Le délai se raccourcissait. Elle serra les dents. Elle avait vingt-huit ans, mais avait l'impression d'en avoir quatre-vingt-dix tellement elle se sentait épuisée, usée…

Et la Douleur, qui était sa compagne fidèle. Ses veines devenaient bleues, voire noires, à différentes parties de son corps. Elle était une véritable bombe organique, prête à exploser à tout instant.

Elle marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la sortie du village. Elle ferait du stop. Ensuite… Elle ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait. Il lui faudrait voler dans les laboratoires de Narulon pour se procurer ses doses de virus. Elle avait appris à s'y prendre seule, sans le groupe. Elle avait préparé son départ depuis plusieurs mois.

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres. Elle était presque atteinte de la même maladie que beaucoup de gens de cette fichue planète : le Géostigma. Cependant, la pluie miraculeuse qui avait éradiqué le fléau deux mois plus tôt ne l'avait pas guérie. Aucun traitement n'existait pour elle.

Sans un regard en arrière, Fallen s'engagea sur la route sous une nuit aussi noire qu'un four.

oOo

o

 _Deepground, 2010_

Lentement, Nero ouvrit ses yeux noirs, à peine troublés par cet éclat de rouge tellement discret que même à la lumière, il se cachait. Non, les ténèbres dominaient en son être, jusque dans ses iris. Péniblement, le Tsviet étira son corps entravé par ces chaînes grotesques, qui meurtrissaient sa carnation devenue pâle à cause de son enfermement, mais aussi à force que son monstrueux pouvoir le dévore au plus profond de sa chair, ses os, et son âme. Pour peu qu'il en possède encore une, d'ailleurs... Il devait l'avoir vendue lorsqu'il avait assassiné sa mère, en sortant de son ventre chaud et tendre, avec son don maudit.

Ses ailes tirèrent sur la peau douloureuse de son dos, alors qu'elles réagissaient à ses pensées. Des ailes si lourdes, que sa colonne vertébrale ne supporterait bientôt plus. Ah, la mort pourrait presque passer pour une bénédiction pour lui. Bien sûr, ce serait trop facile si elle lui offrait un baiser fatal et qu'elle fauchait son âme pour la réduire à néant. Un être comme lui n'avait pas droit à une telle aubaine. Un ricanement secoua son corps.

 _Oh non, pas pour moi..._

À vrai dire, Nero ne voulait pas trépasser. Une personne le retenait encore en ce monde corrompu, puant et décadent ; un être pur, parfait à ses yeux, à qui il vouait un amour sans limites. Weiss, son frère, son autre moitié. Il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, pour endurer la souffrance avec lui. Ensemble, ils échafaudaient mille et un plans pour renverser ces rats de laboratoires, ces phallocrates qui pensaient diriger Gaïa, alors qu'elle pouvait s'en débarrasser quand elle le souhaitait. Nero ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Minerva continuait à donner une chance aux humains.

Un jour, il avait posé la question à son frère, tandis que ce dernier l'enchaînait à nouveau au pilier, forcé de le faire, sous l'œil vigilant des Restrictors. Il avait obtenu une réponse assez vague, mais qui prenait tout son sens au bout de quelques instants de réflexion :

— _Parce qu'ils représentent autant le bien que le mal, qui sont à l'origine de tout. L'un sans l'autre n'existe pas. Seule leur cohabitation peut permettre à la Vie de s'épanouir, même si elle finit toujours par pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, cycliquement, à travers certaines espèces qui sont vouées à disparaître de toute façon. Le mal et le bien se dévorent continuellement._

— _Weiss... Est-ce que toi et moi en sommes des exemples ?_

— _Ne pose pas cette question. Pour moi, elle n'a aucun but._

Nero le Sable eut un rictus en repensant à ce souvenir. Son frère avait raison, même s'il ne l'admettait que maintenant alors qu'il était trop tard. La mort l'avait emporté entre ses bras, tout en laissant son corps aux mains de ce scientifique ignoble, Hojo. Il sentit ses ténèbres s'agiter en lui, furieusement, tel un ouragan affamé. Hojo possédait l'organisme de « son » Weiss... Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il serra les dents. Cette charogne dirigeait leur unité en se faisant passer pour l'Immaculé. Oui, mais Nero n'était pas dupe.

Il ferma les yeux, patient. Normalement, d'ici peu de temps, il serait libéré afin de permettre à Oméga de s'exprimer au sein de Weiss. L'Immaculé continuait à être le réceptacle de la Dernière Arme. Nero était prêt à ce que cet événement se produise, parce qu'il désirait bouter Hojo hors de la chair de son frère, même si celui-ci risquait d'être détruit lors du réveil d'Oméga. Gaïa serait purifiée, la Rivière de la Vie se réfugierait ailleurs – et lui trépasserait certainement. Au moins, il pourrait rejoindre Weiss, le retrouver, et la mort serait douce avec eux. Non... impossible. Les choses ne pouvaient se dérouler aussi facilement. Les contes de fées restaient ce qu'ils étaient, et la vraie vie les démentait chaque seconde.

Le silence lui parut insupportable, d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait revoir Weiss, le ramener à son existence. Finalement, ce plan ne lui convenait plus. La panique s'empara de lui. Tout était de la faute aux Restrictors, à la Shinra. À Hojo également, qui avait profité de la mort de Weiss pour prendre sa place. La rage coula dans les veines du Tsviet, accéléra les battements de son cœur, et entra en résonance avec les pulsations de son pouvoir. Ah, maudites chaînes qui le restreignaient !

 _Je les hais... Je les hais !_

Nero se calma avec lenteur, lâcha un long soupir qui passa pour un sifflement entre ses dents, malgré son masque. Ses muscles se détendirent de nouveau. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Le plan, il fallait le suivre, quoi qu'il arrive. En réalité, il incarnait sa seule chance, même s'il ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Weiss... Il se trouvait quelque part, au sein de la Rivière de la Vie. En tant qu'héritier d'Oméga, ainsi que rival de Sephiroth, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu purement et simplement, comme n'importe quel homme – comme n'importe quel être vivant.

Nero le Sable leva la tête. Une promesse naquit au sein de son l'esprit, qu'il se dépêcha de sceller avec force. Il retrouverait son frère et le ramènerait, quitte à se sacrifier. Il le ferait par amour, parce qu'il représentait toute sa vie. Il l'arracherait des griffes de la mort, lui donnerait l'occasion de mener à bien sa mission. Il deviendrait son valet, son exécuteur, son ange des ténèbres, afin que sa vertu triomphe et que sa lumière règne sur Gaïa. C'était un serment digne de lui, qui n'était qu'obscurité et horreur. Il l'assumait entièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de permettre à son frère de répandre le bien, même s'il devrait tuer les humains. Ils le feraient pour eux, pour Gaïa...

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Tsviet, alors que son cœur s'apaisait doucement. Oui, il le ferait sans aucun remords et ne le regretterait jamais. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui le liait autant à Weiss. C'était un amour qui transcendait tout, qui allait au-delà des simples conventions et pensées humaines à ce sujet. En réalité, ces êtres n'y connaissaient rien, n'y entendaient pas grand-chose. Le dégoût déforma ses traits.

 _Pathétiques. Ils le sont tous, les uns autant que les autres, même si je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant._

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte, au loin. Nero se redressa un peu, réprima un mouvement de douleur. Il aperçut une silhouette familière se découper dans l'embrasure. Là encore, il contint sa haine en voyant Hojo marcher vers lui, dans le corps de Weiss. Ne rien montrer. Heureusement, son masque dissimulait en partie son visage, donc ses émotions. L'autre avança lentement de lui, avec cette démarche gracieuse empruntée à Weiss. Sa voix grave déclara :

— L'heure est proche, Nero. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Comme s'il avait le choix... Le Tsviet ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa détacher, bien qu'il se maîtrise à grand-peine pour ne pas étrangler cette ordure. Il le paierait, un jour. Weiss le lui ferait regretter, et Nero s'en assurerait personnellement, grâce à la promesse. Il serait le mal qui fait bien. Ramener un être pur du néant, pour nettoyer les péchés du monde – pour détruire à jamais ce vieux fou, qui n'avait que trop joué avec le feu.

Une fois libre, il remua ses épaules meurtries. Ses ailes se déployèrent, malgré la souffrance qu'elles lui causaient. Un sourire étrange illumina ses traits, mais seuls ses iris pouvaient à la limite le trahir. Son masque cachait admirablement bien les sentiments qui réussissaient à transparaître sur son visage... Quant à son regard, eh bien, Hojo n'y faisait jamais attention. Il ne fixait jamais personne dans les yeux, même s'il dévisageait franchement ses cobayes avec un appétit malsain.

Nero soupira et le suivit. Son destin... non, leur destin était en marche.

 _Weiss... je te retrouverai._


	20. 20 : Engrenages

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 20. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :  
Engrenages

 _Kalm, quelques jours après les événements de la Deepground, 2010_

Danaé en avait assez.

Tandis qu'elle pensait à Fallen, encore en cavale, une bouffée de rage la saisit. Dylan passait son temps à la traquer. La quarantenaire n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour sa fille cependant, loin de là.

Si elle était restée sagement dans le laboratoire de Narulon, son mari serait un peu plus présent à la maison. Il se consacrerait davantage à sa condition de Turk.

Son regard noir de jais se durcit. À cause de sa fille, elle n'était toujours pas libre.

Sa main tremblante serra le café qu'elle s'était servi. Elle contemplait Kalm, morne. La ville se remettait à peine de l'attaque massive par Deepground. La maison de Danaé, relativement isolée, avait été épargnée. Il n'en était pas de même du centre-ville et du quartier sud…

Durant les prochains mois, Kalm serait reconstruite ; Rufus paierait grassement des artisans, architectes et ouvriers pour ce faire. D'une certaine manière, il était attaché à cette ville. Il la préférait à Healen, où il avait dû passer toute sa convalescence.

Normalement, Dylan revenait se reposer brièvement pendant deux jours. Danaé avait remarqué à quel point il s'éloignait d'elle, comme si…

Comme si elle était négligeable.

Allait-il se débarrasser d'elle bientôt ? Ne lui convenait-elle plus comme épouse ? Il ne pourrait pas la laisser vivre ; elle s'était liée à un Turk ! Elle réprima un frisson désagréable et serra les mâchoires. Non. Cela n'arriverait pas.

Pourtant, son cœur de pierre n'était plus sûr de rien.

oOo

o

 _2010, quelques jours après les événements de Deepground…_

Le silence tissait sa toile d'araignée autour de lui comme une bête affamée, mais infiniment patiente. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu être aussi pénible. Finalement, même s'il n'avait jamais eu peur de la souffrance, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit en option à cet instant précis. Il avait _mal_... sans parler de la faim, la soif, toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru importantes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il pouvait presque sentir une odeur de vie vers lui, sauf qu'elle le fuyait, comme une victime épouvantée...

Le brouillard blanc daigna enfin laisser place à une opacité beaucoup plus naturelle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sa poitrine se souleva avec peine... s'il était là, dans ce cadavre qui avait été son corps, c'était que... que Weiss...

 _Son être se liquéfia sous l'impulsion de la magie qui se frayait dans son organisme pour l'arracher à son existence. Tout sembla s'arrêter autour de lui, alors que l'esprit de l'Immaculé réalisait avec horreur leur fin prochaine..._

Haletant de douleur, Hojo parvint à se traîner jusqu'à une plateforme instable de l'endroit où il gisait. Cet exercice périlleux déchira un peu plus ses chairs malmenées par les années de mort clinique, la mako, le froid... La température avoisinait les moins dix ou les moins quinze, si les engelures sur ses doigts de pied et ses mains pouvaient exactement le renseigner, sans parler de l'hypothermie qui aurait dû le tuer depuis longtemps... maudit Turk. Maudite expérience ratée... qui avait tout fait échouer ! À chaque fois, ce démon se trouvait sur son chemin pour enrayer la phase finale de ses plans ! Seul son fils avait été une réussite... sauf qu'il était mort ! Enfin, en attente d'un nouveau corps, un hôte dans lequel renaître...

 _C'est avec une joie indicible qu'il injecta le produit mako dans le ventre de sa femme. Néanmoins, il le fit avec délicatesse pour être sûr de ne pas causer de mal au futur enfant... le sien, sa progéniture ! Après cela, il déposa la seringue dans le bac prévu à cet effet, mit ses mains sur le ventre de Lucrécia, le caressa doucement..._

Il siffla de souffrance alors que son cœur battait péniblement sous l'influence des cellules de Jenova en lui. Oui, il se retrouvait dans le Cratère Nord, dans ce corps mort... aussi mort que la Calamité des Cieux. Voilà quel était le prix de l'immortalité. Voilà pourquoi posséder une chaire jeune, fraîche était une nécessité... D'un point de vue biologique, c'était inédit et pas encore tout à fait explicable. Après, ce n'était peut-être qu'une voie sans issue... Lui, le professeur Hojo, subissait désormais cette situation pitoyable !

Durant un moment, l'image d'un de ses cobayes plongé dans une cuve de mako s'imposa dans son esprit. Ce cobaye qui hurlait de douleur, impuissant à cesser ce qu'on était en train de lui faire... Par la Planète, faire avancer la science n'avait pas que de bons côtés, il était le premier à le reconnaître, mais... l'espace d'un instant, il fut paralysé d'horreur et de dégoût. Ensuite, il était déjà passé à autre chose, ce qui était compréhensible dans son état... Il lui fallait survivre ! Tout être humain ferait la même chose.

C'était à lui de trouver la solution pour provoquer la résurrection de Sephiroth, le spécimen parfait, celui qui ouvrirait le chemin à la Terre Promise... Oui. Comme ça, il pourrait leur montrer à tous, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que la découverte de Jenova avait exacerbé son génie et l'avait poussé à la folie, sans doute.

 _Ils le regardaient avec une expression mi-épouvantée, mi-désolée. Lui, se sentant plus fort que jamais, les bras écartés, le torse bombé, leur exposait ce qu'il venait de se faire. Jenova... Il était devenu Jenova ! Il l'avait fait pour son fils, oui..._

— _Je suis le père de Sephiroth, de la perfection. Ha, ha, ha !_

Il gémit, haleta en plantant ses ongles putréfiés dans la roche friable. La bile menaçait de déborder de ses lèvres noircies par le froid.

Il restait encore des corps potentiels avec des cellules de Jenova en eux... Il suffisait qu'il arrive à entrer en contact avec l'un d'eux, avec son esprit... Eh oui, il avait fusionné avec Jenova corps et âme. Si sa chair ne pouvait être réparée, son âme demeurait intacte grâce à cette entité, qui lui prêtait ses facultés jusqu'à la résurrection de son fils chéri... de LEUR fils !

Il toussa et cracha quelques glaires. Lucrécia... La mère porteuse, sa femme aussi. Il l'avait aimée même si n'importe qui aurait pu en douter. Ils ne savaient rien, rien ! Avec elle, il avait accédé au génie et avait été poussé à affranchir ses limites ! Il ne la remercierait jamais assez... Grâce à elle, Sephiroth avait été parfait. Brusquement, ses yeux atrophiés lui piquèrent. Lucrécia... elle lui manquait. Il avait été incapable de l'aider à s'adapter. Où se trouvait-elle, désormais ? Toujours dans son cristal de mako, ou bien son âme avait réussi à être libérée ?

Si elle était morte, c'était à cause de ce démon ! Hojo sentit la colère et la détresse le submerger de nouveau... Sentiments pas si nouveaux que ça pour lui, même si sa manière de les ressentir lui était propre ! Ah... Vincent Valentine...

 _Il allongea le corps sur la table en étain. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il essaye, qu'il exploite ce spécimen. De toute manière, il était mort, ce n'était pas tant un drame que ça, hein ? Hojo s'acharna sur la poitrine durant plusieurs heures pour enlever la balle sans endommager le cœur, ainsi que sur le bras artificiel qu'il venait de lui greffer. Après tout, il ne devait pas abîmer le spécimen. Puis, avec délicatesse, il prit une seringue. Elle contenait une substance prometteuse... Sans attendre, il la plongea dans le cou..._

Il n'avait fait que protéger Lucrécia au début, voilà pourquoi il avait tiré ce démon, qui le tenait responsable de la maladie de la jeune femme, alors que ce n'étaient que des effets secondaires des cellules de Jenova. Hojo ne l'aurait pas laissée mourir de ces derniers, la vie de son fils lui était trop précieuse, de même que celle de Lucrécia... même s'il ne se l'avouait pas.

L'amertume envahit sa bouche et son cœur. Finalement, son génie l'avait peut-être conduit à aller trop loin. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à présent. Il avait peut-être même fait souffrir Lucrécia plus que Valentine ne l'aurait fait, allez savoir...

Une expérience ratée, parce qu'il n'avait fait que réveiller un monstre incontrôlable, qui aujourd'hui cohabitait avec l'esprit de l'ancien Turk ! Lucrécia les avait sauvés, avec cette fichue matéria, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait fait que prolonger l'agonie de l'homme, ainsi que la portée affreuse de ses expérimentations.

Hojo regrettait d'avoir cédé à sa curiosité malsaine. Il avait créé sa propre destruction, si on regardait bien... Vincent Valentine, enfin Chaos, ressortait victorieux à chaque fois.

Il se replia en position du fœtus, tremblotant. Tel un nourrisson, il avait besoin d'aide. Le prix à payer de ses actions avait peut-être été trop grand... sauf qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Au pire, il finirait par s'éteindre comme une crevure. Au mieux, il pourrait prouver qu'il avait fait avancer les choses et avait établi un nouvel équilibre...

Tout le monde semblait considérer La Calamité des Cieux comme une menace, les Cetras tout particulièrement. Hojo l'avait confondue avec l'un d'entre eux, comme Gast, ce qui fut une grossière erreur qu'il pensait excusable. Après tout, les deux espèces venaient du plus profond de l'espace ; elles avaient des origines communes, ou en tout cas, quelque chose les liait. Sinon, les Cetras n'auraient pas tant craint Jenova... que s'était-il passé exactement ?

Sephiroth possédait le savoir de la Calamité, qui l'avait pris sous son aile dès sa naissance. Son aile... oh, qu'elle était magnifique, ainsi que l'ange qu'elle supportait ! L'ange de la mort... Tout cela n'était pas anodin. Gaïa devait accepter Jenova, sinon elle sombrerait dans le chaos total créé par les humains. Seul Sephiroth pouvait lui permettre d'être pure et belle. Hojo laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres décomposées. Il ne devait pas regretter le passé. Lucrécia n'était plus, ou alors, elle se trouvait quelque part entre la vie et la mort. C'était humain de faire son deuil...

En lui, les cellules de la Calamité réagissaient. Elles avaient établi un contact. Hojo se concentra et ne songea plus qu'à une chose : survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Une dernière pensée le frappa comme une épée de Damoclès : s'il échouait encore... d'autres essayeraient de faire comme lui. Pensée à la fois rassurante et inquiétante, même pour lui. Étrangement lucide, Hojo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément choisi son destin, qu'il n'avait fait que suivre le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui.

Celui d'être un fou incompris.

oOo

O

 _Un mois après le démantèlement de Deepground..._

Dans le ventre d'un aven issu de l'affrontement entre la WRO et la Deepground, un corps désarticulé sur un rocher isolé. De l'eau autour. Une source souterraine qui coule paisiblement. Des stalactites tout autour de lui. Et des stalagmites, dont quatre soutiennent une sorte de bulle à la peau un peu opaque. Une prison magique, élaborée pour enfermer un homme trahi, manipulé par ses pairs. Un homme... qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Ce n'était pas Sephiroth. Ce dernier était mort dès l'instant où il avait affirmé qu'il ne serait jamais un souvenir. Jenova n'avait rien pu faire contre cela. Minerva seule sait ce qu'il est advenu de l'esprit du Grand Guerrier qui devint le Cauchemar.

Soudain, l'endroit vibra comme si une vague invisible s'était propagée. Des ondes crevèrent l'espace pour se matérialiser en vagues modulations lumineuses autour du corps de cet homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Si auparavant, ils avaient un léger reflet argenté, ce n'était plus le cas. La raison en était mystérieuse. La bulle-prison fut touchée par ce phénomène intriguant et sa peau lisse tremblota. Elle se para d'un rouge pourpre, et son occupant ouvrit les yeux. Il serait bientôt libre.

La bulle reprit une couleur bleue apaisante... jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante enfle en son sein. Elle se replia sur elle-même comme si elle refermait ses pétales... et en gerbes violentes, explosa comme un Soleil en fin de vie.

Le prisonnier se retrouva sur un genou, le manteau déchiré par endroits. Avec lenteur, il marcha jusqu'à ce corps échoué entouré de deux katanas-gunblades. Leurs lames luisaient sous une Pleine Lune masquée par un voile de nuages gris perle. L'homme se baissa et souleva l'inconscient comme s'il ne pesait guère plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille. Un pied posé sur la roche glacée, il contempla le ciel en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un lâchât ces quelques mots d'une voix rauque :

— Il n'est pas venu l'heure du sommeil d'éther.

Son regard perçant injecté de mako était hanté par un rouge pourpre familier. Il fixa le corps inanimé qu'il tenait contre lui et ajouta, laconique :

— Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire... mon frère. (1)

Un sourire fleurit sur ses traits. En tant qu'âme, il avait eu un mal fou à posséder ce prisonnier qui avait été exploité par la Deepground sans le détruire à cause de sa nature profonde. Son véritable propriétaire sommeillait toujours, mais son éveil était proche. Ce n'était qu'un d'emprunt.

L'âme du Tsviet Nero se concentra pour permettre à l'aile de Genesis Rhapsodos de sortir. Celle-ci se replia devant eux, puis se déploya sur toute sa longueur. Elle avait grandi depuis sa naissance. Nero Le Sable pouvait le constater. D'un seul battement, elle les propulsa tous les deux vers le ciel, vers cette lune laiteuse qui les contemplait. Il effectua un demi-arc de cercle, puis s'envola pour remonter vers le nord du continent. Il ignorait où aller... mais ce n'était pas grave.

Tout ce que Nero désirait, c'était rendre la vie à son frère. Lorsqu'il avait capturé Genesis aux abords de Modeoheim, après une tentative de fuite, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Pour ses ex-coéquipiers, Azul et Rosso, il n'en était pas certain... Genesis leur avait donné du fil à retordre dès l'instant où lui et Weiss l'avaient entraîné dans les sous-sols de la Deepground, juste après sa défaite contre Zack. Déjà, le manipulateur de feu avait refusé de faire partie de cette quatorzième force armée secrète en décrétant qu'il poursuivait un autre but.

Les Restrictors l'avaient donc enfermé dans une prison scellée dont il était arrivé à sortir un ou deux ans après. Ils avaient volé ses cellules pour les injecter aux Tsviets, sauf à Weiss, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir goûté à l'héritage de Jenova. Après son évasion Genesis avait parcouru Gaïa pendant quelque temps, et s'était tapi à Modeoheim... C'était là que Nero, Rosso et Azul l'avaient retrouvé. Ils l'avaient reconduit dans l'enfer de Deepground, puis incarcéré dans une prison plus puissante, dans les entrailles de Midgar. Elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à aujourd'hui... jusqu'à ce que Nero le Sable parvienne à se réfugier en Genesis.

L'aile de ce dernier battit plus vigoureusement ; Nero fut rassuré. Il avait craint que son emprisonnement le pénalisât. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit à peu près sûr pour réfléchir à sa situation... et aussi au moyen de ramener Weiss. Cela n'allait pas être une mince tâche.

Hojo, lorsqu'il possédait encore Weiss, avait neutralisé son corps charnel. Il avait survécu en se fondant à ses propres ténèbres, qui absorbaient tout sauf quelques petites choses. Ironique, non ?

L'esprit de Genesis s'agita un peu, ce qui inquiéta le Tsviet. Si jamais il se réveillait alors qu'ils étaient en plein vol... il était mal. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer le Soldier pour s'emparer définitivement de son organisme ! Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ramener Weiss... le seul être qu'il eût jamais aimé. Celui pour qui il avait accepté de massacrer tant d'innocents...

Ce jour ne semblait pas être arrivé ; Nero soupira de soulagement de sentir son hôte se « rendormir ». Nibelheim... Plus vite il y serait, mieux cela irait pour lui. L'aile noire prit un rythme régulier, mais pas trop rapide pour que le Tsviet puisse voler sans s'épuiser.

oOo

O

 _Canyon Cosmo, 2010 (Un mois après le démantèlement de Deepground)_

La roche rouge luisait, même si cela faisait un moment que le crépuscule était mort entre les dents de la nuit. La sérénité et les humains somnolaient en osmose dans le village de Canyon Cosmos. La Bougie laissait onduler sa flamme sans qu'un crachotement ne vienne perturber ses courbes, tandis que les étoiles piquetaient la voûte céleste comme à leur habitude.

Depuis la nuit des temps, on avait coutume d'apprendre que cet endroit était l'écrin des connaissances, là où le savoir existait encore même après la mort des Cetras. Deux choses différentes, mais qui se rejoignent pour former le passé, le présent et le futur.

Gibbeuse, la lune ne tarderait pas à être pleine et à offrir sa douce lumière pour apaiser certaines âmes en quête de quelque chose, ou bien d'en éveiller d'autres sans pour autant soulager leurs tourments. Parmi elles, il y en avait qu'aucun astre ne parvenait à guérir. Un cri muet alors jaillissait des profondeurs de leur enfer intérieur pour les forcer à se relever de leur lit, en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur.

Ce soir, une âme ne dormait pas bien. Elle appartenait à une silhouette couchée sur un des flancs de la falaise décorant le Canyon Cosmos. Ce n'était pas un endroit agréable pour des humains, mais idéal pour lui, qui avait leur intelligence tout en ayant un organisme à quatre pattes. Lesquelles s'agitaient avec frénésie sur la pierre encore chaude et argileuse.

 _Gnnnn, non._

Une griffe heurta un caillou rond et l'envoya valser au loin. L'être ne se rendait pas compte de la violence qui transpirait à travers le rêve qu'il faisait. Il se battait, à moins qu'il ne cherchât à récupérer quelque chose. Sa fourrure frémit doucement sous un vent frais, à peine levé depuis quelques secondes. La nuit promettait d'être un peu frileuse ; l'hiver approchait, même en ce lieu relativement épargné par ses morsures cruelles.

Sa crinière se hérissa, ses oreilles se redressèrent. Les plumes de ses bijoux vinrent chatouiller son museau, mais cela ne suffit pas pour le réveiller.

 _Grand-père..._

Il se replia sur lui-même autant qu'il le put. Quelques halètements secouèrent son corps musclé et marqué par la guerre et la folie de la Shinra. Son rêve ne cessait de prendre des proportions gigantesques, phénoménales. Sans exagérer, jamais il n'avait été aussi violent et corrosif. Les autres fois, il se contentait d'empoisonner son esprit avec ses brumes malfaisantes.

Cette nuit, c'était différent. Nanaki souffrait plus que de raison.

 _Ne m'abandonne pas !_

Il marmonnait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge nouée par le chagrin. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet état, c'était juste avant la bataille finale contre Sephiroth. Bugenhagen avait rendu son souffle peu de temps auparavant et le fauve n'avait pas pu contenir sa détresse. Là, ce qui l'avait provoquée à nouveau était le cri que la Planète avait poussé après que la Rivière de la Vie a failli la quitter à cause de la Deepground.

Ce cri, personne ne l'avait entendu.

 _Ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai besoin de toi !_

Un frémissement différent, qui avait résonné en lui et avait fait éclore le germe de la douleur. Ce germe-là qu'il n'avait pas pu extraire de lui. Son espèce gérait la souffrance autrement que les humains, sauf que tout comme eux, ils étaient parfois incapables de l'effacer et l'adoucir.

Livré à lui-même, il subissait de plein fouet les affres de ce qu'il avait tant essayé de refouler. Son esprit et son corps ne pouvaient plus faire semblant de rien ; ils arrivaient au bout de leurs forces.

 _Tu me manques._

Nanaki poussa un gros soupir. Soudain, il montra les dents et se plaça sur le dos, comme si un ennemi invisible lui avait sauté dessus. Mais non, ce n'était que son fichu rêve. Un gémissement lui échappa ; il se remit sur le flanc et ne bougea plus.

En plongeant dans ce rêve si effrayant qui l'habitait tout entier, on remarquait un détail assez évocateur : les ténèbres entouraient le fauve. Elles apparaissaient après quelques minutes dans un Edge onirique, ou bien Junon, Canyon Cosmos, etc. Puis il apercevait son grand-père au loin, qui « volait » sans même se retourner vers lui. Nanaki avait beau l'appeler, cela restait vain. Alors le paysage familier finissait par se faire engloutir par une obscurité sinistre.

Avant que Bugenhagen ne rende son dernier soupir, avant même qu'il envisage cette fatalité comme un avenir proche, le fauve faisait ces songes glauques. Ce n'était pas de la prémonition, juste son sixième sens qui cherchait à le préparer à cette éventualité.

Il n'avait pas réussi.

Cloud lui avait parlé de la fois où, lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés dans les prisons de la Shinra après avoir tenté de sauver Aerith, Barret l'avait surpris à marmonner « grand-père » dans son sommeil. Déjà là, il avait peur. N'ayant plus ses parents, il perdait celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième père.

Par le passé, celui qu'il avait haï par ignorance était venu afin de le calmer, avant le combat final contre Sephiroth ; il revint encore pour cette nuit-là. Cette fois, Nanaki s'adressa à lui, et non plus à Bugenhagen dont la silhouette appartenait à ces filaments verts qui les entouraient.

— _Père, pardon._

Même s'il savait que c'était stupide, il le faisait quand même. Seto, du moins le souvenir que le cœur du fauve en avait gardé, le fixa avec son regard doux, bien qu'empli de détermination.

— _Tu es fils des étoiles, tu dois briller tout comme elles._

— _Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop petit !_

— _Avant de vouloir cibler à tout prix l'infiniment petit, commençons déjà par le cerner._

Nanaki secoua la tête.

— _Tu parles comme Grand-père._

Seto sourit.

— _Nous sommes toujours là, avec toi. Fais le deuil, alors tu pourras nous revoir._ _Ta mère aussi. Nanaki, sois fort et téméraire. Tu portes le flambeau du passé._

— _J'ignore si je vais pouvoir continuer._

— _Nous serons là. Sauf si tu persistes à être rongé par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Ce sont eux qui t'éloignent de nous._

Un déclic se produisit en Nanaki ; cela suffit pour le tirer de son rêve avec brutalité et pour lui arracher quelques écumes salées au bord des prunelles. La brise finit par chasser complètement les derniers limbes.

Il se redressa avec maladresse ; l'œil humide, il contempla la voûte céleste. Il avait saisi quelque chose d'essentiel. Son cœur avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il fasse un deuil véritable. Non, ceux qu'il aimait ne seraient jamais un souvenir pour lui. Une fois, Cloud lui avait fait la remarque, mais il n'avait pas réussi à la comprendre.

Là, tout prenait sens.

Aucune étoile filante ne trancha les cieux. Cela n'empêcha pas Nanaki de faire un vœu, qui avait un goût de promesse :

— Je sais que vous êtes ici. Guidez-moi, alors je trouverai la lumière du monde.

Alors que ces dernières paroles volaient au-delà des océans et des continents, le sang de Gaïa ne fit qu'un tour.

Demain, de nouveaux êtres verraient le jour, prêts à commencer une nouvelle vie en ayant tout oublié de l'ancienne. Seul le souvenir des personnes qui fréquentaient leur passé survivrait dans leur cœur et en deviendrait la mémoire.

oOo

o

 _Edge, 2010._

Fallen consulta sa montre avec nervosité. D'ici une heure, elle quitterait cette ville où elle avait vécu pendant plus de trois mois. Elle avait pris la décision de ne jamais demeurer au même endroit longtemps, bien que pour cela, elle doive endosser de multiples identités. Pour l'heure, elle portait une perruque rousse et avait teint ses sourcils. Elle avait travaillé en tant que secrétaire pour une entreprise de chaussures. Ce n'était pas trop fatiguant. Cependant, elle avait craint que ses collègues s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Déjà, elle était parvenue à repousser la visite médicale, qu'elle n'avait pas passée. Il était hors de question qu'un médecin se rende compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait et découvre qu'elle était un cobaye en fuite ! Pour chaque nouvel emploi, elle avait toujours réussi à esquiver cette contrainte, notamment parce qu'elle ne restait jamais.

La prochaine fois, la jeune femme n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance.

Elle avait déniché un studio en périphérie, insalubre, mais comme elle possédait peu d'argent… Quant à ses « doses », elles s'amenuisaient. Il lui faudrait trouver un laboratoire potentiel pour en piller les réserves. Il en existait plusieurs sur Gaïa, tout comme il existait différents centres de recherches sur la mako et les cellules de Jenova. Fallen frissonna rien que d'y penser. Heureusement qu'elle avait quelques matérias sur elle pour se défendre et se battre, si jamais elle était confrontée à des monstres.

Katana devait être fou de rage de ne pas avoir mis la main sur elle. Elle était « libre » depuis deux ans, environ… Quand il la retrouverait, elle serait déjà trépassée. Son corps ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment. Une houle d'amertume la saisit. Rivus lui manquait. Shona serait accablée par le chagrin, mais il valait mieux. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être arriverait-elle à rejoindre Orate, aussi… Elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu. Mort, vivant ?

Puis elle songea à son père, décédé pendant qu'elle était enfant. De là où il était, comment la considérait-il ? Comme une lâche, peut-être. Ses yeux la brûlèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'y parvenait plus. La honte la submergea. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Son cœur battit de douleur. Elle aurait aimé parler à Orate pour de vrai. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être malade. Maintenant, si jamais elle devait croiser sa route, elle se sauverait. Non. Elle ne voulait pas le rencontrer dans l'état où elle était. Enfin… Avec le temps, il l'avait oubliée peut-être. Il ne se souvenait plus de son apparence.

Contrairement à elle, il l'avait déjà vue. Quand elle chantait pour Feyther, il était venu assister à un de ses concerts… Fallen serra les dents. C'était du passé, tout ça. Elle devait le chasser. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le centre-ville pour acheter une carte de Gaïa, le ciel gris s'assombrit davantage.

* * *

(1) Les paroles originales (en anglais, parce que le japonais, je ne le maîtrise pas), les voici :  
 _« It is not yet time for slumber_

 _We still have much work to do... my brother. »_

J'ai remarqué qu'en anglais, cela rimait, alors j'ai voulu rendre le même résultat en français, d'où le « sommeil d'éther », qui est celui de la mort, soyons clairs là-dessus.


	21. 21 : Divergence

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 21. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Divergence

 _Nibelheim, 2010_

Nero déposa doucement Weiss sur le lit d'une des chambres à l'étage du Manoir. Il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit, qui était lugubre et commençait à être délabré, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait tout de même changé les draps et fait un semblant de ménage dans la pièce, histoire que son frère ne soit pas trop mal installé.

Il s'assit sur une chaise tout en massant son épaule – pardon, celle de Genesis. Demander à l'aile de rentrer lui avait pris un peu de temps, et surtout beaucoup de contorsions. C'était ça, de ne pas être maître d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas... Il fixa son frère, toujours figé dans son sommeil éternel. Il sentait les pulsations du cœur de l'Immaculé, ainsi que son souffle. Le virus que lui avaient injecté les Restrictors si jamais leur chef venait à mourir ne l'avait pas tué, et Nero en connaissait la raison.

 _Hojo._

Il serra les dents. Ce menteur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui ramener Weiss. Peuh ! Promesse non tenue. Il ne désirait que réveiller Oméga et s'en emparer. Au moins, en possédant Weiss, il avait éradiqué le virus. Juste avant d'être confronté à Avalanche lors de la crise du Météore, le scientifique fou s'était administré des cellules de Jenova pour que sa conscience survive si jamais il était vaincu. Bien que Weiss soit « pur », Hojo s'était fondu en lui en utilisant le flux de la Rivière de la Vie... comme le faisait Jenova, en somme.

 _Elle et Hojo sont de véritables poisons que la Rivière ne peut pas assimiler en elle. Leurs âmes subsistent. La chair de Jenova est immortelle, qui plus est._

Il le savait, puisqu'il recelait aussi une part de son héritage. Un sourire fatigué fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas « pur » contrairement à son frère, loin de là. Ils s'opposaient avec perfection. Pourtant, Weiss l'aimait et s'était toujours occupé de lui. Agir envers Hojo comme s'il parlait bel et bien à Weiss l'avait révulsé...

Nero se releva, puis sortit de la pièce. Il était temps de se rendre dans le laboratoire secret de ce manoir, ainsi que sa bibliothèque. Il aurait un début de piste pour ramener son frère à la vie et récupérer son corps. Après tout, la chair de Jenova était immortelle. Peut-être que ses propres ténèbres et son pouvoir les avaient sauvegardées au sein d'elles à l'instant où Hojo l'avait « tué ». Le tout était de savoir comment inverser le processus si les événements s'étaient déroulés de cette façon.

Le ventre du Tsviet se tordit – au sens figuré du terme. Si jamais l'explication n'était pas bonne, il risquait d'être coincé dans l'enveloppe charnelle de Genesis pour toujours. Il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. Le capitaine 1ère Classe chercherait à l'éjecter de toute façon et, rien que par amour pour Weiss, Nero serait capable d'annihiler son esprit. Un autre crime sur sa conscience... Genesis n'était pas un monstre. Pourrait-il devenir un allié pour lui et Weiss ?

Il fixa les habits de son hôte. Pas en très bon état, hélas. Le manteau qu'il portait était déchiré surtout du côté droit, et ses pans étaient reliés par des lanières rouges d'un cuir résistant. Quant à la tenue de Soldat... Non, vraiment, Genesis avait besoin d'un bain et de revêtir un nouvel uniforme. Hélas, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ces choses aussi primaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Sauf peut-être pour l'odeur corporelle...

Nero plissa le nez. Non. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre une douche. Genesis ne lui en voudrait pas de ça. Enfin, il l'espérait.

oOo

O

 _Junon, 2010 (deux mois plus tard)_

Fallen et Shona demeuraient introuvables. Rivus commençait à perdre espoir. Contre toute attente, Erwann avait changé d'avis et croyait que sa sœur était toujours vivante, qu'il ne devait pas abandonner.

Sous une fausse identité – et deux perruques brunes –, les deux hommes observaient le village avec un soupir nostalgique. Il se rappelait l'époque où Erwann l'avait emmené en ville afin qu'il se fasse examiner. Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dans le Junon « d'en bas » et, aujourd'hui, cela leur rendait service. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne seraient repérés.

— Bon… On reste une nuit là, puis on prendra la route des marais près de la ferme de Choco Billy, c'est ça ?

— Oui, répondit Erwann.

Soudain, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui tenait lieu de mairie, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs en sortit. Rivus se raidit ; leurs regards se croisèrent, ahuris. Leur souffle se bloqua au sein de leur poitrine. Le médecin observait son meilleur ami et l'inconnue avec stupéfaction. Il la reconnut enfin à ses yeux, tandis que Rivus lâchait d'une voix étranglée :

— S… Shona !

— Rivus ! Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et, malgré sa grande taille, l'ex-Soldat faillit tomber à la renverse. Les paupières humides, il éclata de rire et la serra fort contre lui en tremblant comme une feuille. Shona articula :

— Tu es vivant… Cette perruque est horrible, tu aurais pu faire mieux !

Il se surprit à répondre avec ironie :

— Plus je suis laid, plus je passe pour banal et inaperçu.

— Tu n'as pas mis de lentilles pour cacher ton regard.

— Je ne suis pas le seul homme sur Gaïa à avoir les yeux violets. On est trente-quatre pour cent, hein. Les yeux verts, c'est pareil.

— Tout le monde le croit mort, de toute façon. C'est Fallen qui est recherchée, intervint Erwann.

Shona se sépara de son neveu. Son visage accusait la fatigue et la tristesse. Rivus fut assailli par un mauvais pressentiment.

— Shona, ma sœur… Elle n'est pas…

— Je ne sais pas. Elle a quitté Feyther il y a plus de six mois maintenant.

Rivus baissa la tête et se retint de serrer les poings. Un grondement résonna dans le lointain. L'orage ne tarderait pas à assiéger la région. Il murmura :

— Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

Shona soupira, tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

— Je ne vais pas te mentir, Rivus. Quand nous l'avons récupérée, il y a deux ans de cela, elle… Elle était un des cobayes de Narulon. Votre beau-père l'a livré en pâture à cet homme.

L'ex-Soldat blêmit, de même que son meilleur ami.

— Que lui ont-ils fait ? Qui est Narulon ?

— As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un projet de bombe biologique ?

— Un projet de quoi ?

Avec patience, sa tante lui expliqua :

— Nous avons fouillé dans ce qu'il reste de la bibliothèque de Midgar, dans la section « Recherche du département de développement scientifique ». Bien entendu, il y a des dossiers sur le projet S, le projet G, la mako…

— Et donc ?

Rivus croisa les bras.

— Il y a également des expériences menées sur des virus et antidotes. La manière d'en créer de nouveaux. Certains spécimens finissent par ne produire que l'un, ou l'autre. Narulon est un scientifique de la même trempe qu'Hojo, sauf qu'il travaille sur la microbiologie.

Shona déglutit.

— Fally… est devenue une bombe biologique à virus.

L'ex-Soldat hoqueta. Le paysage autour de lui tournoya tandis qu'il vacillait et mesurait l'horreur de la situation. Sa sœur… Celle qu'il devait protéger plus que tout…

— Il… Il n'y a pas moyen de la guérir ?

— Pour cela, il faudrait la retrouver.

Rivus acquiesça. Les yeux le brûlaient, mais il refusait de pleurer. Shona le dévisagea un moment avant de lui murmurer d'un ton doux :

— Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous. Puis la famille, la vraie, s'est assez déchirée comme ça.

Il perçut la supplication dans sa voix. Elle avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient un but commun : sauver Fallen. Il se tourna vers Erwann, qui hocha la tête.

— Je te suivrai, peu importe ton choix.

— Merci.

Il fixa Shona avec détermination pour lui donner sa réponse.

oOo

O

 _Nibelheim, 2010 (s_ _ix mois plus tard_ _)_

Nero referma avec un claquement sec le volumineux rapport sur les cellules S rédigé par Hojo. À la base, il ne comptait pas le lire, mais il avait cédé à la curiosité. Hojo parlait d'endroits naturels sur Gaïa où l'on pouvait trouver de la mako à l'état minéral. Un phénomène assez rare, surtout depuis que la Shinra s'était emparée de Gaïa, mais le scientifique y accordait de l'intérêt pour d'autres raisons.

Des cristaux de mako pouvaient renfermer des renseignements très précieux pour qui savait les décrypter. Un peu comme la pierre, sauf qu'elle enregistrait la mémoire d'un monde à un instant T. Un jour, au Soldat, Nero avait eu un cours intéressant sur la géologie et sur les propriétés de ce type de mako ; Après tout, elle n'était que la matérialisation de la Rivière de la Vie, là où se rendaient les âmes des morts... et aussi d'où en sortaient de nouvelles, purifiées de leur vie précédente. Ainsi perdurait le cycle du temps et de l'évolution.

Songeur, le Tsviet rangea le document dans le rayon adéquat – enfin à peu près, vu le monstrueux bordel créé par Sephiroth quand, onze ans plus tôt, il s'était calfeutré ici après les révélations bouleversantes et sa visite des sarcophages de mako du Réacteur au Mont Nibel. Genesis y était, d'ailleurs, et avait eu le mauvais goût d'intervenir. Cependant, contrairement à ce dont se souvenait Zack, il était arrivé après que l'argenté se fut défoulé avec Masamune, donc après sa première crise existentielle. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais tout naturellement, il avait rajouté de l'huile sur le feu sans pour autant avoir déclenché la folie de Sephiroth. Il était déjà trop tard à ce moment-là (1).

L'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent avait basculé dans les griffes de Jenova, qui avait profité de ses doutes pour pénétrer dans son esprit – surtout qu'il était très proche de son corps. Genesis avait aussi eu la brillante idée de lui demander des cellules S pour le guérir alors qu'il voyait que Sephiroth ne semblait pas lui-même.

Pour sa défense, il était rongé par son propre mal et avait sous-estimé la gravité de ce que venait d'apprendre le guerrier... Zack, quant à lui, était à demi-conscient, car il avait été assommé par un sort de brasier de Genesis. Lorsqu'il avait pu enfin bouger, Sephiroth avait quitté les lieux. Le Manipulateur de feu lui avait jeté un regard énigmatique avant de partir à son tour.

Nero avait eu accès à une partie de la mémoire de Genesis pour connaître toute l'histoire.

Un petit sifflement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il devait se rendre au Mont Nibel, il le sentait. Là-bas, il dénicherait le prochain indice pour retrouver l'esprit de Weiss. Par contre, rien que le fait de sortir sans prendre le corps son frère le révulsait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'aurait pas le courage de le transporter jusque-là.

Au cours des derniers mois, Nero avait exploré en long, en large et en travers le Manoir ainsi que sa bibliothèque et son laboratoire souterrain. Il avait même fouillé l'ancienne cachette de Vincent Valentine ! Mis à part quelques données sur les propriétés de la mako cristallisée, il n'avait rien trouvé de probant...

Soudain, un petit livre rouge attira son attention. Il ne l'avait pas vu puisqu'il ne consultait cette section de la bibliothèque que depuis peu de temps, et que l'ouvrage était masqué par un pavé plus imposant. Nero secoua la tête. Il n'était pas Genesis, la poésie et le théâtre ne l'intéressaient pas. Déjà, que faisait cet exemplaire de Loveless ici ? Un flash provenant de la mémoire de son hôte le renseigna : juste avant de partir à Banora, Genesis était repassé à Nibelheim et y avait laissé l'ouvrage. Pourquoi ? Les souvenirs du Soldat ne lui révélèrent rien de plus.

Nero se saisit du petit livre rouge, puis le glissa dans une besace accrochée à son pantalon – enfin, celui du Manipulateur de feu. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le garder. Genesis le réclamerait sans doute lorsque le Tsviet le libérerait de son emprise...

 _Je dois aller au Mont Nibel._

Il quitta les lieux sans ranger comme il avait eu l'occasion de le faire au cours de ces derniers mois. Par contre, avant de prendre la route pour le réacteur, il devait se reposer et s'entraîner plus assidûment contre les bestioles du manoir. Il ne s'habituait pas au corps de Genesis et il devait maîtriser ses capacités physiques s'il affrontait des monstres plus imposants que ceux de son gîte temporaire.

oOo

O

 _Corel, 2010_

Katana tournait en rond dans le bureau de Narulon, qui le foudroyait du regard. La pièce aux murs gris était dénué de tout luxe et le radiateur était mis au maximum pour chauffer péniblement ses occupants. Assis dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir, Narulon tapotait le bureau en chêne avec nervosité. Le Turk était entré depuis seulement cinq minutes, mais la tension était à son comble.

— Ça ne la ramènera pas plus vite. Vous avez vraiment cherché partout ?

— Évidemment, rétorqua Katana avec mépris.

— Étant donné son état de santé, je suis surpris qu'elle soit parvenue à se cacher durant autant de temps.

— À moins qu'elle ne soit morte.

L'expression du Turk était dénuée d'émotions. Narulon grinça des dents. Vraiment, Katana était un pur psychopathe. Il avait besoin de cobayes en bon état, pas de cadavres proprement exécutés ! Le beau-père de Fallen était un esthète, mais il oubliait parfois d'obéir aux ordres du scientifique lorsqu'il les estimait futiles. Pour lui, la jeune femme ne « servait » plus. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, y compris dans son rôle de bombe biologique. Narulon soupira.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Une voix nonchalante résonna à travers la cloison :

— Eh, ça fait dix minutes que je poireaute comme une andouille.

— Tu attends ton tour ou sinon ton nom ne sera plus une légende, siffla Katana, excédé.

— Balto, voyons…

Il serra les dents. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son surnom ! Après ces mots, Legend pénétra dans le bureau, puis s'assit avec assurance sur un fauteuil sans y avoir été invité.

— Two Gun et Shot Gun ne vont pas tarder. Avec toi, on pourra retrouver la trace de Fallen.

Narulon esquissa un sourire narquois. Katana préférait travailler seul, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Son spécimen se montrait beaucoup plus rusé qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle se comportait tel un caméléon. Quand il l'aurait capturée, il interdirait formellement à Katana de l'approcher, car elle pouvait encore lui servir. Legend pourrait empêcher son collègue d'exécuter la jeune femme. Il se frotta les paumes, puis s'adressa à eux :

— Je peux savoir ce qui vous motive à vous exposer comme ça, alors que Rufus serait ravi d'avoir vos têtes ?

Narulon adorait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Même le regard glacial de Katana ne parvint pas à l'ébranler. Le scientifique aux cheveux roux se renversa sur son fauteuil.

— Si le Président met la main sur elle, vous êtes mal… et moi, je risque ma peau.

— Tout se passera bien, soupira Legend. La Shinra est démantelée, Tseng et ses larbins sont bien trop occupés à prendre soin de Gaïa, comme ils le clamaient à qui voulait l'entendre !

Rufus mourait d'envie que la Shinra renaisse de ses cendres, et la WRO serait une aide parfaite, bien qu'à son insu. Il était capable de mener Reeve par le bout du nez. Katana murmura d'une voix basse :

— J'accepte. Cependant, si jamais tu commets la moindre erreur, Legend…

— Ça va, je me tiendrai à carreau. Je suis beaucoup plus subtil que Reno ou Rod, quand même, s'offusqua faussement le Turk expert des bombes. Tu vas continuer à jouer double jeu longtemps, sinon ?

Sans répondre, Katana sortit de la pièce. Legend secoua la tête, dépité, en se plaignant de la « perte des valeurs de l'ancien temps et de la politesse ». Une fois seul, Narulon se frotta le menton. Il était l'unique scientifique en lice désormais ; Hojo et Hollander, Gast, Grimoire... Tous ces minables étaient morts.

Gaïa était à sa merci. Exploiter le filon des armes biologiques lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins.

* * *

(1) Eh oui. Même si j'adore Genesis, il y a cette scène de crisis core qu'en tant que « pure fan », je n'accepte pas trop. Je préfère largement celle du jeu « original », le FF VII premier du nom, moins confuse, plus dramatique... où on voit Sephiroth frapper violemment les caissons avec Masamune, plutôt que de se tenir le crâne et d'agir comme s'il allait s'évanouir, dans crisis core... De plus, j'ai trouvé que là, Genesis tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié. Les scénaristes ont merdé à mon goût... Du coup, je profite de ce recueil pour « réarranger » un peu le tout, en réhabilitant la véritable scène du jeu original, et en faisant intervenir Genesis après – oui, parce que le retirer, non, ce n'était pas possible non plus, sinon il n'aurait pas pu péter son câble à son tour en voyant que Sephiroth refusait de lui donner de ses cellules... et donc on n'aurait pas pu embrayer sur la suite du jeu.


	22. 22 : Obsolescence

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 22. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Obsolescence

 _Mont Nibel, 2010 (u_ _n mois plus tard_ _)_

Tous les caissons étaient éventrés. Tous sans exception, ce qui signifiait que les Soldats devenus monstres qu'ils contenaient s'étaient dispersés dans la nature depuis longtemps. Nero le savait pertinemment, puisque la Deepground en avait cueilli quelques-uns. Cependant, voir ce « spectacle » de « cercueils vides » lui arrachait des frissons. Il demeurait hypersensible malgré son pouvoir abominable et sa condition de Tsviet. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il ne maîtrisait pas son élément, du moins en partie.

Le regard de Genesis fixa la porte ouverte en haut des escaliers de fer. Ils menaient à la chambre de Jenova et aussi au cœur du Réacteur. Nero, au sein du corps du Soldat, était curieux. Il lui ordonna d'avancer, non sans s'inquiéter un peu.

Depuis quelques nuits, il avait l'impression que Genesis était « conscient ». Pourtant, le fait qu'il ne cherche pas à l'éjecter de son organisme le déstabilisait. Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de communiquer avec lui. Il le laissait faire... que voulait-il ? Nero se méfiait. Il connaissait la réputation du Manipulateur de feu : même s'il était très impulsif, il savait utiliser cet inconvénient pour être fourbe et rusé. Il adorait se faire remarquer et soignait ses mises en scène... Sauf que là, était-ce le cas ? Genesis était si imprévisible...

D'un pas lent, il monta les marches glacées, même s'il ne pouvait pas le sentir avec ses bottes épaisses.

 _Je ne trouverai rien dans la chambre de Jenova..._

Pourtant, le Tsviet pénétra dans la pièce sans hésitation. Toute inhibition avait disparu. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'endroit, mais c'était comme s'il avait franchi une barrière invisible.

À travers les yeux du Soldat, Nero observa les tuyaux qui jaillissaient du sol. Ils lui rappelaient les boyaux d'une quelconque entité. Son regard s'attarda sur les bidons emplis d'énergie mako. Une signalisation familière, cachée par des bandes rayées jaunes et noires, informait que ces bidons étaient radioactifs. C'était un des inconvénients de manipuler la mako : au bout d'un moment, si elle demeurait trop longtemps enfermée, elle pouvait se « dégénérer » et devenir plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était de l'ordre de la fission nucléaire d'après ce qu'il avait appris quand il n'était qu'un simple Soldat.

Il savait que sous le sarcophage qui avait jadis abrité la Calamité des Cieux le vide s'étendait, même s'il y avait une passerelle intermédiaire – Zack et Sephiroth en avaient chuté pendant leur combat final, tandis que le Général était venu « libérer » sa « Mère »... Renseignements qu'il avait obtenus en tant que Tsviet lorsqu'il était à la Deepground.

 _Ah, que de souffrances apportées par Jenova... mais aussi par la Shinra._

Le regard de Nero se durcit. Il n'en serait pas là sans cette maudite compagnie. Il avança jusqu'au caisson de stase où pendaient encore quelques câbles et débris organiques. Une légère odeur acide envahit ses narines. Ou âcre, il ne savait trop. En tout cas, elle lui donnait la nausée. C'était la mako, bien entendu...

Soudain, un éclat attira son attention. Il lui blessa les prunelles, qui papillonnèrent quelques secondes. Nero grogna. Il se pencha vers la source de lumière. C'est avec perplexité qu'il ramassa une matéria de Vie Max. Quelle ironie, alors que le caisson avait hébergé une entité qui avait causé la mort et la désolation !

Avec circonspection, Nero la prit et la rangea dans la besace de Genesis. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose qui le guiderait. Il doutait fortement qu'une matéria Vie Max ramenât Weiss. Après, peut-être que celle-ci possédait des propriétés inconnues ? S'il essayait de l'utiliser sur l'Immaculé, se produirait-il quelque chose de spécial ?

 _Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir._

Déterminé, le Tsviet refit le trajet en sens inverse en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur la plaque à terre où était écrit « Jenova ». La moitié des caractères était effacée, comme si une érosion intensive s'était acharnée dessus pendant onze ans, mais Nero se sentait mal à l'aise tout de même. Superstitieux ? Peut-être l'était-il devenu à force...

oOo

O

 _Nibelheim, fin 2010_

Pourquoi s'être rendue dans un endroit aussi hostile ? Fallen se posait la question tandis qu'elle contemplait le manoir de Nibelheim. Un peu de tranquillité, peut-être…

Sa cape claquait sous le vent qui lui gelait le bout du nez ; de toute façon, le froid et la Douleur faisaient partie de son quotidien. Plus pour longtemps peut-être, si la mort venait la délivrer.

Elle était trop lâche pour mettre un terme elle-même à sa vie. L'image de son père flotta devant ses yeux. Non. Comment osait-elle se plaindre ? Elle vivait encore, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle idiote d'être partie de Feyther ! Hélas, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il lui fallait assumer.

Fallen gravit les marches, puis tira sur la lourde porte. Elle fut surprise qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Pourtant, trop fatiguée pour vraiment y prêter attention, elle se traîna jusqu'au double escalier, tout en frottant son bracelet à matéria. Avec Feyther, elle avait appris à manipuler la magie. Elle se débrouillait avec des sorts de type moyen pour l'instant, c'était suffisant pour se protéger.

Les vitraux renvoyaient une lumière grise, sinistre, teintée par la poussière qui les habillait. La jeune femme se tint à la rampe pour arriver au premier étage. Il lui fallait dormir avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. La sensation de manque était encore supportable, même si elle avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait des aiguilles glaciales dans ses doigts et ses pieds.

Elle reprit son souffle et s'appuya contre un mur ; la sueur coulait sur son front. Elle crevait tellement de froid, pourtant… Tout en grelottant, elle commença à ouvrir les portes jusqu'à tomber sur une chambre à peu près convenable. Les couvertures étaient rongées par l'humidité, ce pour quoi la jeune femme les retira et les jeta en boule au coin de la pièce. Elle en trouva d'autres dans l'armoire, fit le lit, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il restait quelques stères de bois. Fallen pria pour qu'elles ne soient pas pourries.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle peina à faire démarrer le feu, se brûla même le bout des doigts, mais elle n'abandonna pas. Quand le foyer eut son content de bois, elle s'allongea tout habillée sur le lit. Rien que l'idée de manger lui tordit le ventre, mais il le fallait si elle voulait que son organisme tienne le coup.

Ironiquement, depuis qu'elle était devenue une « bombe biologique », son système immunitaire était sollicité à l'excès ; elle pouvait attraper toutes les saloperies qui traînaient, aussitôt, il produisait les anticorps adéquats. Seulement, pour qu'il ne lâche pas, elle devait avoir sa dose de virus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne supporte plus et la lâche.

Il s'agissait d'une éventualité à laquelle elle songeait de plus en plus. Pour l'instant, son palpitant faisait preuve d'une vaillance inattendue ; combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

Fallen se força à retirer ses bottes et fouilla dans son sac à dos. Elle mangea quelques barres céréalières, but de l'eau, puis s'allongea en tremblant.

Pourtant, le sommeil tarda à la dérober à l'enfer qu'était devenue son existence.

Lorsqu'elle quitta les lieux le lendemain, il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour qu'elle croise Nero dans le corps de Genesis, qui s'était rendu dans le laboratoire secret d'Hojo ; ou, pire encore, qu'elle tombe sur la chambre où Weiss se trouvait.

oOo

O

 _Nibelheim, 2011_

Un soupir de découragement franchit les lèvres de Nero ; non, cela ne donnait rien du tout ! Il avait épuisé le potentiel de la matéria et le sien à force de l'utiliser sur son frère ! Il ne s'attendait pas à son réveil, certes, mais il ne s'était rien passé de spécial non plus. La matéria se « rechargerait » d'ici vingt-quatre heures, mais...

 _Pas l'ombre d'un indice !_

De rage, le Tsviet la balança à travers la pièce. Voilà qu'il en perdait son sang-froid et en venait à se conduire comme l'homme dont il possédait le corps ! La petite boule de mako solidifiée percuta un mur, puis fit plusieurs bonds sur le sol en pierre en émettant une musique cristalline. Elle s'immobilisa aux pieds de Nero – pardon, de Genesis –, comme pour le narguer.

C'est alors que la vision de Nero vacilla ; il fut obligé de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son frère en se tenant la tête. La présence de Genesis fut plus tangible. Le Tsviet pouvait presque sentir la chaleur élémentale de l'esprit du guerrier.

 _Le feu... C'est son élément après tout, comme les ténèbres forment le mien._

Néanmoins, il était inquiet : que lui voulait Genesis après tout ce temps ? Nero se rendit compte que si le Soldat ne s'était pas encore manifesté, c'était qu'il y avait une excellente raison. Du calcul de sa part ? Un frisson glacé le saisit malgré le brasier qui composait la conscience de Genesis. Elle enveloppait la froideur des ombres de son âme maudite. La réponse qu'il attendait ne tarda pas à jaillir en lui, car Genesis lui parla de manière mentale :

— [Imposteur sous la contrainte. As-tu donc oublié toutes les leçons enseignées à propos des matérias ?]

Nero garda le silence. Le ton du guerrier, bien que las, semblait toujours empreint d'une certaine suffisance.

— [Je vois... Les matérias ne sont pas seulement les réceptacles du pouvoir de Gaïa et de la Déesse, Tsviet.]

Nero ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais oui ! La géologie... Il pouvait étudier la matéria en tant que simple cristal de mako ! Il fallait qu'il l'examine selon des critères bien plus terre-à-terre ! C'était logique !

— [Tu as compris. Cependant, tu ne peux le faire ici. Tu dois te rendre dans un endroit où il y a un laboratoire secret. Tu devras te faire aider par un géologue.]

Nero grommela ; il avait bien besoin de ça ! Il voulait éviter justement que les habitants de Gaïa soupçonnent son existence – enfin, celle de Genesis. Ironique, ce dernier entendit ses échos mentaux, car il lui rétorqua :

— [Je sais me déguiser. Tu peux le faire à ma place, vu que tu occupes mon corps pour l'instant. Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait pour survivre pendant ma désertion ?]

Évidemment... Genesis ne s'était pas contenté de se dissimuler. Il avait dû être contraint de changer son apparence pour pénétrer dans certaines villes. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas déléguer ni à ses clones, ni à ceux qui avaient accepté de le suivre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange à sens unique, Nero lui parla :

— [Je vais aller dans la forêt du Village Fusée. Il y a un laboratoire souterrain et désaffecté inconnu des habitants.]

— [Je le sais. Il s'agissait d'une de mes cachettes.]

 _Ah._

Décidément, Le Manipulateur de feu était un homme bien plus prévoyant qu'il ne le montrait. D'une voix mentale autoritaire, celui-ci poursuivit :

— [Cet endroit devrait faire l'affaire. Trouve un géologue au Village des Ossements et ramène-le. Avant, transporte ton frère jusqu'au laboratoire. Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul dans ce manoir sinistre et puant la corruption.]

— [C'est évident.]

Genesis se retira aussi brusquement qu'il était venu. Nero ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il se sentait glacé de l'intérieur même s'il percevait la flamme lointaine qui symbolisait l'esprit du Soldat. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier lui parle... et l'aide. Oui, il ne pouvait pas voir les choses autrement. Cela n'augurait rien de bon de son point de vue. Si Genesis agissait ainsi envers lui, c'était qu'il lui exigerait quelque chose en retour.

 _Il ne peut pas être bienveillant envers moi, ni mon frère ! Après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons conduit à Deepground !_

Nero jeta un coup d'œil vers la matéria, qu'il finit par ramasser, puis fixa Weiss. L'espoir bourgeonnait au sein de son cœur. Il pourrait bientôt ramener son cher frère à la vie... Oui, même s'il devait y laisser la sienne.

Quant à l'intrus qui avait dormi dans la chambre d'à côté la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas le temps d'enquêter dessus. Tant pis. Nero avait brûlé les draps roulés en boule qu'il avait dénichés dans le fond de la pièce en avisant leur état.

oOo

O

 _Edge, 2011_

Rivus se massa la nuque, puis referma le plan de Midgar qu'il était en train de consulter. Il ferait part de ses observations à Shona dès qu'elle reviendrait. Elle était persuadée qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose au sein des ruines de l'ancienne ville-pizza. Quoi donc ? La tour tenait debout par miracle !

Il leva le nez lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, avec des lunettes, et aux yeux bleus pénétra dans la planque que Feyther avait provisoirement établie à Edge. Juste derrière, Holy et Tia. Il se redressa et les questionna :

— Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette femme est-elle ici ?

— Elle peut nous aider à retrouver Fally, déclara Tia.

Le cœur de Rivus effectua une embardée.

— Tu es sérieuse ?

— J'ai travaillé pour la Shinra, puis pour Narulon avant qu'il ne s'exile, expliqua la nouvelle venue d'une voix rauque.

— Vous êtes une chercheuse ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Pas n'importe laquelle. Les premiers membres d'Avalanche se souviennent de moi. Enfin, surtout Cloud. Il a essayé de me sauver quand les Ravens m'ont capturée dans un train. Ils étaient intéressés par les données sur lesquelles je travaillais.

Rivus fronça les sourcils.

— Quelles données ?

— Sur les Soldats. Vous étiez concerné, Rivus, même s'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de commencer les expériences sur vous jusqu'au bout, avec votre disparition…

— Qui êtes-vous ? rétorqua-t-il, sec.

D'un ton doux, tout en réajustant la légère robe bleue qu'elle portait, elle se présenta :

— Le docteur Rayleigh.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard. D'une voix suppliante, elle bredouilla :

— Rod des Turk m'a évité la mort plutôt que de préserver les données que je transportais. Depuis, je me cache, y compris de Rufus Shinra. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi intégrer Feyther. J'en ai plus qu'assez de fuir et de ne pas pouvoir aider ! Je ne veux pas rejoindre Avalanche, car ils sont trop exposés. Avec vous, je me sentirai en sécurité…

La détresse de la jeune femme le toucha. Tia et Holy demeuraient silencieuses. Il murmura :

— Vous pourriez vraiment me permettre de retrouver ma sœur ?

— Oui. Je sais sur quoi il travaillait avant que je ne décide de partir. Il souhaitait même me confier des dossiers, comme pour les Soldats, qui ne s'ouvriraient qu'avec mes empreintes digitales…

— Elle dit la vérité, intervint Shark, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la planque à son tour. Nous avons tout à gagner. Shona est d'accord.

Rivus plongea son regard dans celui de la scientifique.

— Promettez-moi que vous ne nous trahirez pas, docteur Rayleigh.

— Appelez-moi Myo (1), s'il vous plaît.

Avec lenteur, il finit par hocher la tête. Dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme, il y avait aperçu les lueurs d'une rédemption à laquelle elle aspirait.

— Je vous promets de retrouver votre sœur.

Impulsivement, elle lui prit la main et la serra.

oOo

O

 _Village des Ossements, 2011_

Avec beaucoup d'attention et de délicatesse, Joshua Groundstone versa quelques gouttes d'une solution composée de deux acides, gallique et tannique, d'alun. Il n'avait trouvé que cette technique-là pour tenter de raviver l'encre pâlie ou à demi effacée du document, qui avait été rédigé par un Cetra. Il en mettrait sa main à couper !

Le groupe Feyther requérait ses lumières pour déchiffrer ce document. D'après certains membres, le poème Loveless y serait évoqué. D'aucuns savaient que ce dernier était aussi d'origine Cetra... mais là, si ce parchemin parlait bel et bien de Loveless, cela ouvrait des perspectives avantageuses.

L'homme rabattit une mèche brune et ondulée derrière son oreille. Une perle de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et se perdit dans le col de sa chemise marron. Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer au sein de sa tente. Il aurait bien voulu posséder plus de matériel, travailler avec l'optique plutôt que la chimie, mais ses moyens étaient très limités. La Shinra s'était désintéressée depuis longtemps d'eux et du village. Il y avait eu un bref regain juste avant la crise du Météore, lorsque Avalanche était passée par ici pour accéder à la Forêt Endormie, puis à Ajito.

Après... rien. La Shinra n'était plus depuis quatre ans, maintenant. Il y a deux années de cela, les Géostigmates avaient tué beaucoup d'habitants du village, ce qui avait encore plus réduit leur marge de manœuvre pour trouver des objets rares et utiles. Joshua, quant à lui, avait intégré Feyther huit ans plus tôt. Il avait accepté d'aider Avalanche et de leur expliquer comment dénicher la Harpe Lunaire, car ces hommes et ces femmes étaient bien les seuls à ce moment-là à pouvoir sauver la Planète. Il l'avait ressenti au sein de ses tripes.

Il attendit plusieurs heures avant d'oser une nouvelle application de la solution sur le vieil ouvrage. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à le détruire ! Tant de secrets s'évaporeraient en fumée... Concentré sur sa tâche, il sursauta et faillit lâcher l'instrument qui lui servait à imbiber le parchemin doucement lorsqu'un inconnu vêtu d'une cape blanche pénétra dans sa tente. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, mais ne cachait pas son visage ni ses cheveux d'un roux chaleureux.

— Oh... Bonjour.

Le nouveau venu le salua d'un signe de tête. Joshua se redressa et abandonna sa pipette sur un plateau métallique posé sur la table. Il retira ses gants pour lui serrer la main.

— Je m'excuse d'être aussi impoli, mais je suis venu vous voir pour une raison urgente et je n'ai pas le temps de me présenter correctement.

Le géologue leva un sourcil perplexe. Voilà qui était expéditif. Méfiant, il lui demanda :

— Pas quelque chose d'illégal, j'espère ?

Il aurait voulu savoir si c'était dangereux pour la vie d'autrui, mais il n'avait pas osé. Après tout, il était un géologue lambda du Village des Ossements aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, et pas un membre du groupe Feyther ! Il frotta le bracelet tressé de son poignet et que la manche de sa chemise cachait ; quatre fils de soie ayant une nuance de vert bien précise se mêlaient à un cinquième, noir, et à un sixième, de couleur argentée, qui formait le motif unique d'une plume. La créatrice de ces bracelets lui avait dit un jour le nom de ces nuances, mais très franchement, il ne les avait pas retenus. Pour lui, c'était un ornement que portaient tous les membres de Feyther. Signe furtif, mais suffisamment distinctif.

La voix grave et mélodieuse de l'inconnu l'arracha à ses pensées :

— Non. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, mais ce n'est pas pour faire du mal à quiconque.

Joshua se détendit un peu. Néanmoins, ses iris brun noisette continuèrent de le fixer avec circonspection.

— Que voulez-vous de moi ?

— Que vous examiniez une matéria au niveau de sa structure géologique. Préparez vos affaires, il faut que nous rejoignions les abords du Village Fusée, dans un laboratoire secret.

L'inconnu s'était exprimé à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Les pans des tentes n'étouffaient pas tous les bruits, loin de là, autant ceux de l'extérieur que ceux de l'intérieur... Joshua eut un mouvement de recul ; et si ce type était un Turk venu le chercher pour l'enfermer dans un de ces laboratoires infernaux, où l'on expérimentait des virus sur les êtres humains et leur en faisait créer !? Sans parler des anticorps qui allaient avec ?! Deux membres du groupe avaient subi ces horreurs, dont une proche de mourir ! La nièce de Shona Keelarrow, la fondatrice de Feyther...

C'est alors que le visiteur posa la main sur son cœur à plat, inclina la tête, et lâcha un serment usé jusqu'à la corde :

— Rien ni personne ne vous touchera, y compris moi. Je me porte garant de votre sécurité et je vous défendrai au péril de ma vie.

— Vous... Vous êtes un Soldat ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Oui. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, cependant. Il vaut mieux que mon identité reste secrète.

 _Voilà pourquoi il a des lunettes noires..._

Il se ressaisit.

— Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer. Attendez-moi à la sortie du village, hum...

— Orate.

Ce nom parut très familier à Joshua. Orate... Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Enfin... ce pseudonyme. Il était sûr que c'en était un.

L'inconnu quitta la tente sans un mot. C'était une preuve supplémentaire aux yeux du géologue qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal.

oOo

O

 _Ruines de Midgar, bibliothèque, 2011_

Discrètement, Cloud observait Denzel ; il allait sur ses onze ans, désormais, et semblait plus que jamais déterminé à se rallier à la WRO. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Reeve à un café situé près d'Edge et partagé leurs passés respectifs.

Tous deux étaient liés à une personne qui les avait aimés et protégés à des âges différents : la mère de Reeve.

Pour l'heure, tous les trois montaient les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque de la Tour Shinra. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Reeve ne confiait pas des missions trop compliquées à Denzel. Cloud avait exigé de l'accompagner à chaque fois, même s'il n'intégrait pas la WRO.

L'ex-Turk les avait rejoints, exceptionnellement, mais il ne leur en avait pas expliqué les raisons.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé chercher ? s'enquit l'ex-mercenaire.

Reeve lui répondit après être arrivé en haut des marches :

— Des documents sur les travaux d'Hojo.

Il tenait une lampe-torche pour les éclairer.

— Encore ?

— On a pas déjà tout regroupé ? demanda Denzel.

L'ex-Turk secoua la tête.

— Non, loin de là.

— Tu as décidé de nous seconder pour ça ?

Cloud avait posé sa question avec un soupir las. Reeve réprima un rictus.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour abuser de votre confiance.

— Avoue quand même que le motif est léger.

Denzel intervint dans la conversation entre les deux adultes :

— Il y a des archives secrètes même dans la bibliothèque de la Shinra, hein ? Reeve, vous en connaissez l'existence, mais vous n'avez jamais obtenu les codes d'accès.

Lorsque les épaules de l'ex-Turk s'affaissèrent, l'enfant sut qu'il avait touché juste. Cloud se rembrunit.

— Je vois. Bon, ne traînons pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce dévastée. De larges fissures séparaient des rangées entières. Ils étaient obligés de contourner ou de sauter pour parvenir de l'autre côté. À travers les vitres noircies de fumée ou brisées, le soleil peinait à y déposer ses rayons. Le ciel demeurait gris, aussi gris que les rêves qui hantaient parfois Cloud lorsqu'il s'agissait de réminiscences de son passé.

— Je vous préviens : bien que ce soit classé par départements de la Shinra, les archives sont quelque peu… négligées, grimaça Reeve. Hojo a fourré son nez partout, c'est pourquoi il reste peut-être des rapports qui n'ont pas été emportés. Sinon, les codes permettant d'accéder au recoin secret sont disséminés de la même manière.

— Génial…, maugréa Cloud.

— Oh, chouette !

Denzel se mit avec enthousiasme à la tâche, même s'il gardait son sérieux. Trop mature pour son âge… Cloud frissonna en contemplant son fils adoptif, puis l'imita à contrecœur.

Reeve savait que ni les Turks ni personne d'autre ne les dérangerait ; qui s'intéressait au passé ? Rufus Shinra condamnait les actes d'Hojo et pensait sincèrement qu'avec la disparition de la Deepground, tout ce qui avait un lien avec le scientifique était retourné à la poussière. Seul le bruit des pages rompait le silence lourd des lieux, ainsi que quelques éternuements de Denzel. Soudain, Cloud tomba sur une série de chiffres inscrits au dos d'un rapport d'un apprenti d'Hojo :

— J'ai déniché quelque chose. Par contre, ça implique que nous devrons fouiller chaque classeur et dossier minutieusement…

Il leur montra sa trouvaille. Reeve fronça les sourcils, nota les chiffres sur un carnet, puis étouffa un juron.

— Ça va nous prendre bien plus qu'une journée.

— On reviendra, hein ?

Dans la voix de Denzel perçait la détermination. Cloud le fixa, puis capitula, la mort dans l'âme.

(1) Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le prénom de la demoiselle. Du coup, je lui en ai inventé un !


	23. 23 : Eveil

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 23. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :  
Éveil

 _Village Fusée, 2011_

D'un pas calme, Nero pénétra dans un couloir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un hôpital. Ce fichu laboratoire désaffecté avait servi à diverses expériences : d'abord avec la mako, puis avec des arguments bien plus... biologiques. Il avait été abandonné deux fois ; la première, il y a plus de douze ans, quand la Shinra avait jugé que le local était trop obsolète pour les recherches sur la mako. Genesis s'y était caché un temps pendant sa désertion, trois ou quatre ans après environ. Un type du nom de Narulon l'avait ensuite occupé, puis s'en était désintéressé à son tour pendant la crise du Météore, bien avant que les deux membres de Feyther victimes de ses dernières expériences ne tombent entre ses griffes.

Ni Hojo, ni Hollander n'avaient dirigé de telles opérations, aussi vieilles que celles sur la mako ou sur les cellules de Jenova. Narulon qui avait pris « sous son aile » les membres de Deepground survivants après son démantèlement : des Soldats, des Restrictors... peut-être des Tsviets qui ne portaient aucun nom de couleur pour l'instant. Nero avait découvert que Narulon avait volé les travaux d'Hojo sur le gène Chaos.

Néanmoins, il poursuivait ses manigances sur les virus dans d'autres laboratoires. Deux responsabilités pour un seul homme, qui était macabre et horrible, comme Hojo et Hollander. Nero serra les dents. Il ne s'était jamais fait repérer quand il partait à la recherche d'informations sur Narulon et ce Restrictor – qui avait été un Soldat autrefois et que Genesis connaissait. Les principaux échos qu'il avait eus venaient de membres survivants de la Deepground, qui se croyaient protégés d'oreilles indiscrètes en se cachant dans les villages et les villes et parlaient entre eux dans un pub, un lupanar après avoir égorgé une prostituée, ou d'autres endroits à fortiori « sécurisants » pour eux. C'était sans compter sur Genesis/Nero.

Joshua le suivait en silence, mais le Tsviet percevait sa nervosité. Il lui avait donné l'identité d'Orate, car c'était un pseudonyme que Genesis utilisait lorsqu'il allait sur des forums littéraires ou dédiés à son œuvre préférée, Loveless. A priori, ce géologue le connaissait ; peut-être grâce à une personne commune qui avait rencontré « Orate » via un de ces forums ? Les souvenirs de Genesis demeuraient flous, comme s'il ne permettait pas à Nero d'en savoir davantage sur lui et son passé.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant des portes blindées. Une faible odeur de camphre se fit sentir. Joshua s'en étonna. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un composé prisé en médecine ou en chimie, malgré ses propriétés stupéfiantes. « Orate » sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées, car il lui expliqua tout en fixant l'entrée :

— Le camphre peut être utilisé pour créer certains explosifs. Les murs en sont remplis même si ce n'est pas visible à l'œil nu. Ils se déclencheront si on tente de forcer l'ouverture.

— Ah oui ? Alors comment va-t-on pénétrer dans...

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'homme taper un code sur le boîtier digital, sur le côté droit de la porte. Dans un bruit de frottement, la voie fut libre.

— Je vous ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes planques. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour décrypter le mot de passe, mais j'y suis parvenu.

 _Narulon n_ _e l_ _'a même pas changé..._

Dans un premier temps, cela avait rendu Nero perplexe, mais encore une fois, la mémoire de Genesis lui avait livré la réponse : le scientifique l'avait gardé, car la manipulation pour entrer un nouveau code faisait appel à des logiciels spéciaux surveillés par la Shinra. Il prenait moins de risques à ne pas y toucher.

Le géologue grimaça lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce ; il fut assailli par le remugle et le fruit de plusieurs éprouvettes mal stérilisées. Les moisissures ou autres joyeusetés s'étaient épanouies dans les trois pissettes non vidées qui gisaient sur la paillasse, les six erlenmeyers – dont deux renversés au sol –, des tubes à essai entassés dans un évier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Deux couchettes mobiles à sangles traînaient aussi dans un coin, ce qui laissait présager leur usage de jadis. Joshua eut un frisson glacé, puis grommela :

— Je vais allumer la hotte... C'était un laboratoire de microbiologie, ou quoi ?

— Il a eu plusieurs vies, mais normalement, il y a ce qu'il faut pour examiner divers minéraux.

— Si je ne veux pas chopper une saloperie, je vais d'abord faire le ménage.

Nero hocha la tête. En tant que Soldat, Genesis ne craignait rien, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'au-delà de cela, la crasse chimique et le bordel dérangeaient Joshua. Avant d'aller le trouver, il était venu une première fois ici pour déposer Weiss dans une des petites pièces jouxtant la salle de laboratoire, celle où les chercheurs devaient dormir s'ils restaient sur place.

Nero lui apporta son assistance, même si de temps à autre, le géologue lui interdisait de toucher à certains matériels sensibles. Le ronron de la hotte était la seule manifestation de vie. Il s'occupa de nettoyer et de remettre en route la centrifugeuse sans lui par exemple, de même que le bain à ultra-sons. L'enregistreur de données, il s'en chargea également. Nero fut de corvée de « vaisselle », puis de ménage des sols. Joshua lui indiqua quels produits utiliser. Il fallait non seulement laver, mais aussi assainir...

Ils incinérèrent tout matériel susceptible d'être dangereux ; en effet, Joshua avait découvert dans une petite salle attenante des rangées de fioles ou éprouvettes cryogénisées. Il avait lu les étiquettes et blêmi d'horreur, avant d'expliquer qu'ils avaient sous les yeux un bataillon de virus et bactéries mortels expérimentés sur des cobayes humains dans ce laboratoire. Cela avait fait réagir Genesis, qui pourtant évita de se manifester au grand soulagement de Nero. Dans d'autres éprouvettes, des remèdes ou des anticorps étaient préservés. Ils avaient été élaborés de la même manière. Narulon était un microbiologiste ; sa spécialité n'était pas la mako ou les cellules de Jenova, mais les « armes biologiques ».

Il était impossible d'anéantir tous ces échantillons sans prendre le risque de libérer leur substance fatale. Même s'ils déclenchaient les explosifs contenus dans les murs, la destruction pure et dure du laboratoire ne garantissait pas qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger qu'un des virus ou une des bactéries se répande après. Il suffisait qu'il ou elle soit résistant (e) à la chaleur... Alors les deux hommes avaient condamné la pièce. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant.

Six heures plus tard, tout était en ordre. Ils s'étaient pliés à la douche de sécurité, puis avaient revêtu une blouse, des gans et un masque. Le strict minimum, mais ils s'en contenteraient. Même si Nero n'effectuait aucune manipulation, le géologue tenait à ce qu'il respecte quelques règles.

Il s'empara de la matéria avec délicatesse et commença ses analyses en usant de diverses substances. Néanmoins, il devait prendre garde à ne pas l'éroder ou l'abîmer. Il utilisa ensuite le spectromètre, puis le spectrophotomètre pour percer le secret des composants de cette matéria peu ordinaire. Ses gestes étaient prudents, comme s'il craignait de faire exploser la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

À un moment donné, le scientifique demanda à Nero de l'attendre dans la « chambre » où reposait Weiss. Il ne sut combien de temps passa, mais l'impatience le gagna. Pour se calmer, il reportait son attention sur son frère bien-aimé. Malgré tout, il avait mal. Genesis était éveillé aussi, donc il pouvait capter toutes ses émotions. Le Soldat allait-il le juger ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le géologue, dont l'expression était à mi-chemin entre la perplexité et la contrariété. Il lui tendit la matéria.

— Cette matéria a été forgée dans le Cratère Nord, dans une des grottes qui ont fini par se former au fil du temps. Je pense même qu'elle provient d'un « nid de mako » assez ancien. Plus troublant encore, il y a...

Il s'arrêta et fixa le Soldat. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer une chose pareille ? Il avisa le pli au coin de la bouche d'Orate, signe qu'il était agacé par ses tergiversations. Il cracha le morceau :

— J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une entité enfermée à l'intérieur. Comme pour une matéria d'invocation, mais ce n'en est pas une. Il y a quelque chose au sein de la mako cristallisée, en tout cas.

— Hm...

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les deux hommes, vite brisé par le mouvement que fit Nero pour se lever. D'une voix froide, il lâcha :

— Il faut que je réveille cette entité et que je lui parle.

— Euh... Si vous voulez, mais sans moi.

— Bien entendu. Chose promise, chose due. Je vous raccompagnerai au Village des Ossements, sain et sauf.

Joshua hocha la tête nerveusement. Plus il passait du temps avec « Orate », plus l'homme lui était familier. Il le « connaissait ». Il avait dû le croiser quelques fois dans sa vie, ou bien il était célèbre. Son instinct le lui hurlait.

— Je vous ai dit que pour l'entité, je n'étais pas sûr...

— Je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois me rendre au Cratère Nord pour essayer d'obtenir mes réponses. J'ai trouvé la matéria dans le réacteur du Mont Nibelheim. Le hasard n'existe pas.

Le géologue se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sortir de la pièce. Nero lui emboîta le pas avec un soupir après avoir pris Weiss dans ses bras avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de lui briser les membres rien qu'en le touchant.

Par le passé, quand il était déserteur, Genesis avait eu quelques contacts avec Feyther. Nero et Weiss avaient entendu de vagues rumeurs au sujet de ses membres, mais c'était surtout Avalanche qui était connu. Les autres groupuscules avaient sombré dans l'oubli de la mémoire collective. Le Tsviet savait que Joshua faisait partie de Feyther, car il avait aperçu le bracelet lorsque l'homme avait retroussé ses manches pour enfiler ses gants stériles. Genesis n'avait jamais parlé directement à quiconque de Feyther, mais il s'était intéressé à eux, parce qu'ils déterraient les secrets de Gaïa, dont ceux que la Shinra voulait cacher. Il les avait peut-être aidés en douce, mais Nero ne pouvait pas le jurer. Le Manipulateur de feu lui interdisait d'accéder à de telles informations sensibles.

L'écho de ses pas le ramena à la réalité. Il fixa Weiss avec un léger espoir au cœur. Au Cratère Nord, il parviendrait peut-être à trouver le moyen de lui rendre la vie. Non : il en était convaincu, à présent.

oOo

O

D'un air concentré, Marlène s'appliquait à coudre les rebords de nouveaux rubans rouges pour les membres du groupe d'Avalanche. Tifa l'en avait chargée pour l'impliquer un peu plus. Elle sentait sa frustration.

La fillette de huit ans soupira de tristesse. Par moments, elle avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. À son âge, que faire ? Denzel, lui, avait pu intégrer la WRO même si Tifa et Cloud n'étaient pas d'accord. Reeve leur avait promis qu'il ne tenterait pas de transformer l'organisation en élite de tueurs comme ça avait été le cas pour les Turks. Le fait que Vincent et Yuffie donnent un coup de main les rassérénait légèrement, bien qu'ils demeurent sur leurs réserves.

Marlène leva ses yeux d'un brun doux vers le ciel. Depuis les Géostigmates, elle percevait souvent des murmures invisibles. Elle avait même entendu Aerith au moment où tout le monde avait été guéri par la pluie miraculeuse…

Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions quant à ces chuchotements. Provenaient-ils de la Planète ? Par moments, il y avait également des chants ou des sanglots. La nuit, elle rêvait de la Rivière de la Vie, que ce soient ses volutes turquoise ou ses remous grisâtres. La seule fois où elle en avait parlé à Cloud, il lui avait expliqué qu'il existait deux parties : celle où les Cetras comme Aerith se trouvaient, et l'autre, dans les ténèbres, envahie par Jenova et les âmes non purifiées.

Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas osé se confier à propos des voix qu'elle croyait discerner surtout dans le silence le plus complet, dans sa chambre. Elle en avait juste fait mention à Elmyra le jour où la pluie salvatrice était tombée et où Cloud avait renvoyé Sephiroth dans les limbes.

Marlène reposa son regard sur le ruban dont elle était en train de s'occuper. Elle n'avait aucune origine Cetra. Toutefois, elle avait entendu Nanaki dire une fois que les humains descendaient des Cetras et avaient le même potentiel, sauf qu'il était endormi, désactivé. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils utilisaient des matérias, qui tiraient en eux de manière indirecte cette magie.

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Aerith avait-elle réveillé ce potentiel en elle ? Pourquoi ?

Désappointée, la fillette faillit se planter l'aiguille dans la pulpe de son doigt. Les dents serrées, elle chassa ses pensées, qu'elle jugea fantaisistes, et acheva de coudre les rebords du ruban destinée à Tifa.

— Marlène ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers son père, qui venait de franchir l'embrasure. Il logeait au Septième Ciel depuis une petite semaine et comptait rester encore un peu. Elle savait qu'il travaillait dur pour dénicher du pétrole, mais il avait décidé de s'accorder des vacances.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main humaine sur son épaule.

— Ça va ?

— Oui. Je suis en train de finir les rubans. Le tien est prêt, papa.

Marlène lui adressa un sourire, qui noua la gorge du colosse. Par moments, elle lui rappelait Aerith dans ses expressions et ce qu'elle dégageait…

— Merci.

— Tu veux pas faire les magasins avec moi ?

La fillette accepta avec enthousiasme et abandonna son ouvrage. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et de profiter de la présence de son père.

oOo

O

 _Cratère Nord, 2011 (u_ _ne semaine plus tard_ _)_

Sans Genesis, ses capacités à résister au froid grâce à son affinité élémentale avec le feu, et son aile, Nero doutait d'être parvenu à franchir le blizzard violent qui protégeait l'entrée au Cratère, puis à faire abstraction de la puanteur de la mako qui s'élevait, pire que jamais depuis que les Incarnés y avaient séjourné brièvement, il y a un... non, deux ans maintenant. C'était comme s'ils avaient réveillé un volcan qui sommeillait depuis peu ; une image qui pouvait convenir. Après tout, peut-être qu'un jour, le Cratère Nord pouvait vomir des torrents de mako à défaut du feu de Gaïa.

Le Tsviet ignorait où se diriger pour retrouver la grotte et le « nid » dans lequel la matéria était « née ». Il existait de nombreuses salles, et il aurait pu s'attarder sur la beauté des lieux, s'étonner que la nature ait repris ses droits malgré les monstres et l'ancienne présence de Jenova, mais il avait une quête à achever : sortir son frère de son coma une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il grogna lorsqu'il déposa celui-ci contre un rocher envahi par un lierre de couleur bleue. Des marches en contrebas menaient à une source pure de mako. Il avait croisé trois dealers de la mort, cinq déménageurs, un allemagne et un dragon zombie. Ce dernier lui avait lacéré le flanc, il fallait qu'il se soigne. Pas facile de se battre tout en protégeant son frère de coups meurtriers !

Il arma son bracelet Sage d'une matéria guérison max. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Genesis, qui frémissait en lui. Depuis qu'il avait pénétré au sein du Cratère, il se montrait très agité, comme s'il percevait un danger. Non, pas exactement. Plutôt un futur événement. Morose, il contempla la source de mako qui miroitait plus bas. Machinalement, il sortit la matéria « Vie max » et la fit rouler au creux de la paume. Aucune réaction...

 _Est-ce qu'elle va « s'éveiller » si elle est à proximité de son « lieu de naissance ? »_

L'hypothèse le séduisait, mais le Tsviet craignait trop que ses espoirs fussent de nouveau déçus. Il se frotta les paupières de lassitude, rangea la matéria, puis reporta le regard sur Weiss. Cela faisait à peine plus de dix mois qu'il « se reposait », qu'il n'avait pas posé ses yeux bleus cerclés d'ambre sur lui. Oui, plus de dix longs cycles lunaires qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et prononcé son prénom, « Nero ». Alors que lui gémissait le sien dans ses cauchemars. Presque un an que son bien-aimé était inerte.

Nero serra les dents. Après, que feraient-ils ? Le Tsviet désirait tant détruire ceux qui avaient osé toucher à son frère et lui-même, à savoir Hojo, Jenova, et les Restrictors ! Malheureusement, pour cela, il ne pouvait l'entreprendre seul, même pour venger Weiss. Il n'était pas assez fort. Il ne concevait pas l'idée que l'Empereur Immaculé n'était vraiment plus de ce monde. Son corps était resté après tout. Il ne possédait aucune cellule de Jenova en lui, alors pourquoi la Rivière l'aurait-elle rejeté ?! Non, son âme était sans doute quelque part, et il la ramènerait à son logis !

Il leva une main pour retirer une mèche blanche du front de Weiss. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus le reflet argenté qu'elles arboraient autrefois... Une conséquence de son état ?

Nero finit par se relever et par le porter pour explorer les environs. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, même si ses bras – enfin, ceux de Genesis – lui criaient grâce, même si ses recherches et sa marche n'en étaient que plus ralenties. D'un pas lourd, il avança jusqu'à une salle envahie par les stalactites. Leur couleur virait au doré pour certains, suite à la réaction ionique entre la glace et la roche qui se mélangeaient. Il avait déjà fouillé ce lieu, ainsi que les alcôves, cachettes ou grottes qu'il recelait.

Soudain, une très faible lueur apparut dans un couloir que Nero avait visité. Il s'y dirigea non sans s'interroger sur sa provenance et sa nature. Était-ce la mako ? Impossible. La lumière était moins fluorescente. Elle avait un éclat vert, mais très pâle... Pourquoi se manifestait-elle maintenant ? Quelque chose s'était-il réveillé au sein du Cratère Nord ? De plus en plus stupéfait, Nero finit par arriver dans une salle plus grande que les autres, et qu'il aurait juré ne pas avoir aperçue quelques instants plus tôt. Était-elle dissimulée par un sortilège, à la base ?

Les parois brillaient d'une écriture qui interpela Nero au plus haut point. Il avait déjà vu des inscriptions Cetra. Là, les murs en étaient recouverts ! Il s'agissait d'un mélange de symboles ronds avec des lignes creuses ou pleines. S'il avait été linguiste, il aurait pu essayer de retrouver les racines de chaque dialecte actuel dans cette écriture pan-continentale. Hélas, il n'était qu'un Soldat, et ça ne l'intéressait pas – contrairement à Genesis, qui pour le coup, avait cessé de s'agiter en lui. Il déposa Weiss et l'adossa contre la roche.

Au centre de cette pièce circulaire et vide, une unique source de mako, la lueur siégeait en son milieu. En se penchant vers la surface turquoise, Nero se figea d'étonnement. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en joaillerie, mais il reconnut la pierre semi-précieuse responsable de la lumière verte. Du jade.

Le Tsviet ne comprit pas. Il avisa alors une stèle sous la pierre. Une inscription en Cetra s'y trouvait. Incapable de la déchiffrer, il fronça les sourcils, trempa la main dans la mako – il ne courait aucun risque, il portait ses gants en cuir – et posa les doigts dessus, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, le matériau composant la stèle chauffa doucement, et il retira la main. L'écriture changea sous ses yeux ahuris ; elle s'effaçait à certains endroits, se brisait à d'autres pour former de nouveaux caractères. Bientôt, une des langues communes de Gaïa, le Midgarois, s'afficha. Une confusion plus vaste encore s'empara de lui.

 _« Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini  
Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol  
Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau  
L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos. »_

Il s'agissait de l'acte 1 du poème Loveless.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je retrouve un extrait ici ?_

Joshua lui avait confié qu'il travaillait sur des parchemins qui évoquaient le poème de Loveless. Il avançait la théorie que ce dernier avait été écrit par un Cetra. Il trouvait aussi que la pièce de théâtre qui en découlait était assez différente, ce qui l'avait rendu perplexe. Il espérait débusquer la réponse dans ces reliques une fois qu'il serait parvenu à les déchiffrer.

Perdu, Nero relut le poème.

oOo

o

 _Edge, 2011_

Concentré sur sa tâche, Rivus étudiait avec beaucoup d'attention les souterrains des mines de Corel. Shona lui avait révélé l'existence d'un laboratoire de micro-biologie où Narulon s'était installé brièvement.

S'il souhaitait revoir sa sœur, il aurait peut-être des réponses là-bas.

— Tu as fini ?

Il se tourna vers Myo Rayleigh. Les traits de la trentenaire étaient bien plus détendus. Vêtue du pantalon gris et du débardeur vert de Feyther, elle s'y était intégrée assez vite. Elleredressa ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste machinal.

— Oui. Tu es sûre de vouloir nous accompagner sur cette mission ?

— J'ai des connaissances en médecine. Je pourrai dénicher des informations.

Il hocha la tête. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule après s'être approchée de lui.

— Nous retrouverons Fallen. Je te le promets.

— Je l'espère…, fit-il avec un faible sourire.

— As-tu recouvré toute ta mémoire ?

— Il me reste encore quelques zones d'ombre, mais d'après Lesle et Erwann, c'est normal.

— Feyther est doté de trois scientifiques avec des compétences médicales, c'est une bonne chose, murmura-t-elle.

— Erwann est vraiment médecin. Il est en train de former Lesle de ce que j'ai compris.

Myo approuva. Soudain, une voix féminine résonna de l'extérieur :

— Ohé, vous vous dépêchez ? Shark attend sur vous !

\- On arrive, Tia ! répliqua Rivus.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur portable, le rangea dans sa housse, puis emboîta le pas à Myo qui était sortie. L'air chaud du désert le prit à la gorge. Faute de mieux, le groupe s'y était réfugié pour ne pas se faire repérer. Même si la Shinra était démantelée, ils continuaient de se cacher, notamment à cause de Katana et de Narulon.

Ils pouvaient faire pression autant sur Shona que sur lui pour faire du mal à Fallen.

Un frisson violent le parcourut. Un jour, il attraperait son cher beau-père. Il paierait pour toutes les souffrances qu'il leur avait infligées.

— Rivus !

Tia lui faisait un grand signe depuis le camion. Il la rejoignit dans de rapides enjambées. Normalement, sur cette mission, il serait avec elle, Myo et Shark. Les autres membres s'installeraient dans la grotte secrète située sous les lignes de chemin de fer – ou plus loin, il n'avait pas totalement mémorisé sa localisation.

Il leur faudrait prêter attention aux monstres, surtout les Bombos. Rivus les détestait particulièrement.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit à l'arrière, à côté de Myo. Ils partirent dans un épais nuage de poussière.

oOo

o

 _Cratère Nord, 2011_

Nero décida qu'il était impossible pour lui de demeurer sans rien faire. Il leva le bras pour toucher le morceau de jade ; il se retrouva violemment projeté en arrière. L'éclat vacilla alors qu'il se relevait avec un grognement de douleur. La matéria « Vie Max » roula hors de la poche du pantalon de Genesis jusqu'au bassin de mako. Elle luisait de la même lueur que la pierre ! D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'intensifia, comme si ses deux sources entraient en résonance. Nero mit la main devant ses yeux. Enfin, elle révéla la silhouette d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux grands iris vert pâle.

Un hoquet se bloqua dans sa gorge ; était-ce l'entité contenue au sein de la matéria ? L'âme piégée d'une Cetra ? Ses cheveux étaient courts, ébouriffés, et d'un roux profond. Elle fixa Nero/Genesis avec circonspection. Il se rendit compte que le jade avait l'air de projeter une sorte d'hologramme de cette femme vêtue d'un haut et d'un pantalon couleur menthe, même si le bas de son corps paraissait « relié » à la matéria. Étrange phénomène... Elle finit par s'adresser à lui, dans sa langue d'origine :

— Je désire parler à l'Élu du cinquième Acte.

Nero fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot. L'apparition sembla s'en apercevoir, car elle réitéra sa demande en Midgarois. Au sein de lui, Genesis exerça une pression sur lui pour le faire « reculer », comme lorsqu'il était entré en contact mental avec lui, au manoir de Nibelheim. Paniqué, il tenta de résister. Le Manipulateur de feu intensifia sa présence, non sans lâcher au Tsviet :

— [Laisse-moi revenir si tu veux rester en vie. J'ai été clément jusqu'à présent, je t'ai toléré, mais si tu ne refuses ce droit, je te tuerai.]

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'âme de Nero. Il savait que le guerrier ne plaisantait pas, qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'anéantir. Même s'il ignorait pourquoi il lui avait permis de posséder son corps, il ne devait pas gâcher sa chance. Genesis reprit le contrôle pour la première fois depuis son « réveil ».

La sensation d'être presque pleinement lui-même le fit soupirer de plaisir, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et que son âme se déployait davantage dans son carcan de chair. Il avait attendu patiemment le moment propice. Il ne désirait pas blesser Nero : ce n'était qu'une victime de la Shinra, tout comme son frère, et tout comme lui, le Manipulateur de feu était persuadé qu'il était possible de ramener Weiss.

Il fixa la Cetra – elle avait parlé dans la langue de ce peuple la première fois. D'une voix grave, il lui répondit, tandis que Nero écoutait l'échange sans être capable d'agir :

— Je suis Genesis Rhapsodos, l'auteur du cinquième acte de Loveless.

— Je sais. J'en ai rêvé, tout comme des trois précédents. J'ai écrit le premier acte. Mon nom est Jade. J'ai eu mille et une vies, souffla-t-elle.

Une telle révélation fit pâlir le guerrier et le bouleversa.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Loveless est un poème...

— … qui a été rédigé par plusieurs Élus. Un par Acte, lui avoua calmement la dénommée Jade.

Alors là, s'il s'attendait à cela... Un poème collectif ! Cela expliquait parfois la différence de « ton » d'un acte à un autre ! Imperturbable, la femme le regarda. Elle lui dit :

— Je suis une Cetra. Je portais en moi l'un des fragments du Cristal Originel, qui a permis la vie sur Gaïa. Il est devant toi.

— Ce morceau de jade ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

— Oui. Tu as ouï dire de la légende du Cristal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très vaguement... Pour moi, la Rivière est la source de toute existence.

— Oui. Cependant, l'origine des mondes comme Gaïa, c'est le Cristal. Chacun d'eux est veillé par une divinité majeure, qui est un intermédiaire. Pour Gaïa, il s'agit de Minerva. D'ailleurs, à ton avis, pourquoi lorsque la mako que l'on extrait d'elle se solidifie-t-elle en se cristallisant ? Les matérias, que représentent-elles pour toi ?

— Des réceptacles d'énergie, de magie, de connaissances... Tout comme le fait le cristal de roche, murmura Genesis.

Il avait suivi des cours de physique dans le Soldat.

— Exactement. Cette légende est si vieille qu'il est normal que tu ignores tant de choses.

Elle s'interrompit pour lui laisser le temps de digérer cette première information. Le guerrier la fixa avec intensité et lui demanda :

— Vous dites avoir eu mille et une vies... J'aimerais comprendre.

— Bien, assieds-toi. Ce sera un peu long, s'excusa Jade.

Elle attendit que Genesis obtempère. Un porteur de cellules de la Calamité des Cieux en tant que cinquième Élu… quelle ironie. Elle débuta après avoir fermé les yeux, comme pour invoquer ses souvenirs :

— Après ma mort, mon âme s'est retrouvée au sein du Cristal Originel, mais pas que. Sache qu'il existe une autre entité avec lequel il a fusionné il y a fort longtemps. On le nomme le Royaume des Cœurs. Il a une autre appellation, mais ce n'est pas une information qui t'intéressera.

— Quelle est la différence entre ces deux entités ? Elles régissent l'univers dans lequel nous sommes à deux ? Notre système planétaire ?

— En effet. La première est la source de mondes comme Gaïa. Par conséquent, il y a une multitude de planètes qui n'ont pas eu la même origine. Eux sont nés du Royaume des Cœurs... Lorsque ces deux entités ont fusionné, elles se sont réparti les tâches, si tu préfères. Le Cristal sauvegarde nos esprits – ce qu'il reste de nous après la mort –, et nos âmes, incarnation énergétique de nos corps. Il s'est fragmenté en plusieurs morceaux sur certains mondes, et quelques êtres vivants en possèdent un en eux, comme cela a été mon cas. Le Royaume des Cœurs, lui, préserve nos cœurs émotionnels, nos sentiments. Il y a tant à dire sur lui qu'il m'est impossible de tout résumer avec concision. Je ne suis pas là pour cela, en plus. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu devras trouver d'autres moyens d'acquérir ces connaissances.

— Je comprends...

Jade hocha la tête.

— Je me suis réincarnée une seule fois avant d'être ce que je suis à présent.

Elle prit une nouvelle pause, puis lui révéla d'une voix basse :

— Je suis devenue l'ARME Jade.

Genesis bondit, le regard flamboyant :

— Quoi ? Une ARME ?

Sans se démonter, la femme lui expliqua d'un ton ferme :

— Les ARMES sont des réincarnations des Cetras. Parmi eux, certains sont aussi des Elus de Loveless. Donc cela ne signifie pas que les prochains Elus seront forcément des Cetras ou des ARMES.

— Comment est-ce possible que...

— Tout l'est. Après tout, tu es bien un Élu de la Déesse alors que tu portes l'héritage de sa Némésis, La Calamité des Cieux.

Genesis serra les dents, mais se tut. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était un monstre.

— Je ne te condamne pas, toi et ceux qui sont comme toi. Vous n'êtes pas responsables. Les Cetras et celle que vous nommez Jenova sont issus de deux peuples sources aux origines différentes qui sont en désaccord sur la majorité des sujets, qui se sont parfois fait la guerre. Cela ne signifie pas que l'entente ne peut pas être possible avec un minimum de bon sens et d'ouverture d'esprit.

— Oh... Donc les Cetras étaient bien des nomades venus de l'espace...

— En effet. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux ont choisi de demeurer sur Gaïa.

Elle eut un soupir.

— Il reste le cinquième, le sixième et le septième acte. Toi et deux Elus encore.

— Il y en a sept ?

— Oui. Comme vous ne deviendrez pas des ARME, il y en a une vous sera affiliée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il existe également sept ARMES, sept matérias clé… Tout est connecté.

— Je vois…

— L'ARME qui est liée à toi est Rubis. Elle t'a prêté sa force.

Elle se tut, puis enchaîna :

— L'âme qui s'est réfugiée dans ton organisme a besoin de mon aide, je le sens. J'accepte à une unique condition : que tu devines quel a été pour moi le Don de la Déesse. Il est différent selon ce que recherche au plus profond de lui l'Élu. Je ne t'apprends rien.

— Je pense que j'ai fini par le comprendre au fur et à mesure de mes échecs, ricana le guerrier, d'un ton amer.

— Si tu es d'accord, je te livrerai trois indices.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Je désire récupérer mon corps sans tuer Nero, rétorqua-t-il. Et lui veut ramener Weiss à la vie...

Jade sourit.

— Ce sera possible si tu réussis.


	24. 24 : Course

**Note de l'autrice : Bonsoir,**

 **Chapitre 24 ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :  
Course

 _Caverne de Lucrécia, 2011_

Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé péniblement des doses dans un laboratoire situé en pleine forêt aux alentours de la caverne, Fallen n'en avait pas bougé de cette dernière. Elle y avait atterri par hasard après avoir réussi à attraper un chocobo vert redevenu sauvage. Il avait franchi des monts pour la conduire face à une petite cascade. En buvant à grandes gorgées l'eau, elle avait entraperçu l'entrée de la caverne.

Elle se redressa et appuya son dos contre le mur. Plus isolée que jamais, elle se demandait quand son heure viendrait enfin. Elle ne parvenait plus à rester dans un village ou une ville sans percevoir du danger.

Même ici, Katana ou Narulon finiraient par la capturer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi lâche ! Elle aurait mis fin à sa misérable existence depuis longtemps sinon…

Fallen lorgna le tunnel sombre sur sa droite. Elle n'avait pas exploré plus que ça les lieux, car elle ne tenait pas à tomber sur un monstre. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il existait des cavités profondes où elle aurait pu volontiers se cacher davantage.

Elle ne soupçonnait pas le lourd secret que l'endroit renfermait.

Une légère odeur de pierre érodée imprégnait l'atmosphère. Il y faisait plus frais qu'à l'extérieur. Fallen s'habillait comme si elle vivait au Village Glaçon. Depuis qu'elle était devenue viralo-dépendante – c'était ainsi que Narulon l'avait qualifiée –, la température de son corps était plus basse que la normale.

Tout en grelottant, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

— Qui est là ?

La jeune femme se raidit. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la caverne. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Elle se recroquevilla dans les ténèbres. De sa cachette, elle put voir un homme aux longs cheveux aile de corbeau vêtu d'une cape pourpre déchirée. Sa main gauche était entièrement recouverte d'une prothèse dorée aux griffes acérées.

— Je sais que vous êtes ici. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires lui furent nécessaires avant de le reconnaître. Vincent Valentine. Elle avait entendu son nom à plusieurs reprises de la bouche des membres de Feyther. Il faisait partie d'Avalanche ! Elle ne bougea pas de l'alcôve où elle se terrait. L'inconnu poussa un soupir.

— Bien. Je respecte votre volonté de vous dissimuler. Je ne fais que passer.

Ahurie, Fallen le regarda se diriger dans le boyau sombre qu'elle contemplait cinq minutes auparavant. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle décida de le suivre.

Combien de temps progressèrent-ils dans le noir ? Elle fut stupéfaite de ne rencontrer aucun ennemi. Bientôt, Vincent déboucha dans une cavité spacieuse et éclairée de cristaux. Une plateforme ronde et constituée de glace conduisait jusqu'à un autel, où Fallen aperçut une femme emprisonnée dans une gemme immense. Elle se tapit dans l'obscurité du tunnel et observa Vincent s'agenouiller devant elle.

— Je suis revenu te rendre visite comme convenu.

Fallen se demanda si elle était morte – ce qui était probable. L'homme venait-il la voir pour se recueillir ? Soudain, elle entendit une voix résonner dans la salle. Elle provenait de la femme ! Fallen en fut ahurie. Elle vivait encore ! Pourquoi était-elle piégée au sein d'une grotte reculée ? Les paroles de l'inconnue lui transpercèrent le cœur :

— _Tu ne devrais pas, Vincent. Je suis condamnée._

— Je te libérerai de Jenova un jour, je te promets.

— _Tu ne le peux pas. Oublie-moi, s'il te plaît._

La jeune femme leva la main vers sa poitrine en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle pensa à Orate, qui lui avait dit des mots semblables lors de leur dernière conversation. Cela remontait à… si longtemps…

Si un jour il la croisait par hasard, la reconnaîtrait-il ? Et elle, saurait-elle qu'il s'agit de lui ? Ces questions, elle se les posait cinquante fois par jour. Elle s'y accoutumait comme s'il s'agissait d'une drogue. Une drogue aussi nocive que ses doses qu'elle s'injectait pour survivre.

Pourquoi continuait-elle ? Était-elle trop lâche pour mourir ?

— Lucrécia…

Vincent avait chuchoté le nom de la femme d'une voix rauque. Fallen frissonna. Il ajouta :

— Je ne peux pas trépasser, tout comme toi. Je suis capable de te sortir de là.

— _Je me transformerai en monstre, Vincent. Tu en es conscient._

— Pas si je fais appel à Chaos.

Fallen arqua un sourcil. Chaos ? N'était-ce pas la dernière Arme ? S'agissait-il aussi d'une invocation ?

Elle contempla le couple avec tristesse. Non, elle n'avait pas le courage de mettre un terme à son existence alors qu'elle le pouvait encore, contrairement à Lucrécia. Elle n'était qu'une trouillarde.

Elle n'écouta pas la suite de l'échange et retourna à l'entrée de la caverne. Elle ramassa ses maigres affaires et, sans un regard en arrière, d'une démarche douloureuse, elle quitta les lieux.

oOo

o

 _Cratère Nord, 2011_

Jade croisa les bras, puis déclara :

— Premier indice : je suis tombée très malade. Des problèmes cardiaques. Petit à petit, je ne faisais plus rien.

Genesis commença à réfléchir, le regard vissé au sol tandis qu'il était assis avec un genou replié vers lui. La Cetra continua de parler :

— Second indice : je croyais que la prophétie d'Erhis, qui n'est autre que le prologue de Loveless, évoquait la Vie Éternelle. J'étais tellement désespérée que je me suis plongée corps et âme dans cette quête, en négligeant mon mari.

— Qui est Erhis ?

— Un Cetra, comme moi, sauf qu'il a vécu il y a plus de trois mille ans. Moi, c'était il y a deux mille cinq cents ans. Troisième indice : j'ai découvert que je me trompais sur un terme. Ce n'est pas la Vie Éternelle que je devais porter en moi.

Le Manipulateur de feu se noya dans ses réflexions. Elle avait commencé sa quête pour essayer de guérir. Elle ne désirait pas mourir même si elle s'affaiblissait. Des problèmes cardiaques... Elle avait cherché à avoir la Vie Éternelle en pensant avoir bien déchiffré la prophéties... Il se marmonna pour lui-même :

 _Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte,  
La déesse descendra des cieux.  
Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et  
Elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel._

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui demanda de but en blanc :

— Est-ce que tous les Élus se sont fourvoyés pour deviner leur Don de la Déesse, tout comme moi ou vous-même ?

— Oui. C'est un passage obligé, lui apprit-elle. Sache que la pièce de théâtre qui découle du prologue et des quatre premiers Actes est la retranscription de la mauvaise interprétation du quatrième Élu. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul qui l'a recopiée sur des tablettes comme celle que tu vois ici. Un paragraphe sur chacune d'elles. Elles ont la propriété de changer de langue selon celui ou celle qui les lit. Ces tablettes, elles se trouvent à...

— Banora..., fit le guerrier d'une voix blanche. Donc c'est à cause de lui que j'ai bâti ma propre fausse théorie, même si j'ai lu et relu le poème d'origine.

Jade eut un soupir.

— Il a été traduit sur un parchemin, tu sais ? Après, j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Sinon oui, on peut dire que tu t'es égaré à cause de l'interprétation de ce quatrième Élu. Les trois autres avant lui n'ont pas mis par écrit leur théorie de départ, juste l'Acte définitif quand ils ont découvert leur Don. S'ils se sont fourvoyés, cela s'explique par un contexte différent.

— Je vois... Tous ces Élus étaient-ils sur le point de mourir lorsqu'ils ont entrepris leur quête ?

— Oui, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Au final, le Don est la chose la plus importante qu'il soit pour eux.

Cette révélation ébranla le Soldat. Oh que oui, il s'était complètement égaré... Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, y compris l'admiration de beaucoup de monde. Il était un héros, après tout, même s'il n'était pas aussi connu que Sephiroth. Déjà, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Minerva et qu'elle l'avait renvoyé sur Gaïa en lui apprenant que son heure n'était pas venue, elle lui avait dit qu'il avait été trop aveugle. L'échange entre eux était demeuré mental, bien évidemment...

Après le combat final contre Zack Fair et la guérison miraculeuse de sa dégénérescence, il avait saisi que ce Don n'était ni la pommesotte, ni les cellules de Jenova, ni la célébrité, ni toutes ces choses qu'il possédait. Son Don, il l'avait acquis sans en avoir conscience au cours de sa quête. Même son propre cœur avait compris avant lui ce dont il s'agissait.

Le Soldat secoua la tête ; il devait se concentrer sur l'énigme de Jade. Quel pouvait bien être son don ? Elle croyait que c'était de porter la Vie Éternelle, mais elle affirmait qu'elle s'était trompée sur un terme. Hésitant, il lui demanda :

— Est-ce que ce don... c'était la Vie ? Vous cherchiez juste à Vivre ?

Jade démentit ses propos.

— Nous l'avons tous fait, mais pour un but. Quelque chose qui nous tient au ventre, au cœur, à l'âme. Je pensais que c'était pour ne pas mourir. En réalité, ce n'est pas la Vie Éternelle que je devais porter. La Déesse m'a soignée seulement quand j'ai enfin décrypté...

Genesis lâcha en un souffle :

— C'est un enfant ? Vous êtes tombée enceinte ?

Jade esquissa un sourire.

— Oui.

— Si c'est le Don qui vous a été offert, cela signifie qu'avant, vous ne le pouviez pas, parce que vous étiez stérile ?

— Exact, confirma-t-elle avec un rire doux. À cause de mes problèmes cardiaques. En entreprenant ma quête, et en allant jusqu'au bout, j'ai pu être guérie lorsque j'ai compris ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Tout comme toi, en fait, pour ton propre Don. Tu as été sauvé de ta dégénérescence à partir du moment où tu as l'accepté.

Genesis acquiesça avec gravité. Elle désigna du doigt Weiss.

— Je vais purifier le corps de cet homme. Ainsi, il pourra se réveiller. Son âme est dans l'entre-deux et ne peut rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Une fois ceci accompli, vous devrez vous rendre à Ajito.

— Avant, il faut que nous retournions dans le laboratoire caché dans la forêt du Village Fusée. Nero a oublié d'emporter les armes de Weiss avec lui.

Jade hocha la tête.

— Lorsque ce sera fait, je pourrai agir et enfermer l'âme qui est en toi au sein de ce fragment de jade – enfin, de Cristal. Ici, j'en suis incapable, car j'ai besoin d'être dans un lieu beaucoup plus puissant au niveau de la magie. Celle du Sacre m'y aidera. La quête de Weiss sera de trouver le moyen de faire revenir charnellement son frère Nero. Toi, tu devras tracer ta route sans chercher à les accompagner.

— Hm... Ils n'auront pas été épargnés par la Shinra, eux non plus, murmura le Soldat, le regard brûlant de colère rien que d'y penser. On dirait que Weiss est un Élu.

Il avait eu beau jeter au visage de Nero qu'il n'était qu'un pantin de la Compagnie, il avait été ébranlé par son triste sort. Si le Tsviet avait eu accès à une bonne partie de sa mémoire, l'inverse était réciproque...

Jade eut un rire amusé, bien que surprise par sa perspicacité.

— Oui. Il est le septième et le dernier Élu. L'issue sera heureuse s'il réussit la quête. Pour le ou la sixième Élu (e), ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler de qui il s'agit.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis chuchota en Cetra une incantation. La lueur au sein du jade grossit et se déploya autour de Genesis. Cependant, elle ne le toucha pas ; elle se contenta de le contourner, puis gagna le corps de Weiss. Au moment où son aura lécha sa peau, elle s'épanouit dans une si grande clarté que le Manipulateur de feu en fut aveuglé. Elle purifia Weiss du virus qui l'empêchait d'héberger de nouveau son âme perdue entre deux eaux. Elle errait sur Gaïa sans repère.

Tandis qu'elle se confondait avec les ténèbres de la salle, Jade fixa le Soldat Rouge.

— Va avec lui jusqu'au laboratoire, puis à Ajito, puis, poursuis ta propre route. Tu es libre.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le fragment de Cristal qui flottait et la matéria.

Parallèlement, en lui, Nero s'impatientait pour reprendre le contrôle de son organisme, pour parler à Weiss, pour être avec lui. Son hôte pouvait bien lui accorder cela, non ? Même si Genesis désirait quitter le Cratère Nord et accompagner Weiss jusqu'à sa destination finale en étant lui-même, il comprenait le Sable, qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il accepta de se retirer avec un soupir pour le laisser revenir.

Nero geignit de douleur lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de se déplacer. Son essence et celle de Genesis commençaient à ne plus se supporter. Vivement qu'ils soient à Ajito... Un gémissement le sortit de ses réflexions. Il porta le regard sur Weiss, dont les yeux étaient grand ouverts. Ses iris bleus cerclés d'ambre, son air perdu et stupéfait... Oui, c'était bien lui, et pas cette ordure d'Hojo ! Tremblant, Nero s'approcha de lui.

— Mon frère...

Weiss le dévisagea avec une drôle d'expression qui le heurta un peu. Le Tsviet des ténèbres prit conscience ensuite que son frère voyait Genesis, mais pas lui. Il s'apprêta à lui expliquer, mais l'Immaculé se redressa, le fixa avec intensité, puis finit par lui lâcher d'une voix rauque :

— Je n'y crois pas... Tu t'es réfugié dans ce Soldat pour survivre...

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, lui répondit-il, amer.

— Je le sais, mon frère. Je comprends.

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'il essaya de se relever. Aussitôt, Nero lui prêta assistance, non sans regretter de ne pas posséder son propre corps. Son cœur se serra, cependant. Si jamais Weiss venait à apprendre à quel point il comptait pour lui, il ne le prendrait pas très bien... Il secoua la tête, puis souffla :

— Partons d'ici. Je te promets de tout te raconter en cours de route.

Weiss acquiesça, non sans fixer les lieux avec curiosité. Nero le relâcha après s'être assuré qu'il tenait bien sur ses jambes, se saisit de la matéria, du morceau de jade, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

 _oOo_

 _o_

 _ _Laboratoire secret, Corel, 2011__

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la découverte de Feyther des lieux. Ils y passaient leur plus clair de leur temps pour le moment, surtout Myo Rayleigh, Erwann et Lesle. Ils effectuaient des analyses poussées des échantillons de virus et d'antidotes rangés dans une chambre froide.

Avant cela, ils avaient malheureusement dû enterrer les cadavres de cobayes qui avaient été abandonnés et conservés dans du formol. L'endroit n'avait pas été investi depuis au moins cinq ans. Pourtant, les membres de Feyther qui s'étaient dévoués à son exploration ressentaient les horreurs qui avaient été commises.

La Shinra avait réellement porté une atteinte profonde à la Planète. Elle avait usé de toutes ses ressources pour torturer, asservir toute forme d'existence, y compris employer les cellules d'une espèce qui avait déjà failli anéantir Gaïa. Rufus comprenait-il désormais sa douleur et ses erreurs ? Il avait beau assurer qu'il ne cherchait plus la Terre Promise, il n'en restait pas moins un homme au cœur aussi froid que la glace. Devenir un tyran pour le bien de la population ne lui poserait aucun problème. Quand elle l'entendait s'exprimer à travers les médias, Holy brûlait d'envie de lui cracher à la figure. Elle plus que quiconque dans le groupe lui vouait une haine inébranlable.

Le premier jour d'exploration, Rivus avait craqué et pleuré à l'extérieur en avisant l'état du corps d'une femme, dont les signes de maladie étaient similaires à ceux de Fallen d'après Shona. Comment réussiraient-ils à la sauver lorsqu'ils la retrouvaient ?

Le cœur lourd, il prit une douche de sécurité, puis se vêtit d'une combinaison stérile avant de rejoindre Myo. Grâce à elle, les recherches pour un antidote avaient beaucoup avancé. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore ça. Ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un moyen de supprimer entièrement l'accoutumance aux virus une fois que l'organisme était habitué à en recevoir, comme Fallen. Lire les rapports des scientifiques travaillant pour Narulon ne les avaient pas plus éclairés…

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme était occupée à examiner des cellules au microscope. Elle soupira.

— Couci-couça. Je suis fatiguée, et j'en viens à me demander si notre tâche n'est pas impossible…

— Je comprends.

Sa gorge se noua. Myo se tourna vers lui.

— Erwann est persuadé du contraire, mais il pense qu'il faudrait se renseigner sur les cellules de Jenova.

Rivus se tendit.

— Je ne suis pas chaud, tu le sais.

— Je me doute bien, mais s'il s'agit de la seule alternative pour sauver Fallen…

Il baissa la tête et murmura :

— Nous lui laisserons le choix.

— Bien sûr.

Il se dirigea vers les ordinateurs. Holy lui avait donné les codes d'accès, qu'elle avait récupérés sans peine. Se replonger dans les rapports ne le tentait pas, mais il le fallait bien… Il s'assit sur la chaise avec une grimace. Ses maux de dos le titillaient depuis plusieurs jours. Erwann soupçonnait qu'il s'était déplacé une vertèbre…

Avec un soupir, il tapa les codes, puis commença à explorer les dossiers. Myo, qui continuait de scruter les cellules au microscope, lui demanda :

— Tu as encore cauchemardé la nuit dernière.

— Ne m'en parle pas, marmonna-t-il.

— Tu hurlais comme si tu fuyais quelque chose…

— J'ai rêvé de la guerre du Wutaï, lui expliqua-t-il, l'air lugubre.

— Oh…

La jeune femme cessa son observation, puis nettoya ses lunettes. Rivus se concentra sur les rapports à propos des vaccins qui pouvaient être potentiellement élaborés à partir des monstrueuses expériences avec les virus. Son regard s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Myo se rapprocha de lui.

— Rien de neuf ?

— Si, ça. Crois-tu que toi, Lesle et Erwann pourriez tenter de créer des vaccins à partir des données de ce rapport ?

— Sans cobayes, ce sera difficile, soupira-t-elle.

— Peut-être des volontaires…, fit-il, pensif.

— Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils soient des sujets d'expérience comme ta sœur, sinon, ça ne marchera pas.

— De mieux en mieux.

Myo le fixa avec un air peiné.

— Je suis désolée.

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Je vais en discuter avec eux de toute façon. Tu peux me les imprimer ?

Rivus s'attela à la tâche aussitôt, pendant qu'elle partait chercher ses collègues.


	25. 25 : Accomplissement

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Chapitre 25 ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :  
Accomplissement

 _ _Manoir de__ _ _Nibelheim, 2011__

Le regard violine de Katana s'attarda sur le profil de son collègue, occupé à triturer devant la porte menant au laboratoire une mini bombe destinée à exploser la serrure. Ils avaient mis hors d'état de nuire Yin et Yang grâce aux sorts lancés par le beau-père de Fallen.

Avec un gros soupir, Legend grommela :

— Depuis quand les rapports d'Hojo intéressent-ils Narulon ? Il me semblait qu'il était au courant de tout…

— Ne pose pas de questions, répliqua Katana d'une voix sèche.

— Eh, Balto, calme-toi…

Sans relever, le Turk croisa les bras. Le coureur de jupons haussa les épaules et, tout en activant la mini-bombe, il marmonna :

— En attendant, on a toujours pas retrouvé ta belle-fille. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a clamsé depuis le temps ?

— Tant que je n'aurai pas déniché son cadavre, nous continuerons à chercher. Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux en informer Narulon…

— Ça ira.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire, d'où une atroce odeur de renfermée mêlée à la mako leur sauta à la gorge. Legend grogna tandis que Katana se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

— Bon, il lui faut quoi exactement ?

— Des rapports sur Jenova, non pas sur ses cellules, mais leurs propriétés biologiques.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu poses trop de questions, rétorqua Katana.

— Tu pourrais au moins y répondre.

— Pour ta gouverne, il s'est aperçu que certaines cellules souches immunisaient contre tout nouveau virus de ses cobayes.

Legend étouffa un rire.

— Finalement, il volera les travaux de ses confrères, quoi…

Katana garda le silence, se saisit d'un dossier, puis d'un autre. Ses gestes étaient concis. Heureusement qu'il y avait des titres… Les ouvrages étaient dans un désordre complet ! Parfois, Katana en marchait sur certains. Personne n'était repassé ici pour ranger.

Narulon pourrait y établir son quartier général, s'il le souhaitait.

Le second Turk observa les lieux avec un œil morne. Les laboratoires… ils se ressemblaient tous. Il n'aimait pas y traîner. S'être engagé auprès de Narulon était une des plus grosses conneries qu'il avait peut-être faites, mais en même temps, ce dernier lui avait offert beaucoup d'argent...

— On part.

Sans attendre son collègue, le beau-père de Fallen se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Oh, j'oubliais : ne fais pas exploser cet endroit. Nous y reviendrons plus tard.

— On va où, maintenant ?

— La caverne de Lucrécia. Des témoins ont vu Fallen s'y rendre un mois plus tôt.

— Tu crois qu'elle y est encore ?

— Il y a de grandes chances.

Katana fourra les dossiers dans un sac, puis marcha d'un pas vif vers le boyau humide le conduisant jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon. Legend le suivit.

— Si jamais on la chope, tu la tues ou tu la ramènes à Narulon ?

C'était une question sérieuse. Katana se retourna lentement vers lui.

— Selon son état, j'aviserai. Si jamais tu révèles tout à Narulon, tu connaîtras le même sort qu'elle.

Le Turk coureur de jupons déglutit. Il savait que son collègue ne plaisantait pas.

oOo

o

 _ _Ruines de Midgar, bibliothèque, 2011__

Denzel repéra une série de chiffres sur le rapport qu'il venait d'ouvrir et, sans un mot, le donna à Vincent. Celui-ci avait la tête ailleurs et mit du temps à se rendre compte que l'enfant de dix ans le lui tendait.

— Désolé.

Sous le regard perplexe de Cloud, il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Dans une autre rangée, Reeve laissa échapper :

— Intéressant… Un rapport d'un certain Narulon évoque ses travaux en micro-biologie.

— Ah ? s'enquit Cloud. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je croise ce nom…

— C'est un scientifique comme Hojo ou Hollander ? demanda Denzel.

— Oui, répondit Vincent d'une voix neutre. Il a disparu de la circulation depuis la fin de la Shinra.

Cloud se tourna vers lui. Un nuage cacha le soleil qui peinait à éclairer l'endroit.

— Tu as enquêté ?

— Oui. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre.

Le trait d'humour du Turk fit grimacer Reeve.

— Bon. On prend les docs qui concernent Narulon avec nous. Ça peut toujours servir.

— Hm…

— Sinon, je vous annonce que nous avons bientôt fini, les enfants. Tous les travaux d'Hojo ont été retrouvés.

— En même temps, ça fait combien de semaines qu'on farfouille ici ? grommela Cloud.

Denzel étouffa un bâillement. Après avoir frotté sa nuque, Reeve le fixa avec amusement.

— Nous avons mérité du repos. Tifa et Marlène ont préparé le repas, je suppose ?

Cloud hocha la tête.

— Tu devrais l'aider de temps en temps dans ce domaine, tu sais…, intervint Denzel, le regard sérieux.

Vincent se retint de rire devant l'air déconfit du mercenaire, qui se racla la gorge et se contenta de se taire. Ils quittèrent la tour sinistre sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

oOo

o

 _Un mois plus tard..._

C'est d'un pas lourd que Weiss et Nero/Genesis pénétrèrent dans Ajito après avoir joué de la harpe lunaire et l'avoir cachée dans un nouvel endroit sûr. Ils avaient peiné pour parvenir jusqu'à la Cité des Anciens à cause des survivants de la Deepground, qui formaient désormais les Épurateurs, sous la direction de Narulon. Ces chiens qui les attendaient en embuscade, comme si le scientifique se doutait qu'ils allaient revenir au laboratoire ! Ah, si seulement il n'avait pas oublié les armes de Weiss là-bas ! Nero le regarda en coin.

Le visage de l'Immaculé était fermé. Lui qui haïssait les humains d'habitude avait été horrifié de ce qu'il s'était produit dans la forêt, deux semaines auparavant. Il était sorti du laboratoire en premier. Encore affaibli par son réveil récent, il n'avait aperçu que trop tard un homme à la peau pâle et aux yeux pourpres lui tomber dessus et le blesser au flanc.

 _Weiss grommela et s'écarta de son ennemi,_ _un Épurateur_ _. Juste à temps, car un second venait en renforts et brandissait une rapière. Il se défendit avec ses katanas-gunblades. Malheureusement, sa plaie était profonde, et ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à s'attrouper autour de lui. Il détecta une ouverture par le haut, et s'empressa d'utiliser sa capacité à se téléporter avant de sauter dans l'arbre le plus proche._

 _Haletant, l'Immaculé courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine – et à en perdre beaucoup de sang aussi. Une balle transperça son épaule, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Ces Soldats... Le symbole de Deepground brillait sur leur ceinture – comme si_ _Narulon avait été trop faignant pour en créer un propre aux Épurateurs_ _. Il l'avait entraperçu par hasard. Ces hommes ne possédaient aucune cellule de Jenova. Il en avait la certitude. Par contre,_ _i_ _l sentait en eux la même chose que ce que Vincent portait en lui. Sauf que chez eux, cela se réduisait à des cellules. Chaos._

 _Nero l'avait prévenu que Narulon faisait des expériences avec le gène de cette entité, qu'il avait repris des travaux abandonnés d'Hojo. Il n'y croyait guère jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _Soudain, dans son champ de vision, il distingua une femme aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bruns. Elle avait l'air apeurée. Elle se figea, mais se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne l'_ _attaquerait pas_ _. Il était blessé, en plus ! Elle se retourna et avisa ses poursuivants. Au plus grand étonnement de Weiss, elle se plaça devant lui. D'après ses vêtements, elle était une civile. Qui était cette femme ? Le protégeait-elle ? Weiss vit l'occasion de se mettre à couvert en espérant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien._

 _Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Nero, qui émergea des frondaisons pour foncer sur la jeune femme et l'empaler avec l'épée de Genesis. Il utilisa aussi les capacités du Manipulateur de feu, notamment des sorts, pour tenir en respect les Soldats, puis les exterminer jusqu'au dernier grâce à la limite « Rédemption ». Un hurlement franchit la gorge de Weiss tandis que la civile s'effondrait, les mains sur sa poitrine._

— _Noooooooooooon !_

 _Nero hoqueta d'horreur et regarda le corps de_ _l'_ _inconnue s'évaporer en filaments verts pour retrouver la Rivière de la Vie, un des chemins conduisant au Cristal Originel..._

Il fixa à son tour Nero sans rien dire. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait agi par instinct et pensé que cette femme était une ennemie. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'embuscade, alors elle serait encore en vie. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était qu'elle s'appelait Chelsea (1), grâce aux papiers d'identité qui étaient tombés de sa poche en même temps que ses vêtements quand son organisme avait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Genesis – enfin, de Nero – , qui tressaillit, puis le dévisagea avec un air perdu. Weiss le rassura d'un sourire.

— Allons. Il est temps pour toi de dormir et de laisser à Genesis son propre corps.

Le Tsviet des ténèbres hocha gravement la tête. Oui, il était temps. Jade devait transférer son âme au sein du fragment de jade. Il s'agissait de l'unique moyen de le préserver de l'anéantissement complet. Il ne pourrait pas être protégé par Minerva en personne, contrairement à son frère. Il n'était pas un Élu et sa nature pourrait mettre en danger la Déesse.

En silence, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lac. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à l'autel où jadis, Aerith avait prié le Sacre et s'était sacrifiée pour sauver la Planète. La magie contenue dans les eaux tranquilles suffirait.

Doucement, Nero déposa le morceau de jade et la matéria sur la surface. C'était nécessaire de réunir les deux objets pour permettre à l'âme de la Cetra d'avoir assez de consistance. La lueur les éblouit et fit même grogner Nero, ce qui arracha un sourire à son aîné.

Bientôt, la silhouette familière de Jade apparut devant eux. L'air solennel, elle darda son regard vert pâle sur eux. Elle se tourna vers Weiss et lui dit :

— Il est temps pour toi de trouver le moyen de redonner à ton frère un corps charnel. Tu as aussi une quête.

Genesis s'était bien gardé de révéler à Weiss qu'il était le septième Élu et avait interdit à Nero de le faire. Tout comme les autres avant lui, le Tsviet devait découvrir tout seul Loveless, puis entreprendre sa mission, se tromper dans l'interprétation de ce qui avait déjà été écrit et, enfin, réussir. Mériter son Don.

Jade pivota ensuite vers le Tsviet des ténèbres. Elle ferma les yeux, puis commença à incanter en Cetra. Nero sentit que ses mots semblaient le ligoter. Malgré son appréhension, il accorda sa confiance à la Cetra et accepta de sortir de l'organisme du Manipulateur de feu, qui s'effondra dès lors. La pierre se mit à briller davantage. Doucement, Jade lui expliqua :

— _Il faudra te tenir tranquille. Tu as un très fort pouvoir, qui peut abîmer le Cristal si tu te laisses envahir par tes propres ténèbres._

— _Je ne les contrôle pas..._ , souffla-t-il, terrifié.

— _Je vais t'en donner le moyen_ , lui murmura-t-elle avant de poser une main au centre de la masse ténébreuse qu'il formait et qui flottait à quelques centimètres du fragment de Cristal.

Petit à petit, la fumée informe acquit celle d'un corps humanoïde, qui fut aspiré par le morceau de jade. Sa lumière était légèrement assombrie, mais pas au point d'être complètement avalée. La pierre serait assez puissante pour contenir les deux âmes sans qu'elles s'entre-tuent.

Weiss avait regardé la scène dans le plus grand silence. Le fait que son frère était prisonnier d'un « caillou » le dérangeait, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il recula lorsque la silhouette de Jade s'évanouit et que Genesis grogna quelque chose en se couchant sur le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et les darda sur l'Immaculé, qui ne broncha pas. Désormais, ils étaient quittes. Leur rencontre ne s'était pas passée sous les meilleurs auspices – avec Nero, ils l'avaient capturé pour l'emmener à Deepground après tout, quand ils en faisaient partie –, mais maintenant, ils étaient alliés. Unis pour contrer la Shinra, malgré leurs quêtes respectives. Il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer Shelke des pattes de ce Valentine. Il savait que la Transparente le rejoindrait et le suivrait de son plein gré, parce qu'ils partageaient au fond d'eux le même idéal.

Genesis finit par rompre le contact visuel et se redressa. Il salua Weiss d'un signe de tête, puis lui tourna le dos et étendit sèchement son bras gauche à l'horizontale. Son aile jaillit, battit avec vigueur et fit reculer le Tsviet. Maintenant, il pouvait aller chercher son Don... enfin, la matérialisation de ce dernier. Il était libre. Le ciel l'accueillit tandis que quelques plumes noires comme le jais échouaient au sol.

oOo

o

 _Edge, 2011 (un an après les événements de Deepground)_

Tifa essuyait les verres l'un après l'autre, les enchaînait comme les heures passées à compter les moutons la nuit, tandis que son âme lasse cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Son torchon était humide à force, mais comme il ne restait plus beaucoup de vaisselle, elle n'en changeait pas. Elle étouffa un bâillement en se disant que ce soir encore, Cloud ne viendrait pas. Il préférait arpenter les rues d'Edge pour protéger les civils d'éventuels monstres.

Un an après les événements de la Deepground, certaines choses demeuraient immuables. D'autres étaient survenues et s'étaient enchaînées en grand nombre... Tout d'abord, de nouveaux problèmes concernant deux survivants de la Deepground ; un Soldat était mêlé à cela. Les noms, Tifa s'en souvenait à peine. Weiss, Nero, Genesis Rhapsodos. Le dernier susnommé avait disparu dans la nature après s'être débarrassé du second, qui était parvenu à ramener le premier à la vie après avoir succombé définitivement. Quoique, il n'était pas certain que Nero fût vraiment mort. Il pouvait très bien avoir sauvegardé son esprit dans la dimension dont il était le maître.

Songeuse, Tifa rangea le dernier verre, puis soupira ; Marlène et Denzel devaient dormir profondément, rêver de belles promesses éternelles et d'un avenir qui serait sans doute plus radieux pour eux. Un avenir qu'elle n'espérait plus du tout, avec le temps. Il n'y avait plus rien à construire, elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer avoir. Sauf le cœur de celui pour lequel le sien avait cessé de battre à force d'être ignoré et blessé.

Le sourire triste, la jeune barmaid monta lentement les marches. Repousser ce moment où les moutons seraient en train d'être dénombrés... ou comptés ; Tifa ignorait la différence entre ces deux termes qui pourtant ne signifiaient pas la même chose. À la fleur de l'âge, elle ignorait encore tellement de la vie. Dont les mains aimantes, ou en tout cas douces et invitantes d'un homme sur son corps qu'on aurait juré ne plus être pur. Tifa, une femme à hommes ? Oh non, bien au contraire... et jamais elle ne s'était offerte à quiconque. Et si aujourd'hui, celui qu'elle aimait jadis revenait à sa porte pour lui avouer peut-être des sentiments sincères, alors elle ne pourrait plus les partager.

Parce qu'elle avait trop attendu. Parce qu'elle avait été trop mise à l'écart, trop repoussée. Trop cantonnée dans l'ombre. À force, la tendre étincelle s'était éteinte. L'enfant, l'adolescente qu'elle était avaient laissé place à une adulte qui demandait autre chose. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ; pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle laisse quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne permettait pas.

Tifa alla dans la chambre de Marlène, puis remonta la couverture sur son corps sans dire un mot. Elle baisa son front, fixa la fenêtre un moment, sortit, et reproduisit exactement les mêmes gestes dans la chambre de Denzel. Enfin, n'ayant plus de raisons de retarder davantage l'échéance, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Se déshabilla sans autre forme de procès. Revêtit une chemise de nuit longue. Se coucha entre les draps froids. Ne s'endormit pas. Garda les yeux ouverts. Compta les moutons. Ressentit une sorte de piqûre dans son cou. Ne comprit pas ce que c'était. Sentit sa vision vaciller. Sa conscience aussi.

* * *

(1) : Cette femme existe vraiment dans l'histoire du jeu. Elle a eu une brève liaison avec Rude pendant Before Crisis.


	26. 26 : Agnus Imperatoris

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour,**

 **Chapitre 26 ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : _  
_Agnus Imperatoris

 _Grotte secrète de Corel, 2011_

Fallen soupira. Son intuition l'avait poussée à se cacher ici. Elle avait entendu des habitants de Nibelheim, où elle s'était rendue pour acheter de la nourriture et de l'eau, parler du passage de deux Turks, dont l'un avait des cheveux noirs et les yeux violets.

Ils étaient sur ses traces. Cependant, ils ne la chercheraient pas dans cet endroit immédiatement.

Fallen s'assit contre la paroi et ferma les paupières l'espace d'un instant. Il était temps de prendre sa dose. La Douleur était abominable. À tout moment, elle pouvait tomber dans le coma. Avec méticulosité, elle prépara l'aiguille, puis désinfecta son avant-bras. Elle serra les dents puis, lentement, s'injecta le produit transparent.

Aussitôt, une géhenne envahit son corps. La jeune femme s'arqua et fut saisie de spasmes. L'inconscience la faucha pendant une demi-heure ; pourtant, par moments, elle gémissait et pleurait.

Son regard violet s'ouvrit sur le plafond, où elle discerna des inscriptions. La lumière était suffisante pour qu'elle les aperçoive. Fallen se redressa, hagarde et tremblante. Elle resta allongée et s'efforça de déchiffrer ce qu'elle voyait. Au moins, ça l'occuperait et tiendrait la Douleur à distance, le temps que son organisme assimile entièrement sa dose. Ses lèvres bougèrent.

 _Il n'y a aucune haine juste de la joie  
Car la déesse te protège  
Héros de l'aurore Guérisseurs des mondes  
Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée  
Toute fierté est perdue  
Les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la fin_

La jeune femme reconnut avec stupéfaction l'acte II du poème de Loveless. Que faisait-il ici ? Les inscriptions semblaient très anciennes, de plus… Elle repéra une signature tout en bas, à gauche, un peu plus effacée. Elle dut se relever pour la déchiffrer. Il était marqué « Zaânth ». Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cela ressemblait au nom de quelqu'un… Elle distingua d'autres informations : Don : Authenticité ; matéria essentielle de la déesse : Troisième œil ; ARME : Saphir. À quoi tout ceci correspondait-il ? Les propos de Joshua, qui faisait partie du groupe Feyther, lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait cru l'entendre évoquer une fois le fait que Loveless avait été écrit par plusieurs personnes et qu'il était tombé sur des documents le soulignant. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas encore prouvé…

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'ombre derrière elle ni l'arme pointée sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de sentir un picotement au niveau de sa nuque avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOo

O

 _Nibelheim, 2011_

Holy Furth – nom de famille que personne n'évoquait, car malheureusement rattaché à la Shinra par le passé – contemplait les étoiles avec un soupir. Elle avait renforcé les protections de leur intranet à cause d'attaques répétées qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à localiser. Elle soupçonnait les sbires de Narulon.

Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait dangereux. Cependant, cela prouvait que Fallen était vivante. Il la recherchait aussi activement qu'eux. Feyther devait la retrouver en premier, sinon…

La jeune femme à la crinière blonde et courte songea à Rivus. Elle sentait à quel point il s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Toutefois, l'espoir ne l'abandonnait pas, et il en était de même pour Shona.

— Holy ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Lesle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme à la peau basanée, aux cheveux noirs et ras, et aux yeux sombres la fixa avec inquiétude. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

— Je ne vais pas tarder. Je m'apaise avant.

— Tu as entendu les rumeurs au village de Nibelheim, hein ?

— Katana n'a pas mis la main sur elle. Sinon, elles seraient différentes.

— Tu as raison.

Holy se tourna vers lui.

— Tu crois qu'elle a pu se réfugier dans le désert de Corel ?

— Tout dépend si elle a trouvé une grotte. Avec son état de santé, sinon. Déjà que si tu es bien portant..., soupira-t-il.

— Il est vrai que tu es originaire d'une contrée similaire… Où ?

— C'est un village éloigné de Gongaga, plus au sud. Il s'appelle Casa (1).

— Il n'y a pas de réacteur mako là-bas ?

Le jeune homme rit.

— La région n'a jamais intéressé la Shinra.

Elle hocha la tête. Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur la voûte céleste. D'une voix hésitante, Lesle s'enquit :

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Holy se tourna vers lui avec un regard intrigué. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'expliciter :

— Compte tenu de ton passé…

— Je n'ai plus aucune affinité avec mes proches, tu sais. Je ne vais pas m'offenser si tu me poses des questions.

— En fait, quels liens ont-ils avec la Shinra ?

D'un ton doux, elle lui répondit :

— Ils sont cousins, même si la famille Ruth n'a jamais été exposée aux médias. Il était prévu que Rufus épouse ma sœur. Seulement, elle s'est donné la mort en l'apprenant, parce qu'elle refusait son destin et que nos parents ne lui laissaient pas le choix…

Son regard vert se perdit dans le vague.

— Depuis ce jour-là, je me suis détachée d'eux. Je ne suis pas comme eux, et je n'ai jamais approuvé les actes de la Shinra.

Lesle hocha la tête, peiné.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu songeais à changer ton nom de famille.

— Pour l'instant, c'est compromis tant que nous serons considérés comme des parias, mais je jure que je le ferai.

Elle se releva en se massant les reins.

— Je vais me coucher. Repose-toi bien.

— Oui, oui, la rassura-t-il.

Holy leva les yeux au ciel d'amusement avant de rejoindre sa tente d'un pas calme. Une fois seul, l'apprenti médecin se plongea de nouveau dans la contemplation des étoiles.

oOo

o

 _Quelques semaines après la libération de Genesis et de Nero..._

Genesis avançait dans une obscurité réconfortante, tout en écoutant de manière distraite le chant ténu des oiseaux nocturnes et du vent dans les branches des arbres. La température était très fraîche, mais il la ressentait à peine. Son affinité élémentale lui permettait d'être à l'aise. Par contre, il détestait les endroits très froids comme le Cratère Nord ou le Village Glaçon.

Qu'il était étrange de se retrouver seul et livré à lui-même de nouveau, comme avant, mais sans la crainte d'être pourchassé par la Shinra. Néanmoins, les Épurateurs étaient sur ses traces depuis qu'ils avaient échoué à leur tendre une embuscade. Lui, Nero et Weiss leur avaient échappé de peu. Ce n'était pas un détail à négliger, hélas... Il devrait être très prudent dans les mois à venir. Il les éradiquerait jusqu'au dernier, il s'en fit le serment.

Silencieux, Genesis contempla les silhouettes nacrées des arbres d'Ajito, que la lune sublimait de sa lumière. Ensuite, il fixa Ajito, du moins l'entrée de la Cité. Jadis Capitale des Anciens, elle avait gardé sa pureté et sa beauté malgré deux mille ans d'abandon. Un lieu que nulle âme impie ne devait souiller... Oserait-il y remettre les pieds ? Oui, car Jade lui avait accordé sa bénédiction et ne le voyait pas comme un monstre.

Se rendre dans la Forêt Endormie avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il se souvenait du tronc où Nero avait dissimulé la harpe. Toutefois, il ne comptait pas aller plus loin. Même si Weiss avait commencé sa quête, le Soldat n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer ici. Il devait repartir sur-le-champ après avoir enterré à un endroit plus sûr l'instrument de musique. Il était venu pour cela, car il craignait que les Épurateurs ne tombent dessus. Il était également venu pour dénicher au sein de la Forêt Endormie L'Acte 4 de Loveless, gravé sur un parchemin et caché dans un arbre enchanté.

Après une heure supplémentaire de recherche, il parvint à ses fins. Il dut descendre à l'intérieur du tronc même, coupé à l'horizontale, après avoir brûlé la mousse qui l'envahissait à l'intérieur ; le parchemin était protégé dans un coffre enfoui. Avec délicatesse, Genesis s'en empara, puis le déplia. Tout en invoqua une boule incandescente pour l'éclairer, il le parcourut du regard.

 _Act IV  
Mon ami la destinée est cruelle  
Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur  
La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse  
Mon âme rongée par le désir de vengeance  
A vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra  
Avec mon salut  
Et ton sommeil éternel  
La légende parlera de sacrifice  
À la fin du monde  
Le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau  
Lentement mais sûrement_

L'Acte avait été écrit par Damian, 2100 ans plus tôt – l'homme, qui n'était pas un Cetra contrairement aux autres Élus, avait inscrit une date. Genesis avait ensuite effectué un calcul en s'aidant du calendrier actuel. Damian avait reçu pour Don la Liberté d'après les notes qu'il avait laissées à l'arrière du parchemin.

À l'inverse des quatre premiers Elus et du prophète, il avait gravé la première interprétation fausse qu'il avait faite de l'œuvre sur des tablettes, celles que l'on retrouve à Banora. Elles avaient la propriété de changer de langue, voilà pourquoi Genesis, puis Zack avaient pu les déchiffrer. C'étaient elles qui étaient à l'origine de la pièce de théâtre Loveless, et qui avaient conduit Genesis à se tromper à son tour.

Le Soldat demeura songeur. Il supposa que Damian avait consigné le prologue et les quatre premiers Actes du poème, écrits respectivement par le prophète et les quatre premiers Élus, dans un parchemin ou un autre support.

Il fronça les sourcils en poursuivant la lecture des notes. D'après Damian, la matéria stellaire clé qui était liée à lui était celle de la déesse sacre, avec la Dernière ARME. Intéressant…

Il reviendrait à Ajito une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Nalfel. Il rechercherait un de ses amis de longue date pour lui proposer de s'y installer et d'y préparer une des habitations avec des personnes fiables. Il s'agissait d'un médecin-chercheur, Erwann, qui avait déménagé au Village Fusée sitôt son diplôme en poche, d'après les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait de lui. Était-il encore vivant ? Si oui, où se trouvait-il ?

Après avoir caché la Harpe au sein d'un étang relativement profond – piquer une tête lui avait fait du bien, même s'il aurait préféré que l'eau soit plus chaude... –, il remonta à la surface, se sécha à l'aide de son élément, puis se rhabilla non sans songer que ses vêtements avaient besoin d'être réparés. Une fois prêt, Genesis sortit de la forêt par la voie des airs.

oOo

o

 _?, 2011_

La jeune barmaid avait la bouche pâteuse. La vision floue. Le corps complètement engourdi. Avait-elle dormi, ou alors était-elle plongée dans un rêve hallucinatoire ? Elle essaya de bouger les bras, mais ils semblaient être de plomb. Elle ne reconnut pas du tout le plafond aux néons bleus juste au-dessus d'elle. Pensant qu'elle nageait en plein dans les brumes de Morphée, Tifa cessa ses efforts et attendit. Une voix d'homme lui parla, mais elle ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Une voix grave, mélodieuse. Une voix dangereuse... Tiens, d'où sortait cette notion ?

La jeune femme se força à rouvrir les paupières. Cette fois, sa vision fut aussi nette que si elle était réveillée... Une minute. C'était le cas. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration s'affola au moment où elle se redressait sur une couchette. Elle ramena les jambes contre elle, tourna la tête et croisa un regard azuré aux pupilles cerclées d'ambre dans la semi-pénombre. L'homme avait les cheveux de couleur claire et semblait jeune. Interloquée, elle articula :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de ce Soldat dont l'aura attisait la peur chez Tifa, qui n'était pourtant pas facilement impressionnable. Après tout, elle avait bien cherché à tuer Sephiroth à ses quinze ans ! Elle essaya d'en faire fi, s'assit un peu mieux, puis réitéra son interrogation, les prunelles dardées sur lui. Il prit tout son temps avant de lui répondre d'une voix teintée d'amusement :

— Il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je suis un Tsviet.

Le sang de Tifa ne fit qu'un tour.

— Vous êtes Weiss.

— Oh, quelle perspicacité.

— Vos railleries ne me disent pas pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée par son comportement.

Le jeune homme se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle calmement.

— Pourquoi ? Voilà une question qu'une future Tsviet ne doit pas poser.

— Une future... Non mais, une minute, je...

La jeune femme se tut ensuite et le fixa avec un regard empli d'ébahissement et de « pourquoi ? ». Weiss continua d'avancer jusqu'à elle, puis croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il refusait de se départir de ce sourire qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

— Je souhaits former quelques personnes... spéciales, vois-tu ?

— Il est hors de qu...

Soudain, un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de Tifa ; sans comprendre, elle se retrouva plaquée sur la couchette par une force invisible, et celle-ci semblait broyer ses poumons. Les traits déformés par la souffrance, elle chercha à la repousser tandis que Weiss riait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se contentait de l'observer se démener vainement. Était-ce lui qui provoquait cette sorte de magie mentale ? Fort possible, ses capacités étaient mal connues après tout... Tout ce que Vincent Valentine leur avait dit, à elle et aux autres membres d'Avalanche, c'était qu'il était l'héritier d'Oméga et qu'il avait été doté de certains pouvoirs « divins »...

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu refuses, si tu luttes contre moi, tu trépasseras. Gaïa a besoin de personnes comme toi, et la seule manière d'exploiter complètement tes aptitudes, c'est que tu me rejoignes.

— Je... Vous..., grogna-t-elle, alors que des fleurs pourpres se déployaient devant ses yeux.

— Je ne suis pas Sephiroth ni Hojo. Je ne veux pas voir la Planète mourir, mais elle doit être purifiée.

Il relâcha avec brutalité son emprise, si bien que la jeune barmaid crut s'évanouir sur le coup. Elle haleta de douleur, se recroquevilla en lui tournant le dos pour se reprendre. Hojo ? Que sous-entendait-il ? Ah, oui... Vincent leur avait plus ou moins dit, à elle et Cloud, que l'esprit de ce fou était parvenu à posséder un temps l'Immaculé... Cependant, pourquoi se justifiait-il ici ? Il aurait pu ne rien lui dire, cela n'aurait absolument rien changé à la situation. Elle coassa au bout d'un moment :

— Vous allez... tuer...

— Non. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Tu dois d'abord me rejoindre, et nous permettrons à Nero de revenir.

— Nero... ?

Weiss ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se lever pour gagner la porte de la cellule, poser la paume sur sa surface et attendre qu'elle reconnaisse son énergie. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sans bruit en glissant vers l'intérieur. Le Tsviet sortit en laissant Tifa seule avec ses interrogations.

oOo

o

 _Ruines de Banora, 2011_

Banora... Un lieu qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Pourtant, il devait s'y rendre pour se ressourcer. C'était un des seuls endroits sur Gaïa où il savait qu'il serait tranquille. Silencieux, il resserra les pans de sa capuche noire pour masquer son visage. Entre chien et loup, il n'y avait pas de meilleur instant pour lui.

Au loin, une bâtisse d'aspect assez cossue se découpait dans un champ envahi par les herbes folles. C'était une des uniques habitations qui n'avait pas croulé sous l'incendie provoqué par la Shinra, lorsque Zack avait été frappé de plein fouet par la vérité à propos des expériences menées sur Angeal... et lui-même.

Genesis eut un sourire amer. Celui qu'il surnommait avec un soupçon de mépris « chiot » avait vu ses illusions voler en éclat jour après jour, d'une manière tout aussi horrible que ses propres moments de souffrance à cause de la dégénérescence. Dans ces limbes noirs comme les entrailles de Jenova – pour peu qu'il les ait regardées –, seule une personne parvenait à apaiser son âme et son cœur.

Ou plutôt, une voix.

Il ne l'avait pas découverte à la radio, parce qu'elle était membre d'un petit groupe de musique ; c'était au détour d'un site de littérature – Les Plumes Écrivailleuses, s'il se souvenait bien –, puis de conversations virtuelles sur GM (2) qu'il avait fait sa connaissance.

Sur le forum, dans la partie réservée aux artistes amateurs, Maudange avait publié leurs compositions. Par curiosité, il en avait écouté une... puis les autres. Il avait été happé, intrigué par ce chant qui semblait lui arracher les tripes et lui faire dresser les poils sur les bras. Grâce à son vieux lecteur audio qu'il avait acheté d'occasion quand il avait été promu Première Classe, il se noyait dans les turbulences de la mélodie et la pureté de la voix de cette femme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait plonger dans la folie.

Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée. Malgré la poussière des lieux et l'odeur de renfermé, tout était intact. En vérité, rien n'avait subi de dommage, pas même le toit ou le plancher. Oh, la vermine avait sans doute élu domicile, mais s'en débarrasser serait chose aisée. L'unique pièce où il y aurait des dégâts notables, ce serait la chambre de ses parents. Là où il les avait tués le jour où il avait appris qu'ils avaient cautionné les expériences sur lui.

En repensant à cet épisode, ses poings se serrèrent. Genesis ferma les yeux douloureusement. Ses bottes crissèrent lorsqu'il marcha sur des éclats brillants au pied d'une fenêtre brisée. Des vagabonds avaient peut-être couché ici temporairement par le passé... ou pris des objets de valeur. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu une telle tragédie. Angeal aussi, même s'il avait tout pardonné à sa mère, Gillian Helwey. Sephiroth, dans une certaine mesure, avait subi bien pire. Il était le fils d'un des plus grands fous et psychopathes que Gaïa n'eut jamais portés, Hojo ! Sa génitrice, Lucrécia Crescent, avait accepté ces cellules de Jenova en elle, pour son enfant... pour une raison que Genesis avait bien du mal à saisir. Comment avait-elle pu être la compagne d'une ordure pareille ?!

Le guerrier secoua la tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier étroit qui menait au premier étage. Il avait menti à Sephiroth lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à Nibelheim par désespoir. Il désirait amorcer un certain déclic chez le Général, pour qui la Shinra était Légion... Hélas, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la chose que le Réacteur du Mont Nibel conservait en son sein était encore « vivant » ! Jenova... Non, il n'aurait pas eu cette idée abominable s'il avait vraiment su que la Calamité des Cieux pouvait causer de sérieux torts à Sephiroth et à Gaïa... et même prendre possession du Général pour parvenir à ses fins !

 _Les enfants peuvent être le reflet de leurs parents si on ne cesse de comparer les premiers aux derniers._

* * *

(1) Village « inventé », référence à Casablanca sur Terre.

(2) Gaïa Messenger


	27. 27 : Absence

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour! En retard, bonne année 2019;). Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 27:  
Absence

 _Edge, 2011_

Cloud fixa Marlène et Denzel l'un après l'autre, comme s'il pensait pouvoir trouver des indices dans leurs yeux sur ce qui était arrivé à Tifa. Les enfants lui renvoyaient un regard complètement perdu, mais aussi leur volonté d'être forts, de se comporter comme les adultes qu'ils n'étaient pas encore. Il se pencha vers eux et leur dit avec douceur :

— Vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis hier soir.

— Oui..., murmura Marlène.

— Mais normalement, elle ne devait pas partir quelque part aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'on s'inquiète et qu'on t'a appelé, ajouta Denzel.

— Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissés tous seuls, de toute façon...

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement, puis posa ses mains sur une de leurs épaules.

— Je vais contacter les autres et les informer de la situation. Nous nous mettrons à sa recherche après, d'accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête avec timidité. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce serait efficace, mais il valait mieux ça que de ne rien faire du tout, pas vrai ? Tifa devait attendre qu'on vienne la retrouver, qu'elle soit en danger ou non... Cloud se releva après avoir ébouriffé leurs cheveux et les prévint qu'il s'isolait sur le balcon du salon pour téléphoner. Le réseau de communications était un peu capricieux ces derniers jours, à cause des travaux que la compagnie effectuait sur les lignes... Ça, en plus des problèmes récents que Barret rencontrait avec le pétrole. Cela n'allait pas être une sinécure...

Marlène retourna dans sa chambre tandis que Denzel lui emboîtait le pas. Il essayait d'adopter les mêmes mimiques que celui qu'il considérait comme son père de substitution ; ce même air dur, la mélancolie en moins, pour affronter les nouveaux obstacles. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tifa avait disparu de façon trop brutale. Et s'il ne la revoyait jamais ? Oh, dire qu'hier après-midi encore, il lui affirmait que bien qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant, il serait toujours là pour la protéger !

— Denzel ?

Il leva les yeux vers son amie qu'il rejoignit vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle aimait s'y réfugier lorsqu'elle plongeait dans la tristesse, et le panorama sur la ville n'était pas si mal, même si le gris dominait les lieux. Enfin, Edge était bien mieux que Midgar, par certains côtés. Déjà, ils contemplaient le ciel, bien qu'il soit rarement bleu. Il faudrait du temps à Gaïa pour se remettre de ses blessures, et la ville-pizza avait pas mal défiguré l'endroit. D'ailleurs, il y a plus de cent ans, il n'était pas question d'un désert. Il s'agissait d'une plaine assez verdoyante ; cependant, quand la Shinra avait construit Midgar avec ses huit réacteurs, le paysage s'était considérablement dégradé en cinquante ans.

— Eh, Marlène... Tu crois que Tifa nous a abandonnés ?

Le doute se frayait aussi un chemin dans les tréfonds de son esprit. La petite fille le fixa avec gravité, puis plaça les poings sur les hanches, même si elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qu'elle risquait de tomber :

— Ça ne va pas, non ? Ne dis plus jamais des horreurs pareilles !

Denzel baissa la tête et marmonna un vague « pardon », que Marlène accepta sans sommation en l'invitant à s'installer en face d'elle. Leurs deux paires d'yeux se plongèrent dans la contemplation de la grande rue qui leur faisait face et qui, comme d'autres axes de la ville, conduisait au centre-ville sans détour tortueux comme c'était le cas dans les villages comme Nibelheim, dont leur parlaient souvent Tifa et Cloud.

Ce dernier tapotait les doigts sur la rambarde nerveusement tandis qu'il était en train de converser avec Vincent, le premier qu'il avait appelé pour savoir s'il n'avait pas senti quelque chose d'étrange : une manifestation de Jenova, par exemple, quoiqu'il en doute. Lui-même l'aurait perçu. Après tout, il était l'un des ultimes porteurs des cellules de l'extraterrestre vivants en relative « bonne santé ». L'héritier de Chaos lui répondit que non, mais qu'il arrivait tout de suite. En tout cas, lui qui n'était pas un fanatique de la technologie, depuis qu'il s'était enfin procuré un téléphone portable, il était joignable. Reeve lui avait mis un peu la pression... À la WRO, ils étaient assez pointilleux sur ce genre de détails.

Cloud composa un autre numéro, appela, laissa un message, puis recommença... Cid et Reeve, de même que Yuffie, décrochèrent directement. Non, ils n'avaient pas vu Tifa, et non, ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal. Le rendez-vous, de toute façon, était fixé au Septième Ciel. Tous les membres d'Avalanche viendraient ou ce soir, ou demain. À partir de là, des recherches poussées seraient lancées. Reeve s'appuierait la WRO, certainement. Et lui, Cloud Strife... Oserait-il quémander de l'aide aux Turks et à Rufus Shinra, avec qui il avait gardé le contact ? N'exigeraient-ils pas une contrepartie qui risquerait de mettre Gaïa, ou même le groupe en péril ?

Sur ces questions, le jeune homme s'en retourna à l'intérieur et posa son téléphone portable sur la table basse. Il devait s'occuper des clients pour ce matin. Ensuite, il annoncerait qu'exceptionnellement, le bar fermerait quelques jours. Juste ce délai pour retrouver son amie d'enfance, celle qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Ah, vaine promesse qu'il avait déjà brisée une fois... Son regard brillant en apparence, mort aux tréfonds de lui, fixa l'horizon comme s'il lui demandait où se trouvait la jeune femme.

Cet horizon-là, Vincent Valentine le contemplait également après avoir raccroché. Lui qui avait été Turk dans une autre vie croisa les bras et réfléchit. L'entité aussi vieille que Gaïa qui sommeillait en lui, Chaos, lui souffla que les actes étaient tous consommés pour que Gaïa survive aux dépens des humains. Un constat guère encourageant ; Shelke, avant-hier, lui avait dit la même chose… Vincent la soupçonnait de vouloir quitter la WRO, du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces. Elle parlait de Weiss quelques fois. Personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Était-il vivant ?

L'ex-Turk tourna les talons et se plongea dans ses pérégrinations mélancoliques. En Shelke, plus aucun souvenir appartenant à Lucrécia. La jeune fille au corps d'enfant avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient restitués à la propriétaire d'origine, qui dormait toujours dans son cristal. En sortirait-elle un jour ?

oOo

O

 _?,2011_

Les jours, les nuits se succédaient sans que rien ne change. Tifa n'était ni brutalisée ni maltraitée. Weiss était correct... Pas d'interrogatoires, pas de lavage de cerveau. Oh, il venait tous les jours lui parler de ses plans, qui se précisaient petit à petit et semblaient anodins. Enfin... Ils étaient « gentillets » par rapport à ce qu'il avait commis par le passé lorsqu'il était hanté par Hojo. Il désirait vraiment monter un groupe efficace, justicier, qui reprenait un peu tout de « leurs prédécesseurs » : les idéaux d'Avalanche ; le génie militaire et scientifique de la Shinra ; la ruse et la discrétion des Turks ; la puissance et la magie des Tsviets, ainsi que des porteurs de Jenova, comme les Incarnés, Sephiroth... Cloud...

Tifa n'ignorait pas que son ami d'enfance possédait encore en lui les dernières cellules dites « pures » de la Calamité des Cieux. Genesis Rhapsodos ne comptait pas : les siennes avaient été dégénérescentes. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à Minerva, d'après Weiss. Au bout d'une semaine de captivité, la jeune femme – comment parvenait-elle à calculer le temps alors que ni le jour ni la nuit ne s'invitaient en sa cellule ? Weiss, toujours, qui l'informait à ce sujet – lui demanda s'il souhaitait pourchasser le Manipulateur de feu pour qu'il les rejoigne. L'homme aux cheveux pâles parsemés de reflets argentés lui avait répondu que non, qu'il avait une quête personnelle à accomplir.

Frustrée, Tifa s'amusait à se plonger dans des occupations qui l'empêchaient de devenir folle. Murmurer les secondes par exemple, ou le nombre de carreaux noirs sur le sol blanc. Tellement classique... Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de compter les moutons. Le sommeil la fuyait autant qu'avant. Ses rêves traduisaient bien son état d'esprit du moment.

 _Juchée sur la moto, la crinière libre de toute entrave, Tifa filait plus vite que sa propre existence. Elle avait choisi, c'était définitif. Elle ne pouvait continuer comme ça, à faire semblant, à être l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas elle ça, non._

 _Marlène et Denzel lui pardonneraient. Cloud, elle l'ignorait. Pour peu qu'il se souci_ _e_ _d'elle..._

 _Aucune larme ne venait ternir l'éclat de ses yeux lie-de-vin. Tifa ne savait pas encore comment elle allait replacer les ornières de sa vie sur une autre route._

 _Les dents serrées, elle contourna un obstacle du désert, un simple caillou qui pouvait faire chuter le plus doué des voltigeurs._

 _Tant pis pour la moto empruntée. Cloud n'en ferait pas cas. Il ne montait plus dessus de toute façon... trop vieille pour lui. Il en avait une neuve, où il rangeait sa précieuse Fenrir._

 _Tifa éclata d'un rire amer. Sa liberté, elle l'avait bien chèrement acquise au final. Ses amis se mettraient sans doute à sa poursuite, pour lui demander des explications, la supplier de redevenir raisonnable, de se garder de la folie de son esprit..._

 _Non, hors de question. Tifa n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui se refermait petit à petit sur elle comme un goulet d'étranglement. Elle brûlait d'envie de voler de ses propres... poings, à défaut de frapper et d'avoir des ailes. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire, mais pour la jeune barmaid, ça avait du sens._

 _C'était tout ce qui comptait._

 _La moto fit un bel écart de trajectoire à cause de ses divagations. Tifa la redressa bien vite, leva le pied pour ne pas finir Gaïa sait où – il y avait des ravins, tout proches ! – et serra les dents. Où aller, quelle direction prendre ? Kalm était hors de question, il fallait qu'elle roule sur une route où ils n'iraient pas la chercher en premier. Le vieux Midgar ? Sauf qu'elle devrait faire demi-tour. Junon, en passant par la côte est ?_

La jeune femme frissonna. Elle avait l'impression que la folie la guettait et tentait de la ravir entre ses crocs empoisonnés. Elle se disait qu'elle devait attendre et tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que Cloud et les autres arrivent. Cependant, le désirait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être avait-elle envie d'être « abandonnée à son sort » pour pouvoir repartir à zéro ? Ah, ah, mais sur quoi ?

Un bruit feutré la sortit de ses pensées et la força à revenir à la cruelle réalité. Le temps ralentissait, alors que lorsqu'elle se posait toutes ces questions, il passait beaucoup plus vite. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Le visage tendu, Tifa fixa Weiss, qui ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir plaqué sa paume sur sa surface, puis lui sourit. Allons, de quoi allait-il lui parler, aujourd'hui ? Elle prit la parole :

— Alors... En quoi suis-je spéciale ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'interrogeait ainsi. Après tout, oui, pourquoi Weiss avait-il jeté son dévolu sur elle ? Elle ne possédait pas de vrais dons, sauf celui de se battre... Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs l'observa avec un drôle d'air, en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis darda ses iris bleus cerclés d'ambre dans les siens avec une gravité qui la fit frissonner malgré elle. Il la regardait souvent avec cette expression qu'elle échouait à déchiffrer. Il y avait une petite lueur au fond, qui semblait appeler quelque chose en elle de bien enfoui...

— Tu as survécu à Masamune à tes quinze ans. À tes onze ans, tu as failli mourir aussi dans les montagnes. Tu as développé des talents en arts martiaux impressionnants. Tu es parvenue à sauver Cloud à deux reprises lorsqu'il a été intoxiqué par la mako. Je pense que tous ces arguments me suffisent pour te choisir en tant que future coéquipière.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle ensuite, puis s'agenouilla ; sa main se posa sous le menton de Tifa, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait baissé au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Un tressaillement parcourut son échine lorsqu'il la força à la regarder. Elle déglutit et, mal à l'aise, voulut le repousser. À son plus grand étonnement, il capitula et recula de nouveau. Un sourire étrange effleura ses traits. Il apportait une réponse à la plupart de ses questions et en faisait naître d'autres.

— Demain, je viendrai te chercher, et nous combattrons l'un contre l'autre. Ce sera ton premier test.

Abasourdie, Tifa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ; Weiss lui avait tourné le dos, et la porte se refermait derrière lui. Il ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire.

Le pire, c'était que cette bataille, elle s'y préparait déjà.

oOo

o

 _?, 2011_

Au réveil, Fallen avait eu l'impression de nager en plein dans un rêve.

Elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur une couchette blanche, dans une pièce du même ton. Avant que le néon bleu ne s'allume au-dessus d'elle pour éclairer les lieux, au début, elle avait cru être revenue au sein des cellules sordides d'un laboratoire appartenant à Narulon. Son cœur avait battu à la limite de la tachycardie ; après s'être rendu compte de son erreur, elle avait eu du mal à s'apaiser.

Personne n'était venu la voir pour l'instant.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas plongée dans un songe hallucinatoire, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur sa droite. Assise en tailleur, elle avisa une fillette aux cheveux roux, habillée d'un uniforme qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir aperçu quelque part. D'une voix calme, elle la salua :

— Bonjour, Fallen.

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tendu.

— J'en sais suffisamment sur toi pour te proposer un marché.

Fallen fronça les sourcils, avant de détourner le regard. Cette enfant n'en était pas une.

— Si vous en savez suffisamment sur moi, vous n'ignorez pas que je suis viralo-dépendante.

— Nous pouvons cesser les effets des virus sur toi. Un de nos Tsviets a développé un traitement expérimental.

La jeune femme fixa la « fillette » avec un air ahuri.

— Un traitement… expérimental ?

— Il ne te soignera pas, mais il te permettra de booster ton système immunitaire.

— Pour fabriquer encore plus de virus et de vaccins ? Vous voulez m'achever, c'est ça ?

Un ricanement amer sortit de sa bouche. Shelke secoua la tête.

— Le traitement bloquera ces effets-là. Il améliorera de manière superficielle ta résistance physique.

— Je n'ai aucune notion de combat.

Fallen se releva. Elle devait fuir de cet endroit ! Qui l'avait capturée ?

— Reste-là. Assieds-toi, le temps que je t'explique.

À contrecœur, elle obtempéra. La fillette soupira.

— Je m'appelle Shelke. Ton traitement est similaire à celui que j'ai dû prendre pendant longtemps, mais il n'est pas créé à base de mako.

— Pardon ?

Shelke haussa les épaules.

— La croissance de mon corps a été arrêtée à cause d'expériences que m'a fait subir la Shinra. Ils ont voulu exploiter mes dons en télékinésie, télépathie, etc. J'ai vingt ans en vérité, et le traitement que j'avais permettait à mon organisme de tenir le coup. Le tien, ce sera pareil, sauf qu'il est fait à partir d'ARN. Il s'agit d'un ribovirus. Nous le nommons Virulsuna. Un mélange entre virus et esuna. Il se réplique et fusionne avec les autres, tout en imitant tes défenses immunitaires. Cela ne dure qu'un temps, donc il faut faire des injections tous les mois.

— Vous ne prenez plus votre traitement ?

Shelke secoua la tête.

— La WRO a élaboré un remède qui me laisse grandir normalement et a calmé mes crises.

Elle préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Fallen baissa le menton en serrant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Shelke s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Au sein du Léthé, nous pouvons t'aider à en trouver un, ou à te rappeler celui que tu as oublié.

Fallen éclata d'un rire amer.

— Le seul que j'ai serait de retrouver ceux que j'aime en bonne santé.

Shelke la fixa avec le cœur lourd. En cela, elles se ressemblaient. Elles n'avaient plus personne et, à tout moment, leur existence pouvait s'achever.

oOo

O

 _?,2011_

Shelke fixa la nuit étoilée avec un regard triste, tandis qu'elle se préparait mentalement pour demain afin de gérer les « autres nouvelles recrues » de Weiss. Elles avaient cédé plus rapidement que Tifa, qu'elle comptait aller voir dans les jours qui suivent, et Fallen, qui demeurait prostrée et n'avait pas encore accepté son offre. Déjà deux semaines que la jeune barmaid était retenue captive, même si Weiss l'entraînait à son insu. Fallen posséderait sans doute une résistance d'esprit remarquable. Shelke devrait la travailler au corps.

Quant à elle, elle était redevenue Tsviet... depuis cinq jours. Elle avait quitté la WRO sans un bruit, sans faire de vagues.

Elle soupira, puis observa de nouveau le ciel à travers la vitre de ses quartiers. Cela changeait de ceux de la Deepground, où même un rayon de soleil ne perçait pas. Comme le complexe était souterrain, aucune utilité à mettre des fenêtres, après tout. Weiss avait choisi l'île ronde, que les cartes actuelles n'affichaient toujours pas. Pourtant, elle était connue, mais qui aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller là-bas ?

Shelke la Transparente s'allongea sur sa couchette ; Weiss avait refusé qu'elle suive le traitement qu'elle prenait à la Deepground – baigner dans la mako et s'en injecter chaque fois qu'elle manquait de faire une crise à cause de ses pouvoirs. La WRO était parvenue à trouver un remède efficace qui permettait à son corps de poursuivre sa croissance, tout en conservant ses capacités. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus les développer davantage ni y avoir recours quand bon lui semblait. L'Immaculé était conscient de cela... heureusement.

L'espace d'un instant, Shelke se demanda sur quoi il était en train de méditer. Peut-être sur cette affaire préoccupante, dont ils avaient parlé avant-hier ? A priori, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir « survécu » aux agissements de la WRO pour mettre hors d'état de nuire la Deepground. Quelque part sur Gaïa, des hommes et des femmes, dont l'identité était restée secrète même pour Weiss, avaient fondé le groupe des Épurateurs, menés par les Alphæ, des Restrictors survivants dont le nombre avait toujours été inconnu et qui avaient décidé de se renommer. Cette fois, Hojo ne les dirigeait pas. Était-ce contre eux que Weiss voulait vraiment se battre ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait formé une nouvelle équipe de Tsviets ?

La jeune « fille » ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait épuisée, mais savait que son temps n'était pas venu. Elle avait plusieurs choses à accomplir. Déjà, convaincre Tifa. Ce n'était pas trahir Avalanche et la WRO d'accepter d'aider Weiss. Après, si l'Immaculé lui expliquait plus clairement qu'il désirait débarrasser Gaïa d'une menace encore bien présente incarnée en la « personne » des Alphæ et des Épurateurs, qui ne suivaient ni Hojo, ni la Shinra, peut-être qu'elle finirait par comprendre.

Quant à Fallen, elle souhaitait vraiment lui permettre de retrouver le goût de vivre et le courage de se battre. Durant le sommeil que la Deepground imposait à Genesis lorsqu'ils le retenaient captif, il lui arrivait de prononcer le prénom de la jeune femme. Shelke avait tout naturellement enquêté sur elle.

Vincent Valentine ne s'était pas lancé à la recherche de Shelke. Le fait qu'il soit déjà, avec Cloud, sur les traces de Tifa ne le justifiait pas vraiment. Non, l'ex-Turk savait qu'elle était partie de son plein gré, mais que ce n'était pas pour servir le mal. Cloud, lui, déployait une énergie extraordinaire pour son amie d'enfance et paraissait enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu. Un véritable désespoir l'animait.

Elle avait pu le remarquer, quand elle était encore à la WRO. Parfois, elle avait envie de lui demander d'abandonner. Elle aurait peut-être dû, avant de disparaître à son tour... Après, elle se disait aussi que le jeune homme aurait dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Gaïa était en perpétuel mouvement, il en était de même pour les êtres vivants qui y siégeaient. Tifa était coincée dans une spirale infernale, Shelke l'avait ressenti, de même que Fallen. Peut-être que leur enlèvement était un signe du destin...

Demain, elle entraînerait de nouvelles recrues ; des hommes et des femmes que Weiss avait repérés et en qui il avait perçu des capacités spéciales. Il pensait à Nero, son frère. Cependant, Shelke sentait confusément que Tifa l'intriguait plus que les autres. C'était elle qu'il avait capturée en premier, et il venait lui rendre visite plus souvent que nécessaire. Lors des « entraînements », il était sans pitié, mais il y avait cette sorte de fascination en lui envers la jeune barmaid qui, malgré les coups, malgré sa résistance, possédait une force insoupçonnée.


	28. 28 : Affliction

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour. Voilà le chapitre 28 ! Je remercie le revieweur (ou la revieweuse) anonyme qui m'a laissé un "nice" au chapitre 1. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 28 :  
Affliction

 _Ruines de Banora, 2011_

Un reflet doré illumina son visage fatigué par les laborieuses heures de vol. Ses muscles étaient fourbus. Genesis ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et fut presque surpris de constater qu'il restait du savon sur le rebord de la baignoire. Par curiosité, il tourna les robinets. De l'eau brunâtre jaillit d'abord de la gueule du tuyau de conduite, rouillée par de longues années à stagner, puis petit à petit, elle fut aussi limpide que la détermination du jeune homme à retrouver celle dont la voix avait bercé beaucoup de ses nuits.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé face à face, et pourtant, l'envie n'avait pas manqué ! Ils s'étaient croisés bien des fois, mais jamais elle n'en avait vraiment eu conscience. Elle ignorait tout de lui... parce qu'il avait désiré la protéger. Quand il avait appris ce qu'il avait subi de la part de la Shinra, en tant que « monstre », il s'était retiré du forum. Puis, au bout d'un an de désertion, il avait tenté de couper le contact, mais par des moyens détournés, une année plus tard encore, elle était parvenue à le joindre via un logiciel pirate qu'ils utilisaient tous les deux, Abyssum Messenger. Elle avait troqué son ancien surnom pour Nalfel.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment c'était possible, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait intégré depuis peu un groupe de rebelles et qu'elle avait cherché le pseudonyme qu'il avait choisi sur le forum de littérature où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sur ce coup-là, il s'était traité d'idiot. Il aurait dû changer d'identifiant, et même de compte. Il n'avait pas pu être acerbe ni odieux avec elle. Enfin, à leur première conversation sur AM, il avait essayé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon et elle s'était fâchée. Une colère bien plus calme que la sienne, mais Gaïa Toute Puissante... Si elle avait été en face de lui, il aurait passé un plus mauvais quart d'heure encore !

Nalfel, pseudonyme qui était une anagramme de son prénom – chose qu'il avait découverte au cours des investigations qu'il avait effectuées dernièrement sur elle –, n'avait pas été épargnée non plus. Elle avait fini par se confier à Genesis, avec énormément de mal d'ailleurs étant donné qu'elle ne parlait jamais d'elle.

Il sentit sa fureur le posséder de nouveau. Pour se temporiser, il refit couler de l'eau pour prendre un bain convenable et se déshabilla promptement. Il trouva une vieille bouteille de shampoing dans le placard blanc de la petite pièce, dont la date de péremption devait déjà être bien dépassée, mais qu'importe. Pensif, il la posa sur le bord. Se rappeler du passé de ses deux amis ainsi que de Nalfel – du moins, ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire – n'était pas une très bonne idée pour le moment.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur elle surtout les deux dernières années avant qu'il n'affronte Zack.

Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'eau chaude – brûlante pour autrui, mais lui, avec son affinité élémentale, ne craignait rien. Ah, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de véritable bain ? Six ans ? Non, plus... C'était à Nibelheim, au Manoir. Après, il s'était lavé « à la fraîche ». Même s'il avait arboré de plus en plus l'apparence d'un cadavre avec la dégénérescence, il avait refusé de se laisser complètement aller.

Il retrouverait Nalfel. Elle ne mourrait pas, foi de Rhapsodos ! Plus jamais elle ne souffrirait. Elle était la seule personne vivante à laquelle il tenait, et plus encore. Il ne permettrait pas à une nouvelle tragédie de se produire.

À sa demande, elle n'avait pas cessé de chanter même si plus d'une fois, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de continuer. Ça, c'était surtout au moment où elle était avec le groupe rebelle. Feyther. Un mélange de « Fey », et de « feather ». Pas mal du tout. C'était d'ailleurs en recherchant des traces d'eux qu'il avait pu récolter tous ces renseignements sur Nalfel et connaître à peu près leur position actuelle.

Il frotta son cuir chevelu avec le shampoing, puis se rinça la tête en l'immergeant sous l'eau. Il recommença l'opération une fois avant de les juger assez propres, bien que rêches et crissants. Ils auraient besoin d'une bonne coupe aussi. Ses mèches les plus longues lui arrivaient au cou. Il lava le reste de son corps, puis ferma les paupières brièvement. Juste le temps de se vider un peu l'esprit.

oOo

o

 _?, 2011_

 _La fin du désert qui entourait Edge approchait. Tifa prit sa décision et se dit encore une fois qu'elle était en train de faire une belle connerie. Enfin, au moins, sa folie s'était calmée et elle avait l'esprit plus lucide. Jusqu'où conduirait ce road trip insensé, jusqu'où la jeune femme pourrait-elle tenir la distance et foncer à cette destination qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?_

 _La mer, les obstacles, ou les autres pourraient peut-être le lui dire. Un sourire un peu crispé fleurit sur ses lèvres, le vent fouetta de plus belle son visage pâle et ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait de nouveau laissé repousser. Quelle idée de les avoir coupés, et recoupés encore ! Bien sûr, avant, ils étaient laids, ils avaient des fourches, alors elle les attachait. Mais maintenant ?_

 _Oh, et pourquoi songer à sa chevelure ? Tifa n'était pas de ces filles qui se souciaient de leur apparence à exagération ! Elle détestait cette manie superficielle, qu'elle constatait sur les femmes de son âge. Elle secoua la tête et fit rugir le moteur pour marquer sa désapprobation pour ne pas bousiller sa voix._

 _De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas parler, pas hurler. Non, rien, elle ne voulait pas non plus penser ! Ah, mais cette dernière chose était si difficile à faire. Hum... Trouver autre chose pour se vider l'esprit. Conduire, piloter cet engin dantesque ne suffisait pas. Et si elle prenait un peu plus de risques ? Oui ? Non, oh, elle ne voulait pas non plus jouer la suicidaire ! Et la douleur, le sang... si c'était elle la victime, alors pourquoi pas._

 _Mais Tifa ne souhaitait pas non plus se faire mal. Elle n'était pas assez folle et malsaine pour même y songer. Non, en fait, c'était une tout autre folie qui coulait en cet instant dans ses veines. Pas la folie douce, mais... plutôt la fantaisie. Oui, cela devait être ça, la fantaisie._

 _Tiens, pourquoi ne pas se créer un mantra pour s'occuper la tête et ne plus penser à rien, et tout cela en conduisant ? La moto fit quelques zigzags, une pluie glaciale commença à tomber et à marteler le sol en cadence. Tifa eut l'impression que des harmoniques s'ajoutaient à la batterie sourde de son engin, et aux ronronnements de son moteur, guitare électrique._

 _Un nouveau sourire fendit ses lèvres, alors que cette musique s'insinuait en son être. Elle lui convenait bien, elle était taillée pour la démesure qu'elle se payait sans aucune honte. Pendant ce temps, la moto continuait son bonhomme de chemin et s'était réveillée, comme si une entité sommeillait en sa carcasse rutilante. Cela n'aurait même pas étonné Tifa._

 _En un rien de temps, elle fut trempée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme toujours pas apaisée. Elle ne frissonnait pas, cependant, car l'eau lui semblait tiède et lourde. Était-ce parce qu'elle canalisait toute son énergie dans la poursuite de son voyage sans queue ni tête, dans sa conduite hallucinante, ou alors parce que la moto chauffait ses cuisses, son corps, à force de rugir et de rugir encore ?_

 _Elle était solide, la jeune barmaid ne craignait rien. Sauf si elle effectuait une fausse manipulation, évidemment, un écart de conduite... Ah, ah, quelle bonne blague ! Pour un peu, elle en aurait ri, mais son cœur était occupé à autre chose ; il était ailleurs._

 _Tifa éternua, mais n'en eut pas vraiment conscience. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à rouler sur une route avalée par de mauvaises herbes... ou des monstres ? Oh, quelle importance ? Elle n'était pas là pour eux, pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient pour elle ; ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour et contre elle... tout juste quelques éraflures sur elle ou sur le métal._

 _Tant qu'on ne lui crevait pas les pneus, c'était le principal._

Les cheveux trempés de sueur, Tifa se réveilla et émit un borborygme incompréhensible. Où se trouvait-elle ? Sur la moto ? Était-elle tombée ? Pourquoi toussait-elle ? Non... Elle battit des paupières, reconnut les néons familiers au-dessus d'elle. L'infirmerie, oui. Dans quel état était-elle, maintenant ? Son « entraînement » contre Shelke dans un premier temps, puis contre Weiss, l'avait littéralement amochée. Ils avaient continué à la mettre à l'épreuve même après qu'elle leur eut dit qu'elle acceptait. Qu'elle les suivrait, qu'elle deviendrait une Tsviet. Ils avaient redoublé leurs attaques, comme pour conclure le marché.

Tifa passa la langue sur ses lèvres aussi sèches que l'asphalte sous un soleil caniculaire. Ses yeux fatigués se refermèrent, et elle ne vit pas la personne qui lui laissa un linge humide sur le visage, puis fit couler de l'eau dans sa gorge. Le pire est qu'elle pensait vraiment ses mots. Elle voulait combattre aux côtés de Weiss, lui montrer ce dont elle était capable. Il lui avait trouvé un nouvel objectif : se battre pour une cause. Préserver Gaïa. Avalanche s'était bien trop divisée pour continuer à remplir ce rôle, hélas. Avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, Tifa avait tout de même réussi à toucher l'Immaculé avec sa technique « Dernier paradis ».

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son front. Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, elle la reconnut. Elle lâcha d'une voix qui semblait sortir d'une gorge criblée de tessons de verre :

— C'est quoi... ton but ?

Elle tutoyait Weiss depuis hier, quand il lui avait parlé de Nero, qu'il devait protéger. Il lui avait confié qu'il était son frère. Donc ils possédaient bel et bien des liens de sang... Deux frères que l'on avait transformés en machines à tuer, en monstres, pour reprendre le terme de la Shinra, puis Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth. Cependant, le Tsviet avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait une autre raison, sans lui expliciter laquelle. Peut-être que là, il la lui dirait...

— La Deepground n'est pas morte. Elle a changé de nom après s'être scindée.

Surprise qu'il lui réponde, Tifa resta un moment sans bouger. Ses muscles douloureux ne lui permettaient pas de réagir avec impulsivité, de toute façon. Si elle effectuait le moindre mouvement trop important, ils protesteraient, des crampes se manifesteraient peut-être...

— Mais je croyais que...

— Nous étions dirigés par des Restrictors et par Hojo, avant. Lorsque la WRO est intervenue, il y a deux ans, ils n'ont pas décimé tout le monde, et il n'y a pas eu que Nero et Shelke comme survivants. Nero... a trouvé le moyen de me ramener à la vie. Pour cela, il possédait Genesis Rhapsodos. Puis nous nous sommes échappés ensemble. Il a tué par erreur une femme dont je ne me souviens plus du visage. Ensuite, Genesis Rhapsodos a récupéré son corps, Nero et moi nous sommes retrouvés, mais mon frère a besoin d'un réceptacle. Genesis a sa propre quête à suivre.

Tifa comprenait mieux pourquoi Weiss ne pouvait pas demander au Manipulateur de feu de venir les rejoindre. Elle humecta ses lèvres par réflexe.

— Quels autres survivants y a-t-il eu ? Des Restrictors ?

— Tout juste. Ils ont dû reconstruire un groupe de soldats surentraînés porteurs des cellules de Chaos, nommé les Épurateurs, et se sont rebaptisés Alphæ. Il y avait également des rescapés parmi leurs cobayes... Ils en ont emporté quelques-uns avec eux.

— Par la Planète...

Des doigts se posèrent sur son visage et effleurèrent ses pommettes. Tifa ne se figea pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Non, elle avait dû rêver, voilà que la main était déjà repartie. Son propriétaire aussi, sans bruit. Elle serait amenée à ses nouveaux quartiers une fois qu'elle serait rabibochée – c'était vraiment le terme approprié, vu dans l'état où elle se trouvait – par les scientifiques et médecins qui travaillaient pour l'Immaculé. Un éclat de rire bref, mais audible, secoua sa poitrine. Elle avait cru que Weiss avait caressé sa joue. Pourquoi son esprit lui jouait-il des tours pareils ?

oOo

O

 _?, 2011_

Les yeux verts de Narulon se perdaient dans le vide. Il réfléchissait intensément.

Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Katana et cette situation l'agaçait. Il soupçonnait le Turk de chercher à lui faire faux bond et de vouloir tuer Fallen dès qu'il mettrait la main dessus. Pour éviter un tel drame, Narulon avait ordonné à un des Alphæ d'envoyer des Épurateurs aux trousses de son cobaye. Il songea ensuite au nouveau spécimen qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper au Village Fusée. La femme ressemblait à Cissnei… Il désirait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se renversa dans son fauteuil. Pensif, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas durcir les règles chez les Tsviets. Il ne tenait pas à commettre les mêmes erreurs que les Restrictors… Weiss était parvenu à les rouler après tout, bien qu'il n'ait exterminé que leur chef, Praeto.

L'ancien Soldat avait fondé lui aussi une unité. Narulon s'était renseigné. Elle s'appelait « Léthé ». Quel idiot… Même si Weiss n'était plus possédé par Hojo, il échouerait. Il ne pourrait rien contre lui, le scientifique le plus rusé que Gaïa n'ait jamais connu.

Les travaux sur les cellules de Jenova lui semblaient dérisoires pour l'instant. Il avait mis au point des virus capables d'éradiquer la planète entière. Aucun vaccin ou quelconque remède n'existait pour quelques-uns d'entre eux, même si les cobayes qui les produisaient pourraient bientôt créer des anticorps également.

Fallen avait représenté une déception. Son organisme n'avait délivré que peu de virus. Toutefois, sa résistance étonnait le scientifique. Il fallait qu'elle demeure vivante pour qu'il puisse l'étudier, même s'il était conscient qu'elle ne survivrait pas éternellement. Il la soupçonnait de se procurer en doses de virus dans certains laboratoires qu'il avait abandonnés, notamment celui de Corel. Depuis qu'il possédait son nouveau complexe, il n'avait plus besoin de s'éparpiller. Il était au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Il donnerait vie à un monde meilleur et trouverait la Terre Promise tant cherchée.

Façonner des Tsviets porteurs de fléaux, voilà une idée alléchante. S'il combinait ses virus aux cellules de Chaos, qui sait ce qui pourrait en sortir ? Narulon esquissa un sourire mauvais.

oOo

O

 _Gongaga, 2011_

— Joshua ?

Le jeune chercheur se retourna alors qu'il examinait une grotte quasiment ensevelie dans le sous-sol du village. Il y était descendu avec Tia et Rivus pour couvrir ses arrières en cas de monstres. Ils n'y avaient croisé que des Touche-Moi et des Insectes Kimara, heureusement.

Tia apparut près de cristaux luminescents qui éclairaient l'endroit. Sa peau noire en parut sublimée. Joshua remarqua le regard que Rivus jeta sur elle. Il se retint de sourire. Le frère de Fallen s'était rapproché de la jeune femme, il n'était pas aveugle. Il se racla la gorge, puis s'adressa à eux :

— On pourra repartir bientôt. J'ai réussi à décrypter le mystère qui m'a amené là.

— Shona souhaiterait que nous devrions nous établir à Gongaga en fait. Narulon ne nous cherchera pas ici, ni Katana.

— Comme vous voulez, mais il n'y a pas de laboratoire caché à ma connaissance.

Tia soupira.

— Rivus est persuadé qu'il retrouvera plus efficacement sa sœur si nous avions un véritable pied-à-terre. Nous avions pensé à Banora au début, mais… ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour l'instant.

— Je vois. Il faudra que je m'y rende pour continuer mes investigations, fit-il, songeur.

— Oui. Alors, où en es-tu ? s'enquit Rivus.

— Eh bien j'ai affaire à l'Acte III de Loveless. Il était aussi gravé dans les grottes de Canyon Cosmos, mais n'avait pas été signé. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un fan qui l'aura recopié pour je ne sais quelle raison… Bref. Là, nous avons plus d'informations. Il a été écrit par Sharambys, une Cetra qui a vécu il y a environ 2200 ans. Je le sais parce que j'ai déniché un journal intime miraculeusement conservé non loin de l'inscription.

— Donc à Canyon Cosmo, tu en avais déduit que Loveless avait été rédigé par plusieurs mains en lisant l'acte III qui s'y trouvait, mais qui était une réplique de l'original qui est ici. OK…

— Je pense que les endroits cachés de Gaïa recèlent à la fois les originaux et des copies des actes de Loveless.

Rivus grommela. Les yeux brillants, Joshua continua avec enthousiasme :

— Il y a bel et bien sept Actes, elle l'a confirmé dans ce carnet. Ces sept Actes sont liés aux sept matérias de la déesse, mais également aux sept Armes de la Planète et à sept Élus.

— Eh bien… souffla Tia, stupéfaite.

— Elle écrit qu'elle s'est trompée dans l'interprétation de son don, elle aussi, mais qu'elle a été dirigée sur la bonne voie avant de coucher sur papier l'Acte trois, qui est le suivant :

 _Mon ami, prends-tu ton envol à présent ?  
Vers un monde qui nous rejette toi et moi ?  
Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain  
Peu importe où les vents souffleront  
Mon ami ton désir  
Est ce qui donne la vie le don de la déesse  
Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses  
Rien n'empêchera mon retour_

— Donc le don après lequel elle courait, c'est…, s'enquit Rivus.

— L'amitié, fit Joshua avec gravité. Sinon, elle était liée à la matéria essentielle de la déesse nommée « base ». Tout est écrit dans son journal.

— Si Genesis était au courant de ça…

— Tu l'as connu ?

Rivus secoua la tête.

— Je l'ai juste croisé, avant sa désertion. J'aurais aimé cependant…

— Un type qui se faisait appeler Orate est venu me rendre visite il y a quelque temps. Il voulait que je le conduise dans un laboratoire secret du Village Fusée pour que j'examine une matéria. Maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Genesis...

Rivus leva un regard étonné.

— Si c'est bien lui, que cherche-t-il ?

— Je l'ignore…, se désola le géologue.

Il frotta ses cheveux, songeur.

— Bon, remontons. Allons voir le trio scientifique pour savoir où ils en sont dans leurs travaux sur les virus de Narulon.

— Oui, grommela Rivus.

Tia posa une main sur son épaule, l'air peiné. Elle sentait à quel point Fallen lui manquait. Elle-même s'inquiétait, car elle s'était attachée à la jeune femme. Joshua remballa son matériel, puis les suivit jusqu'à l'échelle menant à la surface. Il frissonna de froid ; en même temps, le soleil ne pénétrait jamais ici, et seule l'humidité régnait. Certaines parties de la grotte étaient recouvertes de glace.

oOo

O

 _?, 2011_

Même s'ils avaient gardé la dénomination de Tsviet, Weiss avait baptisé son nouveau groupe de combattants Léthé, à l'image du fleuve des Enfers d'Hadès : la seconde chance, le droit de renaître et d'être purifié. Pas forcément par l'Oubli, mais c'était un moyen.

Weiss avait conservé l'idée des noms associés à une couleur et une possible affinité élémentale dormante, sauf qu'il y avait ajouté la nuance suivante : les Chakras. Il en existait sept principaux, mais selon des textes antiques, il y en avait 88 000. Sans pour autant trouver le même nombre de personnes pouvant devenir un « Chakra », Weiss aspirait à former une petite armée. Le symbole était clair : il estimait que chaque Tsviet était un chakra de Gaïa, dont le rôle était de la protéger et la guérir.

Pour l'instant, les membres les plus anciens se composaient de Weiss L'Immaculé, Shelke la Transparente, puis de Auréal le Doré, Kiiro le Canari, Harā l'Emeraude, Violine l'Indigo, Cinza le Grisé, Nāraṅgī l'Orangé, Rosa la Fushia, Tifa la Brunante, Acajou le Mordoré, et Fallen l'Absinthe – pour elle, c'était une référence directe à son statut de viralo-dépendante et de bombe biologique.

Shelke, qui regagnait ses quartiers vers quatre heures du matin, vit Weiss sortir de la chambre de Tifa. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

L'Immaculé remarqua sa présence et la dévisagea en silence. Shelke s'apprêta à le saluer, mais des paroles énigmatiques jaillirent de sa bouche :

— Je crois que j'ai découvert pourquoi on s'attache aux personnes autrement que par amitié ou fraternité.

Bouche bée, la Transparente le regarda, puis haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne seras pas le premier ni le dernier.

Il lui avait permis de le tutoyer dès qu'elle avait réintégré ses rangs. Weiss la fixa avec un air songeur et lui dit simplement :

— J'imagine que Tifa t'en touchera deux mots demain. Vous êtes proches, tout comme elle l'est de Fallen.

Shelke acquiesça. Elle avait parlé à la jeune femme, qui lui en avait révélé davantage sur son passé de cobaye. Elle avait été emprisonnée un moment dans un laboratoire de la Shinra pour un programme nommé « holocauste biologique ». Pas question de cellules de Jenova, mais de maladies bactériennes et virales. Elle secoua la tête, puis craignit de comprendre. Tifa se confierait à elle à propos de...

— Ah... Je vois. Hum, tu ne penses pas que Cloud...

— Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux point de vue charnel. À vrai dire, j'ignore pourquoi nous avons franchi le pas..., fit-il, à la fois perplexe et songeur.

— Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est tout. Puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu couches avec une femme, que je sache.

— Si Nero était là, il rirait de moi...

Shelke se tut. Oh oui, sans doute. Le Sable, même s'il était le frère de sang de Weiss, éprouvait des sentiments pour ce dernier ambigus et difficilement acceptables ; mais ça, elle était la seule à le savoir. Weiss l'ignorait, lui, ce qui était tout de même amusant. Après, les liens du cœur étaient très complexes... Peut-être qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient dans une autre vie, dans d'autres corps, dans un autre monde ou sur celui-ci ; peut-être seraient-ils un homme et une femme, ou deux hommes, ou deux femmes. Peut-être que Nero, sous cet autre nom qu'il aurait, se souviendrait, ou peut-être pas, mais peut-être qu'il ressentirait de nouveau tout cela, et qu'il ne les cacherait pas cette fois.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas conscience que Weiss ne lui avait pas avoué toute la vérité à propos de Nero.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était déjà parti. Elle eut un petit soupir, puis marcha jusqu'à sa propre chambre tout aussi fonctionnelle et sobre que les autres. C'était un simple complexe militaire à l'image de celui de la feue Deepground, que Weiss avait fait construire ici, sur l'île Ronde, dans la forêt. Un sourire triste effleura ses traits. Ce qu'il se passait entre Tifa et Weiss, même si ça venait à ne pas durer, jamais elle ne l'éprouverait. Elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour cela.

La jeune Tsviet regarda ses mains brièvement ; elles tremblaient un peu. Malgré les soins de la WRO, puis ceux des médecins et scientifiques qui travaillaient pour Léthé, elle mourrait d'ici six ans, au maximum. Son corps continuait à se développer et était presque celui d'une adolescente de seize ans. Les douleurs atroces qui en résultaient la poussaient malgré tout à positiver. Sauf sur un aspect de sa vie : jamais elle n'aurait le temps « d'aimer » quelqu'un. Six ans, ça filait trop vite. La Deepground avait usé le potentiel de ses cellules, qui en dépit de leur air « jeune » étaient plus que vieillissantes. Rien ne pourrait inverser le processus.

Une larme solitaire se perdit sur sa joue pâle.

 _oOo_

 _o_

 _ _Edge, 2011__

Marlène était occupée à faire ses devoirs lorsque Denzel pénétra dans la pièce. Elle lui trouva l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Inquiète, elle l'interrogea :

— Denzel ?

— Les recherches ont duré plus longtemps que prévu. Je vais me reposer, t'en fais pas. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi.

— Qu'avez-vous découvert dans les ruines du secteur 5 ?

Cette fois, Reeve avait demandé à Cloud, Vincent et à l'enfant de fouiller les décombres pour tenter d'y dénicher des indices divers. A priori, plusieurs scientifiques ayant travaillé pour la Shinra y avaient vécu.

— Des journaux intimes, des rapports, des cartes sur Midgar, et même une charte sur la construction du Réacteur… Reeve est catastrophé. Ces documents se situaient dans la bibliothèque de la Shinra à l'origine.

— Ce qui signifie qu'ils ont été photocopiés et exportés hors de la compagnie. Ça a dû être facile pour Narulon, soupira-t-il.

Marlène baissa la tête.

— Et… Tifa ?

Le visage de Denzel s'assombrit.

— Toujours introuvable.

La fillette vint se réfugier contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et caressa son dos tandis qu'elle étouffait ses sanglots contre son épaule.

— J'ai l'impression de perdre ma maman pour la deuxième fois…

— Marlène, ça va aller… Tifa n'aimerait pas te voir pleurer…

Cependant, ses propres larmes commençaient à couler. Et si la jeune femme avait fini par les abandonner ? Et si elle avait rendu les armes ?


	29. 29 : Criminel

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour. Voilà le chapitre 29 ! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 29 :  
Criminel

 _?,_ _2011_

Les jours se ressemblaient et s'étiraient. Le traitement que le groupe Léthé lui avait prescrit lui permettait de survivre un peu plus chaque jour. Il était presque aussi pénible que ses doses de virus mais, au moins, il n'épuisait pas son corps.

Toutefois, c'était superficiel. Fallen savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il rejetterait le ribovirus.

Elle avait repris un peu de poids ; les médecins du Léthé avaient de nouveau opéré sa hanche pour tenter de réduire la douleur et améliorer sa condition physique. Étant donné qu'ils avaient greffé une prothèse sur l'os, elle devait avaler des anti-inflammatoires et surveiller tout signe d'infection ou de maladie – même si depuis qu'elle était viralo-dépendante, elle n'avait pas attrapé le moindre rhume.

Elle n'avait pas encore commencé les entraînements compte tenu de son état ; pour l'instant, son organisme semblait bien accepter la prothèse.

Par moments, Fallen se demandait pourquoi continuer à survivre, puis elle se rappelait Shona, Holy, Tia, Rivus – qui refuserait qu'elle le rejoigne maintenant dans l'au-delà –, puis à Orate. Son cœur se serrait de peine chaque fois qu'elle songeait à lui.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus en vrai, après tout. Cependant, elle avait noué avec lui un lien fort ; elle lui avait dit tant de choses sur elle – et elle en avait tu tant d'autres…

Depuis le temps, il l'avait certainement oubliée s'il était vivant.

Elle s'en voulait. Ses pensées tournaient toujours en boucle. Elle ne se confiait à personne et craignait d'être un poids. Katana l'avait bien conditionnée à ne jamais se plaindre. Pour l'instant, il ne pourrait pas la retrouver, de même que Narulon. C'était son seul réconfort. Feyther n'aurait jamais pu la protéger d'eux malheureusement. Elle songeait aussi à sa génitrice. Amère, elle avait réalisé que Danaé ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés, elle et Rivus. Un deuil qu'elle avait fait depuis longtemps.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Shelke. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se leva pour la suivre. La Tsviet voulait certainement parler avec elle et la faire marcher, pour entretenir son organisme en convalescence.

oOo

o

 _Un an et demi après les événements de la Deepground._

Lorsque l'inconnue ouvrit les yeux, une lumière crue bousilla ses rétines. Elle fut obligée de clore les paupières et de tourner la tête. Elle toussa en sentant un obstacle l'étrangler. Son estomac faillit se faire la malle, et elle réprima à grand-peine une nausée. C'était le capharnaüm au sein de son crâne, comme si toutes ses pensées avaient été mélangées en un dangereux cocktail. Était-elle malade ? C'était la seule explication logique à son état...

Lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, elle fronça les sourcils. Ses poignets et ses jambes étaient bloqués par quelque chose. Elle souleva ses hanches et constata qu'elle était aussi entravée à ce niveau, de même qu'une lanière de cuir l'étouffait à moitié. Cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis : elle avait été enlevée et elle savait qui en était l'auteur.

La Shinra. Du moins une de ses branches. Ils la traquaient depuis des mois parce qu'elle ressemblait de manière troublante à une femme qui était morte il y a deux ans. Le pire était qu'elle voyait de temps à autre cette femme lorsqu'elle dormait, ou quand elle avait ces sortes de « flash ». Elle possédait même quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, comme celui de ma façon dont elle avait été tuée. Un homme habillé d'un costume sombre, aux cheveux noirs détachés et avec un tika en plein milieu du front. Il lui avait tiré une balle entre les deux yeux.

— Ah, tu sembles réveillée. C'est bien.

Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle se força à ouvrir les paupières et fixa l'individu qui s'adressait à elle. Un homme mince, en blouse blanche, à la crinière rousse attachée en une queue de cheval. Un visage fin aux grands iris verts. Si elle avait été « normale », elle l'aurait trouvé séduisant, même si son sourire la rendait méfiante. Non, plus que cela. Un pincement à la poitrine la saisit. Elle tressaillit. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait...

— Tu es très étrange. Tout d'abord, tu ressembles à une Turk de la Shinra, mais tu n'es pas elle. Ensuite, ton anatomie est pareille à celle d'un Gaïan, mais par exemple, ton cœur ne bat pas. Le sang circule autrement.

Elle le fixa sans lâcher un seul mot, l'air neutre. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

— Oh, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés : je suis connu sous le nom de Narulon. Je travaille sur beaucoup de choses... et tu es l'une d'elles maintenant. Tu es parfaite pour cela.

Elle ne réagit pas.

— Pour plus de facilités, je t'appellerai... Cinco. C'est mieux que « Spécimen », « Cobaye », ou « Expérience ». Cela veut dire « Cinq » en ancien Costan (1). Tu es mon cinquième sujet, même si tu es la première à ne pas être... vraiment humaine.

Un ricanement jaillit de sa gorge. « Cinco » ferma les yeux. Elle ne ressentait rien de particulier. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

oOo

O

 _Ruines de Banora, 2011_

Genesis resta trois jours dans le manoir familial. Encore une fois, il se dit que c'était une chance d'avoir échappé au feu ravageur de la Shinra. Avec un soupir, il remit son manteau rapiécé – il lui faudrait le changer dès que possible –, puis sortit de la bâtisse sans aucun regret.

La chambre où il avait commis son homicide volontaire, il n'y était pas retourné. Il ne s'était pas non plus recueilli sur la tombe de ses parents adoptifs. Il avait tiré un trait définitif sur eux. Il les avait aimés ; cependant, ils appartenaient à une vie passée. Il avait fini par leur pardonner d'avoir gardé le secret sur sa naissance, même s'il ne l'avait fait que très récemment. Pour autant, il éprouvait du remords de les avoir assassinés. Il avait tellement souffert au moment des faits qu'il n'avait pas pu évacuer sa douleur autrement.

Son regard pensif se dirigea vers les ruines du village, puis vers le gouffre qui avait mené à sa cachette, puis au Jugement Dernier ; un sentiment familier lui tordit les entrailles.

Il se détourna du paysage, puis emprunta un chemin de terre jadis bordé par des pommesotiers. La plupart n'avaient pas survécu à l'incendie... C'est alors qu'au loin, sur une colline opposée aux cadavres de briques et de tuiles, il aperçut l'un d'entre eux. La saison de la floraison était finie depuis au moins un mois, et ses branches supportaient des fruits lourds et gorgés de soleil.

Lentement, Genesis quitta le sentier pour couper à travers champ et rejoindre le vénérable végétal. Celui-ci était âgé de plus de cent ans. Au moment où le guerrier arriva à sa hauteur, une de ses pommesottes se détacha brusquement et chuta. Par réflexe, le Soldat la rattrapa, puis la contempla avec un air rêveur. Un signe.

Il la rangea dans une de ses sacoches avec son exemplaire de Loveless retrouvé hier dans sa chambre, puis réfléchit à sa prochaine destination. Les ruines de Midgar. Il avait quelque chose à aller chercher là-bas. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à retourner dans cette satanée ville-pizza – enfin, son cadavre de métal et de rouille –, mais c'était important.

Genesis avait eu le temps d'enquêter en priorité sur Feyther et de se renseigner sur tous les événements qu'il avait manqués sur Gaïa depuis sa capture par la Deepground. Il était hors de question d'être de nouveau enfermé !

Les yeux turquoise de l'ex-Soldat contemplaient les habitations avec tristesse, mais un reste de colère. Il en voulait toujours autant à ses parents pour lui avoir caché la vérité et à la Shinra de l'avoir transformé en monstre. Désormais, il était guéri, bien que porteur des cellules de Jenova, et il comptait bien utiliser cet avantage pour partir à la recherche de son Don.

Avoir percé le secret de Loveless le rendait fébrile ; il comprenait mieux pourquoi Minerva l'avait laissé vivre. Qu'en était-il de Sephiroth ? Son âme errait-elle au sein de la Rivière de la Vie, prisonnière de Jenova ? Pouvait-il… revenir ?

Des bruits de pas légers interrompirent sa réflexion. Vif, il se retourna et pointa Vaillance en direction d'une silhouette, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il fronça les sourcils et la détailla du regard. Vêtu de bottes, d'un pantalon et d'une veste couleur argent, l'inconnu était masqué. Une femme, d'après sa morphologie… Une femme qu'il aurait reconnue sans problème.

— Argento…

Elle retira son casque et montra un visage en amande aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris bleu saisissant. Elle portait un diadème qui ressemblait à un morceau d'aile de dragon, avec trois griffes partant vers le haut, et serti d'une gemme bleu pâle. Elle hocha la tête en silence, mais elle ne dégaina pas sa grande épée sombre rangée dans son dos.

— Les Restrictors ne t'ont pas tuée ?

— Encore faut-il qu'ils m'attrapent, répondit-elle avec une voix amusée.

Elle le fixa d'un air grave.

— Weiss a décidé de fonder sa propre unité, le Léthé. Quant aux Restrictors qui ont survécu, ils se sont ralliés à Narulon. Ils se nomment Alphæ et dirigent les Épurateurs. Fais très attention, Genesis.

— Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

Il s'avança vers elle, la rapière tendue devant lui. Elle écarta les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— J'ai toujours été de ton côté. Cependant, tout comme Nero, Weiss, Shelke, j'avais les pieds et les poings liés.

— Tu es seule ?

— Aussi seule que possible. Je ne fais confiance à personne, ricana-t-elle.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venue me voir ?

— Parce qu'il se pourrait que je fasse exception pour une fois, parce que tu as secouru Weiss et Nero.

Genesis la toisa de haut en bas, puis rangea son arme. Il se détourna pour marcher en direction du manoir de ses parents.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner dans ma quête.

— Tu recherches Fallen.

Il se pétrifia, les sens aux aguets. D'une voix neutre, il lui demanda :

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Je t'ai observé. Vous vous connaissez.

— Elle ignore qui je suis en vrai.

Un soupir amer s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un vent frais s'éleva autour d'eux. Argento s'avança vers lui.

— Je peux t'aider à la retrouver. Cependant, ce que je vais te révéler ne te plaira pas.

Genesis fit volte-face et fronça les sourcils.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Rappelle-toi du laboratoire au Village Fusée que toi, Nero et cet homme appartenant à Feyther avez exploré. Ce n'est pas le seul qui existe sur Gaïa.

— Des cobayes humains y subissaient des expériences sur des virus mortels, tu ne m'apprends rien.

Argento baissa la tête, l'air triste.

— Ce que je m'apprête à t'apprendre, c'est que Fallen en a fait partie. Son ex-beau-père, Katana des Turks, l'y a envoyé.

Genesis pâlit. Il murmura :

— Non…

— Elle a survécu grâce au groupe Feyther, qui l'a tirée de l'enfer où elle était, mais elle a fui en comprenant qu'elle était condamnée. Elle est vulnérable et à la merci de n'importe qui. Elle est également mourante.

Le cœur de l'ex-Soldat sembla tomber comme une pierre. Les gestes tremblants, il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

Un cri déchirant jaillit de sa gorge sous le regard peiné d'Argento.

oOo

o

 _?, 2011_

Narulon sortit de la geôle dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis environ une heure, le visage pensif. Voilà trois semaines qu'il « s'occupait » de Cinco, et il n'avait rien noté de spectaculaire chez elle. Par contre, plusieurs choses le dérangeaient, et il ignorait comment il pourrait utiliser cette femme pour ses expériences.

À la base, il ne travaillait pas du tout sur la mako, ni sur les cellules de Jenova ; cela avait été le cheval de bataille d'Hollander et surtout d'Hojo. Il s'était tourné vers des voies différentes, comme la fabrication de virus, d'antidotes, à partir de ce qui existait déjà. De la microbiologie à l'état pur. C'était son domaine à lui, après tout. Il était un virtuose, mais jamais il n'avait publié ses recherches à cause d'Hojo et Hollander. Une autre entité l'intéressait : Chaos. Il avait l'air d'être issu de Gaïa, au contraire de Jenova. Pourtant, il paraissait aussi puissant qu'elle... et fascinant.

Hojo avait commencé quelques essais sur le gène « Chaos », étant donné qu'il avait incorporé au sein d'un ex-Turk l'entité en elle-même après l'avoir abattu d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Toutefois, il avait abandonné ce filon qui lui semblait moins prometteur que les cellules de Jenova. Sans aucun scrupule, Narulon avait volé et redémarré ses expériences en même temps qu'il avait fondé le groupe des Épurateurs lorsque la Deepground avait été démantelée par le Porteur de Chaos en personne. Une belle ironie, mais qui pouvait être salutaire. Les Épurateurs pouvaient se montrer bien plus forts. Il allait le prouver, tout en continuant ses recherches en microbiologie.

Il y a de cela quelques années, il avait réussi à créer des « bombes » mortelles, qu'il avait cachées au cœur de laboratoires secrets, et cela grâce à des humains qu'il avait transformés en « machines à virus ». Il leur injectait ces derniers pour qu'ils en sécrètent des plus puissants. Certains hôtes avaient aussi fabriqué des antidotes, des anticorps redoutables. En tant que microbiologiste, Narulon avait envisagé cette éventualité et s'était efforcé de ne pas multiplier les copies au sein du siège des Épurateurs. Personne ne devait mettre la main dessus.

Le scientifique réfléchit. Cinco ne conviendrait pas pour devenir un tel cobaye, pour la simple et bonne raison que son organisme rejetait en bloc toute mako... et toute cellule de Jenova. Oui, il avait tout de même essayé car, après tout, il ignorait ce qu'elle « était » ! Humaine, une grande question à laquelle il ne saurait répondre.

— Professeur Narulon.

Il se tourna lentement vers l'Alphæ qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il avait reconnu sa voix malgré le casque.

— Ah. Que désires-tu ?

— Allons discuter dans un endroit plus approprié, si vous le voulez bien.

Le scientifique hocha la tête ; tous deux quittèrent les couloirs pour se réfugier dans l'intimité de ses quartiers. Il se permettait de tutoyer cet Alphæ, parce qu'il était son collaborateur le plus proche.

Une fois à l'intérieur d'une pièce pourvue d'un bureau, quelques fauteuils, un canapé et un immense ordinateur qui prenait tout un pan de mur, Narulon s'assit et invita l'Alphæ à en faire de même. Il ôta son casque et le posa sur le siège de Narulon sans aucune gêne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux d'un bleu de glace avec la lueur de mako qui les hantait, d'apparence banale... mais à l'esprit tortueux.

— Alors, Luxière, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Adossé au bord du bureau, ce dernier croisa les bras et les jambes. D'un ton nonchalant, il lâcha :

— Quand est-ce que nous obtiendrons des résultats sur Cinco ?

— Dans peu de temps. Il m'en faut plus pour que je puisse en faire une arme.

— Hmpf. Vous avez essayé la mako, les cellules de Jenova, et son corps les a rejetés sans aucune forme de procès, comme des éléments indésirables. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'il en sera de même avec le gène de Chaos, ou même vos virus. Que nous reste-t-il ?

— Je l'ignore... mais je suis certain qu'elle pourra nous servir.

— Alors faites vite, parce que je ne suis pas un homme patient, docteur, fit Luxière d'une voix trop douce.

— Que vas-tu me faire ? Me tuer ?

Un rire sec s'échappa de la gorge de Narulon. Luxière demeura imperturbable.

— Tu ne le peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est grâce à moi si tu es encore là aujourd'hui et si les Épurateurs existent. Hojo serait fou de rage d'apprendre qu'en plus de ses travaux sur Chaos, je lui ai volé son organisation secrète pour la rendre meilleure. Tu as survécu à l'offensive de la WRO, mais combien de temps aurais-tu pu te cacher si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés ?

— Ne me sous-estimez pas. Je suis aussi fort et intelligent que l'étaient Angeal Helwey ou Zack Fair.

La voix de Luxière s'était durcie après avoir lâché ces noms. Narulon fronça les sourcils.

— Cela les a si bien servis qu'ils sont morts. Tu risques la même chose en laissant ton orgueil prendre le dessus.

— Je ne suis plus un Soldat. Je ne suis plus un Homme. Je suis l'un de ceux qui ont vaincu l'unité Ragnarok.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Votre chef, Praeto (2), ne t'a pas choisi au hasard pour être avec les Quatre.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Luxière. Oui, il faisait partie avec Praeto des quatre survivants du projet Deepground à l'origine de la création de la quatorzième unité secrète de la Shinra : Lost Force. Juste après le décès supposé de Sephiroth, il avait été élu par Hojo pour participer à ce programme d'expériences qui, à la base, n'était qu'une simple division médicale venant en aide aux Soldats blessés à la guerre. Au début, il avait cru devenir fou. C'était... atroce. Petit à petit, il voyait son humanité disparaître à force des injections colossales de mako et de cellules de Jenova. Il avait su ne pas se transformer en un monstre sans cervelle ni volonté. Il avait gardé son libre arbitre et enfin, la douleur qui avait d'abord déchiré sa poitrine s'était résorbée pour se muer en une pierre glaciale... et réconfortante. Superbe alchimie.

Praeto avait été un chef exceptionnel... Hélas, il était mort des mains de Weiss. Bêtement. Quelle ironie... Luxière et les deux autres Alphæ, Maestro et Lead, s'étaient faits discrets. Les Tsviets n'avaient pas eu franchement le temps de s'occuper d'eux puisque la WRO avait contrecarré les projets de Weiss – ou plutôt d'Hojo à travers lui.

L'Alphæ grogna. Il espérait que ce fou était bel et bien décédé cette fois. Après le démantèlement de la Deepground, ils avaient fui et s'étaient planqués dans certains endroits inconnus du public, y compris de la « Shinra officielle ». Le Secteur 0 à Midgar n'en était qu'un parmi d'autres, de même que cette base marine où la Shinra n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de trente ans. Elle était proche d'une petite plage du continent Nord. Il y avait aussi un complexe souterrain construit à Modeoheim. C'était d'ailleurs là que Narulon les avait trouvés : lui, les deux Restrictors qui restaient, quelques Tsviets. Il leur avait proposé alors de tout recommencer. Avec le gène Chaos.

L'injecter aux survivants était impossible, évidemment. Il entrerait en conflit avec l'ADN de Jenova ! Narulon avait déjà effectué quelques tests qui l'avaient amplement prouvé. Par contre, former de nouveaux Soldats qui possédaient en eux des cellules portant une partie de ce gène... c'était à tenter. Juste une partie, afin qu'ils puissent se contrôler à volonté et ne pas créer d'autres résonances – ou clones en quelque sorte – à Chaos comme pour Jenova. Un Vincent Valentine suffisait, vraiment !

La voix cynique de Narulon le tira de ses pensées :

— N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. Quant à ce que je compte faire de Cinco, je trouverai.

— Si je me chargeais de son éducation...

— Tu ne le peux pas. Elle n'accepte aucune substance. Elle ne peut donc ni être une Tsviet ni même une Soldat.

— Alors elle n'est qu'un déchet, rétorqua Luxière d'un ton glacial.

Le scientifique joua avec l'une de ses mèches rousses et poussa un profond soupir.

— Ce serait dommage, tout de même... Elle semble surgir de nulle part. Elle n'est pas humaine, mais ce n'est pas non plus une représentante de la race de Jenova. Au niveau de son anatomie, tout est comme chez nous sauf son cœur qui ne bat pas, la manière dont son sang est charrié dans ses veines grâce aux flux internes qui l'animent, comme des courants marins le feraient pour un océan. Il y a aussi une forme d'énergie qui habite chaque cellule de son corps. Je ne suis pas arrivé à la déterminer. Elle n'est pas de nature cinétique comme je l'avais supposé. Quant à son ADN, il ressemble à celui d'un être humain, mais il est à certains endroits construit avec une redondance de séquences supérieure à la normale, un ARN plus dense et des ribosomes...

— Docteur. Votre charabia scientifique ne parvient pas à me convaincre pour Cinco. Même si elle est un sujet d'expérience fascinant pour vous, si elle ne sert pas nos intérêts, alors elle nous est inutile.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, l'Alphæ reprit son casque, qu'il remit avec lenteur, puis sortit. Une fois la porte coulissante refermée, Narulon secoua la tête avec un air dépité. Les Soldats, même les Alphæ, n'avaient décidément rien dans le ciboulot. Ils agissaient tous avant de réfléchir. Les trois Soldats légendaires y compris. Après tout, ça les avait tous conduits à leur mort, non ?

Un pli soucieux barra son front tandis qu'une de ses mèches s'y baladait avec négligence. Genesis avait disparu après le démantèlement de la Deepground. La prison au sein de laquelle il avait été enfermé avait implosé selon les examens qu'il avait faits des lieux. Était-il encore vivant, ou il ne s'agissait plus que d'un corps sans âme, guidé par une entité ?

Narulon était un homme prudent et avait lancé des recherches pour essayer de le retrouver. En vain, hélas. Par contre, il avait des soupçons à propos de Weiss. Ce dernier aurait aussi survécu. Bien, bien, bien... Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

oOo

o

 _Edge, 2011_

Les sourcils froncés, Rude lisait un rapport tandis que Reno faisait les cent pas dans le salon où ils s'étaient installés. Le canapé au cuir orangé contrastait avec les murs gris, la table en fer et les chaises en osier. Que du matériel de récupération, sauf pour le sofa.

— Elena et Tseng sont en observation du continent Nord ?

— Oui.

— Ils n'ont rien vu ?

— Non.

Rude se montrait toujours aussi laconique. Le Turk roux donna un coup de pied dans le mur.

— 'tain ! Il peut leur arriver n'importe quoi ! Si ce salopard de Narulon est bel et bien là-bas…

— S'ils ne souhaitent pas être repérés, ils ne feront rien, Reno. Narulon n'est pas comme les Incarnés.

— Tsss !

Il repartir s'asseoir sur le canapé avec dépit. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette familière d'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme blanc. Les deux Turks se relevèrent d'un seul mouvement.

— Patron ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Rufus pénétra dans la pièce pour se placer devant la baie vitrée. Un rayon de soleil caressa son visage un bref instant. D'une voix lasse, il lâcha :

— Nous devrions contacter la WRO.

— Ils vont refuser. Ils ne vous font plus confiance, argua Reno.

— Je sais. Cependant, la menace qui pèse sur nous est grave comme à l'époque d'Hollander. Je pense que Reeve et le groupe Avalanche ne désireraient pour rien au monde qu'une tragédie similaire à celle entourant Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal et Zack, se reproduise.

Rude approuva silencieusement.

— Je suppose que vous nous envoyez au Septième ciel, hein ? Tifa n'est plus là pour le tenir. On va se faire refouler, maugréa le Turk roux.

Depuis la disparition de la jeune femme, Yuffie et Cid avaient repris temporairement le bar. Ces deux-là ne seraient pas aussi conciliants…

— Elena vous accompagnera lorsqu'elle reviendra de mission. Si nous voulons que Gaïa soit sauvée, il nous faudra coopérer. Je me dois de réparer les erreurs de mon père.

Savoix s'était teintée d'un accent mélancolique. Reno leva les yeux au ciel.

— J'espère juste que Katana et ses sbires ne nous tomberont pas dessus. Ils font le même boulot que nous, mais pour cette ordure de scientifique.

— J'en ai conscience.

Les trois hommes contemplèrent les nuages avec une expression tendue sur le visage.

oOo

o

 _Gongaga, 2011_

Tia massait les épaules de Rivus pendant qu'il analysait les rapports d'Erwann. Avec Myo et Lesle, ils avaient pu déterminer qu'il existait deux façons de soigner les victimes des expériences de Narulon. La première était de reconstituer les défenses immunitaires des malades et de leur faire suivre une sorte de cure de désintoxication. Hélas, cela ne fonctionnerait que pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas trop subi de ravages viraux. Pour les autres…

Il serra les dents. Si jamais ils retrouvaient sa sœur, l'idée de lui injecter des cellules de Jenova – débarrassées des éléments offensifs et pouvant provoquer la Dégénérescence – le rebutait. Lui-même en avait bénéficié, du temps où il était Soldat, mais à des doses si faibles que la mako qui lui avait été également prescrite ne s'exprimait pas. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de cette lueur turquoise qui effrayait parfois les habitants.

Il referma le rapport et s'abandonna aux mains de la jeune Noire, qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

— Ça va ?

— J'essaie.

— Quand pars-tu avec Shona pour explorer le continent Nord ?

— D'ici demain. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que Fallen y soit.

Il avait lâché ces derniers mots avec un soupir découragé, tandis que Tia dénouait petit à petit ses muscles aussi raides que du bois. Elle murmura :

— Si les Épurateurs s'y cachent…

— Narulon n'a pas remis la main dessus.

— Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était teinté d'angoisse. Rivus put s'en apercevoir en penchant la tête en arrière.

— Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il. Une intuition.

Tia grommela :

— Si jamais vous tombez sur Katana…

— Je ferai attention, la rassura-t-il. Puis tu sais, je suis un Soldat.

— Ce n'est pas une raison !

Il se retourna et se leva pour poser les mains sur ses épaules.

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

Rivus embrassa le front de la jeune Noire, puis quitta la pièce. Médusée, elle caressa du bout de ses doigts l'endroit où les lèvres de l'ex-Soldat l'avaient effleurée.

* * *

 _(1) : La langue de Costa del Sol avant que la Shinra n'impose une langue commune sur Gaïa._

 _(2) : Vient de « praeto », qui veut dire préteur (magistrat dans la Rome Antique). En latin, le mot prætor signifie « chef ». Sinon oui, dans mon histoire, les Restrictors/Alphæ ont tous un prénom, même s'ils ne le disent jamais. Seules certaines personnes, comme Hojo ou maintenant Narulon, en ont connaissance._


	30. 30 : La profondeur de l'âme humaine

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour. Voilà le chapitre 30 ^^ ! Merci au revieweur ou à la revieweuse anonyme qui m'a laissé un commentaire. Ravie de voir que le personnage d'Argento plaît et qu'elle soit IC ici. Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 30 :  
La profondeur de l'âme humaine

 _?, 2011._

Le visage dénué d'expression, Cinco regarda le Professeur Narulon palper son corps à la recherche d'un changement quelconque. Rien à l'horizon. Elle demeurait désespérément... normale. Cela agaçait autant que cela fascinait le scientifique, qui leva devant elle un des résultats de scanner de son cerveau.

— Le tronc cérébral fonctionne à peu près comme pour nous, même s'il a remplacé les battements de votre cœur organique par cette sorte de système de courants qui anime ton sang. Ton cervelet est pareil à celui d'un humain, de même que le reste... à un détail près. Ton hypothalamus est sous-développé. Il assure le minimum. Il en est de même pour le thalamus...

Cinco le fixa avec un air impassible ; il éclata d'un rire bref.

— Évidemment, tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je te raconte... En gros, cela explique ton manque flagrant de réaction et de sentiments. Tu as tout du légume, sauf en ce qui concerne les réflexes, la motricité... C'est tout simplement perturbant.

Il posa la feuille plastifiée sur l'un de ses plans de travail, puis plongea son regard vert dans celui, de couleur noisette, de son cobaye. Il prit une des boucles rousses entre ses mains et la porta à son nez. Il eut la satisfaction de la voir saisir son poignet et l'éloigner d'elle. Hélas, c'était toujours sans manifester une quelconque émotion.

— Tsss, tsss, tsss... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Il s'empara d'une seringue pleine, la tapa du plat de l'ongle pour que le mélange soit homogène, et sans cathéter, il lui en injecta le contenu dans le creux du coude. Hier à cet endroit, de nombreuses piqûres avaient été faites, mais la plupart des traces avaient disparu. Cinco guérissait beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel humain, mais pour Luxière et les autres Alphæ, cela n'était d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. Narulon était certain qu'elle possédait des capacités, et il aurait aimé pouvoir les découvrir... En aurait-il le temps ?

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il n'avait jamais tenté de lui ôter ses entraves... mais peut-être qu'il obtiendrait plus de résultats s'il demandait à Luxière de la tester au combat. Elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir grâce au puissant sédatif qu'il lui avait injecté. Il avait été fabriqué avec du venin de Lance-Couronne, un monstre de la région Cosmo qui infligeait des attaques de sommeil (1).

Lorsque le scientifique la laissa livrée à elle-même, Cinco tourna le regard vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Le brouillard dans son crâne se déploya devant ses yeux. Se retrouver dans cet état de... faiblesse était incommodant. Son corps toujours immobilisé allait en pâtir. Enfin, d'après les souvenirs de son humaine à propos de certaines personnes blessées pendant les missions qu'elle effectuait, et qui finissaient à l'hôpital.

Elle perdit le sens des réalités au bout de dix minutes vaines de lutte contre cette substance qu'il lui avait inoculée – et qui au demeurant, lui avait provoqué une douleur physique. Sa respiration s'alourdit et sa conscience bascula.

oOo

o

 _Ruines de Midgar, 2011_

Genesis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau. Silencieuse, Argento l'imitait. La plupart des couloirs de la feue Deepground étaient encombrés par les débris causés par la WRO et les Tsviets, mais par chance, le laboratoire qu'il voulait atteindre demeurait encore accessible. Là-bas, il savait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait...

Son propre dossier, ainsi que celui de Nero, de Weiss, des autres... Il ne devait rien négliger au niveau des pistes. Il avait besoin de reconstituer un peu mieux le passé de Deepground. Les Épurateurs et les Alphæ, dirigés par Narulon, étaient on ne peut plus dangereux...

Il serra les poings en repensant à ce maudit scientifique. Il lui ferait payer ses méfaits sur de pauvres citoyens, reconvertis en « bombes biologiques sur pattes ». C'était aussi horrible que les expériences à la mako ou avec les cellules de Jenova. Il se jura que ces crimes ne resteraient pas impunis. S'il était encore vivant, c'était pour traquer chaque mauvaise engeance issue de la Shinra. Comme cet Alphæ, qu'il avait très bien connu autrefois en tant que Soldat de Seconde Classe.

Luxière... Un démon avec une gueule d'ange, si on pouvait dire les choses ainsi. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Oui, le profil typique de l'innocence... mais derrière ce masque se cachait une véritable pourriture.

Dans son dos, Argento souffla :

— La voie est libre.

Le Manipulateur de feu hocha sèchement la tête, puis se releva doucement. Il ouvrit la porte blindée après avoir composé le bon code. Pirater ce genre de système lui était devenu très familier – du moins, quand il y en avait besoin ; à Corel, lorsque Nero avait découvert le laboratoire qui s'y nichait, il n'avait même pas eu à le faire. L'instructrice des Tsviets lâcha une remarque amusée :

— Encore un talent qui ne me surprend pas.

— Hmpf.

Genesis fixa le bureau en fer qui leur faisait face. Il prit un canif dans sa poche, puis crocheta avec patience chaque tiroir. Enfin, massacrer les côtés pour atteindre les glissières serait un terme plus approprié, mais de toute manière, qui s'en plaindrait ? De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il devait voler les rapports de manière discrète…

— Heureusement que personne n'est là pour surveiller, murmura Argento, qui l'aidait dans sa tâche.

— J'aurais fait le ménage avant.

— Hm…

Après les avoir sortis des caissons, puis en avoir éventré le fond – le dessus était protégé par une plaque de métal inviolable, dernière sécurité high-tech « made by Shinra » –, il parvint à attraper les dossiers en plastique rigide sans problèmes particuliers. Argento en ouvrit d'autres. Bien. Sans attendre, ils quittèrent ces lieux désolés et morbides, tout en souhaitant qu'ils finissent par être nettoyés par une catastrophe naturelle plutôt que de sombrer dans l'oubli. Ils étaient gorgés de bien trop de souvenirs horribles... Genesis frissonna. Non loin de l'endroit, il avait été emprisonné pendant presque quatre ans.

L'instructrice posa sa main sur son épaule. Il croisa son regard triste. Il se contenta de lui murmurer :

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle hocha la tête avec un pauvre sourire. Une autre victime de la Shinra… Pourrait-elle retrouver une vie normale ?

La botte du Soldat crissa sur un morceau de verre. Il emprunta de nombreux couloirs pas encore obstrués avant de trouver la sortie. De temps à autre, il repoussait un câble pendant dans le vide en veillant à ne pas se faire électrocuter. Quant à Argento, elle se retournait souvent pour s'assurer qu'un monstre ne cherchait pas à les surprendre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il la fixa. Elle s'avança vers lui et se laissa porter. Elle était plus légère qu'elle en avait l'air.

— Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il déploya son aile et, vif comme un aigle, bondit dans l'azur rougeoyant sous le soleil couchant.

Durant son vol, tout en emportant avec lui l'instructrice, il repensa à quelques réminiscences éparses de la période où Nero avait possédé son corps. Un net sentiment de culpabilité siégeait en lui à propos de cette inconnue aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleur noisette, qu'il – non, que Nero – avait empalée sur sa rapière, Vaillance (2). Chelsea... C'était une femme que Rude avait aimée. Renseignements qu'il tenait de sa mémoire du passé, du temps où il avait enquêté sur chaque Turk lorsqu'il avait déserté de la Compagnie...

Finalement, il lui restait tant de choses sur lesquelles il devait se pardonner, même si son cœur garderait certaines blessures à jamais. Il n'était pas un homme mauvais, il le savait bien au fond de lui-même... bien qu'il eût du mal à l'admettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jade la Cetra – du moins son esprit conservé au sein d'une pierre de jade qui était aussi un fragment du Cristal Originel –, il se voyait comme un monstre.

Minerva lui avait permis de revenir. Il ne gâcherait pas cette chance, surtout qu'il était enfin parvenu à trouver son Don. Il devait le chérir en retrouvant cette femme. Elle, la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux, qu'il devait apprendre à vraiment connaître pour pouvoir veiller sur elle – et bien plus encore si cela lui était possible. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du guerrier, qui ferma les paupières sous la caresse du vent. Ses promesses, il les tenait toujours. Quant à son honneur, il prouverait à son Don qu'il l'avait recouvré.

Argento observait de temps à autre le guerrier. Lorsqu'il aurait rejoint Fallen, elle partirait pour un long voyage. Elle s'exilerait pour être oubliée de tous. Elle n'avait aucune existence de toute façon. Personne ne l'attendait. Il était temps pour elle de faire table rase du passé. Avant d'entrer dans la Deepground, elle avait eu une vie. Elle n'était pas née au sein de laboratoires. Tout comme Shelke et Shalua, elle avait été arrachée à son foyer. Elle était devenue instructrice pour ne jamais perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait.

Bientôt, Genesis se rendrait à Gongaga, où Feyther semblait avoir établi son quartier général. Il espérait qu'Erwann accepterait de l'aider au nom de leur ancienne amitié. Cela lui causerait un choc de le voir vivant en tout cas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ensuite, il pourrait voler jusqu'au Village des Ossements pour y retrouver Joshua Groundstone. Celui-ci le conduirait à Fallen... de gré ou de force. Il n'y aurait aucun compromis. De plus, il détenait des réponses très intéressantes concernant Loveless – qu'il connaissait déjà, mais il était curieux de savoir où cet homme et le groupe Feyther, dont il faisait partie, étaient allés dans leurs découvertes.

oOo

o

 _Île ronde, 2011_

Les journées se ressemblaient toujours autant. Néanmoins, curieusement, Fallen recouvrait un semblant d'espoir.

Peut-être qu'elle mourait demain. Ou dans une semaine. Ou dans un mois. Peut-être qu'elle souffrirait toute sa vie. Pourtant, tandis que Shelke lui faisait travailler sa force physique, elle sentait un sentiment qu'elle croyait disparu depuis qu'elle était devenue un cobaye de Narulon la gagner de jour en jour.

L'envie de lutter. L'envie de vivre.

Parfois, c'en était presque douloureux. Par moments, Fallen était prise par des accès de rage tels que Weiss l'autorisait à sortir à l'extérieur du complexe pour se défouler dans la forêt. Après tout, sur l'île ronde, ils ne risquaient rien. Elle ne s'éloignait jamais trop.

Elle avait aussi rencontré Tifa.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, d'ailleurs. Shelke la fixa, puis hocha la tête.

— Je vous laisse.

Fallen salua Tifa tandis que la Tsviet partait. Lentement, elles se placèrent en position de combat. Pour l'instant, il était interdit à Fallen de manier des armes afin qu'elle sache se défendre au corps à corps. Qui de mieux que la barmaid pour l'entraîner ?

De justesse, Fallen évita un crochet du droit de son adversaire. Elle répliqua par une béquille à la cuisse gauche ; Tifa grogna d'inconfort, puis l'envoya au tapis d'un mouvement souple.

Les deux femmes luttèrent pendant une longue demi-heure, durant laquelle l'ex-institutrice s'énervait de ne pas arriver à porter des coups sérieux. Imperturbable, Tifa n'en prenait pas ombrage. Elle comprenait. Le vécu de Fallen ressemblait à celui de Cloud. Tous les deux étaient écorchés par la vie.

Haletante, Fallen finit par s'asseoir contre le mur blanc tandis que la barmaid l'imitait. Elles se partagèrent une bouteille d'eau. Après avoir bu une gorgée, la première murmura d'une voix rauque :

— Ton bar, Avalanche… Ils ne te manquent pas ?

Elles avaient échangé sur leurs existences respectives chaque fois qu'elles en avaient eu l'occasion. D'un hochement de tête triste, Tifa lui répondit.

— Si, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. J'étais malheureuse, tu sais.

— Pourtant, tu étais entourée de gens qui t'aimaient. Marlène et Denzel te considéraient comme leur mère. La mienne m'a abandonnée, en quelque sorte.

Le regard de Fallen se fit fuyant. Elle acheva son argumentation :

— Ton bar prospérait bien.

— Toi aussi, tu avais des proches prêts à t'aider et à t'aimer quoiqu'il arrive. Tu es partie sans prévenir.

Fallen soupira.

— Je suis malade, je ne voulais pas leur infliger ma mort. Je voyais ma tante se tuer à petit feu parce que Feyther échouait à trouver un remède à mon mal.

Tifa hocha la tête.

— Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Cependant, as-tu eu raison ?

— Et toi ?

Toutes deux éclatèrent d'un rire amer.

— L'une comme l'autre, nous n'avons aucune excuse valable pour expliquer notre comportement, murmura la barmaid.

— Si tu n'avais pas été kidnappée, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

— Je ne sais pas…

Les deux femmes contemplèrent le vide tout en achevant de boire la bouteille d'eau.

oOo

o

 _?, 2011_

Lorsque Cinco ouvrit les paupières, la première chose dont elle s'aperçut, c'était que l'environnement avait changé. La pièce n'était plus aveuglément blanche, mais d'un gris parcouru de lignes bleues brillantes. Le matelas en dessous d'elle était dur comme de la pierre... à moins que ce ne soit pas un matelas, justement.

Elle ne sentait plus rien sur ses cheveux, ses jambes et son cou. Elle chercha à se lever. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire sans rencontrer de résistance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle était... surprise. Oui, c'était ce mot-là qui convenait.

L'activité de son thalamus était à peine plus élevée. Bien sûr, de cela, elle n'en avait pas conscience, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle y accordât de l'importance.

Ses gestes et ses mouvements étaient maladroits et empreints de raideur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle était enfermée ici, par les… Épurateurs ? Oui, c'était bien ce nom qu'elle avait entendu dans la bouche de cet homme aux cheveux roux qui se faisait appeler Narulon. Les Épurateurs, oui.

Elle s'assit par terre et frotta ses jambes pour que le sang circule mieux. Elle était habillée d'une sorte de combinaison noire qui recouvrait tout son corps et avait des bottes. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

C'est alors qu'une partie du mur en face d'elle se désolidarisa pour laisser place à un carré de lumière. Cinco recula sans lâcher du regard la silhouette qui se mouvait vers elle avec aisance. Un prédateur. Un ennemi. Elle serra les dents en voyant que l'inconnu portait un casque. Elle savait se battre à mains nues, mais cela ne suffirait pas à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il commença à s'adresser à elle, d'une voix plus grave que celle de Narulon et avec un léger accent rude :

— Bien, bien, bien... Combattre contre une femme, ce n'est pas dans mes principes, mais on peut dire que techniquement, tu n'en as que le physique...

Sans prévenir, il fonça sur elle et la plaqua contre un mur, la main sur son cou. Il le comprimait avec force, la respiration lui était difficile. Cinco essaya de le frapper à l'entrejambe, mais l'Alphæ – si elle avait bien compris ce qu'avait dit Narulon au cours de ses tests sur elle, à propos de ces mercenaires, les Épurateurs – se contenta de rire. Elle refusa de s'avouer vaincue et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules.

Il la relâcha avec négligence et s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en se débarrassant de l'imposante cape qui entourait son corps. Cinco analysa du mieux qu'elle put ses mouvements, de prévoir sa prochaine attaque. Elle se releva et resta calme, les muscles détendus. Il ne la tuerait pas. Il voulait jouer avec elle. Était-ce encore une des expériences de Narulon ?

Elle se retrouva au sol après avoir senti un grésillement sur sa peau. Un sort de feu de niveau deux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il était extrêmement rapide ! Elle fixa ses bras brûlés au deuxième degré, mais ne fut pas surprise que sa chair se régénère déjà. Depuis qu'elle était « née » aux abords de la ville d'Edge, il en avait toujours été ainsi.

— C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas tenir indéfiniment. Je suis sûr qu'à force, tu peux finir par mourir même si tu es plus résistante qu'un humain.

Il l'attrapa à bras le corps et lui brisa une jambe sans effort. Une géhenne ardente se propagea le long du membre mutilé, et Cinco ne put s'empêcher de gémir. La douleur... était pire que d'habitude...

— Oh, au moins tu réagis à la souffrance, c'est bien. Ton corps est capable de sensibilité bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de ton esprit.

Il la fixa alors avec un drôle d'air ; haletante, Cinco restait à terre tandis que son tibia ressortait nettement. La nausée l'aidait à ne pas s'évanouir. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle et retirer son casque. Elle fit face à un homme... tout à fait ordinaire. Néanmoins, elle distingua quelque chose dans ses yeux qui... l'interpela.

— Oui, sensible... Je me demande si ta chair ne répond qu'à la douleur.

Au sein de son être, un frémissement naquit. Pourtant, il ne fut pas assez fort pour aller au-delà.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cinco ne sut pas ce que projetait de faire cet Alphæ aux cheveux blonds et aux iris bleus trop brillants à son goût. La voix de Narulon se fit entendre :

— Même si elle possède une capacité d'autoguérison remarquable, elle me semble limitée. Éloigne-toi d'elle. Je dois m'occuper de sa fracture. Elle ne se soignera pas tant que l'os ne sera pas remis en place.

À contrecœur, il recula. Lorsque le scientifique toucha à sa jambe, elle perdit connaissance à cause de la douleur.

oOo

o

Tifa sortit de la douche et revint dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements, qu'elle enfila après s'être correctement séchée. Elle se sentait plus forte et plus vivante que jamais. Sa maîtrise des arts martiaux et ses techniques atteignaient un niveau encore plus époustouflant que du temps d'Avalanche, lorsqu'ils avaient combattu Sephiroth. Bien sûr, son corps avait un peu de mal à suivre au déploiement de ses capacités secrètes selon l'entraînement Tsviet, les substances boostantes que parfois on leur injectait, mais ce n'était pas aux dépens de leurs vies. De temps à autre, elle repensait à Marlène et Denzel... mais ne culpabilisait plus. Sa discussion avec Fallen lui avait fait du bien également.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec une expression déterminée et cette flamme dans le regard qui attirait tant Weiss. D'après Shelke, Cloud, la WRO et même les Turks étaient à sa recherche. Un jour, peut-être devrait-elle réapparaître devant eux... et leur dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils l'oublient... à l'image du Léthé.

On la surnommait désormais la Brunante. Jeu de mots avec « brun », et « la tombée de la nuit ». Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Weiss. Ils s'étaient rapprochés d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagée. Ils ne l'avaient prémédité ni l'un, ni l'autre ; elle avait été décidée après un entraînement commun, où elle était parvenue à le toucher. Encore. Lui qui était toujours inatteignable... Là, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Par la suite, ils s'étaient enlacés et avaient fait l'amour.

Pourquoi s'être donnée à lui ? Pourquoi cette espèce de passion bizarre ? Il ne lui rappelait même pas Cloud. De toute manière, Tifa n'éprouvait plus rien pour ce dernier. Peut-être un fond d'affection, mais vite refoulé par ces émotions brûlantes.

La jeune barmaid posa sa paume sur la porte froide, comme elle avait vu Weiss le faire tant de fois quand il venait la visiter à ses débuts de captivité. Elle entra, et le trouva debout à la fenêtre, ses larges épaules nues. Un émoi gagna la jeune femme, qui frissonna lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, puis le força à se retourner pour qu'il la regarde. Avec les yeux, mais aussi la bouche, elle lui demanda :

— Fais-moi tienne... jusqu'au bout cette fois.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de l'Immaculé. Elle était semblable à un agneau de Dieu, prête à être immolée. Cependant, était-ce tant un sacrifice que de se donner à lui ? Ne brûlaient-ils pas tous les deux de cette étrange flamme vénéneuse, qui capturait leurs reins ? À partir de quand avaient-ils été fascinés l'un par l'autre, de cette manière ?

Ils s'habillèrent de nu, ou plutôt se déshabillèrent dans le plus grand silence, sans violence. Après s'être allongée sur le lit, Tifa ferma les yeux quand il se saisit de ses hanches et se fondit en elle avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais qu'il avait néanmoins adoptée lorsqu'il lui avait ravi sa virginité, il y a quelques jours.

Ses jambes entourèrent la taille de Weiss, son corps se cambra davantage contre le sien, et sa tête partit en arrière, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui la première fois, elle avait eu mal et n'avait pas ressenti de plaisir. Il n'avait pas cherché à en profiter, avait respecté sa volonté d'en arrêter là sans être satisfait lui-même. Cette fois-là fut meilleure.

Quelques heures plus tard, profondément endormie dans ses bras, Tifa rêvait à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas très agréable. Pourtant, la félicité éprouvée pendant qu'elle « joutait » avec Weiss aurait dû lui épargner cela.

 _Tifa poussa un soupir, qui se transforma en un gémissement un peu chevrotant lorsqu'elle appuya de nouveau sur la pédale d'accélération. Oh, c'en était presque jouissif, même si elle ignorait sa destination ! Et zut, pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles plus chaudes que le reste de sa chair ? Du moins, pourquoi la pellicule d'eau qui les recouvrait ? Et ses yeux qui la piquaient, comme si elle avait épluché de l'ail... Oui, ça devait être ça._

 _Pleurer, elle ne savait pas faire. Les larmes de crocodile, ça lui allait encore moins._

 _Un virage s'occupa de la déconcentrer un instant de son ébauche de mantra – cette foutue musique qui maintenant lui tapait sur les nerfs – et la jeune femme dut le négocier en quatrième vitesse. La cinquième serait pour plus tard, peut-être ? Une moto, ça décidait de filer où bon ça lui chantait, au fond._

 _Elle soupira et rabattit une mèche derrière son oreille bourdonnante. Ah non, c'était le tympan... Elle roulait ! Vite, connaître la destination finale, peu importe les étapes ! Oui, ça y était, ça avait un nom : la liberté._

 _Mais comment y parvenir ? La machine grogna à cause du moteur en surrégime. Déjà ? Tifa passa une vitesse, enfin essaya. Rien à faire, elle roulait à fond les gamelles. Bon, alors il fallait ralentir. Sa vue n'était pas idéale, elle ne pouvait pas embrasser tout le paysage avec ses prunelles. Hum, c'était mieux comme ça. Beaucoup mieux... Tifa eut un nouveau sourire et adopta la douceur._

 _Qui avait dit qu'une route n'était pas une courbe de Gaïa ? C'en était presque poétique, sensuel... Voilà qu'elle s'égarait dans des sentiers bien peu sûrs ! Vite, revenir, revenir... Et si elle voulait y rester, après tout ? Pourquoi pas, ça lui plaisait... et en même temps, c'était dérangeant..._

 _Liberté rimait-il avec perte ? Peut-être, mais si c'était pour gagner quelque chose de plus précieux, comme la sagesse par exemple ? Là, on parlait de sacrifice, or Tifa ne songeait pas à en faire un, elle cédait de son plein gré... Oui, mais céder à quoi ? Fichue existence compliquée !_

 _Bon, se concentrer sur la route, sur son itinéraire. La jeune barmaid se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses épaules le faisaient souffrir. Était-elle si tendue que cela ? Peut-être devait-elle s'accorder une pause... NON ! Hors de question ! Pas pendant un road trip !_

 _Un bref instant, Tifa fixa le ciel et salua le crépuscule pâlot. Ces maudits nuages gorgés de pleurs... euh hum, de pluie, le gâchaient et laissaient des trainées sales sur son beau manteau de feu. C'était un entre chien et loup raté, mal négocié... comme ce virage qu'elle venait de prendre en épingle à cheveux. Par la Planète ! Où arrivait-elle ? Le bord de mer de Junon l'attendait, mais il était si loin..._

La jeune femme frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre le dos de Weiss, qui attrapa la main qui entourait son ventre.

* * *

(1) : Il ressemble à une sorte de méduse. On les trouve sur les plages de cette région.

(2) : Je sais que le nom officiel de l'épée de Genesis est « Rapière », mais je trouve qu'il est dommage qu'elle n'en ait pas un autre. Donc je lui en ai donné un.


	31. 31 : Résistance

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour. Le chapitre 31 est en ligne ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera publié en revanche. L'IRL est assez chargée en ce moment (depuis le mois de novembre pour tout avouer...), notamment avec le boulot... 'fin, LES boulots ! Je considère qu'en plus de l'aide à la personne, dans quoi je travaille depuis ces derniers mois, la bêta-lecture et l'écriture sont deux métiers à part entière (même si je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ça). Donc quand on me sort "C'est du loisir", vu la façon dont je m'investis dans ces deux activités, clairement pas. Je fais ça par passion, certes, mais je commence à avoir un bagage professionnel plutôt pas mal, que j'ai acquis en autodidacte. Bref. Je digresse un peu, là ! Je parlerai bientôt de tout ça dans un article, que je publierai sur les réseaux sociaux.**

 **Merci à Robotfan pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur des précédents. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 31 :  
Résistance

 _Edge, 2011_

Marlène fixa l'horizon de ses yeux aussi bruns qu'un chocolat chaud tout juste servi, non mélangé à du lait pour l'éclaircir. Son esprit se trouvait loin, très loin de son propre corps. Il vagabondait en se demandant si un jour, elle reverrait sa Tifa. Tout comme Aerith, elle avait disparu ; morte ? Pas encore, mais peut-être que cela ne saurait tarder. La fillette de huit ans serra les lèvres qui tremblotaient, tandis que ses mains fourrageaient dans le ruban rose qui d'habitude nouait ses cheveux. Ce ruban, il avait appartenu à la jeune Cetra... Et de Tifa, qu'avait-elle gardé ?

La petite fille de Barret se tourna vers la boîte à bijoux ouverte sur sa coiffeuse. Ses iris aperçurent les jolies boucles d'oreille en forme de larmes dans un écrin rouge. La jeune barmaid les lui avait données une semaine juste avant qu'elle s'évanouisse dans la nature... Était-ce prémédité ? Marlène se posait parfois la question, même si c'était horrible de penser ainsi. En parlant de larmes, il y en eut une qui coula le long de sa joue rosée et veloutée.

Discrètement, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, Vincent l'observait sans mot dire. Il avait trouvé Denzel en grande discussion avec un Cloud qui avait abandonné définitivement le masque de l'indifférence. Cependant, il ignorait si c'était mieux : à la place, c'était un visage aux traits tendus et avec des yeux brûlants de détresse qui leur faisait face. C'était comme s'il avait compris que sa Tifa, il ne la reverrait jamais. Il avait trop attendu. N'avait pas tenu sa promesse de la protéger. Enfin, la protéger... peut-être n'en avait-elle pas besoin. Peut-être que...

L'ex-Turk croisa les bras, puis décida de laisser Marlène seule avec elle-même. Il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler ses amis. Il avait l'intention de partir du bar un moment. L'atmosphère y était pesante, et il parvenait avec beaucoup de mal à la supporter. De plus, contre toute attente, Cloud avait requis l'aide des Turks – alors qu'Elena, Reno et Rude étaient venus demander la même chose ! Leur présence ici le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Le plus drôle, c'était que la plus calme d'entre eux, c'était Yuffie, bien que tout comme les autres, elle commence à perdre courage.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était humain. Il était conscient aussi qu'ils rechercheraient Tifa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la preuve qu'il était trop tard. Pourquoi cette impression-là se faufilait-elle de plus en plus dans son esprit et dans le leur ? Vincent secoua la tête pour l'oublier. Cependant, Chaos n'était pas de cet avis. Lui semblait d'accord, et il en savait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il était, après tout, une sorte de divinité déchue, enfermée à l'intérieur d'un corps que seule une matéria d'invocation pouvait « contrôler ». Pour l'heure, il se cachait dans les replis de l'âme de l'ex-Turk, de ses cellules, et ne soufflait mot, ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout.

Il sortit du bar en silence, puis fixa le ciel d'un gris perle presque joli si on excluait la pollution ambiante. Edge se développait bien, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se départir de cette tristesse qui collait à ses murs, jusqu'aux fleurs du mémorial au centre-ville. En même temps, c'était peut-être le prix à payer pour la plupart de ses citoyens, qui avaient habité à Midgar et qui avaient longtemps été aux crochets de la Shinra.

Vincent secoua de nouveau la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils se conduisaient comme des moutons. Qui vivait ignorant vivait heureux, disait-on. S'il avait été un mouton, il aurait peut-être pu l'avoir, son existence paisible. Puis il songeait à Lucrécia... Non, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée si cela avait été le cas, et il n'aurait pas brûlé d'amour et de passion. Ça, il ne le regrettait pas, même si elle l'avait rejeté pour Hojo pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres.

Tifa avait peut-être effectué ses choix aussi ; non, cela ne collait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé les enfants. Après, Vincent n'excluait pas le fait que si au départ, elle avait été capturée, peut-être s'était-elle résignée à suivre son ravisseur. À rejoindre sa cause. Ce n'était pas vraiment abandonner Marlène et Denzel. Cloud, il n'en parlait pas. Il savait que la jeune femme avait cessé de croire en lui. Triste, mais quelque part, il l'avait cherché. Non, c'était mal de dire ça et de le penser. Pourtant…

oOo

o

 _Laboratoire secret, Corel, 2011_

— Myo, peux-tu me passer la lamelle que tu viens de préparer ?

La doctoresse hocha la tête et aussitôt, le jeune homme commença son examen sous le microscope. Ils étaient parvenus à récupérer des cellules de Jenova conservées dans un autre laboratoire – qui avait sans doute appartenu à Hojo –, à Modeoheim. Il les avait mélangées à celles d'un malade atteint de Virulose, un nom qu'ils avaient donné aux viralo-dépendants issus des expériences de Narulon.

Soudain, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Erwann se détourna du microscope et fixa Myo, qui se figea elle aussi. Ce n'était pas le code qui avait été convenu avec chaque membre de Feyther… Ils ne bougèrent plus. La consigne était d'agir comme s'il n'y avait personne… Cependant, les coups redoublèrent. La personne savait pertinemment que le laboratoire était occupé. Erwann finit par articuler :

— Reste ici, souffla-t-il tout en prenant un revolver caché sous sa blouse.

— Et si ce sont les Épurateurs, que vas-tu faire ?

— Ils auraient défoncé la porte depuis longtemps.

Les mâchoires serrées, Erwann s'approcha lentement du couloir qui menait à la sortie. Une fois devant, invisible de Myo, il bloqua sa respiration puis, d'un geste vif, ouvrit la porte et braqua son arme sur l'intrus. Son regard en rencontra un autre, couleur mako. Un regard, un visage qu'il reconnut… Il hoqueta :

— G… Genesis ?!

Un faible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du capitaine, qui croisa les bras.

— Eh bien, c'est comme ça que l'on accueille un vieil ami ?

— Je te croyais mort, je…

Le médecin s'interrompit en avisant la femme aux cheveux bruns derrière lui, habillée comme un membre de la Deepground. Il se raidit.

— Du calme. Argento est avec nous. Je suis là aussi pour vous aider.

— Sais-tu sur quoi nous travaillons ?

Genesis eut un soupir.

— Cela fait un moment que je vous espionne… mais permets-moi de te narrer le menu par le début.

Erwann finit par s'écarter du passage. La femme hocha la tête après l'avoir regardé. Myo poussa une exclamation de stupeur à son tour lorsqu'elle les vit pénétrer dans la pièce. Ironique, Genesis croisa les bras.

— Tiens, tiens… Dr Rayleigh, quelle surprise. Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici.

— C'est réciproque.

Erwann débarrassa une table et y plaça quatre chaises.

— Je vais préparer du café. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

— Oui, intervint Argento, mais le temps presse. Nous sommes aussi à la recherche de Fallen.

Myo laissa tomber son tube à essai.

— Comment la connaissez-vous ?

— J'ai suivi à distance les activités de Léthé. Quant à Genesis, il a eu des contacts avec elle par le passé.

Erwann remarqua le trouble qui traversa les iris du Manipulateur de Feu. Il marmonna, tout en mettant en route la cafetière :

— Effectivement, vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous dire, tous les deux.

Trois longues heures furent nécessaires. Et encore, Genesis autant qu'Argento avaient éludé certains détails, comme les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies. Toutefois, les deux docteurs devinaient sans peine ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Myo déclara qu'ils avaient besoin de Joshua, dont il raconta leur rencontre. Erwann lâcha avec ébahissement :

— Ah, je comprends mieux qui est le fameux « Orate » ! Fallen aussi en parlait…

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin au Soldat, qui soutint son regard sans broncher. Myo murmura :

— Rivus serait ravi de faire votre connaissance, Capitaine Rhapsodos.

— Cela ne se produira que lorsque j'aurai sauvé sa sœur, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Argento hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

oOo

o

 _Plage du continent Nord, 2011_

Des jours, des semaines, puis des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le soir où Weiss était venue la capturer chez elle. Tifa n'avait pas oublié son existence d'avant ni ceux qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix : rejoindre Léthé et protéger Gaïa. Marlène et Denzel avaient besoin de personnes qui seraient là pour eux, et cette promesse, elle ne pouvait pas la tenir elle-même. Elle ne les abandonnait pas, non, mais s'employait à leur réserver un avenir. En combattant le danger, même si elle devait y laisser sa peau. Elle était née pour ça, pas pour stagner et attendre que les choses se passent.

Weiss, d'un signe discret, lui intima de s'approcher du petit complexe qui bordait une plage non répertoriée du continent du Nord. C'était là où les Alphæ s'étaient repliés, car il y avait une base militaire marine là-bas. La Shinra y avait mis les pieds il y a plus de trente ans... mais n'était pas restée. Dès qu'ils avaient capturé le Professeur Gast et Ifalna, il n'y avait plus eu aucune utilité d'établir son « empire » sur ce continent. Tout comme le village des Ossements, ou d'autres lieux comme le Village Glaçon, cette plage secrète avait été abandonnée. Elle se situait dans une crique qui n'était pas facile d'accès.

Tifa se déploya en silence en usant des techniques récemment apprises en entraînement, et parvint à se faufiler jusqu'à un caisson de ravitaillement, qui y gisait en attendant que l'on vienne s'en occuper. Elle scruta l'entrepôt tout en briques et en tuiles ondulées – ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, vu la rouille qui s'était installée sur les chéneaux et donnait un aspect vraiment vétuste à l'ensemble. Elle soupçonnait que ce n'était qu'une façade, que lorsqu'ils entreraient dans le bâtiment, il serait désert... et que le véritable complexe se nichait en dessous. La politique du « en profondeur dans le sol »...

Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à la porte sans y rencontrer le moindre garde, le moindre homme, le moindre chat. Shelke la Transparente la suivait de près. Si Fallen avait été là, elle aurait pu assurer leurs arrières, mais elle avait disparu il y a quelques jours. Weiss n'avait rien dit, n'était pas parti à sa recherche. Il leur avait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas morte... alors elle avait quitté Léthé de son plein gré ?

Tifa la Brunante se concentra davantage sur ce qu'elle était censée faire. Normalement, Auréal le Doré devait leur dire d'ici peu de temps ce qu'il y avait dans l'entrepôt, sans qu'elle ait à y pénétrer. Il usait des ondes électromagnétiques de tout le spectre... Quant à elle, celle qui fut Tifa Lockheart, ses capacités résidaient dans sa connaissance de l'énergie « ki ». Grâce à cela, elle savait où frapper, comment, quelles étaient les forces et les faiblesses de ses adversaires... bien plus instinctivement que chez un maître en la matière... Étrange utilisation d'un principe qui était fondamental et qui désignait le « souffle vital ».

Soudain, la jeune femme tourna la tête du côté d'un repli rocheux, où s'était terré l'homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il envoyait sur eux des signaux lumineux, en message codé. Il n'y avait rien dans le bâtiment... Ils pouvaient y aller sans risque. Par contre, gare à ce qu'il y avait sous leurs pieds... Tifa inspira, entra dans le complexe...

 _Avait-elle un mauvais sens de l'orientation ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée de direction. Bah, le destin en déciderait, c'était lui le maître. Sauf que Tifa voulait être maître du sien... que faire ? C'en était rageant ! Elle n'était pas une marionnette ! Il aurait fallu être stupide pour créer des êtres capables de raisonner et de penser par eux-mêmes. Des êtres qui devaient être gouvernés par l'avenir, le destin, les dieux... ou par Gaïa seule sait quoi encore ! Ou alors, il fallait être sacrément tordu... Tifa opta pour cette seconde solution au moment où elle dut ralentir pour ne pas se faire avoir par les sinuosités du nouveau sentier qu'elle venait d'emprunter._

 _La perversion avait fait son bonhomme de chemin en eux, qui se disaient intelligents. En y réfléchissant, elle avait envie à la fois de rire et de pleurer... Bordel, mais à quoi ça rimait ? Cette mascarade, cette fuite en avant qui finirait un jour de toute façon, si ce n'était pas maintenant ? Que fichait-elle sur cette route, à se croire libre, alors que les chaînes de son passé restreignaient toujours son cœur ?_

 _Elle ne s'appelait pas Lockheart pour rien, cela dit ! Depuis quand ce nom de famille avait-il pris une dimension si tragique... et vraie ? Depuis quand s'était-il affirmé pour prendre possession de son être, de sa personnalité ? Tifa ne le savait pas, même après des nuits blanches à faire pâlir un fantôme._

Tifa la Brunante cligna des yeux et fut surprise de marcher dans des couloirs aussi immaculés que ceux des hôpitaux. Depuis quand avaient-ils trouvé la porte qui menait au labyrinthe du siège des Épurateurs ? Depuis combien de temps furetaient-ils ? Pourquoi cette étrange absence d'elle-même ? Enfin, elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle avait fait, même si son esprit était concentré sur cette parcelle de ce rêve qu'elle faisait si souvent, mais... c'était tout de même angoissant. Flippant, pour employer une expression de Marlène.

Soudain, sur sa gauche, un tir ; la balle frôla la paroi juste à côté d'elle, dans l'angle, avec une sorte d'insolence propre à la poudre et au canon. Ridicule comparaison, tsss. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et frappa le mur de son poing pour envoyer une onde de choc sur l'Épurateur, qui ne put réagir. Il se prit la vague d'énergie qu'elle avait relâchée de plein fouet et tomba au sol, de même que son collègue. Weiss en profita pour foncer, suivi de Auréal et Shelke. Le nom des autres Tsviets qui les accompagnait, Tifa les avait oubliés déjà. Elle ne les voyait que peu.

Tifa la Brunante usa de ses poings, de ses jambes, comme Zangan lui avait appris à le faire depuis ses quinze ans – ou seize ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ses techniques ravageuses, comme « coup d'eau », « culbute » firent leur effet, et son « dernier paradis » eut le mérite d'interloquer plusieurs Soldats. D'où sortait cette furie ? Une Tsviet, elle ? Pourtant, n'était-elle pas cette femme qui avait fait partie un temps d'Avalanche ? Avec un cri rageur, Tifa propulsa ses jambes sur l'Instructeur qui essayait de leur barrer le chemin, aux portes des laboratoires qu'ils voulaient infiltrer. Weiss ricana ; ils avaient gardé la même hiérarchie que pour l'ancienne Deepground... pathétique. Il trancha le cou de ce dernier, avec le casque, à l'aide d'une de ses gunblades. Auréal tourna la tête vers elle et l'apostropha :

— Fonce !

Elle acquiesça et défonça les portes ; évita une nouvelle balle perdue avec souplesse, en se collant contre le battant ; laissa Shelke passer devant elle et user de son pouvoir. Haletante, Tifa s'apprêta à embraser du regard la salle où de nombreux cobayes devaient se trouver. Son cœur sembla se figer dans sa cage thoracique en avisant une jeune femme rousse, nue jusqu'à la ceinture, allongée sur un lit aux draps tachés de mako. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, tandis que Weiss lui criait de se replier. Cette femme... ressemblait à une Turk qu'elle avait vue plus jeune...

Soudain, Tifa la Brunante éprouva des difficultés à respirer et plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle tourna les yeux vers Shelke et Auréal, qui la fixaient avec une expression sidérée. Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, ce furent les hurlements de Weiss. Il la rattrapa in extrémis alors qu'elle se sentait tomber. Son souffle haletant, cette impression d'avoir du cuivre sur sa langue. Une balle... l'avait-elle touchée ? Elle plongea son regard brun lie-de-vin, légèrement semblable à celui de Nero, dans les iris bleus cerclés d'ambre de l'Immaculé. Il la dévisageait avec une horreur indicible. Ainsi, il tenait quand même un peu à elle. Ce n'était pas purement...

— Il faut croire que des fouineurs dans votre genre récoltent ce qu'ils sèment...

Tifa tourna la tête sur le côté ; avisa cet homme habillé comme un Restrictor, mais sans son casque. Enfin, comme un Alphæ – ils avaient changé de nom, c'était vrai. Il pointait vers elle une arme d'une forme indescriptible. La vision de Tifa était floue – le canon semblait recourbé, non ? Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et ses yeux bleu mako. Un Soldat... Ce fut un Soldat... Elle toussa, distingua à peine Auréal en train de lancer une attaque laser qui brûla les rétines de l'homme. Il hurla et y porta les mains. Toutefois, cet homme ne mourut pas. Il trouverait même le moyen de s'échapper. Cependant, Tifa ne serait plus là pour le voir...

— Luxière...

C'était son nom ? Tiens, ça lui disait quelque chose. Cloud en avait parlé une fois. Un Soldat de seconde Classe... qui connaissait Zack... quelle ironie. Penser à eux alors qu'elle...

— Tifa...

Dans la voix de Weiss, il y avait de la tristesse. Une demande de « pardon ». Elle se souvint de lui avoir souri, d'avoir senti le sang couler de ses lèvres, puis d'avoir avisé des fleurs pourpres devant ses iris. Elle ne discernait plus celui qui l'avait soutenue, épaulée ces derniers temps. Qui l'avait aimée, aussi... à sa manière. Sa tête partit en arrière.

Elle n'entendit pas l'Immaculé hurler sa rage, tandis qu'il serrait son corps criblé de balles de mako contre le sien, qu'Auréal et Shelke ne purent empêcher Luxière de s'emparer de la femme qui ressemblait à Cissnei et d'utiliser un appareil de téléportation pour s'échapper avec elle. Elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre, sauf cette paix provisoire. Son âme lasse, mutilée, décida de rester unie pour le futur. Lequel ? Seule la jeune femme qui fut Tifa Lockheart la Brunante le savait.

oOo

o

Cinco faisait semblant de dormir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Autour d'elle, c'était la débandade. La base était attaquée, et elle était toujours attachée à cette couchette, nue jusqu'à la ceinture, avec cet Alphæ qui était auprès d'elle. Narulon était parti sans elle... ou presque. Cet homme appelé Luxière devait la récupérer. Pourtant, pour l'instant, il se contentait de la regarder... et elle n'aimait pas ça. Oui, elle utilisait ce verbe à défaut d'un autre même s'il revêtait un sens lié aux émotions. Qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir.

La porte céda avec grand fracas. Toutefois, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle restait consciente, mais Luxière lui avait injecté quelque chose pour la maintenir tranquille. Elle était paralysée... et le fait qu'elle ne fût pas « humaine », comme ils le répétaient si bien, lui permettait de ne pas paniquer. Elle demeurait stoïque, et c'en était effrayant.

Cinco savait que Luxière était fasciné par elle.

Des hurlements la tirèrent de ses pensées. Il y avait deux voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas : un homme et une femme. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Les cris de douleur de Luxière emplissaient la pièce aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder même si elle le voulait.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un s'acharnait contre ses sangles. Elle fut serrée contre un torse d'acier. Elle reconnut le parfum de l'Alphæ. Au fond d'elle, de nouveau ce frémissement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la fixe, qu'il la touche. Non, elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils avaient beau affirmer qu'elle n'était pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments, qu'ils fussent positifs ou négatifs, là elle était certaine qu'en cet instant, elle le pouvait... un peu. Une sorte de courant d'air s'enroula autour d'eux et l'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit une pression sur certaines parties de son corps.

Cinco l'écoutait haleter alors qu'autour d'eux, le silence régnait. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il y avait des chants d'oiseaux et un bruit d'eau. Tiens, ils avaient changé d'environnement ? Comment avait-il fait pour s'y prendre aussi vite ?

Elle entendit alors Narulon, qui était à quelques mètres d'eux :

— Nous devons nous débarrasser d'elle et disparaître. Viens.

Il se rapprocha d'eux et, de nouveau, cette étrange sensation d'être oppressée. Donc ils se rendaient à un nouveau lieu ?

Cinco ignorait ce qu'était la téléportation même si son corps comprenait d'instinct cette forme de déplacement.

Elle plissa le nez. Ici, une odeur de mako et de détergent. Elle la trouvait... désagréable. Oui, c'était bien cela.

— Nous la mettrons dans ce caisson. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas mourir comme un humain normal, et que je ne veux pas me résoudre à employer des moyens extrêmes pour la tuer, nous allons la cryogéniser. Son organisme supportera le traitement. Ses cellules ne vieillissent pas de toute façon.

— Vous avez déduit cela de vos dernières observations sur elle, docteur ?

La voix de Luxière était sarcastique.

— Oui.

— Finalement, les cellules de Jenova ont eu un effet sur elle.

— Non. Ses capacités existaient avant que je ne procède aux injections. Je suis formel.

— Hmpf.

Elle comprit qu'on l'allongeait dans quelque chose de glacé. Sa peau se para de chair de poule.

— Maudit Weiss et ses sbires...

— C'est trop tard pour le regretter, docteur. Vous devez abandonner cette expérience et vous remettre au travail pour débarrasser la Planète des déchets qui la peuplent.

— Oui, assurément.

Cinco sentit le regard des deux hommes peser sur elle. Inutile, voilà ce qu'elle était. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait eu de la peine. Quoique... ce serrement au fond de sa poitrine, là, qu'est-ce que c'était ? En tout cas, ça avait l'air familier pour elle... La jeune femme qui lui ressemblait avait déjà ressenti ça.

— Fermons le caisson.

— Adieu, Cinco. Tu fus l'un des sujets les plus déstabilisants auquel j'ai eu affaire.

La voix de Narulon était douce, presque... tendre. Si elle avait pu bouger, elle aurait craché à la figure de l'homme. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Tout comme elle n'avait pas aimé tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle n'était pas aussi « inhumaine » que cela. Elle sentit des picotements au bout de ses ongles, ce qui l'intrigua. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais... un peu chaud. Était-ce dû à la « cryogénisation » ? Non, celle-ci n'était pas encore active.

Cinco entendit un chuintement, puis quelque chose se referma au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne percevait plus leurs voix. Elle était seule au monde. C'est alors que ses membres commencèrent à s'engourdir.

Le froid était de plus en plus omniprésent. Sa conscience luttait.

oOo

O

 _Gongaga, 2011_

Rivus se rongeait les ongles ; Joshua avait dû les quitter en catastrophe sans expliquer au groupe le pourquoi, alors qu'il s'était absenté brièvement pour se rendre à Banora afin d'étudier les stèles où était gravé Loveless. Il leur avait promis de leur donner des nouvelles très vite, mais cela semblait urgent. Il avait emmené avec lui Myo et Erwann. Même Shona n'avait pu leur arracher la moindre confession.

Heureusement qu'elle ne craignait pas de leur part la trahison, sinon elle ne les aurait jamais laissés partir.

Il tournait et retournait le compte rendu du géologue, qu'il lui avait transmis par mail lorsqu'il était encore à Banora. Il y était écrit le cinquième acte de Loveless. L'auteur n'était autre que Genesis Rhapsodos.

 _Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses  
Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour  
Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres  
Et épargner les sables les mers et les cieux  
Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux._

Au fond, le frère de Fallen n'était pas étonné. Le Soldat de 1ère classe était connu comme étant un mordu de cette œuvre. Cependant, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il serait vraiment un Élu ! La matéria essentielle solaire était liée à lui, de même que l'ARME Rubis. Selon Joshua, il fallait comprendre que l'entité transmettait une partie de son feu sacré – sa Magie – à l'Élu concerné, même si elles dormaient au sein de la planète. Le Don après lequel Genesis courait n'était ni la guérison, ni la déesse, ni la gloire, mais l'amour.

Rivus soupira. Il aurait aimé faire plus connaissance avec cet homme émérite.


End file.
